You Will Travel With Me
by Crashrox92
Summary: Prequel to Transformers Prime OC pov, before Jasper Nevada, before ever meeting the bots, Ellen lived in Tranquility unbeknownst to their existence, and about to land on Earth, "Bumblebee, gather only what is necessary, we shall rendezvous with you on Earth when you provide the signal...and remember, do not make contact with the indigenous life." and then there was Optimus.
1. Another World, Another Chance

**N/A hey I'm back ^^ from suggestions and some requests here is the prequel, something that will either be liked or disliked and go horribly wrong :S something as a concept has been done hundreds of times but I'm doing my own version but hopefully different enough to be followed. **

**So, as a reminder this is a prequel, so those who had read Transformers Prime OC Pov will be more familiar but I think this can be followed by anyone (I hope :S) as well as involving my oc and her origins with Optimus I'm doing my own version of what they did when first arriving on Earth and then everything after leading up to Transformers Prime, with bayverse characters will appear, Sam being a major appearance, Will, Epps, even Fowler before he retired to do more federal activity may include some continuity errors :P So I hope this goes well and...go easy on me :)**

* * *

Thousands of years had passed since the War, Is what the three bots thought standing silently on the surface of Mars. 56 million kilometres away from their next destination after planet hopping clusters of civilisations, in constant search for Energon…that is a reliable source of Energon. Always just one step behind the Decepticons and it was enough for them to have already lost. Whatever Energon they found barely sustained themselves let alone support an entire unit to keep the Decepticons at bay.

Each planet they encountered shortened their numbers, but now a new opportunity had presented itself as Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Bumblebee find themselves two steps ahead this time, and Earth was in their sights.

"Are you absolutely certain Optimus? Bumblebee will be alone this time, who knows what this planets inhabitants are capable of, the very little information we had managed to gather from our ancient records, that this was a rather primitive planet...and it is highly likely the nature of this form of life is as well." Ratchet said sceptically.

"Bumblebee is one of our best scouts, no matter the environment or circumstance." Optimus reassured looking ahead.

Ratchet turned to Bumblebee who was punching the air, "For the most part." He said.

"He will only be a couple of solar-cycles, locate and confirm Energon, gather intel of the species and depending on those two objectives, we shall rendezvous with him." Optimus said.

"According to our intel and scanners, this time, it's a large depository. Largest we've seen in fact." Ratchet explained with a mixture of a grim and hopeful tone. Hopeful to the fact of that they had a chance this time but also that they would be staying on this planet for longer than he would like to.

"And a large interest for the Decepticons." He reminded.

Ratchet sighed. "With only three of us, I can't but feel low in the spark. Now we just barely survive."

Optimus looked hardened as he gazed upon space taking in that comment, true enough they were few, however they were of quality, but was that enough? Along their way for new sources of Energon they had come across numerous cultures including those who were distance cousins to them In a way, but there ranks thinned, sparks hardened, especially his own, but still holding onto hope.

Just a feeling alone had told him that this planet was that hope, but meant there would be hard times for this world as well. Though two steps ahead of Megatron, they were very small steps and encountering Decepticons very often the closer they got to this world was evidence enough.

And from intel that was received from a small unit, who now no longer exist, word had reached that Megatron had possession of something, the words 'weapon' and 'planet destroying' was the few words that were able to reach them. He shut his eyes briefly recalling the distressed bots but shook it off to focus. "Remain hopeful old friend, this planet despite its appearance feels familiar." he said.

"Hm…" Ratchet murmured before turning to Bumblebee. "You ready Bumblebee?" he asked.

**"Sure am."** He beeped.

"Remember." Optimus started. "Seek cover as soon as you land, Ratchet has provided co-ordinates where vegetation grows far from human culture."

"From what we know so far of their technology, you should be able to acquire a practical means of disguise." Ratchet said.

"When you have completed the necessities, signal us, and we shall join you." Optimus said.

**"Right."** Bee said looking ahead out to space a sound of tittering came from him.

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet said quizzically at his behavior.

**"Another world...Wonder what its like." **he wondered naïvely.

"Stay focused Bumblebee." Optimus reminded simply. "This is not exploration, we can not involve those species into our faults."

**"But like those other worlds, we couldn't stay. Because we didn't have any ships, I mean we lost the Ark. Now everyone is...everywhere. Maybe we should ask for help this time, from this race?"**

Ratchet slightly scoffed, "That should go well, 'a primitive race encountering alien life'."

Bee rolled his optics as he sought another answer instead, "Optimus?"

"Ratchet makes a valid point, we do not posses enough evidence that this race is ready for first contact."

his 'wings' drooped, **"But maybe it'll be different this time, maybe they are ready. I'll check them out first. And depending on what I send you, could we? We have to try something different."**

Optimus looked Bee's hopeful optics over, rotating and brightening to win him over no doubt, and he mentally sighed, "I will consider it."

Bee produced a high-pitched beep as he jogged on his feet, **"Alright, I'm ready."**

Ratchet nodded to him as Bee lost focus with his own excitement, he'd always wanted to approach different species, but of course that was out of the question, but now with the hint 'maybe' he thought of who and what he'd meet. It had been so long since he could wonder about anything besides the constant fight, always being alert and always moving.

Optimus watched the young bot turn quickly distracted, Ratchet folded his arms as he murmured, "Bitter sweet." He said looking at Optimus whose optics drifted concerning the medic. "Is that just a physical expression of fatigue or lack of Energon?" he asked.

"No." he simply said. "Just my thoughts, when given the time to look back on the path you moved forward from, you had wished you had not."

"Mm, well we'll just have to rebuild that path." He reassured getting a thoughtful glance. "We need a place of base. As much as I loathe the idea but Bumblebee did have a point himself."

Optimus bowed his head slightly, "Yes. I know." He said to him as he started walking forward towards Bumblebee who stood at attention at the feel of his presence. "Remember Bumblebee, do not make contact with the indigenous life." In saying this Bee produced a low sound. "And only depending on their cultures system and social behaviour..." he hinted as Bee's face lit up, "But, I cannot guarantee this."

He nodded in understanding. **"This time for sure, I know we're going to turn this in our favour."** He added hopefully.

* * *

**A/N Starting short :) The image for this fic is temporal trying to find or create my own so may be a while :P. so yeah, hope this goes well and please R + R but no flames thank you, I am very sensitive :} pfft especially when starting a new story.**


	2. Sam, the ahem, Babysitter

**A/N I'll admit I was a little sceptical about writing this but after seven faves from familiar faces...i mean names :P I got a passion boost and I'm guessing you guys are interested :) so to start off this chapter will explain the kind of relationship Ellen and Sam have, it's not the fluffiest, more like lovable jerkish and slightly awkward which is basically Sam anyway :P then after that we dive straight back into Bumblebee's current situation**

* * *

**2 years later**

**Tranquillity, West 24th Street, Midtown Los Angeles**

A family of three and a temporal guest occupied this street, In the kitchen of their home, Sam Witwicky who was 16 years of age, a typical adolescent teenager leant against the wall as he looked back and forth into the living room speaking with his Mom, Judy. "I'm getting paid for this right?" was his quick response to a simple question.

Judy scowled at him, "Paid? A little girl only asks for company and you want to make sure your finances are covered?"

"Then why aren't you looking after her that would make more sense seeing how you are an experienced parent and, the full-fledged adult. Kids looking after kids? Yeah great call." He said. "Besides she's eleven years younger than me, it's just, **weird**. It's not like she's my sister or anything."

"Look if it's that much of an inconvenience for you, fine we will pay you. And don't mouth off to me like that, we take care of her yes, but she needs someone a little younger to keep her company who at least can **remember **what it was like to be a kid, this was just an act of learning, to give you more responsibilities-"

"Come on, that is, bull-shit." He looked back at the living room, "But, after my exams and the money stripped of me after I get the car, the extra cash **would** help." he said a little reassured.

"Urgh, I never realised how grubby you are." She scoffed.

He looked at Ellen yet again and slightly cringed, "There is a **reason** they use kids in horrors movies, look at those dead eyes." He told her.

She slapped his wrist making him grunt a lazy 'ow' "Don't say that, she's been here almost three months and you've barely said hello, its rude." She said taking a peek into the living room herself, "She shouldn't even be aware of what her father is doing right now…he could get hurt, possibly killed, poor baby, I don't think she fully understands but she gets the idea that he's not somewhere safe."

"Why do you say that?"

"Her mother died just last year at the base where she was born, lost to a fire at one of the hangers." She explained. "She was a witness and victim involved, I couldn't even imagine what she felt."

"Oh…wow, t-that's rough." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I though she was here because they were on business or something..." his Mom stared at him. "What? I'm sorry I haven't been asking for her background, but you have to understand that in this day of age, education puts a lot of pressure on my generation." he argued melodramatic.

"M-hmm." ignoring his argument, she finished what she was saying. "Now her Fathers had to go back into the field to finish his three months, so now, he should be coming home soon and she's getting anxious."

"Just going to ignore me huh? And you wonder why I learn everything off the internet, maybe I'll meet up with friendly middle-aged strangers." he dropped a lazy hand in front gesturing that she can forget it. "Fine...lets talk about **her**...Wait, so she was with her Mom and Dad out there? So she was born out there? No offense but, aren't her parents kind of jerks for doing that?"

Judy rubbed her hands together, "Well…I could never ask what the purpose behind that was, I couldn't think of one. Besides, if I had started running my mouth I'd be afraid to slip something by accident."

"Knowing you? Yeah...good call."

"I think she's slightly…Mm, 'intimidated' by me and your Dad, she's shy, doesn't really say much to us, just nods and shrugs…Just, go talk to her okay? And without freaking her out, she'd be like a deer caught in the headlights, you do stutter a lot."

"I'm sorry what?" he said over his mothers continuous speech.

"Speech therapy didn't really work and-"

"Hey-hey-hey. Okay? I get it, I'll…talk to her, or something. But don't expect me to play with dolls and sit on plastic chairs **impossibly** small." He complained walking into the room, he inhaled to how badly this was about to go, watching Ellen play with the blinds in a consistent manner, he placed his hands in his pockets leaning on his heels slightly, "Er…Hey." He said not so smoothly as he had planned.

She turned her head to him and flashed hurt, but bright blue eyes at him, and she had a look he was a little uncomfortable about, that 'stare that sees through your soul' uncomfortable feeling. In reality just a little shy, timid, a little hurt so didn't really respond. _"O-kay…don't know why I even did that…Urgh, this is so dumb. H-How do we even know her family anyway?"_

"You, don't want to go out or anything?" he then asked her scratching the back of his head.

She shrugged as a response, he sighed. "You wanna use words? If you wanna use words that's cool with me, yes and no isn't offensive if that's it."

She trailed her fingers against the side of the window as she timidly answered, "N-No."

"There, straight to the point right? So, what you just going to stare out the backyard all day? You are pretty pale, don't get out much do you?"

She frowned slightly, "I'm waiting." She argued looking at the grass. "It's green here."

He raised an eyebrow, "O-kay then, colours, great." the way she said it, was helping him ease up. "I know your waiting, but just go out back or watch TV or something, no offense you're freaking me out." He grinned awkwardly. "You can probably tell but I don't really try to run into little kids, can't blame me for that one who kept kicking a soccer ball up against our garage door, I can still hear his smug laugh." He said as he hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder just to try it out of comfort, but she slightly jumped.

"O-Okay-okay-okay…I'm sorry, I-I get it, we're not at that point in the relationship, you need your space, don't call me I'll call you? heh-he-urgh…" she looked him over warily, she had no idea what he was saying and he talked way too fast.

He knelt down wiping a hand over his face, "Look…Are you still going to wait like this?"

"Yes."

He sighed, "You know, you've been waiting a while now, you'll probably _starve_ to death." He joked lightly.

"Huh?" she squeaked.

"Probably, turn into a skeleton, all the flies will buzz around you." he added imitating the said flies.

"S-Skeleton?" she was barely able to say holding her hands to her chest.

Seeing the wrong way his joke was taken he placed his palms out in front in surrender, "I-I-I'm only joking, just-just trying to get you to do things because it's pointless waiting there. It's boring, how are you a normal kid? To be able to sit quietly and stare out the window? I didn't even know you were staying here for the first month."

"Why didn't you just say that? And I'm **not **weird."

"I-I never said- what? B-Because, I…wh- I-I don't know I wasn't sure of your mental state or if you're a sociopath or what, I have to tippy toe around guys I don't know."

"You talk a lot." She simply said.

"Well…you don't." he argued making her look at her feet with a slight cast of a glare in his direction.

She felt she had a reason for that, despite knowing his name she didn't know him, she had to give him a background check the only way she knew how. "Uh…w-what's your-your favourite Colour?"

"...W-hat?" he said confused.

"co-lor." she spoke slowly genuinely thinking he had difficulty understanding.

"Oh...Er, Red?"

Her nose wrinkled up, "Reds okay I guess…Mines blue, but there partners, so that's okay."

"Makes purple too." He added.

"I don't like purple." She stated.

He clasped his hands together, "Alright, alright. So I'm not going to freak you out anymore?"

"I guess." She said.

"So, I gotta be your caretaker or something, but not exactly sure what to do." He admitted.

"I think, you just watch me, that's what your Mom said."

"Great I'm being conspired against." He sighed. "Well I'm going out to see some friends you…you'll be okay here with Mom." He told her with an awkward tone.

She looked to the kitchen as she dipped her head and shrugged as he sighed scratching the back of his head out of habit. "So, you know I'm Sam right?"

"Y-Yeah…You know me right?"

"I thought it was Ellen?" he said awkwardly chuckling as her face remained flat in expression.

"That was bad…" she said screwing her face up.

"Again, I haven't studied child psychology if I sound dumb it's because I think you're dumb. Which you probably are to an extent." He said.

"..."

"...Not doing great so far, I have my grades to worry about, which the stakes are high in, as it's the only way I'm going to get myself a car." he muttered.

"You can drive?" she said excitedly.

"You sound surprised?"

"W-Well, erm…"

"I'm screwing with you…I just passed."

"But, no car?"

"Well, No, who are you the grim bearer? bearer of grim?"

"Just saying." She said looking out the window yet again.

"_Not again, don't look out the window again." _Sam thought. "H-Hey you know I thought you were being a creeper before, staring out the window most of the day."

She frowned.

"I-I-I mean, staring out the window won't make him get here any quicker, doing stuff er, moves time?"

She folded her arms unconvinced, "It does?" she said out of false hope anyway. "Then-Then, he'll come back faster right?"

"S-Sure." He said looking at her and felt a little sorry for her, in her white polo shirt, blue jeans, pink sneakers and slightly short ruffled brunette hair he mumbled painfully to himself as he hissed through his teeth, "L-Loook. I don't….have to see my friends anyway, it's just a hang out thing, talking crap and **other **things."

She blinked confused at him, "like, stickers?"

He scoffed, "Sure, all over our bags." He joked. "Look why don't we go out or something? You're turning anti-social so I guess it's up to me to correct that. My Mom already raised a reject you don't deserve to share the same fate."

"She scares me." She admitted as they exchanged snickering smiles.

"Yeah…me too. and the neighbours...**and** her friends, if she had any." He agreed looking out the window to look at the trees, "How about, the park? Do kids still do parks? That place is all rusted to hell so."

Her eyes flicker, "Never been to a park, do they have swings?"

Briefly forgetting that she was a military brat, for the first four years of her life he wondered what she **does **know. "Yeah, swings, I'll…even push you, or something." He offered from guilt.

She stood up locking her vision on him, "Y-You will?" she asked shyly before scuffing her feet. "I-I can push myself." She then claimed stubbornly.

"Wow, you actually sound lively than." He said putting his hands in his pocket as he started to walk towards the passage, "I'm a fast walker, so if you're coming, keep up. I'm not on a contract you know."

She nodded slowly linking her hands together, "Kay…" she said sprinting towards him.

* * *

At the park, Sam looked around, paranoid that he felt eyes on him, and cautiously looking around for anyone he knew from school as he pushed Ellen on the swing which he has come to regret now, she was nervous at first, the swing wobbled and she gripped the swing like her life depended on it despite her feet only being three inches off the floor. Though Sam was never the patient type anyway, "It's not that hard, you have to swing yourself sometime. Just push your legs up high like you're kicking both at the same time and then tuck them in to bring yourself back."

She made a slight whine sound, "I-I don't want to." She said. "Push me some more…please?"

He sighed, "Fine, but if anyone asks your my relative, people always get funny when you reply with 'just a kid I'm looking after'."

"Why?"

"J-Just how society works now is all, don't worry about it." He said continuing to push her lazily. With the sounds of a squeaky swing going back and forth, and the sounds of children playing in the background the silence of not speaking felt awkward and he didn't like to be silent too long, "So, your Dad just went back to do his time?"

She shrugged, "I…think so, he said he has to 'finish up' then he'll come back for me." She said looking up, "He said we'd get a house." She smiled lightly, "a one with a lot of grass like yours, probably better too."

"You have a weird obsession with grass." He said.

She looked to the floor, "There's not much where we used to be…grass is cool shut up."

he tilted his head back, "I can't figure you out at all."

"…push me higher." She huffed.

"You suddenly got a mouth on you." he commented, giving her a light push again. "On edge."

"Sam?" she then said meekly.

"What?"

"It's been ages now…did he get lost?" she asked worriedly.

Sam stopped pushing, "No-No-No, i-it takes a while to travel from there to here th-that's all, come on don't get depressed that's just sad."

"I wish Mommy was here…" she said starting to slowly swing herself.

He felt awkward at that point heck he had no idea how to approach this, he couldn't really relate let alone sympathise, he was good at distractions though, "…h-hey, er, you wanna try the seesaw? You try getting me off the ground and I'll…get you something or…something. If you can't, you can clean my sock draw out."

She looked up terrified, "b-but they stink like mushrooms."

"I happen to like the smell of fungus, it has a **tang **to It." he argued with a formal accent.

She stopped swinging, "Gross." she jumped off running to the seesaw, and sat herself on it. "Your weird."

He scoffed a laugh, "You ran for that thing like your life depended on it. Sure don't worry about offending my socks or my feelings."

She smiled shyly, "Y-You stink."

"I knew you weren't shy, kids are devious freaks."

She thought to herself, thinking to thank him for talking to him despite knowing he was getting allowance for it but didn't know how to say it and instead just shrugged at him, she did feel a little left out, a little abandoned, but waiting all that time did get boring. She noticed he had sweaty palms and wasn't exactly sensitive but she liked him nonetheless for any kind of company was fine.

* * *

Inevitably she did lose but she wanted to do it for whatever reason Sam didn't know out of stubbornness was his guess, but that didn't mean she was fine with it as she walked folding her arms over her chest kicking her feet up and frowning at the ground, "Told you, you'd lose." Sam boldly said.

"Just cos you're fat." She huffed going a little red in the cheeks. "y-your fat a-and stink like a-a sink."

"A sink? Wow, such charisma, take it easy." He said as she scowled at him, "Urgh, evil eye, look the pouting is something I can deal without, how about a compromise instead? I have a shit ton of movies and games in my room. You can help yourself to whatever, is that fair?"

She perked up a little, "Games?"

"U-huh…just, don't get anything sticky or spill anything or trip over wires and bust my stuff right?"

"S-Sure I'll be careful." She said happily.

He glanced at her suspiciously, "Well good, but don't spill anything on anything, I-I-I'm being serious now."

"Thanks Sam." She said taking a grab for his arm.

He fake cringed, and thought, _"Aw come on-come on don't drag me down with your separation anxiety" _but thought to say "Sure. I mean what's a better way to entertain and nurture than TV and video games?" he said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…can you let go of my arm now? I need blood to flow through that." He said taking sudden deep breaths.

"You okay?"

he looked grimly ahead, "Y-Yeah…just remembered, final grades next week, if I don't get at least 4 A's Dad won't help to buy a car."

"A's? Have you tried soup?"

He snickered mockingly, "Not those kinds of A's, you don't have to worry about that for a while, I'm tired of using my legs, or relying on friends who aren't that reliable, public transport that lives up to its name, Get something that can get me out of here you know?"

"No." she said walking, "Can I come when you get your car?"

"I…Don't think so. Just stay at home you can see it when we drag it back on the end of a tow truck."

She shrugged.

* * *

**A/N Yeah kids are weird, but Sam you're so smooth and responsible, I doubt those video games and movies have a universal friendly rating :P right onto Bumblebee and his predicament. so yeah hope to hear from you guys :)  
**

**Hope this one turned out alright getting intros done are tedious, but next one will hopefully be better if not :)**


	3. A Chance Encounter

**A/N trying to do shorter chapters so I can get them out faster instead of posting a scroll long chapter every 5 weeks :P lets see how long THAT lasts.**

**ZabuzasGirl - I hope this came fast enough :)**

**Angelwings5952 - Thank you :3 I hope you will enjoy what I've got planned :)**

**Wolfassassin369 - I'm glad your excited :D it makes ME excited too XD**

* * *

**A Chance Encounter **

A week had passed, and Ellen had wished Sam had approached her sooner, she was feeling more comfortable around him then she ever did arriving there, though they still had a give and take kind of thing about them.

She had already gotten through all his movies, gotten bored with his video games but she was more social now, open and less worried with waiting and convinced her Father would be home soon.

And now another morning, Ellen arose more early due to her energy youth provided, which made it all more annoying to Sam as she would just barge into his room and jump on him yelling and shouting, despite feeling good about himself that he was able to communicate with something that usually annoyed him…he regrets that now, she **is** something that annoys him.

But quickly he had gotten a lock for his door but that never stopped her. *Knock! Knock!* "Sam?" she called. "Sam…Sam…get uuuppp."

Sam placed a pillow over his head, "It's…like…" he looks drowsily at his clock, "6...30?! Its 6:**30** in the morning!"

"Is it?" she called cheerfully.

"That's not a good thing!"

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"No…"

"Pleas-se?"

"No! Why isn't Mom intervening right now?! Mom! The troubled child needs attending!"

"I wanna show you something though." She said.

"No you don't, you just want me to open the door."

"But I **really **gotta show you something." She continued.

"No…"

"Plea-s-se!"

He then threw the pillow at the door, "No Ellen…go away, leave me alone for the **love of god**!"

She kicked the door before turning around to go downstairs meeting their chihuahua at the bottom of the stairs, "Hey Mojo-jo-jo." She greeted finding the light switches jumping up three or four times for each switch lighting up the whole house. "Sam's being a million again…" she lightly petted his head. "So I gotta feed you. And Sam too." She told him going towards the kitchen.

Using various footstools and chairs, she rustled up three boxes of cereal, milk, bread, various raw meats and frozen peas. "First, you." she said to Mojo digging into the cupboards and dragging out a bag of dog food and spilling half of the bag over the floor. "Oops…" she said, "T-There's your breakfast mojo." She said as he just stared at her. "You gotta eat it, its good stuff." She looked up to the side, "Now me. Then Sam."

* * *

It was about eight-o-clock when Sam had got up, dragging himself from bed as he got downstairs just about dressed and quickly washed. He had a study book in his hand flicking it back and forth trying to use mind over matter techniques to get him to learn better as he nervously scratched his head, "Okay…just get this done, and I'll never have to use half this stuff ever again." Greeting Mojo who was relatively quiet for some odd reason he skidded into the kitchen.

Being half asleep he was slow in noticing, "Hi Sam." Ellen greeted sitting in a chair eating cereal that overflowed all over the table.

He rubbed his eyes, "You couldn't wait for Mom to do it?"

"I can do it." she argued.

"Clearly…" he said. "Look, just fill the bowl half way with cereal and then the milk, **don't **fill it to the top and then pour in the milk." He said shaking his head as he looked to the side…and froze. "Ellen…w-wh-what have you been…been-been doing?" he said as she lightly smiled at him kicking her feet back and forth.

"Breakfast…" She argued.

The aftermath of what she defined as 'breakfast' was black charcoaled bread, with a slab of beef on top slightly melted peas and another charcoaled toast on top with cereal to top that, the mess around with making this masterpiece was indescribable, comparing it to a robbery was a compliment.

"Just…wha-wha-wha-what? **What?** Wh-why-why did you put dead raw cow on what is basically carcinogenic toast and hyper active cereal?"

She put her spoon down. "Um…be-cause..."

He pinched his forehead, "You know what forget it, its Mom's problem, I-I gotta go." He said. "You just sit in the living room watch cartoons or something, don't touch anything sharp or stick your fingers in the electrical outlets."

"I **know**." She protested. "That's just…dumb." She said a little hesitant.

"Alright then, well, see ya later." He said darting out of the kitchen.

"Bye…" she said lowly at his quick exit, waving a slow hand. She looked around the empty silent room, then putting single pieces of cereal into her mouth and sighed then looking at her Simba teddy that sat on the table in front. "You want some?"

* * *

It was now about late afternoon as just outside of town, Bumblebee taking on the vehicle form of a yellow Camaro tried avoiding going over the speed limit. However this was difficult when it was a speed chase with two dark shaded purple Vehicons. His rear mirror rotated following the twos movements. **"They DID find me...I should've turned back, but I had to go a little further, now I gotta try and lose them…"** Bee frantically thought to himself trying to keep his tyres to the road.

Coming into town he thought to take advantage of the congestion that presented itself, changing into lanes and trying to blend with the traffic, thankfully his vehicles coat was faded in colour and gathered with rust. The Vehicons took either side of the lanes, but showed they were in search of him as there mirrors were also turning. As the traffic started moving Bee maneuvered his way around until he was able to make a turn.

"**I hope that's enough…"** he thought, careful to still stick to the speed limit in such a rural area but looking in his rear mirror that wasn't any kind of risk to the Vehicons as he saw the two just behind again. **"Scrap…"** he uttered looking around, then an idea hit him when noticing a used cars business. **"Finally time to put disguise into use."** He said sneaking himself into the depot.

Meanwhile shortly after finishing school Sam and his father Ron drove up to the same place, luckily Sam had scraped enough grades and money so he could finally get a car. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of this thing." Came his voice sounding agitated from an earlier joke that hinted he was getting a brand new Porsche only to say that he wasn't.

"It was just a joke." Came his chuckling Father. "You can do it to me but you can't take it back? That's not how it works in the real world."

"That was on the same level as telling a kid there was no such thing as Santa Claus…its crushing defeat, and you have serious issues to pass that onto me."

"Will you just stop? Drag it out why don't you."

Sam looked around the place they arrived at shutting the car door behind him, "Hold on…hold on…w-where are we? The place where all cars come to die right? Because this what it looks like."

"It's your typical depot...d-do you even get out of your room anymore?"

"N-No –no you said half a car not half a piece of crap…"

Bumblebee watched from his spot among the cars as the Vehicons slowly drove by fortunately checking the road only and then going about their way. Bee sighed. **"Thank the maker…too close that time, I have to get the signal out soon."**

"Everything a man might want or need…" came the eccentric voice of the salesmen coming in too close that Bee couldn't just sneak away.

"I think I've seen this place on 60 minutes." Sam commented.

"**Scrap."** He expressed as he watched the boy look over all the cars with a judging expression of doubt, until he saw him that is.

"Hey…" Sam said walking towards him, placing his hand across the roof and looking inside, "This one ain't too bad..."

At first Bumblebee was sceptical, with given orders he was hoping he wouldn't buy him and just move on, but deeper still, he was hoping to get closer to humans this way, what he was able to find out on Earth interested him. Their buildings, their music, their behaviour, the activities they would engage in, On very rare occasions he was able to park up and watch commercials for video games and holiday locations, they were a weird race for sure but they also felt very familiar to him, being able to make contact with humans or not, at least he could take refuge somewhere and Optimus couldn't scold him for taking a decision that was necessary at least. _**"Hmm…maybe, laying low in a human's garage might not be such a bad idea…at least until I can get contact with the others." **_He thought.

Sam stepped into the car, getting comfy with the seats, "feels good." He said dusting of the interior as he looked at the back. "Needs a clean out, but these seats are untouched." He then stuck his head out the door, "Hey Dad come here, bring money!" He called.

* * *

Back at the Witwicky home, Ellen was playing with Mojo for a short while waiting for Sam and Ron to get home, the whole day she was just playing pretend but surprisingly killed a lot of time. She was pressing the front side of her top whilst making 'beep' sounds, "Capt'n, Number Mojo, is showing signs of cooty-mala-tititistis, _cooty-mala-tititistis?! But the only cure is_… yes I know…In an elephants **butt**." She said in an over the top manner, as Mojo lay there in the sun basking.

She knelt, petting him a little too roughly, "Number Mojo! Stop panicking, I like you too much!" She then looked up to the sound of a loud engine as two cars came in driving one whose horn was blaring. "Sam…" Ellen said standing up as she ran over to the car he had. "You found the Ass." she said a little prematurely as he had just about stopped and stepped out.

he spluttered a laugh, "The what? Ass?"

"A-eee's you found the A-ees?" she said scuffing her feet that he laughed at her.

"Ah right, of course. sorry got some chewed up paper stuck in my ear." he humoured her as he gestured to the car trying to make it look more better than he thought it did, "So? Its perfection right? Right? **Vin**-tage make this is." He said to her.

She looked the car over tilting her head, "Its yellow." She said as she suddenly punched him in the leg.

"Ow, what the hell?" he said.

"Yellow car, no tag backs." She said crossing her fingers.

"Nice to see you too." He shrugged.

She walked around the front of the cat as she started petting and rubbing the hood, "Whatcha gonna call him?"

"Er…Car?" he said watching her hug it. "Stop hugging the damn thing, you'll rub off whatever's left of the paint, anyway you going to help me clean it out?"

"Cleaning? Again?" she questioned.

He snorted, "It is the daily routine we all have to participate in apparantly."

"Do I get anything for it?" she asked.

"Why do you always expect something in return?"

"You're getting paid for talking to me." She argued.

"Ah, touché." He said. "I don't like the fact that you listen."

"Someone sat on me once."

"**And **that you change the subject, do you have a duplex or something?"

"N-No…I'm a girl." She said.

He scoffed amusingly, "Fine. Look let's just clean this up alright." He passed her his hoody. "Just dust and shine up the front okay?" she looked the hoody over then at him, "Its fine it's old anyway. Only good for cleaning now."

She looked at the car. "Shiny…" she repeated awed.

"O-kay…"

Grabbing a couple of garbage bags and boxes Sam started cleaning out the car, looking for any surprises and getting rid of a lot of dirt and dust from inside. Ellen sat in front at the driver's wheel as she was easily entertained with it.

"Man, what has this guy been doing with this car?" Sam grumbled in the back. "Hey El, If you see little plastic bags with what looks like sugar inside don't touch it okay?...or needles...or, severed fingers."

she just nodded to herself, "It just needs some BLT." She sung.

"BLT? You mean TLC?" he scoffed.

"Th-That's what I s-said. Y-You hear backwards." She argued.

"Right, of course that's **all** me. You're **never **in the wrong." He rubbed his finger against the coating, "Rusted to hell though."

"Swear." She pointed out sounding a little uncomfortable with it turning into a regular thing.

"Sorry, but it is. Feels good on the inside but outside I'm wondering when the roof is going to peel off from going five miles an hour." He said.

_**"Stay...patience Bumblebee."**_Bee thought and for a moment Sam swore he felt the vehicle shudder.

Ellen nodded, "Maybe it is a little…not so much colour."

"Oh now you're starting to sound like the crooked salesmen." He placed his hands behind his head, "Well, I'm going to grab the vacuüm, just stay around here." he said a little fed up.

"You angry with me?"

He sighed, "No, it's not that, I'm going through a very bad stage in life it's called not giving a crap fever which can last six, seven years tops. So if I sound like that it's not towards you, it's towards the world and how I'm failing in it. Stop being so paranoid."

"Kay." She simply said.

"We're fine alright, buds or whatever." He walked away.

"Its fine if you are." she then said. "I…I don't need anyone."

"That…is just depressing. What's brought this up?"

She shrugged.

He wiped his face, "You need counselling…lots and lots of counselling." He said as he leant on the shoulder of the passenger seat, "Can't be this hopeless, you have to be as least thirteen to go into angst. Right now just be dumb and rude and stare at people you're not supposed to be staring at, spin around in circles or something."

She slightly laughed. "I…do like spinning."

"Is that it? That was the most motivational speech I have ever given without it sounding awkward or random. That's genuine and all you've got is that? Be moved for god's sake."

She shuffled. "Moving." She perked up as she looked over the dashboard then crossing her legs she held the steering wheel giggling to herself and started pulling it a little from left to right imitating the sounds of the engine, "Brrrr, brrr."

Sam rolled his eyes, "There ya go back to ignorant bliss." He said stepping out to grab a vacuüm.

Bee made himself reserved to the forced movement of his steering, _**"E-Easy short-stuff your twisting my peds..." **_

Her nose became suddenly irritated, "It smells in here." She stated looking at the radio, and the buttons were an instant interest as she looked over her shoulder and started twiddling her fingers then after a split second started pressing buttons on the radio in a pattern as though it were a musical instrument after a while the buttons refused to press down and were stuck, "Uh oh…" she said thinking she had broken it.

In reality, Bumblebee had grown annoyed by her constant poking.

"N-No…no-no-no...p-please don't be broke." He heard her plead. "Pl-Please…" she started to whimper.

**_"Smooth Bumblebee..."_**

"Sam'll tell me off…"

**_"Please don't leak..." _**he said as he came up with an idea and at this point couldn't avoid his playful personality, and seeing anyone upset didn't sit well with him, but instead of being forward and starting to speak, he manipulated the radio finding certain frequencies to give him the words. _"Ah, Ah, Ah you never said the magic word… Ah, Ah, Ah you never said the magic word…"_ a voice rang.

Ellen panicked at first slapping the thing to the sudden talk, but then thought into the sentence it said, "H-Hey…That's…from the dinosaur movie." She said to it wiping her face.

"_Usually one must go to a bowling alley, to meet a woman of your stature."_ It said this time.

She grinned, "That's from...I forgot the name." She said self-proclaiming the radio as a person now as she looked over her shoulder, "I got bored, so Sam let me watch his whole movie collection, now I know all the words." She thought to explain to it.

Bumblebee listened thoughtfully, she spoke to him but she had no idea of his identity. But to be spoken to was reliving seeing how he hadn't spoken to any being for two years.

"What else can you say?" she asked.

Though Bee thought to play her naïvety by speaking through a radio, he ceased as soon as he heard Sam return.

"Who are you talking to?" he said. "You got an imaginary friend I need to know about? Because then I'm going for triple pay." He said as he expected an answer but no. "Ellen?" he said looking around,

"Huh?" She frowned standing up as she hung her head out the window, "I did not!" she cried.

Sam jumped slightly holding his heart as he leant up against the car, "What is wrong with you?" he said mock seriously.

"N-Nothing." She blurted back.

"Well you're the lord of debate." He said sarcastically as he dipped his head into the car, "Have you been messing with this thing?"

"No..." she said in a nervous tone, poking him in the nose.

He rubbed his nose knowing she was lying but it didn't matter anyway, "Fine, you mind picking up that trash down by the other side, I'll clean the back."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why? Because your free child labour that's why." She folded her arms, "I **might** know where Moms stash of chocolate is if you just help me finish up?" He said temptingly.

"Okay." She said diving down onto the floor picking up stuff quickly, "Sam?"

"What?"

"How long is three months?"

"Well seeing what month we're in, its 92 days."

"And how many have went by?"

"95." He said.

Her heart raced but she sluggishly said. "Oh."

"This again? That was just how long the tour was. They'd be briefing involved as well so it might be another week till he comes to get you." he said most of which he just guessed as she dumped the trash on the floor. "Hey-hey-hey, trash in the trash bag thank you." he said.

"Sorry." She muttered, "So, not long now?"

"No."

"Hmm...could I go on your laptop again? Just to check the webby-cam again?" she then asked.

"Again? It's on 24/7 anyway, so you'll know. But I know one thing for sure that I'm finally getting rid of you, I stood on one of your plastic toys this morning messed my foot up good." He said.

She put on a pouted face. "Well…well, at least I don't look at p-pictures of nakie girls." She blurted.

Sam's cheeks turned a light shade of red, "How-how many times?! How many times?! Don't-look-in-the treasure-chest, don't touch my stuff at all."

"What kind of treasure chest is that?" she argued folding her arms.

"**My **treasure, alright?"

"Nakie girls lookin' like tigers hunting is treasure?" she said confused.

Sam face palmed, "Yes, just yes, we are **off** the subject now."

She shrugged, "You have a car now."

"Yep." He said continuing to clean the car out.

"You gonna use it?"

"Well no shit I'm going to use It." he said.

"It smells funny in here." She just said.

"…Yeah, I noticed too. I hope this thing wasn't involved in murder." He said.

Besides not being able to make a comment about how his interior smells, Bumblebee remained silent and undercover, until later in the early hours of the next morning…

* * *

And it was about 2 am when he chose to do this, obviously when the whole house was sleeping, Ellen lay asleep on the floor instead of in bed, it just didn't feel comfortable to her since her old way of sleeping. She was a light sleeper as well anything that made a sound, a floor creak or an owl and she was wide awake, and this night she had trouble sleeping because of Sam's parents and their animalistic sounding snores. Burying her head into a pillow she rolled around kicking her legs up in frustration.

But stopped abruptly when she heard the sound of an engine running and the loud sound of feet bashing against the wooden floorboards, she heard Sam yell in protest as he roared down the stairs.

Ellen rubbed her eyes tiredly from the lack of sleep, "S-Sam?" she said opening her door, she ran down the stairs as she heard Sam struggling to get his shoes on. Trying to keep up with what he thought was someone stealing his car, he darted out the door leaving it wide open, "Sam." Ellen called again following after him as she saw him get onto his bike and peddle like a mad man.

And without any thought, she just followed him, just running down the darkened street with faded orange glow of streetlights, "Sam! Don't leave!" she called watching him go down the road towards town. She just ran trying to keep sight of the bike.

She never realised how far she ran until she tripped falling onto her front, she lifted herself up as she brushed herself down, slightly whimpering as she looked at her grazed elbow. She looked around the lights didn't help the dark look any better. She had lost sight of Sam and now she got a little paranoid with every car or delivery truck that went by. "Sam?" she meekly whispered turning around a corner, "Wh-Where did you go?"

She folded her arms over her chest as she held in a gasp to a person she saw to the side, leaning up against the wall as his eyes followed her. She stared too starting to walk backwards. "U-Uh…Sam…" turning back to face the front she started to speed walk, "Sam…" she continued to whisper looking around, "Sam…S-Sam…" she felt tears form in her eyes as the silence made her scared, "I-I'm okay…" she tried to reassure, a loud crash sound was then heard like something falling over which was enough to spook her to start running. "Daddy!" she cried panting as she ran blindly shaking her head as she ran into a metal fence rebounding her back as she landed on her back. "Oof…o-ow…" she said rubbing her nose.

She then looked up as she saw a beacon of light, like a spotlight that brightly pierced the clouds and emanated a symbol of some kind. She let her mouth hang as she was drawn to it more than her urge to run, finding a small opening in the fence she squeezed herself inside trying to find the source of the light as an old train carriage blocked her view. "I know where I am." She said relieved but keeping wary as she heard the sound of barking dogs.

She peered behind the carriage as she gasped getting a small glimpse of the figure that sent that light but only briefly as the light blacked out, but as the figure turned she saw bright blue lights staring straight at her, she ducked back down breathing fast and panicked. In doing so she crawled under the carriage sitting on the track as she hid holding her knees.

She heard a loud thud as she saw the figures legs walking slowly towards the carriage, she shut her eyes tight placing a hand over her mouth as she shook uncontrollably, she then heard a crackling charging sound, watching it draw closer she shuffled back quickly in a panicked reaction but in doing so smacked into something hard and cold. Looking up, she saw a faceless tall metal giant, a Vehicon, he wasn't intentionally interested in her but briefly was as she smacked into him.

Before she could scream, a flash of blue and the Vehicon was blasted to the others side his chest forced open by the blast and engulfed with flames, she held her head as she started swaying back and forth, "U-h-hh-…N-No..." she whimpered as she was terrified to open her eyes.

"**Hey…Are you alright?"** she then heard, only as friendly beeps though.

She dared to open her eyes a little, greeted with large blue optics that retracted and spun in response, he had no mouth but it looked like he was offering a smile nonetheless. She couldn't speak just breathe fast, and hang her mouth open. Though she really wanted to touch those shiny optics.

* * *

**A/N Aw don't be scared Ellen *pet* *pet*. Did anyone notice my profile avatar and this story image? :D it was a commission done by RebArc on deviantart if you haven't seen her work why not? :( joke, but seriously, Ellen and Optimus look great i basically asked for her asking him a question and I gave her a very vague idea of what she looks like and got her perfect ^^ Man I wish I could suck out talent :P  
**

**So please R + R, I think we'll be seeing Optimus real soon, and then the fun of writing will turn even more er, fun ^^'**


	4. Uneasy meetings

**Uneasy Meetings  
**

This figure, being Bumblebee, offered a hand just to show his peaceful intent. Though she flinched backing up a little. He tilted his head as he watched her looked at his other hand, a gun that pointed to the sky, he slapped his free hand over his face as he transformed it back into a hand being completely distracted. He then dipped his head apologetically with a gentle whirl sound coming from him making her ease up a little. The sounds he made and his actions, made her grin a little, to her he looked like a big yellow puppy with those optics.

Both just staring at each other for a while, Bumblebee thought to not be out for this long as he looked around for the other Vehicon, he looked back at her as he waved at her in a friendly manner. She copied waving at him shyly.

"**You see? I won't hurt you."** he beeped but again she didn't catch a word he said. He then stood up as he gestured her to stand back as he transformed.

She had lost the ability to even shut her mouth as she looked over what was Sam's car. The corner of her lip twitched as she clapped her hands once in awe. The door then opened as she looked on sceptically again. **"Come on, we have to leave. Oh…how to get you to understand?"**

Then, he remembered his radio. _"Don't dawdle, hurry up!"_

Upon hearing the familiar line Ellen stood herself up as she walked cautiously towards the car getting herself in, Bee placed the seatbelt around her, being able to take control of his own body now. **"Well, that was easier than I thought."** He continued to beep talking to her directly. **"Now to try and get Sam, he…WON'T be as easy to reassure."**

Ellen tilted her head to his speech, it sounded like static English, some things she tried to work out, like but what was clear to her was names. "Sam?" she said quietly. "Don't really know what you're sayin' but I heard Sam."

Bee was silent for a moment, **"Y-Yes, yes I did say Sam." **He said excitedly, a little too excitedly for Ellen as he sounded as though he shrieked.

But even by the sound, she understood the pitch of the first two words, "Yes? You said yes?"

"**Yes!" **

"Yes." She repeated snickering.

"**It…must be by the pitch, I've researched that here you recognise positive and negative by how certain things are said. E-Especially younger humans when you get a better boost to learn and grasp languages better than adults."** Bee said. **"Th-That's, what I've read up anyway."**

She titled her head frowning. "W-What?" she said not getting a word then.

"**Let's see…your name is Ellen right?"**

"Ellen…N-No, that's my name."

"**Good. Now my name, is Bumblebee…Bumblebee…Bee…Bee" **he repeated.

"B…Bu…Bee? Like a, Bumblebee? Bumblebee? That you?"

"**Yes!"** he called. **"Ha. Never knew that I could improvise communication this is great, Well we'll have to hide out until morning until I try and sneak back to Sam's house. You'll have to stay where you are for a while. Yes? Ellen? St-aaayy? St-aaayy?"**

"S-S-S…St-ay?" she repeated making Bee laugh.

"**Teaching frequency language like this, it's strange." **He said.

"Stay…" Ellen repeated sinking herself into his seats. "Then go back to Sam's right?"

"**Right." **

She had a lot to say still, and despite being a little afraid still it didn't stop her and so she asked him a lot of things, "Why did you shoot that other robot? Was he…bad? Why didn't he have a face? Do all cars turn into you? How come you beep? Do you have Bumblebee's where you come from?"

Bumblebee listened but couldn't answer without confusing her or it taking about a decade before explaining all that, he grew frustrated not being able to easily communicate. Especially the question of how he couldn't speak like the usual, but she was a dumb kid she didn't understand that sometimes her words could be offensive, so he could look past that. By the time she could ask anything else though, she was out of it and fell asleep.

* * *

Now by morning. "Oh shit…oh shit-shit-shit." Sam frantically hissed holding his head as he walked up and down his living room. After coming back from the police station after a misunderstanding that he was a criminal whilst following Bumblebee, Ellen was missing from her bed, his parents were down the station demanding an investigation as Sam stayed at home in case she came back. "She-she must've followed me, wh-what if she came across that thing too? What if it ate her? Why didn't I lock the door?! Why did you follow me, y-you stupid kid. U-Urgh, no I-I, forgot to lock the door. Shit."

Mojo started barking at the door, "Mojo! Get in the kitchen." He called as when he turned he got a glimpse of outside, a flash of yellow and a growling engine made him throw himself on the floor as his runaway Camaro reappeared inches away from his door. "Fuck…my life." He hissed.

"Sam?" he then heard.

"Ellen?" he said peering up out the window to see her hand wave from the passenger seat. "Wait, what if that's not her, what if he's manipulating her bones and muscles, like some kind of body snatcher."

Mojo growled at him.

"But what if she's not?" He said grabbing a small plant pot containing a small-sized cactus, then he threw himself out of the front door wielding the plant pot.

"Hi Sam." Ellen said casually as his stance wasn't fitting the mood.

"The hell are you doing?!" he hissed. "Get out of El Diablo's demon party car, you don't know what it can do!" He said panicked, always moving on his feet.

"**I'm NOT an 'it' Sam."** Bee protested.

Sam froze dropping his cactus, "I-It can talk…it talks, p-please tell me I'm on TV and this is just a prank."

"**Wait. How much can you understand?"** Bee asked casually.

"W-What does that matter?!" he yelled.

"**Sam, please just calm down, I'm not a thing I'm not something that's going to harm you. I'm just someone else sharing this universe with you who . Who from my own fault has made you two witnesses to my existence?"** He said

He breathed deeply, "…and what does that have to do with **anything**? Look just, give me back shorty and go on your way. I-I-I just wanted a car, pick up girls who are so upset and vulnerable at the time that they sleep with me for the sake of their own guilt! **This**, is **not **that!"

"**I can't leave you now, you two are witnesses, and no offense but how do I know I can take your word that you won't say anything about me?"**

Sam smacked his forehead out of how ridiculous this situation was, "And who the hell is going to believe me? This isn't the dark ages where you can call someone a witch and its instant fact."

"**I can't risk it. And it's not my call, I need advice from someone else who knows what to do."**

"Wait…there are more of you?!"

"**Yes not as many as you would think though. But we're not the hostile ones, we're only here for a source of Energon and to protect any planet that is invaded by the factor we fight against."**

"Factor? So there are other ones who are going to harm us?"

**"If they had their way, this planet would be conquered there's recently there's been news of Con attack in one of your other countries but your government is not titling it as that. Look-look, the longer we stay here the more time I'm exposed, if you'd just come with me it'll all be explained."** He said.

At this point Ellen stepped out of the car to the nervous tone she could pick up on and ran over to Sam grabbing onto his legs. "But, go where?" Sam asked.

"Sam? Wh-what's he sayin'?" she asked.

"**The signal you saw yesterday, I was calling the others they'll be here tonight but spread out to avoid detection."**

He stood froze, "I, I don't know. I don't know what's going on, or If this is real. When I saw you stand last night. That was you?"

"**Yes. Sam you don't have to beli-"**

"N…No!" Ellen suddenly barked. "W-We can't go, I-I have to wait here. I have to wait here!"

"**Sam calm her down." **Bee said checking around him.

"I-I just watch her, I'm not her keeper." He argued.

A sound of grinding tyres got him on high alert, **"Sam, Ellen, get in now!"** Bee cried as he did so out of fright. Skidding off he bumped the Vehicon.

Ellen held onto Sam for dear life as she shook, being forced to leave Sam's house as did Sam have to leave with the worry of his parents. He placed an arm around her, "Its…it's alright, we'll get back don't worry." He tried to reassure.

"I-I have to-to go back. Help me Sam." She pleaded.

"Its…It's not safe for us to be at home. Bumblebee is just looking out for us. And for his own people. I think." She buried her head in his shirt as she gave a few whacks to his chest. "O-Ow…Just…think of this as a day out. An adventure."

"No it's not!"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you." he said as they drove down the road to escape the Vehicon.

* * *

It was night-time as they drove to an out rural area, Ellen's eyes were dry from tears as she made dry cough sounds. **"This…this is the place."** Bumblebee said looking to the sky. Sam patted Ellen's back as he sat there waiting. **"I'm sorry I've done this to you."**

"That's okay. You can't avoid humans forever, we were just the ones to be there at the time. To be honest I don't mind so much, I'm not really completely sure what I want to do with my life." He said.

"**Where I come from, we didn't really have much of a choice. You have a lot to choose from Sam."**

"Well, thanks for saying that I guess."

"**I don't know how to tell Ellen how sorry I am. She's frightened enough I guess with all this."** He said.

"It's not that. She's waiting for her Dad to come home and get her, she's only staying with me and my family until he does."

"**Oh? Why? Wh-what does he do?"**

"Does it matter?"

"**No…I'm, just curious to what humans do, as work. That's all." **He argued shyly.

"He's a soldier and he had dedicated himself to a mission lasted a year, and had to be finished, it was really bad timing as well." He rambled off subject as he shook his head, "Ellen just doesn't want to miss the chance to see him come through the door. It doesn't feel like that much of a big deal to me. But hey my parents are always there so I guess I wouldn't."

"**Oh, I understand."**

"You know it's funny, the longer I'm around you I can kind of get your way of speech." He said shaking his head as he got onto the ground. "Sorry about that freak out back there? I-I'm just flustered. I should be smarter to realise that if you wanted to hurt us you would've done that already."

"Daddy told me that Cats do something worse." Ellen then spoke slowly. The first words she had said since they had left.

He scoffed a chuckle to her suddenly speaking, "he's not a cat, he's a…well he's clearly…metallic…and some form of…visitor." He said.

"A robot." Ellen said.

"Well yeah, but is that right?" He cupped a hand around his mouth, "For all we know that might be a racial term." He whispered.

"What's that?" she said.

"It means, you just, never mind. Bumblebee." He then said. "I know you said you have trouble explaining but, why were you posing as a car? Why are you here? And why were you posing as a car? S-seriously what's with the car thing?"

"**Right."** He said as he figured a way to try to use sign language to help as well, **"To answer the first, I'd have to explain with the second, I am from a planet named Cybertron understand so far?"**

"Ye…yes." Sam said as Ellen looked puzzled.

"**Well, great. But I don't think Ellen does."**

"She'd probably not want to hear it, even if she does I'll explain later."

"**Oh alright, well you see after some conflict our planet plunged itself into war, between two factor, Autobots and Decepticons. I'm part of the Autobots, we strive for freedom, for a society not based on violence, but for equality." **

"I-I'm sorry Bee, but what has that got to do with now."

"**Well I'll get to that if you'll let me finish." **

"Heh, s-sorry." He said.

"**During the War both sides starting hiding their resources on worlds such as these, specifically Energon, which is our life blood, not just that but it fuels most of our equipment our power sources. Its life itself."** He said as Sam nodded.

"Let me guess, there's some here." He said.

"**Right, but unlike most worlds we've visited, this one has the largest deposit we've ever seen. And from what we gather the Decepticons will stay here until your world is sucked dry. While there here there a threat to you."**

"Well let's just say there here for the Energon."

"**We think that eventually they'll just conquer this world, seeing how our world is-"** he stopped as his attention turned to the sky. **"Sam, look."** He said.

Looking up to what looks like several meteors separating in different directions to each other, "I...I, I mean, holy mother."

"**Come on, I know who's the closest."**

"Er, Bee? They won't know about us will they?" he said.

"**N-No not exactly."**

"Great, fan-tastic. We are going to get the most alien death stares right now. And we didn't even do anything."

"**It won't be like that. Well, not with who we're going to see." **

"So, there are going to be some who won't really be that great in seeing us."

"**Let's just go." **

Driving down up to a quiet country road Sam and Ellen overlooked the high beam headlights that approached Bumblebee from ahead and slightly panicked that he was driving towards them in thinking he would collide but saw he then turned into a ditch in the road as Bumblebee drove onto the grass so many metres away from what could now be seen as a long-nosed truck.

Sam dared not to think how high this one stood in comparison to Bumblebee, "He's…friendly right?"

"**Optimus treats life equally."**

"So, is that a yes or no? And is that a Latin name or something?"

"**W-Well, you'll see what kind of bot he is when we speak."**

Bumblebee flashed his headlights to give an all clear signal as Optimus transformed, he stood tall as Sam feared, and Ellen slightly backed up into Sam grasping his arm.

"**It's alright, you can step out now."** Bee told them as Sam picked up Ellen sliding out of the car. Putting her down beside him as she grabbed onto his leg, not that she was shy but because she was terrified.

* * *

**N/A Alright we're moving along nicely ;) Please R + R  
**


	5. He's Scary

**A/N it begins...**

* * *

"Bee said he's cool so what's your problem?" Sam whispered to her as Bumblebee transformed approaching Optimus.

Ellen looked up to said Prime, looking over his expression, "He looks angry." She whispered back to Sam. "It's scary."

Sam sceptically nodded agreeing with her, "Yeah…I-I guess that's kind of our doing." He said finding reason in her answer as he turned nervous.

"Bumblebee…" Optimus started firmly glancing at the two humans making Sam freeze as Ellen squeaked in fear. "An explanation is in order." He finished.

"**R-Right."** Bumblebee said**. "You see, Vehicons were pursuing me when they discovered me intruding their Energon mine, I got...too reckless. But then I hid among vehicles that humans buy and I happened to be the car the human wanted and w-well-"**

Sam and Ellen watched as Bumblebee turned nervous himself in speech flailing his hands around as Optimus folded his arms listening patiently. "I-I think Bee did something bad." Ellen whispered over the conversation.

"Well yeah, weren't you listening?"

She shook her head, "He's not going to yell at him is he?"

"Don't think he would, not where we are anyway." He replied.

Ellen looked around as she couldn't see passed her own feet only the headlights and darkened outlines of the two bots. "I-Its dark out here."

"We have **two giant **robots over there, I think we're fine if any hitchhikers hold us up." Sam then froze again as Optimus looked directly at them approaching the two. "Ohmycrapohmycrap." He announced hearing those earth-shaking feet pace towards them.

Sensing how nervous Sam was didn't help Ellen any as she grabbed onto the hip of his pants as she buried her head into his leg trying to hide.

Both were now at the edge of their feet as the other pair of feet came to an ominous halt, Sam looked up breathing heavily, "Er…H-Hi? H-Hey did you see the sky? talk about dark right?" he plucked up the courage to say.

Optimus knelt, Sam tensed up slightly as Ellen just hid, poorly. "Greetings, My apologize for the unwilling first contact the two of you have made, I assure you we had not expected any engagement with Decepticons would extend into your cities. Forgive my scout, he only did what felt necessary to his mission and to his wellbeing, for that I am grateful."

_"Well...he is polite. that's something." _Sam thought. He cleared his throat picking himself up as he tried to focus this as just a normal everyday conversation. "R-Right." He accidentally squeaked. "U-Urgh I mean **right**. Sooo…Bee said about the Energon deposits. So you've just been in hiding? Until you've discovered other Decepticons?"

Ellen peered from behind Sam looking Optimus over again, he was intimidating sure but his optics lured her, like the glow of christmas lights that was nice enough as she loudly blurted by accident. "Whatsyourname!?"

"**Ellen**…" Sam hissed.

Optimus immediately shot his gaze on her as she hid shyly again to his stare. He bared her no expression it was just flat, yet concentrated, but the glow of his optics extended like the light of a lighthouse. "My Name is Optimus Prime." he told her as she turned bright red to his direct attention, as well as his commanding tone.

"Uh-h-h…o-okay! S-Sorry!" She spluttered thinking for some reason that she was going to be scolded for asking.

"Will you stop grabbing onto my pants like that?" Sam hissed again before wiping his brow. "E-Er sorry about her, she's er, **young**. S-So yo-you were saying?"

He nodded, "At the moment we are just lying in wait until we find the others."

"Then what? I mean without a place to stay."

He dipped his optics, "Indeed. From Bumblebee's report I have given much thought. We need to speak with your government however as Bumblebee has reported numerous times, your race is very fearful of indifference."

"R-Right…so you'll have to contact them as peacefully as possible."

He shut his optics, "Currently we cannot form any kind of alliance until we tend to a most urgent matter."

"Urgent?"

"Recent intelligence has shown that the Decepticons possess a weapon. With given evidence that the Decepticons will remain on your planet, what concerns me is this weapon that they speak of. It has great significance." He then looked at Bumblebee.

"**The only thing I've gathered about it, is that it's 'capable of scaling mountains'."** he said.

Sam gulped as Ellen just looked on frustrated that she didn't really understand. "But why would they want to use something like that? You guys seem pretty up to date with technology if they wanted to destroy us, they probably could right?"

"While it is true that such a weapon could outmatch us. I believe they intend to use it as a way of moving an obstacle." He said.

"What obstacle?"

He looked to the skies, "We should not ideally waste time with explanations, I shall explain fully in due time."

_"Really?" _Sam thought frustrated as he sighed. "So, what now?"

"First, we must rendezvous with the others, I have sent a message to other Autobots asking for assistance. whether they respond is another question, We can only wait, and hope that they do." He turned to Bee. "Bumblebee, we shall cover more ground if we divide."

Sam perked up suddenly as he turned to Bee, "Come on then Bee." He said eagerly as Bee was tempted into this also.

"**What R-Really?"**

"Sure. You're alright." He said grinning.

**S-Sure. Let's go." **He said eagerly as he transformed Sam jumping into the driver's seat. **"Now, what's the REAL reason you suddenly liked me?"**

"It's either you or domo-arigato Mr Roboto over there." He said understanding his eagerness.

As they sped off…

Optimus shook his head to how fast that outcome had turned as he remembered something looking around for the second human as she stood behind him with linked hands kicking the dirt up as her head looked straight ahead from where Sam used to be her eyes dead in appearance, she froze to the fact that in all the excitement he kind of just, left. And not just that, she was left, with 'him'.

Optimus followed her vision noticing her problem as he looked down on her, "Are you, in any form of distress?" he asked.

She leapt back in surprise to such a loud baritone as she tried to pick out words she could understand, 'are you' and 'distress' …stress. And she shook her head but stuttered words when speaking to the titan, "N-…I…S…he..."

He looked quizzical at her, "We are departing now, I think it best if you accompany us as well…" he looked her over noting her anxious stance, "We are in a hurry."

"Sam…h-he left." She played with her fingers, "I'm not allowed to be on my own." She told him.

"Perhaps it was not his suited role, that is, as long as he and Bumblebee are together." He said lightly.

"He's allowed to be on his own but only until eleven…" She said.

he titled his head intrigued, "I understand, here your age signifies set limits." He knelt making her flinch a little, "Well then…Was your name Ellen?" She nodded slowly a little nervous he knows her name now. "It would be best that we keep you both safe until we can find a place to keep you far from harm."

"I-I want to go home now." She said frightened as he bared a look of sympathy.

"Home is where we feel most…safe." He tried to say with simple reassurance.

She nodded a little shaken, "Yeah, 'safe'…I want to go home." She repeated.

This was difficult, she seemed to have a set goal and Optimus feared she would be noncompliant to the situation she couldn't understand. "Just endure a little longer, we will get you both home, in time." He said.

"B-But I have to go now, I need to wait for my Dad." She said.

He decided to get her to focus on something else as her body shook a little, "How old are you little one?"

She looked up slightly as she slowly lifted a hand, "f-five."

His optics flickered to such a young age, it was barely any time to him, merely nano seconds. He then stood up to his full height, this would be more difficult than he first thought. "After this conflict, I will take you home myself, understand?" he told her hoping this would urge her to be patient.

She nodded, "O-Okay." She said walking forward, "Bee and Sam are gone." She reminded him.

"They are young, they get distracted." He said. She played with her fingers, "Then with reason, you will travel with me." He said as her eyes slightly widened.

"With...Y-Y-You? B-But-But..." she stuttered.

"Stand back." he warned.

She did so, standing **way** back then she needed to as she watched him transform, looking over his alt form, "I'm…" she mumbled looking at the door and the step almost half her height above the ground as she grimaced the thought as the passenger door opened, "I can't…" she started to say as the step suddenly shifted into smaller plating forming a smaller yet longer set of steps until it touched the ground, low enough for her walk onto.

"I can move individual plating beyond its capability." He explained.

She lightly smiled though only slightly as she looked it over again, "I…"

"We must use this time wisely." He told her.

She felt like getting upset, this was all too much for her, she wanted to go home she didn't understand why she couldn't. She was told to stay with a family she barely knew. She was told to stay with a yellow muscle car, and now she's been told to stay with a big rig. She didn't know where she was supposed to be. she slightly froze, her breathing becoming unsteady, she felt as though her insides were becoming bloated, her feet didn't feel like they were touching the ground.

her breathing then became short, she felt hot, and started to sweat, she was having a panic attack and she didn't even know, noticing the sound of her raspy breathing he transformed back as he knelt to her, saying calmly. "Induce cooling systems, slowly."

she slightly whimpered to this sudden overshadowing he was providing. he looked himself over as he carefully stood up taking a step back. "I am sorry. that was a foolish error." he told her. "Now, Inhale slowly."

she looked confused as it didn't help, "i-i-i-inhal-llee?" she stuttered.

he very briefly recalled Bumblebee's report regarding human anatomy, "**breathe**...slowly."

She tried to, it was slow shaky breathing but she tried. "Now, what is it you fear?" he asked with experience of soldiers who had anxiety attacks, or a level of stress that caused system shutdown on the field he had an idea. "Is it myself? or is it that you feel as though you are being taken away from what provides you with comfort?"

"A-Am I...going...to, explode!?" she stuttered.

"No. you are not going to erupt." he told her firmly.

"I-I'm...scared...I want my Dad...My Mom...Why...is...everyone...telling me...that I have to...do, this?"

"It's alright to feel, confusion when you are never given answers." he thought into it trying to understand. "I believe, that your caregivers, previous or current believe they know what is appropriate for you. for your own health, lifestyle. do you understand?" she nodded a lot still finding it hard to breathe as she looked to the floor.

"Focus on me." he told her then pointing to his optics. "On my optics."

she did so as she nodded again, "B-Blue..."

"That is correct." he told her as her breathing slowly started to go back to normal.

"I-I like...blue."

"...Yes, I believe from any perspective that a color would be appealing."

She placed her hand on her forehead feeling hot, but her breathing had returned to normal, "I thought...I was going to..."

"But you did not. You did well." he said but felt general concern even after she was alright.

"Why, did I?" she said.

"Sometimes fear can appear in an instant." he told her.

She looked confused, "I-I'm sorry."

His spark felt a twinge of guilt. "It was no fault of yours, you do not need to apologize. We all have moments where situations are out of our control and it can come out in different ways." he then looked himself over again. "May I, approach you?" he asked gently.

She nodded slowly as he approached in the same manner. "It is alright to be afraid. Even when explained you can still be afraid."

But despite her fears, something pushed her as she spoke up, "But, I need to do it anyway." she told him.

"I am going to Transform, can you continue on?" he asked.

she thought to herself, then she frowned as she gave a nod. starting again Optimus transformed and she stepped into the cab, maybe it was because it was the only way to get home, but she just carried on, even without knowing why.

Getting in, she sat in the middle of the seat, as she crossed her legs, there was so much space around her, that she had to hold herself to how scary this situation was for her, then a seatbelt came over her as she squeaked in surprise and she felt movement as he started driving the only thing she could see was the top of the dash-board, only barely. "Mm…" she muttered resting her chin in her hand a slight sniff sound coming from her. She thought to speak but every time she opened her mouth she shrunk back into herself holding her hands. "Op-Op-Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Wh-where…we going?" she asked.

"We reached Intel that Megatron is in route to this planet, no doubt to take up primary base here, for the purpose to mine Energon, something we are rapidly low on and is essential for our survival." He explained though she drew a blank.

"E-Er…Meg…Ene…?"

"My apologize, I will explain more simply, our race was at War, we still are in a different sense except it is spread to other worlds specifically yours…"

Ellen raised her hand with another hand gripping it with the utmost urgency as this was something she had heard before and had an answer she wanted him to hear, "That's a big fight, where you keep doing it until your run out of everything?"

"Your statement is closer to the truth then you may realise." He grimaced.

She shrugged, "Dad just said it a few times. He was 'behind enemy lines' for three thousand years."

"Thousand? I am not familiar with Earths units of time but I am sure of human life span and it does not extend to thousands." He said.

She blushed a little to her error, "no-no-n-no, i-I meant m-months, y-you didn't hear right…" she spouted defensively and stopped feeling her cheeks heat up, "He's at a base, in Q-Qa-Qatar. It's called, SOCCER."

"SOCCENT." He corrected.

She thought for a second, "Y-eah that sounds better." She tilted her head, "But I thought you were an alien?" she said questioning his knowledge of the base.

Despite her lack of literal terms she was simple to decipher, "Bumblebee has been following your broadcast systems for any sign of Decepticon activity, he picked up on recent information in that area." And he stopped there.

"Oh, okay." She said. "Was, it, bad?" she asked nervously.

By her tone he didn't want to alarm her. "The information was, inconclusive." He said.

"What's that mean?"

"For a better definition, neither conclusion nor result."

Her face fell biting her lip a little, "I need to go home." She persistently said.

"It is not safe." He told her simply.

She turned slightly hostile, "I-I don't…care…I need to wait for Daddy. He might call me."

In fear of inducing another attack he tried to focus on a subject she was only interested in, "…I presume he has been absent for a long duration of time?"

"I want him to come home." She said sadly.

"Be patient, I will return you home, and until then try to remain calm."

"I-I'm scared." She said curling up.

He turned his focus to the road but thought into what he could say to reassure her, it wasn't her fault she was here but it had been many years since he had looked after a young being, let alone a human. Not since Bumblebee did he have any experience.

* * *

Meanwhile half a mile ahead of them was Bee and Sam having a good time it seemed and oblivious to the world. "Bee, I have a feeling you're not just harbouring us around just to make yourself ethically guiltless free." He said suspiciously.

"**I'm still trying to understand how you can understand me."**

"Probably because I have a friend who might as well be talking gibberish because I've translated him for years." He joked.

"**I'm not talking gibberish." **Bee argued a little offended.

"No-No, I didn't mean, sorry I-I get a little ahead of myself when I get going."

"**I know, I've heard you." **

"Nice, does that mean we're even on who can offend who?" he said.

"**Maybe."**

"Now, I'm guessing you guys have trust issues?"

"I**t's not that we're distrusting it's just that we can't take any risks while we try and find others."**

"So trust issues." He confirmed. "Fantastic so much for 'friendship is magic' huh?"

"**Come on, we've went through eons of Decepticon and mistrust, its nothing personal we just want to be sure." **

"I guess it's understandable, if TV has taught me anything the government doesn't go easy on aliens even friendlies, I guess you'll have to wait for someone to vouch for you before you can come forward to them." He said. "I'll keep as less suspicious as I can."

"**Thanks." **It was a long silent moment before he spoke again, **"Hey Sam?"**

"What?"

"**Weren't you supposed to be 'babysitting' Ellen?" **he asked as he made a hiss through his teeth.

"…S-hit! We left her, we left her. Y-you didn't think to mention this now?"

"**Me? You can't dump your responsibilities on me Sam. First you bring her along when tracking down me because I'm 'stealing' myself I would've thought after that mistake you would've been more careful." **he said.

"First of all I did not **bring** her along…I…forgot to lock…the front door…**second**, when it comes to being a group and the parents aren't around, you take care of your juniors alright? Be it not a great time or not, we all pitch in so you're just as guilty as I am." He placed his face in his hands.

"**That doesn't, make any sense."**

"Dammit…Dammit…kids are like abandoned dogs, she will **remember **that we just left. Between the ages 4 to 8 are the most crucial times of development I...think. freud said it or...something...And I've wrecked through that like, vultures on a carcass."

"**That's how you describe it? Also, what's a vulture?" **

"You-you going to turn around then?" he asked.

"**Relax, Optimus wouldn't have left her he's more focused than me any day. Besides he may not look it but he has a great regard for a lot of beings, even if he knows them or not, he'll help them in any way he can." **He said.

"Are you sure, she'll be alright with him?" he said with doubt.

"**To be honest…I'm not completely sure."** He said awkwardly as Sam face palmed, but then something started flashing.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"**Hmm, scanners picking up on another landing, it might be Ratchet, or maybe Optimus' message reached someone. Let's check it out." **

"So, you were the first one here right?"

"**Yes, I've been on Earth for two years now scouting out this place, learning about your culture, behaviour how your system works. It's just little things."**

"Little things huh? Is that how you see us?" he pondered. "So, 'Megatron', with that kind of name he's a legit nice guy right?" he commented sarcastically.

"**Make fun of him sure, but he's a real threat Sam. He's the reason we went into War, why our planet is not even livable anymore. And why I can't..." ** he stopped before he turned bitter.** "We try to find as much Energon as we can, and it's what we fight for now whoever has the most is the winner in the end. But without a home and a productive source of Energon…we'll only survive for so long."**

"Damn…that's pretty sad. how long do you think you'd have to stay on Earth for?"

"**Who knows, could be years Earth is one of the largest planets where Energon was stored after the War."**

"Hey er, if it means anything, to me you guys can stay on Earth. Make it your home I mean." He said as Bumblebee hummed in appreciation. "Well, you know, I-I guess I'll just have to put up with you, but just remember that you cost me four G's."

"**Slavery is a bad thing on our world as well Sam." **He noted lightly.

"Well shit, and I thought you'd be an ignorant alien." He said.

* * *

Ellen slumped into the chair sighing a little as she was hypnotized by the turn of the steering wheel, "Erm…uh…" She stuttered still a little unsure of him and still frightened.

"You can speak freely, no need to be diffident."

She slightly frowned in lack of understanding and just went with disagreeing, "N-No I'm not."

Telling by her tone alone was easier if sometimes not difficult. "Do you understand the sentence?"

"Yes." She responded huffily. "I-I'm not…silly."

"That is not what I implied." He reassured.

She slightly blushed embarrassed, "I…Mm, y-you mean you weren't thinking that?" she said.

"You are still in learning, what you refer to is an intellectual understanding, but you do assess what is spoken and familiarise yourself with previous conversations." He said.

She held her head, "my-my head hurts." She said in discomfort. "N-Not from you." she said panicked.

"Keeping up with my dialog is difficult." He said lightly, "I will not be offended."

Though she laughed a little, she wasn't sure why but it sounded like a joke. "You are, a l-little wordy…it's weird…or maybe everyone talks to me dumb-ly." She said as she gripped the seatbelt, "O-Oh, I-I'm so-sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Erm…Well."

"May I ask something?"

"S-Sure…"

"I asked this previously, and you do not need to answer but, do you fear me?" he asked.

She played with her fingers, "You won't be mad?"

"No."

"A…A little." She admitted.

"Is there any reason for this?"

"You sound a little, angry." She said covering her face with her hands just in case.

Well, he had never heard of that one before not as bluntly anyway but listened, "Anything else?"

"Maybe…a little bossy. Your tall, that's cool but it's a little scary. And…"

"And?"

"You have…guns." She whispered.

"…that is understandable. Force is something to fear if abused." He told her trying to sound as soft as possible to perhaps calm her. "But please understand, that I or any other Autobot will not harm you or any native being on this planet."

"O-Okay, cool." She simply said.

He lightly chuckled to himself as to explain this part was new to him, "Now, about the first points, those traits come when you are commanding so many."

Her ears perked up, "Co-mmanding? Like, an army?" she asked.

"That is correct. I lead the Autobots."

"Ohhh…" she said understanding. "So it's your job to sound angry."

The sounds of his engine died down a little with that given answer, "I, think you are misunderstanding the tone." He said thoughtfully. "As for my build, it merely represents equal strength against the Decepticons. Among friends I am nothing to fear."

"…Friends…nothing, to fear." She repeated.

"So with that understanding, do you fear me now?"

"No. Not so much now." she said lightly smiling but she couldn't help but be a little scared of him still as he mentioned before you can still be afraid even with an explanation.

"Hm. Well then, we shall continue to find the others, however I must ask that you coöperate if I tell you to do something if it jeopardises your wellbeing or our mission."

"I-I can do that." she said skeptically.

"Good." She then wiped her eyes as they were half closing themselves and opening again. he noticed her constant eye rubbing, the droopy head and the shuttering eyes, "Are, you in need of recharge?" he asked.

"Like a battery?" She shrugged but then slightly pouted. "N-No, don't need it. I'm not-murtel."

quickly deciphering human language... "Nocturnal." He corrected as she grunted. "If you are, know that you can." He told her though she answered with the same reply before staring at the floor.

"But I'm…not…though…" she still argued stubbornly despite her attack earlier almost completely draining her.

However it was a good two minutes until her head rested on her chest, as she took hold of the seatbelt, nuzzling her cheek into it using it as a pillow, in the end she did fall asleep. "Very overdue it seems." Optimus noted feeling the light brush of her cheek on the seatbelt and sigh was a good sign to show her level of stress was subsiding slowly. he took notice of his scanners, "A signal. not far from my position."

* * *

About an hour and a half later of going along the road, Ellen felt a sudden halt as she felt her body pulled forward but just moaned slightly as she turned herself onto her other side. "Ellen." Optimus called.

"No-oo…" she mumbled.

He sighed to himself it was hard to ask for a human to comply with them when said human could hardly define the word, but he thought, this couldn't be that difficult, he has dealt with Bumblebee, and at times he was a hand full to start with, but even he was older than her in comparison, he was more closer to Sam's age.

But his race were practically made to adapt, this is just another scenario. He just simply had to, learn. "Ellen, we have arrived at an area another Autobot is located in." he argued.

"Mmm…No, I want…want chicken…nuggets…" she babbled.

This time he thought to speak a little louder, testing how she would respond, "The longer we remain idle the more time we take-"

"And I gotta get home!" she cried forcing her body up as she tugged on the door handle.

"Wait!"

Having not expecting her to manually force his door open, his reaction was slow as she threw herself forward she fell flat on her face on the ground, thankfully being a grassy layout, but would still hurt immensely to her. He reversed quickly and transformed just as fast as he knelt beside her, hovering a hand but not wanting to touch her in this state. "Are you…?" he started to ask.

As what turned from a small whimper turned to a high shrieking sound as he held a hand over his audio receptors, "H-Hurt…" he finished looking at his hand. "When I have thought to have much experience, and then I encounter an unpredictable little one like you." he noted lightly to her as she howled in response. "This may alert the area." He added looking around he felt conflicted, he didn't want to pick her up in case he induced harm, he wasn't sure of what humans socialized about but he had to converse something to calm her down. "Little one. Ellen? you have to stand up."

"It hurts!" she wailed.

"Yes, pain receptors unfortunately are...one part of what makes us sentient." He said rubbing the front of his helm, "Try to endure." He then said not the best thing to say as she just wailed louder, looking her over and only sceptically hovering a finger around her limbs, "Are you damaged? Any breakage?"

"I'm not broke! It just hurts!" she screamed making him back away slightly.

"Ellen, please try to stand. Physical pain such as this hurts but it's only temporal. It is just a defense mechanism necessary for survival." With no luck she kept her head plastered to the floor.

"S-Sam…D-Daddy…" she whimpered.

He shook his head regrettably. "I'm afraid I am neither." He said regrettably unable to bring her comfort the way these beings mostly likely would, he looked around identifying the area, "I must do something. she can't self-grieve as would she if she were fully developed." he said to himself as he then heard something, a sort of chattering sound, the sound belonged to a furry creature chirping away as it climbed down from a tree, his optics looked side to side in anticipation that he may have found a solution he was able to provide without risk of harming her, "Ellen. Have you observed many of your native species before?" He then asked in an acting light tone.

She lifted her head, "W-What?" she said to him tears down her face as his optics twinge to that look alone of hurt that he could of prevented.

He then pointed towards the tree ahead of them, "A small organic." He confirmed as she looked to the side of her, watching a squirrel curiously she sat herself up peering at the animal.

"It's…Its cute." She said wiping her eyes then standing up brushing herself down, she lightly smiled at Optimus as he did so too a little sceptically but still there.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"It hurt. But not much now." She said looking to the floor. She then slightly reached out a hand in front of her as she watched the squirrel run back up the tree. "I think he went to bed."

Looking at her rub her arm he asked for her attention, "I will take blame for this. I alerted you."

"But I did 'endure' right?" she said lightly.

He was about to speak then stopped rethinking, asking her to endure. But she was no soldier. She shouldn't be required to have a state of mind, which most of his people had now. He had almost forgot what usual social protocols were in a different sense to being more sympathetic and sensitive towards small children, but as much as he would like to offer this he couldn't let his guard down in a world he was so unfamiliar with but still, he was offering her mixed messages. "You did endure. Very well, but…"

"But what?"

He thought to say, 'you do not, need to endure, it is alright to feel pain and to express your distress'. But it was hard to do so, offering advice was a recipe for admiration leading to friendship. Hurting others to avoid them being placed in danger was something he had to do sometimes. "It does not matter." He instead told her standing up as she tilted her head. "Now, the landing should be very close. Are you able to walk?" he asked her.

She rubbed her arms, "Y-Yes." She said meekly.

"Good." He said walking on as he heard her sigh, making him stop again. Like nature, he didn't want to interfere, but glancing at her, her nervous tendencies, possible abandonment issues she feels from being left with someone by her parental, that someone being a easily distracted and jumpy adolescent. That alone, made him partly responsible for her, without her care giver around. "Ellen...You must stay close to me." He told her.

"O-Oh…O-Okay." She spouted starting to run towards him as fast as her legs to carry her. She stopped herself at his feet as he nodded to her.

"Just as a precaution." He added.

She grinned, "I know what that means." She said lightly to impress him.

"You are advancing." He said lightly as she linked her hands swinging them back and forth to the praise. Then Optimus came to an abrupt hault as they had arrived at the scene of the crash landing.

* * *

**A/N Mm-hmm :) Please R + R  
**


	6. Regroup

**A/N Lets see if I can get this fic up to speed with the Prime series before the new series comes out :P challenge accepted and I'll try really hard, lets see how far I get :) **

* * *

**Regroup **

Looking over the damage the impact lay on the land and its plant life, "I must be swift in locating whoever entered this atmosph-" Optimus stopped as he looked down at his leg with Ellen clinging to the back of his foot, that is she stretched her arms across the back of his foot, finding it odd due to the fact she would barely approach him from the start. "Is something troubling you?"

"It-It's dark." She said. "I hear weird noises, like w-ooo-ak-ak-ak-pu-phaww."

He looked at her, furrowing his brow, "Many of that can be explained reasonably, but if your wildlife turned hostile I will keep them at bay."

"Even if they bit you?" she said shocked.

He nodded.

"N-Not wolves though their like hobo-doggies." she commented making him raise an eyebrow.

He turned his attention back to the impact looking down the burning trail that was left, "This will not be left unnoticed for long." He summarised frowning to another thought, was this an Autobot? Or a Decepticon? Despite how unlikely that may have been for the second, it was still plausible. He looked down again. "Ellen, stay here." He looked to the overgrown patch of bushes hidden with leaves as he pointed, "Stay well hidden within the plant life, I need to investigate the scene."

She looked at the bushes nodding as she favoured exploring bushes, she made a little hideout area in Sam's backyard once. "That sounds fun." She agreed, "But, I thought your friends were friendly?"

"I am afraid It is not only Autobots that are landing on this planet." He informed her as her eyes widened.

"Y-You mean, the b-bad ones?" she said.

He turned his head to one side thinking he did not wish to frighten her even more, "It is highly unlikely, I just...want to be sure that you are in a secure position, somewhere safe while I investigate. Understand?"

She stared at him for a while, to tell if what he was saying was true, "You wanna hide here too?" she then asked lightly.

He lightly smiled to her childlike thinking, "This is my duty." He told her as she turned solemn to that sentence.

"Daddy said that too." She muttered to him, "Then he went away." She then folded her arms, "I don't like him that much right now." She announced stubbornly.

He tilted his head, understanding the situation, but still could not interfere. "I will not." He then told her boldly. Though she dipped her head, "I will be alright." He reassured.

"Don't get hurt." She told him.

"I will be cautious. Remain here." He slightly scooted her towards the bushes with a cupped hand as he looked over the wreckage. Looking behind him to make sure she had done what he said he ventured on, there was a steep hill before the crash as he surfed down the bank steadying his balance he deployed his blasters, walking cautiously down the trail.

Finally he saw ahead the end of the crash as he looked around, then in hearing a loud sound of steps, he took cover as they came closer his blaster charged up then when just within in reach he barrel rolled deploying both blasters as did the one who had crash landed. Though Optimus let his mouth open a little in surprise as he transformed his hands again, straightening up.

"Bulkhead?" Optimus greeted questionably.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead awed. "Ha-ha, of all the bots to meet me first."

"You received my message?"

"Sure did. Where I was, had no trace of Cons thought I'd loosen up these joints again."

"Any damages in re-entry?" he asked.

"Nah, it was like taking a stroll to get me lively again." He nodded.

"Were you tracked?" he then asked gravely.

"No Sir." he said as he looked around. "Is there many of us with you?"

Optimus started to walk back to his previous location as Bulkhead walked besides him. "Bumblebee is with us. Ratchet is currently in route to a different location."

"Right got ya." He said his face scrunching up to the environment. "So, what dump of a planet are we on this time?"

"Home is Home Bulkhead." He argued.

"If you say so. Not sure about the air, it's…muggy." He argued.

Heading back up the hill he stopped as he looked at the place he had left her. "Ellen?" he said looking around checking thoroughly in case she was indeed right under his feet, "Ellen, answer me." He called firmly.

"What's that you're calling?" Bulk asked.

"A native of this world, human." He explained.

"If it can't stay still for that long, humans must be duller than I am." He joked.

He shook his head, "She is only in a child stage, not fully developed nor life experienced. She may have wandered off to something else that she has taken interest in." He said looking around. "Watch your footing Bulkhead."

Bulkhead stood still immediately, "Er, I might just stay here." He told him as Optimus checked the area.

After stepping down a small hill, she hadn't gone far as he found her knelt and watching small minnows in a shallow river poking the water as they scattered, "your all friends?" she said humming, "don't you get annoyed? There too close to you." suddenly they all scattered at once to the deeper end as a shadow fell upon her, "Well you are…" she said unbeknownst of the shadow.

"Ellen." Came Optimus sternly.

She fell backwards, "Ow…" she said standing up, "Optimus? Y-You scared the fish away." The look he gave her made her scuff the back of her heel into the pebbles, "I-I didn't do It." she defended.

"Was I not clear that you had to remain where you were?"

She held her hands together looking at the floor, "it…it wasn't far."

He stood up remembering the mistake of bringing her in the first case, the existence of curiosity was too much, "I thought you were aware-"

"I've never seen a forest before." She then said.

He places his arms by his side as he took in that comment, coming from her it sounded as a sad fact, looking above him the area was fascinating he hadn't noticed until she mentioned it. He sighed. "Neither have I." he said warmly. "You have many chances to see them again, but while with me you **must** follow my orders when necessary, especially if it involves your safety."

She shuffled her feet, "my heads fault." She said looking around, "Not that good anyway." She said faking it as he noticed her flick her eyes up a particular. "I think, there's a, bird up there."

"Bird?" he said noticing that sound of tweeting chatter from above and all around in fact, "Seems you share this planet with many other indigenous."

She walked up to the trunk being four foot wide in thickness as she wrapped her arms around and started digging her feet in, "Watch this." She said to him as she started shuffling.

"Er…Optimus?" Bulkhead voice came from behind after noticing it was fine for him to start moving again. Then looked down to this small fleshy creature, "Is this the race we're supposed to be protecting?"

"Yes." He simply said as Ellen fell on her behind.

"No wait, I can do It." she argued.

He knelt down, "Ellen, we must leave." He repeated as she stood up holding her hands together as she looked disappointedly up the tree. Optimus' expression fell a little to her disappointment, but time was not in their favour nor could he, help her see the bird's nest, he did not want to harm her by accident. She stood still as he used reverse psychology moving forward as Bulkhead looked slightly confused.

"Er, Opt-"

He raised a hand to stop him as they continued to walk, Ellen slightly gasped as they got further and further away, "Mm-mm-mm…" she mumbled while she ran after them reaching to following just behind him, Optimus glanced behind him as she had a huffy look on her face.

They carried on walking until they reached the road. "Bulkhead we will have to remain here momentarily until you find a vehicle mode."

"They have that here?"

He nodded, "The trees will provide enough cover until you find a suitable form."

"Er, right." He said as they carried on to the edge of the forest.

Optimus looked to behind him as Ellen placed her arm to her side swaying them alongside her head, she frowned and mumbled, "Are you fatigued?" she shook her head. "What of your…energy source?" she shook her head as he turned his head back to the front.

She lifted her head frowning at him, she didn't want to say but he said she could tell him anything. "How come…how come your hand goes all weird when you go near me?" she asked. "D-Do you think I'll make you 'sick' or something?"

He bared a concerned look, "it is nothing-"

"Whoa..." Bulkhead announced making Optimus turn as Ellen lowered her head again. "Now this is a place that suits me." He said noting the small carriage way made up of grey concrete and metal.

"Stay low Bulkhead." Optimus reminded.

"Right. Just have a feeling we'll be waiting a while." He said watching the road for any headlights, as Optimus glanced at Ellen as she had now sat down, head resting on her knees.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Bee had come upon their own signal as they come upon an abandoned school. That much so nature had reclaimed it, Sam slightly shivered. "I never got how these places would get abandoned." He looked up to Bumblebee, "Are we there yet?"

Bee checked the scanners, **"Well whoever it is, should be close, three clicks north of here."** He said.

"Whoever?" Sam said.

"**Just stay close alright?"** he said as he dispensed his weapons.

"That doesn't make me feel any better when you get those things out Bee." He complained.

"**So, you want us to be, defenceless?"**

"You know what-you know what, just-just keep the guns alright? Just keep-em." He folded his arms. "Here's something I've wondered, are we the only humans who know about you guys?"

"**Well, technically, no. Decepticons have been making themselves known around the world, but any activity, your media reports it as something 'human' related." **He said.

"Such as?"

"**Well, recently they attacked a base situated in another country. From what I was able to gather, there were countless losses**, **but it was thought to be an attack from another country, leading to a potential War between various countries only because the attacker can't be identified."** He said.

"Can't be identified? A giant robot are you serious?" he said.

"**I MEAN, humans can't identify which country sent this 'technology'." **He explained.

"Oh." He said.

"**So we have to talk to your government, before it becomes a worldwide misunderstanding."** Bee said.

Sam felt his heart race, "W-Well Th-that's-that's disturbing."

"**It is." **Bee said as they peaked inside the empty building, all its windows and doors of the bricked structure non-existent. Thick inches of moss was the brick works new paint job. Dust crumbled from the ceiling gathering onto the floor as it became disturbed with every step they took. The place was lifeless not even cockroaches vacated her.

"You know , instead of stepping cautiously, can we just jog through this place and find your friend or whatever and get out of here?" Sam begged.

"**Your not scared are you? you said its abandoned, besides what could be here that I couldn't deal with?"**

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe the moss in here has transcended, gaining a conscious mind and is manipulating this **very **building?" he said making it up on the spot but somehow believing his own words now.

Bumblebee was slightly on edge too, he didn't know everything about this planet. **"That's…just, stupid. Moss doesn't do that…do-does it?" **

"Well, plants are alive."

*Cr-rrr-eeaak-Snap!*

"Ahhh!" Sam yelped as the two froze. Though…Sam found himself in an odd position. "Er, Bumblebee?"

"**Y-Yeah Sam?"**

"Why…are you, holding me?" he asked as Bee held him like a cuddly toy.

He immediately put him down as he rubbed his helm, **"I was just…giving you some, erm…reassurance. That, I can protect you."**

He rubbed his arms down, "R-ight…it wasn't the fact that **you **were spooked? And don't say 'protect' like that it just sounds, weird."

"**Like what?" **

"Shh!" he hissed as the sound of creaking came again. "There it Is again…T-The hell is that?!"

Bee straightened himself up as he looked past the other side of the building to outside, a large figure walked cautiously outside. **"Lets find out." **he said regaining confidence.

* * *

Ellen sat on the floor crossing her legs, Optimus watched the road with Bulkhead though his head turned onto her more than once. "Hey er, what's with the tiny squishy over there?" Bulk asked.

"Under our protection. For the simple fact that she was a witness to a Decepticon, also we do not wish to draw attention to ourselves, as much as I do not wish to seem distrusting."

"Right…" he said looking at her. "What is she doing?"

"Focus on acquiring your form, she has become my concern." He told him as after a while he turned to her himself leaving Bulkhead to his own task. "I hope there has not been a misunderstanding?" he said to her watching her play with pebbles forming them in a design of some sort. "We cannot make resolve with silence." He said as she simply ignored him mainly because she didn't understand what he was saying and it just frustrated her. He tried simpler methods to help this. "What are…you doing?" he asked.

"Just playing." She muttered. "With rocks."

"Yes I see, that looks…engaging." He said.

She lightly smiled to herself to his change in speech sounding not as smooth, clear and constantly flowing as usual. "You wanna play?"

"Perhaps later." He said as she carried on by herself sighing.

"So…did I, 'mis-understand'?" she said.

"Yes, to answer your question from before, firstly we cannot contract human diseases so you are no threat to me." He said lightly. "Second, I do not wish to harm you, which is why I choose to 'hover' my hand."

"But, you said that you wouldn't harm any of us, so you won't hurt me. That's what you said."

"You are correct. And I would never harm you, it's just, and this may be difficult for you to understand but, I have known War for thousands of years…you become adapted to it as much as you try to reject the fact that change has occurred in yourself. But to reverse all that, to adjust back into civilisation, is more 'difficult'."

"Mmm…your right. I don't know what you mean." She said lowering her head.

"I am sorry, if this offends you…I can be, arduous…difficult to others."

She grinned a little, "Maybe just a little. But that's okay, you're just…new."

"Is that how you refer to indifference? Interesting." He said.

She folded her arms, "I don't wanna touch you either…I don't really know you, and you might have worms." She blurted.

"Hm. I see you express yourself through insults as a way of compromising your limited vocabulary." he argued.

She went a little red, "N-No…I can…I can say…'I like you now.' **And**, I'm not scared." She then stood silent for a while before she reached a hand up, "H-High…high five?"

Optimus looked at his hand, but presented a lifted finger to her trying to mimic her gesture. "Perhaps a more, suitable proportion." He told her.

She cupped her hand around the tip of his finger as she slightly gripped it, her eyes widening in fascinating, "Wow…" she awed, causing him to smile just a little from the corner of his mouth. "Where…we going now?" she then asked.

"As soon as Bulkhead has acquired a form, we shall rendezvous with Bumblebee. Hopefully he has located another Autobot."

"Another one of your friends?"

"Yes."

She thought for a second, "Are we somewhere safe yet?" she sighed exasperated.

"Not yet." He said. "We may be on this planet a while."

"Your homes Cy-ber-tron?" she said.

"That is correct."

"Do you miss it?"

"It has been a long time since it has really been home."

"Huh?"

"I mean that it has...changed."

She scuffed her feet, "Because of…the, War?"

He tilted his head somewhat intrigued, "Yes…I am intrigued that you understand the term, as loose as that most likely may be."

"Daddies a soldier." She started to explain a little boastingly to talk about her father. "I was born on the base he's at now. Sometimes, my Mommy would send me to this place, because they would have alot of drills...or something. That must hurt I bet." he noticed her head drop. "There were guns sometimes too, my ears would hurt."

He furrowed his brow, "Then there is conflict on this planet as well?"

"Con-flict?"

"Disagreement."

"Er y-eah, I don't really get it. But the other soldiers get hurt sometimes when they go out, I'm not supposed to look." She perked up, "But sometimes there would be other kids there I'd play with."

"How did you come to return here?" he asked going alone with light conversation.

"My Mom and Dad were supposed to be dis—dis…"

"Discharged?"

"Yeah that's it, ages ago, we were going to live in a house and everything." She rubbed her hands, "But…Mommy died in fire. I don't know what that really means, but she's gone now because of the fire." She said flatly.

"My sympathies." He said as she tilted her head at the word, "Perhaps we should not speak of past events and focus on now for the time being."

She lifted her hand, "I haven't finished." She stated matter of fact. He was about to reply, his mouth opening only slightly until she pressed a finger against her lips, making him place his hands behind his back as he averted eye contact.

"So…Dad stayed there, I don't know why. But I stay with Sam, Dad says we're related somehow, so I guess that's okay…Okay, **now **I'm finished." She then snickered as she looked at him trying not to give eye contact. "I'm finished." She repeated as he placed his hands to his side.

"Is that a given order to act as I was Commander?" he said lightly.

She blinked in confusing, not sure if he was serious or not, but with a given smile she cracked a chuckle. "ha-ha." She expressed, a little unsure to his tone. Then her face scrunched up a little as she mumbled in discomfort, "Erm, Optimus? C-Can I ask something?"

"I have mentioned before that you do not need to ask permission to speak freely." He said.

"B-But what if, it makes you angry?" she asked.

"It takes much use of endearment before I turn to irrational anger." He said.

"You can take a lot…" she translated. "Well, I'm…I'm..."

"Yes?" he encouraged.

"Erm…Hungry." She admitted shyly.

"Hungry? Lack of nutrition. Of course you would burn energy differently to us. And where are these, storage deposits?"

She snickered.

"Is something humorous?"

"That's not what it's called." She shrugged snickering.

He chuckled breathlessly, "Well, what would **you** call it?"

"Stores…sometimes. I call them food libraries." She shuffled her feet.

"Do you know where the closest is located?" he asked.

"Erm…no." she shrugged.

He looked around, "Hm, my guess is that your caregiver would provide it for you?"

She nodded.

He looked at Bulkhead, "I will see what I can do." He reassured.

"Thank you."

"Optimus." Bulkhead called. "Hard to believe it comes in my size." He joked showing the subtle differences in his armour resembling parts of a vehicle.

Optimus nodded, "Bulkhead, we are rolling out."

"About time." he said eagerly starting to walk towards the road to transform, Ellen then looked up to the power lines just below Bulkheads neck that he was walking towards.

"Erm…" she muttered as Optimus looked at where she was looking. Squinting slightly he saw the issue.

"Bulkhead, wait!" he called, though too late as Bulkhead came in full contact his body spasmed with electric currents, he made jittered sounds as he fell on his back bringing down a whole row of power lines, "I—I-iiii-zzz—zzzzz-" he twitched. "w-w-we're u-u—nder, a-a-ttt-t-t-t-tack!" he jittered as Optimus lowered his head shaking it.

Ellen snickered. "He was dancing." She grinned.

"Bulkhead? Are you functioning?" Optimus asked.

He sat up rubbing his head as he looked up, "I, think so. Scrap that was some tingle, what was that?"

"Dad said that, 'el-lect-tri-city' runs through those strings." Ellen said.

Optimus nodded. "They power your cities." He looked over the coming town. "We may have caused a blackout in certain areas, Bulkhead let us use what time we have to practice caution."

Bulkhead looked to the side slightly sheepish. "Er…right. Sorry about that Optimus." He said rubbing his head.

He then placed a finger on his helm, "Bumblebee do you read?"

"**Sure do Optimus. We meeting up?" **

"Send co-ordinates." he replied receiving these co-ordinates. "You are on the preferable route than us, we shall meet with you."

"**We'll be waiting."**

Ellen furrowed her brow as to where exactly they were going. "I almost forgot that the kid can't talk that well. Megatron will get his." Bulkhead noted bitterly.

"Do you have any previsions?" Optimus asked him.

Bulk shrugged. "Just my blasters, mêlée weapon. A few grenades just in case, being out there, it was rough…not that I'm complaining."

"Rough?" Ellen said lightly as Bulkhead looked down, then to Optimus, then down again.

"Er…sure, had to fight of creatures **three **times the size of me." He explained, naturally becoming excited to the thought of it again. "One time I saw a Decepticon get in range of one and got chomped. Ha! The only thing that was left was his upper torso hanging from-"

"Bulkhead." Optimus said in a warning tone as Ellen blinked unknowingly.

"Oh…not for kid species right? Sorry I got caught up." He said.

"What kind of creatures were they?" she asked eagerly.

"That is enough. We have to continue forward." Optimus told her as she looked to the floor, his optics slightly widened to the drop of her head, "However…I am, sure that Bulkhead can explain these beings on the way, in an appropriate manner."

Both Bulkhead and Ellen looked blankly at his sudden change of tone, it was almost scary. "E-Er yeah sure." Bulkhead said a tad wary.

She smiled.

"Bulkhead transform." He said as they both did so, Ellen got into his cab as they continued down the road.

"Now…" Optimus started. "Bulkhead, you were explaining this encounter?" he said lightly.

As then Bulkheads voice was heard through Optimus' radio. "…R-ight…you sure? Are you…?"

"I am sorry?"

"N-Nothing, I was saying, It stood on two legs but slouched, like a hunter or something." He started as Ellen sat to the edge of the seat crossing her legs. "It had no optics, no audio receptors, but dripped plasma from its skin."

"…Do not, cause her distress." He reminded.

"It's okay, Optimus. I like weird things. I'm not scared." She said.

"You were afraid of myself." He reminded lightly.

"Yeah…you're not weird, you're just too normal, I think." She smiled. "Erm…B-Bulkhead? What else did it look like?" she changed very shyly.

Optimus watched her and was troubled. _"Stay focused." _He reminded himself trying to remain on the road, but the conversation, and both their eagerness, he wanted to be a part of the conversation. But he knew his position and what it involved, he cared deeply for his friends, comrades. But could never be in that same circle that they were in, he remained on the outside. But it was difficult to not look in, though he did find it odd that he found himself going to such lengths as to reasure her so much.

* * *

**A/N The stories been told a thousand times and will be told a thousand times more but I don't care :P. So, I've suddenly got an addiction to commissions on Deviantart :P users such as RebArc and ERA-7 who kindly accepted my commissions, are a couple of examples of brilliant artists, if you wanna check out my oc with Optimus you can see it on my deviantart page the link is on my profile, anyone who has an account should go check out there other artwork and watch them ;)  
**

**And as usual please R + R...I get lonely in this tiny box called the 'world of interwebs' :P**


	7. Justify

**A/N man...December, busy times, just a little heads up i may or may not be busy during this period as work may ask me to come in alot of the time this month, also I made myself a promise to finish this little one shot my friend wants me to do, and i said i would do anything in my writing skills to cheer her up after i found out about some not so great times she was going through.**

* * *

**Justify**

Although this was supposed to be the moment things got serious with them being close to Bumblebee, Sam and the third member's position, they were passing through a small town, and something caught Optimus' optics, "Ellen?"

"Huh?"

"The structure to the right, is that the 'store'?" he asked.

She squinted her eyes taking a few moments to be on the same train of thought, "I…think so. I see fruit." She felt a nervous feeling in her stomach as he pulled up all of a sudden alongside Bulkhead. She then reached a hand into her pocket pulling out some currency. "So…I'll just grab something." She said sceptically counting out loud in her head the pressure of math coming too quickly. "1…2…3…and…a nickel. Three dollars…just, look for a three." She muttered to herself.

"Are…you able to make a deposit?" he then asked her, on second thought.

She went a little red, thinking he was making fun of her again that she couldn't' do anything by herself. "Y-Yes. I'm a big girl, I can do It." she argued stubbornly.

"I will still need to activate a holoform. Supervision is still required." He said trying to reassure her.

"No! I can do it!" she snapped opening the cab door, but then slightly gasped to her snappy tone putting her head down, "I-I'm s-s-sorry." She stuttered.

"That is alright. However what was the spark of your sudden anxiousness?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine." She just said.

He paused, then said. "It is alright to ask for assistance."

"I can do it." she merely said walking towards the store folding her arms, though Optimus kept a close eye on anyone inside or outside the building. He was still unsure of human nature but he thought to go with her anyway, so he activated his holoform stepping out of the cab and following her behind.

"Optimus?" Came Bulkhead through his comm link.

"Observe the perimeter Bulkhead." He said.

"Right." He replied looking oddly upon his holoform. "I hope I don't need to do that." He muttered.

Optimus calmly approached the store as the escalated doors opened for him, it wasn't too large inside, it held only five short aisles and was easy to move around, and simple to keep track of Ellen. As he followed her from the start of every aisle while checking the surroundings.

At one point she stopped completely looking at an item puzzled, looking at her notes several times before taking a grab for her item, and then looked back to her money counting in her head. Optimus was calm in this scenario, however his body language was not disguised. He stood as stiff as a board and never once blinked when watching her.

He overheard a couple of mutters, at this point but was quick to respond when asked a question. "Excuse me?" came a voice as he spun around making the woman who spoke back up slightly. By the uniform she wore, she was a staff member, in her Prime and expressed confidence in her tone.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but we have had numerous complaints from customers." She started.

"And what do these complaints consist of?" he asked.

"Now, I am an optimistic but in this day of age you can't be too careful, with everything said on the news, celebrities being exposed." She continued as he tilt his head.

"I do not understand."

With this prolonging to her liking she put her hands together resting her chin against the tip of her fingers, "I'm sorry, you must be an optimistic too if you don't really understand my hints. So I'll be frank just for safety reasons you understand." She then looked past his shoulder as she lowered her voice. "The little girl you're eyeing upon. Is she your niece? Friends child?"

"Is there any relevance to my connection?" he asked.

"I don't want to offend it's just that the customers find it concerning when someone is staring at a child for more than ten minutes and doesn't once blink."

"There is nothing to be concerned about." He tried to reassure. "I do not intend harm."

"Then may I ask what you are doing?"

"Observing."

She straightened up defensively. "Hmm…" she murmured.

"I am sorry. But I have not researched your culture to the full extent so if I have offended-"

Ellen then spotted the two, hearing Optimus' voice but the man who owned it scared her more than when was a robot. But she knew he was in trouble, and it had to be him. If he could transform into a truck why not a human, she thought. Then she noticed the woman placed a hand on her hip a sure sign of being told off. "Hey!" she called running over as she shut her eyes tight to take a hold of the 'mans' hand. "I did it." she told him with a big grin trying to think to herself that this was Optimus.

"You have?" he said calmly playing along.

"Worked out what it costs…I even got change over." She said.

The lady looked them over suspiciously as she then knelt, "Hun, Do you know this man?" she asked.

She looked him over her eyes going to the floor, "Yes…" the woman raised an eyebrow. "I was buying some things, l-little things."

"Yes." Optimus added. "This has an educational purpose, economically and to not expend carelessly."

"Yep." Ellen said grinning as she still frowned. "Erm…we need to buy it now. So bye okay?" she then leaned into him to try and sell it.

The woman's face lightened up. "Well, alright then, just try not to act so suspicious."

"I appreciate the encouragement." He said though she had turned around before he could speak this to her face.

"Well, you and your Dad enjoy the rest of your day. Sorry for the misunderstanding." She said walking off.

Ellen quickly let go of the holoform hand as she turned shy again kicking her feet up, "Gross."

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing…well I-I mean, Y-Your 'guy' is funny lookin'. But she didn't have to be mean to you…everyone was being nosey, they were just staring." She frowned. "I wanna pinch her." She announced grudgingly.

Though he knew she was only expressing herself, He stood silent for a while staring at her, "Wh-What?" she said nervously.

"Ellen. I want to extend my thanks." he said.

"F-For, what?"

"A small insight into your society to resolve a misunderstanding." He said.

"…I…still don't know what I did. Whenever I got stuck, Mom would help me with my words." She said as he started to walk down the aisle, "H-Hey where you going?"

"You have a deposit to make." He said.

She grinned as she ran after him, "Hey, Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay a robot? I don't like this…guy. I need to know who is who. I mean I might really be a cat…am I a cat? Or-Or grass?"

"It is inevitable, however to avoid confusion I will explain that this is just another form of disguise. My true form is how you have first seen me, I can assure you of that. Undesirable as it is, in situations such as these it is something I would need to acquire." he said. "However unlikely it may have been before."

"Yeah but…'you' is cool." She muttered. "…Op-Optimus?" she said again.

"Yes Ellen?"

"Do you know…numbers?" she asked shyly.

He stopped, then knelt, "I am familiar with your numerals yes."

"Then…is-is this, right?" she asked showing him her items and money.

He quickly scanned over the items and price metres away. "Yes. It is."

"C-Cool, ne-next time. Can you come with me? I've never done this before." she asked.

He produced a small smile, that she was starting to reach out for help. "Of course, and perhaps you will allow me to show you an easier method of learning?" he asked with fondness.

She perked up. "Y-Yes please!"

He then lowered his voice, "And in exchange…are you able to inform me of that puzzling misunderstanding?"

She cupped a hand around her mouth, "Stranger danger…I think." She said seriously. "They take kids by hypnotizing them or something, t-that's what my friend told me, and then they take you back to their house and they force you to…do **tons **of homework, I don't do that yet but my friend says it's never-ending and it can be as big as **me**."

Though the perspective was interesting, he thought to research certain things himself instead. "We need to leave now." He told her.

"Sure. I-I'll give them the stuff and you can give the money." She said with a quick skip. "You know a lot don't you Optimus?"

He chuckled quietly. "It depends on the perspective of quantity. But in certain subjects, cultures. Yes, I do know 'much'."

She grinned nodding, "You're not like some people I've talked to. They don't, always know what to say. Just sound like they've got, h-he-he, gas or something."

"Yes…Now, we must hurry. We can continue casual discussion later." He told her.

"Oh, okay." she said dryly.

Thinking she misunderstood him again, "I-"

"Optimus." Came Bulkheads voice as Optimus stiffened his posture.

"Bulkhead, what is wrong?"

"You better get out here-ur…I don't think we put enough distance...my landing must've made too much…Ye-ahhh!" With the sound of metal clashing and Bulkheads battle cries, the comm was disrupted.

"Bulkhead?" his holoform turned around to the window as crowds gathered.

"Holy shit! You see that?!" came one human.

"Why are you all staring find cover for god's sake!" shouted another taking cover behind a spinning rack of postcards.

With most keeping their distance, some bolting for their cars, a few with there phones recording the fight and general panic ensuring. The whole store shook as Optimus saw Bulkhead being pushed back across the car park. He was about to deactivate his holoform until Ellen clung tightly to his leg. "Ellen-" he started to say firmly before he heard her whimper. Acting quickly he picked her up finding a place to hide her. Setting her down in the back he placed hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me." though she was too frightened to concentrate properly. "You will be safe here. But this time you **must **stay here understand?"

Her head still bowed as she shook, he then lifted her chin to force her to look at him. "You will be alright. I will not allow them to harm any human."

She grabbed his hand. "D-Don't…go…please."

"I must."

She then threw herself into him gripping his holoform's lower torso, "No-no stay."

His eyes shut briefly before he held her head still, "I must help Bulkhead, he is my comrade…a friend."

"A friend…" she repeated bowing her head. "I-I'm scared…"

"It's alright to be afraid. It is the first stage of bravery." He told her before standing up. "Now, remain here. That's an order." With that his holoform faded away as he transformed outside into his real form, seeing the problem on hand a unit of four Vehicons.

Charging towards the group that surrounded Bulkhead, he shoulder bashed two to one side, deploying a gun to shoot at one as the other leapt towards him. With a swift swing of his arm, Optimus grabbed the Vehicon by the forearm and threw him to the ground.

Bulkhead was swift In taking care of his opponents if not careless as with his last Vehicon he whacked him into a power line pole as the Vehicon lay there unconscious a loud creaking sound came from the pole as he tilted down towards the store, Bulkhead made a run to grab it but it came down too fast as it collapsed onto the store, it spat sparks of electricity as it was on top of the stores neon sign, the two sources collided as electricity turned to a burst of flames.

A sound of numerous panic sounded and a high frequency alarm rang out. Finishing off the Vehicons Optimus looked over the building. "Bulkhead make sure all humans in the building leave safety!"

"How?! They'll just run back inside at the sight of me."

"I made a head count of 54. I will deal with the source." He called.

"A-Alright I'll do it!" he said going around the building.

Optimus went up to the wooden post as he lifted it off the ground to move it. Feeling slight static beat against his armour as well as the intense flames, he endured putting it to one side. "Bulkhead! Have they all retreated?"

He could only stand and watch as panicked people came running out of the exit doors, even when trying to communicate with them he was only met with a pointing finger and hollered scream. "I think so, I saw 53, Now let's get the scrap out of here."

"_53?_" he thought, "Did you see the girl among them?"

Around the other side of the building Ellen was closer to the other exit as she wrapped arms around herself in an anxious state, leaning up against the wall she saw running people, and a few Vehicons on the ground. Surprisingly what caught her eye was less noticeable. "…Shiny." She awed looking at a small rectangular shaped object that lay in the Vehicons hand.

"She was a little thing. Maybe she was in the-" their heads snapped around as the sign crashed onto the ground.

"Ellen…" Optimus said. Taking a step forward he was about to call her and go in.

"What?" came her voice from below him.

He stared at her for a moment before he dipped his head relieved, "Thank Primus…" he muttered.

"The fire alarm went off…Do you think I would stay?" she chuckled though slightly shaking. "I…almost froze...I saw, the fire." She admitted.

"Haunting memories can lead to that." He said kneeling down looking her over. "Are, you alright?" he asked.

"I think so. I didn't cry once." She said then pointed at his shoulder noticing a black mark from the flames left on his shoulder. "Does, that hurt?"

He shook his head, "No, it is minor."

"Even those?" she said pointing to the scratches and marks all around his armour.

"I have gained these over the years, they are mere scarring now."

As they continued to talk the Vehicon that lay on his front just behind them lifted his head alongside his armed gun, too weak he was just about able to aim at the Primes feet. "Optimus!" Bulkhead cried.

In a reaction Optimus scooped Ellen up holding her close to him as he spun around shooting at the Vehicon, this time making sure it was a fatal shot. "Scrap, Con playing dead." Bulkhead said.

Optimus lowered his arm as he looked down noticing he was holding her, with an encased hand around her, and realising she wasn't harmed. She lifted her head as she looked around, close to his chest with a shadowed hand around her, she then looked up to him as she grinned a little, she then looked down, and then clinged to dear life to him. "th-that's hi-hi-highh…" she uttered.

He shuttered his optics in a relieved manner. _"I had not harmed her." _He expressed.

He placed her back on the floor as her smile quickly faded as she looked to the aftermath, the Vehicon left with a shot in his head, she then looked at Optimus' arm with a recently used hand gun slight steam coming from it, putting two and two together she slightly shifted back from him, her eyes widening and her stance stiff with slight fear. "Did you…d-did you, k-kill him?" she asked.

He bowed his head, "He was terminated yes." He told her.

She stared at him, her face conflicted between frowning and fear, "Why couldn't you just, make him sleep? Wh-Why did you have to…do _that_."

He shut his optics regrettably and felt conflicted to the look she was giving, he never intended to place fear upon this race, by his own hand especially. "It is the circumstances and factors that have a hand in my decision, the circumstance of War, the lack of imprisonment th-" he stopped as she looked slightly fearful to even the twitch of his fingers, he knelt to try and reassure her, though she backed up even more, like their first meeting she was back to fearing him, "If he were allowed to continue, innocent humans would have been at risk of harm, and…and you. I did what I thought necessary for protection, however it does not make my decision right."

She looked up at him, "No." She said crossly backing up slightly.

"Acts such as this is a questionable justification." He lifted a hand towards her as she gasped. He retracted quickly. "You do not need to fear me." Her breathing became unsteady again. "I cannot justify my actions, only by the justification of War. Though that in itself is against my cause. And I cannot force you to not fear me, however I will say this, if I had not acted first, he may have done the very same action to us." He bowed his head again. "Please understand."

She shuffled her feet as she looked over his face, "S-Sorry…I know you're not bad." She said moving closer to him as he let her come to him. She placed a hand slowly on his leg. "My friend stomped on a grasshopper once…I slapped him."

"Hm." He said indifferent though he knew she was only trying to explain her thoughts.

"b-but I got told off. He did too…I like bugs…" she said. "I would've been the grasshopper too. If you didn't do that. But it was still wrong, r-right?" He nodded. "Are you still going to take me home Optimus?"

"I will." He said lightly.

She smiled, "That sounds good, I liked driving around with you guys." as she suddenly remembered something. "Oh." She exclaimed running to the Vehicon.

"Ellen, come back." He called firmly.

She pointed just at the side of him, "look. H-He dropped something. I saw it." She said excitedly. He kneeled down to look at what she found picking it up he looked it over, "w-what is it?"

"Intel." He said looking at her with her hands behind her back grinning. He lightly hovered a finger over her head lightly patting it as she scrunched her face, "you have keen eyesight."

She tidied her hair up, "good thing right?"

"Very, in the given circumstances." he nodded to her. "Well done."

Her face turned red, "Heh-heh T-Thanks…But erm, can you warn me when you pet me again please. It made me jump."

He nodded, "Understood. Human behaviour is very difficult to predict." He admitted rubbing his helm. He then tapped into the object she had found as it begun to play an audio transmission through his processor as she looked puzzled until he had finished listening to it. "An audio recording." He explained. "A summoning with included co-ordinates. This unit was headed towards a city. Their encounter with us was merely coincidence." After he'd finished he placed it in a compartment on his arm. "We must hurry and regroup." He told her. "I am glad you remained where you were this time."

"Didn't need to move." She said. "Except when the alarm told me to."

He looked to the Vehicon unit. "I am sorry you had to witness this."

She looked away. "It wasn't…great."

"No." He said. "We are leaving."

"Kay."

"About time." Bulkhead commented. "We've only been here for a short time and already we're destroying more than helping…well **I'm **destroying."

Optimus looked to the store. "And I am afraid that we have exposed our identities. It will not be long until your higher ranking humans will engage us. Hostile or not, we must prepare for contact."

"So much for disguise. That didn't take long." Bulkhead added.

* * *

**A/N ATTENTION...^^; i just wanted to say because i failed to mention before but i have submitted another poll just so i know what you guys are asking for me to do first and what to focus on so i'd appreciate it if you'd take a few seconds to check it out thank you and as always please R + R your comments FUEL me :)**


	8. What Is Best

**A/N be sure to read the Authors notes at the bottom :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and continuing story**

* * *

**What Is Best**

Back on the road Optimus listened patiently to Ellen excitedly describing what she was able to see. Along the way she asked how they could understand Bumblebee and she couldn't, not well anyway. But had the time to teach a small lesson in understanding their language.

"…-..-…." Ellen expressed in numerous sounds. "Kind of like that?"

"Vaguely. But understandable, try to put more emphasis on the 'hum' in the phrase. Until it becomes a slight vibration." He said.

"…~~-…-~~…like that?" she asked again.

"Better. It only requires practice and then, you can utilise this to understand Bumblebee."

Before replying, Optimus' comm link opened. **"Optimus where are you? You guys okay?" **Bee asked with concern.

"We are now Bumblebee, I will explain in due time we are nearing your position." Optimus replied.

"**Oh, I see you. S-Sorry, It's just that Ratchet was getting worried so-"**

"I wasn't 'worried'! It's called an update! Standard procedure!" Came Ratchets groaning voice.

Optimus smiled to himself to the sound of his old friend's voice, "Whatever the case may be, both notions were appreciated."

Arriving, they came in view of now two vehicles, with Sam stepping out of Bumblebee and Ellen vice versa they transformed. In view of Sam, Ellen took a run for him. Then stopped at his feet. "Hey…you're not crying." He expressed as a form of relief.

She frowned at him as she stamped on his foot. "Poop-head!"

Though he expressed dryly. "Ow…the hurt."

"You left me…I don't like you anymore." She huffed.

"Come on, you were okay." She turned her head to the sky. "Look…I'm sorry alright? I should've been watching you." he knelt. "Friends?"

She glared at him, "…No." she said though she stepped forward to give him a light hug anyway. "I…had a, 'freak'." She admitted.

"Another panic attack?" he expressed. "Aw great now I feel guilt."

"I-Its okay, Optimus stopped it." she said.

"Oh…well cool." He then dipped his head. "You don't have to but…**don't **tell Mom. I'm broke as it is."

Optimus offered a hand to Ratchet as they greeted each other, "Ratchet. You made it safety old friend."

"Naturally." He replied. "Any of the **indigenous **give you any grief?" he asked.

"Nothing that could not be settled through diplomacy." He reassured.

"Hmph." He said looking around. "How anything can live here is beyond me, but then again I'm not exactly the universes creator."

Optimus looked down as Sam and Ellen drew closer to the group, "Ratchet, these are-"

"Yes, yes. I know. Human one and human two." he wavered off. "Couple of interferes who couldn't keep their selves out of dangerous business are now with us? Bumblebee has already told me. If it weren't for him, nature would have taken care of these two."

"That's a little cold Ratch." Bulk said.

"Yes well, the humid is appalling." He argued brushing his arms.

"Well, I'll give ya that." He replied.

"Optimus." Ellen whispered shuffling close to his foot.

"Ratchet is our medic and a very dear old friend." He reassured.

She sceptically looked at him as she cocked an eyebrow at him, "A friend? Are…A-Are you sure?" she asked doubtable.

"Excuse me?" Ratchet said hearing her whispering.

She put her head down as she shuffled to behind Optimus' leg. "She does not mean offense Ratchet." He assured.

"Clearly." He said dryly. "At least Bumblebee is still intact. After being alone on this rock" He sighed. "Has anything been causing you discomfort?" he aske him.

"**No, everything's still...Its fine." **He said.

"Well, you better inform me of any changes." He told him.

Bumblebee rolled his optics lightly. **"Alright Ratch."**

"I am afraid the pleasantries must be postponed. We have more urgent matters to attend." Optimus said. "We will set up temporal base here, until we gather ourselves. Ratchet attend to our warriors for a maintenance check."

He nodded in reply.

* * *

Later that night all the bots were perched down against rock and boulders, Bulkhead was doing a little mêlée training with Bumblebee as Sam was poking at the both of them with mocking words.

Optimus watched Ellen as she picked up some rocks slightly waving to him, he lightly smiled tensing his fingers as a small wave himself with Ratchet watching, "Where are we dropping off these two?" he asked checking over Optimus as his last patient.

"Perhaps a smaller place, far enough from the danger but close enough to return for them." He said.

"Return?"

"I, made a vow. That I would return them home." He said. "We have already revealed ourselves to human eyes, I do not wish to expose their identities to their government."

"Well just let them sneak back home themselves, there's no reason to put personal preference on them."

"Perhaps, but I made it my personal preference." He said.

Just then Ellen walked over, "Optimus, I found a rock I like." She lifted her hand up holding another rock, "Here, you can this one, it's the same one." He offered his palm as she let it roll into his hand.

He looked at it pretending to observe it with fascinating, well semi-pretending, "I appreciate the gesture, Thank you." he said as she grinned. "Ellen, Sam seems to be expressing distressing behaviour, perhaps you should reassure him." He said.

She looked at Sam breathing into his cupped hands after a near miss with Bulkheads fist, "I think he has 'accidents'." She snickered looking to the bot besides him, "H…Hi."

"Mm." Ratchet mumbled as she walked back towards Sam. Ratchet looked at the rock in his hand, "Hardly the same exact granite." He said.

"Harmless innocence old friend." He said.

He looked at him concerned, "Just don't get too indulged in this planet. You have, a too bigger spark and I get concerned about that." Optimus looked at him raising an eyebrow. "It's my role after all."

Ratchet sighed, "Optimus, let's be reasonable, they are liabilities they are more likely of bringing themselves harm and pulling us into it as well." He merely listened. "You were late in meeting with us. That doesn't happen unless there was a reason, something to delay you. And that was Decepticons, you fought in a populated area too. You wouldn't do that, you would lead them away the area first then fight them."

"Ratchet-"

"So, the only reason to not outrun them first was that you stopped and so they got the drop on you, but **why **did you stop?"

"Regardless of what has happened. An unfortunate incident has turned into an opportunity we now know where the Decepticons are headed." He argued.

"And how many times is this** luck** going to come in handy until it wears out? We need you to lead us, you aren't going to do that with a secondary priority."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry…I'm only concerned for you, what if…what if these humans got you seriously injured or, Primus forbid terminated? Because you were too focused on them?"

"They are our focus, we are on their native soil, bri-"

"That's not what I mean. I mean directly concerned, you know who I'm referring to." He said as he looked over to her. "You know this too. You can't be her protector."

He tapped his fingers on his knees, "What would you suggest?"

"You know what to suggest, let Bumblebee look out for the humans. That was originally the plan, he told me himself."

"And that the plan changed when he became distracted." He argued. "He is suited to Sam as they are of similar mental capacity. Both too young too-"

"Optimus." He scolded. "You're not seeing reason, don't let your guard down to this world. This is something you would be lecturing **us **about. 'Do not make contact with the indigenous life' and you are second to Bumblebee to be making even a sound to these humans. "

He looked over as he bowed his head, "You are right. I made this rule for a reason, for their own safety. And broke it. She will be safer with Bumblebee, he has…more experience in engaging with them."

"There, it only would have been made worse the further down time it went. You have too much responsibly on your shoulders as it is, this isn't your suited role." He said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Their life spans aren't even that long, its better this way to only be neutral about them."

"Perhaps you are right." He said standing up. "I only hope, this does not cause her distress." He said starting to walk towards her and Sam.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" Sam argued.

"A few bazillion times **and **a chocolate pyramid as high as space with a waterfall of marshmallows, gummy bears and-and chicken wings." She argued.

"Yeah, sure let me just ring the CEO of BS." He said.

She then looked up to the sound of loud footsteps, "Optimus! I was telling Sam how we saw trees, and we saw a squirrel and Bulkhead blew up everyone's TV's and I did the shopping." She grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes up at him, "If she's just saying stuff for the fun of it you can say." He said.

"I am **not **just saying stuff!" she cried.

"Though slightly exaggerated in some parts, it's true." He told him.

"Well shit me, telling the truth this time." He said surprised.

"Sam. Could you give me some time to speak with Ellen?" he asked.

He blinked and then frowned a little, "Why? What did she do? What did you do?" he asked frantically. "Fantastic El, you've offended them now he's going to have to squish you."

"S-squish me?!" she said panicked.

"Sam." He started firmly this time. "I need to speak to her."

"Er, sure I'll just stand over there." He said.

He sighed to himself, "Ellen-"

"It was Sam." She argued straight away.

"I am not excusing you of anything." He said.

"Oh…okay. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Now that we are reunited with the others, you no longer need to be under my protection. You can be reassigned to your original guardian Bumblebee." He told her simply.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Stay close to Bumblebee, from here on out." he told her.

She frowned a little confused. "But, I wanna…stay with you." she said. "I told Sam, we saw a…a squirrel."

He shut his optics briefly collecting his words. "This was only a temporal arrangement. Bumblebee will act as guardian to you and Sam."

He looked at him, her eyes wider than usual, "I, don't want Bumblebee. He's got Sam…So I'm forgot about." She argued.

"I have already decided. I believe it is for the best, do you understand?"

She played with her fingers as she shrugged. "I, did what you said. S-Sometimes…I'm sorry w-when I didn't listen I'm sorry."

"Ell-"

"I said I was sorry! Y-You won't hurt me. R-R-Remember? You saved me from getting hurt. It-it was high but…"

"Ellen please…"

"You-you, the spin, and-and-"

"**Ellen. **enough." He told her as she slightly froze. "That is enough. This is not a personal decision nor have you caused any offense towards me to make you think this as an contributing factor, it is what is more reasonable." She dipped her head with a scowling expression. "You have done well to listen to me." he thought to praise in a soft tone. "Now, this is my last for you, go join Bumblebee and Sam, stay close to them and you will be in a safer position. If you stay under me, it will only be far more dangerous. I hope you understand."

She looked up slightly frowning at him with her eyes stinging with the start of tears, "you…s-said you'd take me home." She stuttered.

"I w-"

"You said! How can you when I'm with Bee!? You're…you're a liar! You were just telling me that to get me to shut up!" he reached a hand out to her but stopped himself retracting it again believing it to only make this situation worse. "Y-You s-said...you said…" she whimpered clenching her fists as she started to stream tears.

"Ellen, you must try to be pa-"

"I don't wanna be! My Dad told me to wait, now you!" She clenched her fists as she bit her lip, feeling her heart race as she inhaled deeply. "I-I…I **hate **you and I hate him!" She lashed hands out in front of her as she ran blindly towards and past Bumblebee and Sam not going too far as she sat by herself crying into her sleeve. Optimus lifted a heavy hand then let it drop by his side as he dipped his head slightly.

With it going eerily quiet, with Bulkhead making non-chalant sounds and most looking to the side or the floor, Bumblebee spoke up. "**We...can watch her from here."**

Sam played with his fingers to how awkward that felt to him, "Y-Yeah…when she's like this, I don't even try to go near her she just scratches and yells. It-it doesn't last long though she'll be fine." He added coughing nervously. "Then again…she did tear up the carpet when I snapped her Thundercat doll in two once. By-by accident. N-Nah it'll be fine...It-its fine-its fine."

Optimus turned back towards Ratchet as the guilt was easily seen. "I'm, sorry Optimus." Ratchet expressed. "If she only knew that your intentions were true. But their only human afterall." He patted his shoulder. "As, er…Sam was it? Said it's just blind anger, empty words. In a few hours I doubt she'll even remember where she is." he expressed.

Optimus merely murmured in a neatral response to the opinion.

* * *

Later that night, Ellen slowly approached Bee mainly because it had gotten dark. "B-Bee?" she asked softly.

"**Hey…are you okay now?"**

She dipped her head, "No…" she said.

"**What's wrong?" **

"Do you, like me?"

"**Sure. I guess, I mean I don't really KNOW you but you're a good kid. I think." **He said.

"You think? …then, I'm not weird?"

He rubbed his helm, "**Well, being on Earth I've find out that loads of humans are 'strange' in different ways…but still weird. But that doesn't change anything." **He said.

"Yes it does." she argued.

**"No, I just mean..." **he sighed. **"Well, Optimus told me once, when I thought I was...not what you feel but more..." **she tilted her head. **"The point is, he said that its the differences that make us unique. Like our transformations, our skills, personality. its the same for humans."**

"...Maybe." she muttered.

Bumblebee's optics slightly widened, **"Hey…could you understand all that?"**

She nodded sadly.

"**How? Despite Sam who just plays two many videogames." **He chuckled.

She shrugged. "Optimus, showed me, A little. You talk like an old speech or something. So he showed me how."

**"…Oh. That was great of him right?"**

She shrugged again, "Sam says that, I'm too quiet so I'm creepy."

"**Sam told me he has never been around younger humans before, so I wouldn't trust him as a source of advice." **He laughed.

"Maybe Optimus thinks I'm creepy." She said.

"**Aw, he wouldn't think that. Look whatever he said to you, you shouldn't take it personally he's just doing what he thinks is best." **

"I don't think its best…He wants me to stay with you and Sam. But…erm." She stopped as she played with her fingers again. "It's not that I think you…smell like poop or anything."

"**That's okay, I know what you mean." **He said.

She sat down as she shuffled close to him, "For a little bit…it was fun." She leant her head on her knees, "I wanna go home even more now." She rubbed an eye. "Why doesn't anyone, want me around?"

"**They do, everything they've done for you is for your own safety it's not that their abandoning you." **he poked her in the back of the head as she looked up at him annoyed rubbing her head. **"Besides, their all OLD right? They wouldn't understand." **She weakly smiled.** "Try to rest up a little Okay? We'll probably be leaving again soon."**

"Bee?"

"**Yeah?"**

"If I said, you wanna play a game? W-Would you?"

"**Sure I'd play a game with you, as long as it doesn't mean moving I mean look around…it's pretty dark." **

"We can play, sit down tag?"

"**Sure." **He said thoughtfully.

* * *

A little while later the group gathered together to discuss the situation. "Levelled mountains?" Ratchet scoffed, "Well, a slight exaggeration if you ask me, as advanced as Decepticon technology is, there is nothing that powerful to scale mountains."

"**Maybe not, but if it did, where did Megatron find such a thing?" **Bee questioned.

Optimus pondered with fingers locked together, "I am fully aware of myth and legend, but such a description I remember reading especially. And with all myth, there is a small basis of truth."

"What ya thinking?" Bulkhead said.

"Have any of you heard of the Requiem Blaster?"

Bulkhead and Bee looked blank though Ratchet looked amused. "You mean the weapon that is un-wieldable?" Ratchet jested.

"Perhaps not by hands, but with the correct tools." He argued.

"What are you saying? They just mounted the thing onto the front of the ship?" Bulkhead said.

Optimus placed pinched fingers under his chin. "From that intel alone that Bumblebee gathered, it is clear that this may indeed be the ancient relic of one former Nova Prime, whom we now know as the Fallen." He folded his arms as the others were silent with ominous reality dawning them. "We must stop that weapon, if the history texts are correct it is capable of taking down whole galaxies if its power is abused, ours, the humans and the Decepticons."

"Any plan on how to do that exactly?" Ratchet said.

"From communications, Megatron is taking the Nemesis in a particular direction towards a city, two hundred miles from here."

"Why?" Bulkhead asked.

"I do not know at this time, but from research this city holds no specific importance, my only guess is that there is something beneath the city."

"**Beneath? You mean like, maybe Energon?" **Bee said.

"Most likely." He said.

"A City of Energon, that's a huge depository if the cities as big as it boasts." Bulkhead said.

"And Megatron can get to easily by first wiping out the obstacle that is buildings, and humans." Ratchet said.

"H-How did this turn so dire?" Sam spoke up. "I almost made it with a girl a few days ago, we could've…got a job, maybe travel the world, get a divorce the become a guy too old for woman but that's okay with them." He rambled. "Could've ended up having seven kids and I didn't know it, or could've had the comfiest life ever, n-not too short of cash, not too much that I start smoking a pipe, no-now, I'll never know, because I'm still stuck on the dead weight ride and there are no brakes."

"**Sam, Sam." **Bee said as he almost starting hyperventilating. **"Calm down, I don't want you dying from breathing too fast."**

Optimus looked ahead down the road as he saw numerous vehicles, "Autobots." He said to get attention. "Transform." He then said as they did that. Numerous and of different origin vehicles appears, some of which were military class. Sam and Ellen just hid behind one of them.

As they came to a halt, Stepping out of the passenger seat of one them was one Captain William Lennox formally leading his unit in the desserts of Qutar now in seek of the Autobots. Beside him, Technical Sergeant Robert Epps and twenty other men. Sam stood beside Bee's alt mode as he pushed Ellen to behind him warily though nervously standing his ground.

Will looked over the vehicles as casually as he could to lighten the mood, "Evening." He said as Epps pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, we're in a hurry so I'm just going to come out and say it, you don't have to hide, I've been sent here on behalf of our government…even though I should really be home by now. But with what we know and our encounter with your enemy we're still needed." He added.

"You shouldn't bring your personal affairs to work man." Epps said.

He wavered a hand at him, "Can I, just ask for an audience?" he said to the vehicles, "Your soldiers right? Who leads your unit?"

"Er…" Sam then said stepping forward, "Y-eah so, are you okay?" he asked non chalant.

"Look kid. We know what they are." Will said in a no nonsense fashion.

Sam scratched his head. "Okay…never going to do that again."

After a long moment a sound of shifting of gears were heard as the soldiers became uneasy though Will kept a flat palm up to calm them. Optimus stood to his full height as some of the soldiers still were uneasy as they left their itchy fingers on their triggers. "You are aware of our presence? and do not come here with hostile intent?" Optimus said.

Will was silent for a moment to take in that he was being spoke to by him, but shook his head quickly refraining himself, "a few of the men here are survivors of the attack in Qatar. Your enemy? cleared us out like we were in the way." He explained. "My unit managed to escape, but even then we were being picked off by this-"

"Nasty bug lookin' thing. Kind of looked like a scorpion or something." Epps said. "We fought head on eventually, figured out some of your weaknesses and how to fight you too. But, it sucks to admit this but, we can't fight them alone."

"Here's the thing, we need confirmation that we are being invaded here." Will said.

"It is confirmed, for what your planet holds." Optimus informed.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Energon, that has been hidden here for centuries before your cities." He said.

"Damn, just how old are you guys anyway?" Epps said.

"Epps, shut up will ya?" Will said. "We've had numerous reports around the world, of sightings of similar hostiles, loud drilling and explosions. And now we've had reports from a civilian plane that they spotted and I quote 'giant alien zeppelin'."

"You know for the car disguise and all, you guys aren't exactly subtle." Epps said.

"Zeppelin?" Ratchet said. "The Warship perhaps?"

"How were you able to find us?" Sam asked.

"Had a guy tailing ya. After a video was posted up online of a fight that looked a lot like the big guy here and that fat big guy other there." Epps said.

"Fat?" Bulkhead hissed to himself as Bee calmed him down.

Then from afar a guy arrived from the foreground. "Our ranger, 'Wild Bill' here." Epps rolled his eyes when saying that. "The names terrible I know but he wanted it. Has been following you now for a while."

"William Fowler." He said a little sceptically to them. "Nice time to come dragging your War down here." He added.

Sam pointed to the bots in a melodramatic way. "Maybe you missed the memo, but a little acknowledgement please." he said.

Fowler rubbed a fist against his nose, "Don't really have an interest in aliens. More concerned with what happens here. That's how it should be." Fowler said.

"Sounds grudgeful when nothing has even happened yet." Sam replied awkwardly.

He glared at him, "Weird events have been happening for weeks now, they've just been branded as possible attacks from other countries and everyone is just **fine** with that explanation." He told him. "Well not me, there causing possible wars between different countries just for being here. Not to mention your little, 'grocery' trip ended up on the internet. as well as numorous damage to the road, sidewalk, neighbourhood blackout for at least three hours and a burning store to name a few."

"Bill, come on, most of that was caused by the other ones not them." Will said.

"**Most?"** she scoffed, "It's all the same to me. If both factors can make the sky light up like the fourth of July then their all potential threats." He said.

Epps shook his head performing a 'crazy' motion to Sam. "Well, we can't track the bad ones movement. Every time we try, our communications go down. So we don't know where there headed."

"Unlike your sources ours is more reliable, as we do know where they are headed." Ratchet said.

"And?"

"these are the co-ordinates." Optimus said producing a holographic screen from his palm.

"Mission City, that's somewhere between Arizona and Nevada." Will said. "I hope we can make it." He said.

"Then we should leave immediately." Optimus said. "Captain Lennox, you and your team must not get involved in our fight." He then stated.

He straightened his posture, "You can't stop that I'm afraid, it's your fight, but this planet holds our friends, families. And I'm sure as hell not going home with what's at risk even if I have to say no to a giant robot." He said.

"You speak valiantly, however i cannot allow that." He said watching them barely move an inch. "But nonetheless I do not have the power to stop you either as this is your choice and I will respect that."

Wills expression softened, "Then it's settled, you can explain the details on the way."

"I guess we're leaving again." Sam shrugged to Bee.

"**Looks like it." **he turned to Ellen, **"hey." **He said softly. **"It's time to go." **She looked to the floor as she sighed.

"O-Okay…"

* * *

**14/12/14 A/N: Fowler, Lennox and Epps all at the same time :P yeah i thought if Fowler used to be an army ranger, i wanna write him in before he retired, where he actually didn't have a gut or a really short tie X'D  
**

** so, so far from my poll this fic is in the lead, followed by Transformers Prime Oc POV everything in-between, with that said and with the ideas, and requests i've received with different and 'humorous' scenarios i've been given by you guys whom by now are my interweb buddies xP. I've decided to upload your one shot requests and ideas into that story, turning it into a fic of one shots by the readers :P. **

**Heres a few i've been given as ideas so far.**

**Nightfury97: numerous ideas and requests :P in particular she wanted a series of fluff moments, in particular between OP and Ellen (not thats its already fluffy enough, but i think she means, frosting levels of fluff :P and that, is the danger zone :S) for Example i posted a chapter of when little El was sick, she wants what happened before, just as she was starting to get sick and wants a mother hen OP XD well, i've never been one to give up so yeah :P **

**She also suggested a chapter where my other oc Eve (2years older then Ellen) visits in the Prime universe. taking her out to have a good time, though accidentally ends up taking her to a not so friendly bar where Ellens drink gets spiked :P**

**Also (and if she remembers this talk) i made Ellen in the beginning with the use of a character creator, using different expressions and clothing for seasons and times, one of which happened to be...e-hem...a dress...yeah...so my good buddy here XD wanted me to write her going to her prom :P. she in general isn't really that interested in that kind of thing, so what i'm going to do is make a little and i hope cute one shot involving, Jack, Sierra and Ellen and its basically a scenario of a little bit of jealousy, and Ellen is not jealous in a crush kind of way, more like the fact that Jack bends over backwards for Sierra, when she barely even knows anything about him. and of course on the other hand Ellen is like "B-But, we're close friends, Sierra only noticed him for a drag race that nearly got us killed, o-oh-oh yeah of course thats how it works, flex a bit of attitude and testosterone and you suddenly like him...u-rgh...fine, if Jack likes girls who are blander then toast, then i'll just stay home reading comics...'sigh...by, myself."**

**IshBabe1497: Asked for a one shot sort of taking place after Predacon rising and i qoute 'a one shot of Ellen finding Optimus after all the events of Predacons Rising. Either him coming back after a few years Post-Predacons Rising. Or coming to see her in a vision to remind her he is still there.' This is something that i personally have to been thinking about doing too, but of course i'd put it as a sort non-canon-oc-non-canon fic as by the info i got for the next series it probably won't go like that :P but i kind of would like to make this :)**

**WolfAssassin369: Another qoute, 'What would happen, if a Cybertronian relic of some kind accidentally switched Optimus and Ellen's minds? Ellen in Optimus' body and Optimus in Ellen's body? And to make things weirder, their voices have been switched too!' Like the other suggestions i've been writing this draft and...my word is it weird and awkward X'D especially how i've written OP and feeling for the first time what being in a fleshed body is like and...he expresses his uncomfortable thoughts very, politely of course XD **

**But either way, these are enjoyable scenarios to write so far, and as mentioned there all drafts, everything that i can think of and type it down so i have so many word programs up at the same time :P but i will finish these ideas, even if I've done them good or bad. i'll try my best to make it as entertaining as i can and of course, TRY to keep everyone in character :P.**

**Whoa...i went over board in this A/N I think O_o**


	9. Tragedy, Thy Name Is Starscream

**A/N Whoo, another new year but writing stories will still stay the same :P**

* * *

**Tragedy, thy name is Starscream**

Captain Lennox rode with Optimus, and explained all that they knew so far. "A weapon like that exists? You talk as though your culture is advanced but, what was the point in thinking about creating black holes? or whatever." Will said.

"It is a weapon before my time, to explain its origins would take too much time, it only existed to help banish a being of chaos. Then, it became lost after its previous owner had fallen."

"So how did this, 'Megatron' find it?"

"It was said that the blaster was so dense it carried its own gravitational pull, over the eons it gathered metals, granite, forming a protective casing around the itself. And in time became a surface asteroid gathered of what you would refer to as 'junk'."

"A Garbage rock huh? And Megatron found it." he said as he looked in the rear mirror to Bumblebee behind then brushing his face. "Days ago I was returning from the field to return to my family. Now this." He lay back thinking of anything to focus his mind but his face showed how tured he was. "Your race adapts well." he said.

"Do you refer to the environment?" he said.

"No, I mean dealing with humans, kids...reports show you harbouring these two. You don't seem like the kind of guy to use aggressive threats in taking hostages."

"That is not adaptable, I have gained experience in debate and commanding, I can negotiate with children." He said. "…on most occasion." He admitted.

He lightly scoffed, "Kids can't be negotiated alone sometimes your dignity has to go through a few things before you can reach an understanding is a better word for it."

"You speak through experience yourself?"

He rubbed his nose, "I'm not officially a parent yet seeing how I haven't even met my first child but I've dealt with a lot of kids while in the field."

"That brings around enquiry."

"Does it?"

"The girl who is with us…she said that her parental was also in Qatar-"

"Yes." He interrupted. "I don't really know how that benefits you." he said suspiciously.

"Then, do not inform me." He said bluntly.

Any kind of suspicion was erased immediately by that lack of interest, "I'm pretty good with faces actually, That girl, I know she left our base not that long ago. I knew her Mother but not her Father all that well. He was transfered to my unit when one of my men took a shot to the spine."

"I am aware of what occurred at your human base recently. May I ask what fate he was met with?" he said.

He stared at the dash board as he flinched slightly. "I've…given news like this before, to families, wife's, husbands, and their children but, not the only surviving member…It's different this time as well. when I think of telling her, I think of my daughter, if she had no mother, no father, how would someone explain that?" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's strange. As soon as you start a family your state of mind slips."

"It is difficult when faced with challenges." He sympathised but that also brought around curiousity. "Where do the children go? The ones without, guardians." He asked wondering.

"Depending on their will, she may go into care, perhaps taken in by members of her family. But kids like her, these kind of things can mess them up, to suddenly go into a home where the rules are different, the environment is different sometimes it's hard to get used to society again, even at her age, she could fall into deep depression…it's the same with soldiers sometimes but all cirsumstances are different."

"I understand." He said. "She will eventually become aware of his fate, but for now may I ask that she be left in ignorance. For now she can take direct instructions but I have seen her in distress, if she became in that state again. We all do irrational things when not in the right frame of mind."

"Hey now. I don't feel right about that." He objected.

"Yes, I agree. But I would not suggest this unless it was the necessary way. I did not mention it was the right way. To the very least we can keep her alive, even if I must take on the consequence for concealing this information." He argued. "Even, to go against moral belief."

"Hurt someone to help them." Will muttered laying back in his seat. "Life can be pretty shitty."

* * *

Just behind Ellen sat in the backseat leaning up against Bee's window, "…Hey Ellen. le-lets play a game, yeah? Uh…lets see, game, game…_Bee help me out here_." He hissed.

"**Just give her time to herself." **He said.

"Yeah but, it's really bumming me out."

Bee sighed. **"Sam, your pretty dumb sometimes you know that?"**

"What?" he said sitting himself back down. "You know Bee. I'm glad I bought you."

* * *

**Aboard the Nemesis, 4 hours into the Autobots road trip**

Commander Starscream walked briskly down the hallway, with a very proud grin on his face as he stepped lightly onto the bridge, bowing in a less then humble manner, "Lord Megatron!" he announced loudly. "Sectors two and three have been stripped clean of Energon. We-I-I mean **you **will rebuilding and conquering Cybertron in no time and as an added victory sucking this planet dry." He said.

Megatron stood at the helm of the bridge standing in the low light as he merely let out a slightly agitated groan.

His reaction of course cut his confidence in half, "H-Heh, n-no chance of the Autobots winning this one, we're three steps ahead of them and they are in so **very** little numbers. Soon enough we'll be rid of them. If time doesn't rid of them first." He grinned. Though Megatron continuing to remain silent made him edgy. "H-Heh, L-Lord Megatron?"

"Will you, Cease your, **grovelling!**" he snapped. "Your arrogance is irritating enough." He hissed. From the helm, he looked down upon the planet from a large canyon. "I do not need you on this planet Starscream." He announced in a threatening tone.

"W-What?" He almost squeaked.

"Our miners do not need instructions to **drill." **He said.

"B-But without my command th-the-"

"It is no longer necessary. I have no further use you for you." he continued tapping a clawed finger against his blaster.

Starscream then found himself kneeling. "I-If this is about that minor incident with that Autobot carrier ship, T-That wasn't all **my **doing, S-Soundwave h-he…he…oh **please** Lord Megatron!"

"I need you on Cybertron." He simply said.

Starscream stood up slowly with a nervous chuckle of relief, "Cy-Cybertron? Oh, Cybertron…**Cybertron**?! Bu-But It's a creped wasteland."

"You re-call our science officer? Shockwave?"

"…I may have had the, **pleasure **in meeting him a few times." He mumbled.

"He has recently informed me that he has translated an ancient scripture, its content showing exactly how the ancients transported so easily from one planet to the next."

"Scripture? W-Why was I not informed of this scientific discovery?"

"A need to know basis. I did not want to risk this information reaching the Autobots with your infamous **'chatter'**."

"Well, can I at least regard what this scripture in tales? What was this means of 'transport'." he asked.

"The formula, for Spacebridge technology."

"A Spacebridge? **That's **this 'wondrous' discovery?" Megatron turned a crimson red optic in his direction uttering a low growl. "H-Heh…I-I mean, they have been shut down for eons, our civilisation lost its knowledge after Sentinel Prime became Cybertrons ruler."

"I am aware of that Starscream! But now we do. Shockwave has the knowledge however does not have the labour, you and a few of our drones and soldiers will go to Cybertron and assist in its construction."

"we—bu-bu…h-how will we get there? Cybertron is-"

"We have many escape pods." He said simply.

"E-Escape pods!" Megatron turned around. "H-Heh, I-I think we can endu-"

"Lord Megatron!" Came the voice of an anxious Vehicon.

"Do you mind!? We are trying to-"

"Starscream." Megatron cut his sentence short, to remind him of his rank. "What is this disruption?" he referred to the Vehicon.

"Earth vehicles have been spotted not far from out warship. They bear the Autobot symbol. And a report of an encounter with the Autobot scout, Bumblebee."

"Autobots?" Starscream repeated. "Here? On this dirt rock? Impossible."

"We also have had no report back from the surveyors for sector four." The Vehicon added.

Megatron looked on in thought, "Then there is more than just that lowly scout."

"I'll send a unit to dispose of them." Starscream announced.

"**You **shall send?" he hissed before looking intrigued. "Y-es Starscream, a unit **you **shall lead." He reminded.

"B-But Cybertron-"

"Surely my high ranking officer can quickly dispose of a mere unit of Autobots?" he said moving eerily close to him, his height towering over. "You **boast **yourself so very often of lowering their numbers, set an example to our troops, live up to those statements, and **make haste**!"

"Urgh…yes lord Megatron." He turned to the Vehicon whacking him on the shoulder to turn around. "Well? Gather your troops and rendezvous at the hangar!" he snapped. Exiting the room he muttered. "Humph, Cybertron. Do this, do that. I am a high ranking officer not a lowly service droid! But no Megatron you just stand at the helm looking like you're doing something useful while **I **have to take care of a unit of low ranking Autobots. One day…it'll be **me **doing nothing while the pawns do the work." He hissed transforming.

* * *

Sam lay on the seats half asleep as Ellen was leaning on the front seat watching the road outside. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"**I said I'd tell you when we were, why do you keep saying it?" **Bee said.

She shrugged. "I don't know what else to say."

"Just pinch her that's what I do." Sam mumbled drowsily.

"…**Oh no." **

"Come on it doesn't hurt that much she just acts like it-"

"**No that's not what-"**

"Bumblebee." Came Optimus' voice. "Take to formation, your priority is to protect the humans."

"**Right." **He said. **"Ellen get back in your seat."**

"What's happening Bee?" Sam asked suddenly springing up with flapping eyelids.

"**Just hold on, and do what I say." **He said hitting the accelerator.

Sam tried to look on ahead to see what had got them so spooked but the appearance of a jet above them distracted him, "The air force? Who next?"

"**That's not one of yours."**

Watching as the others in front transformed alongside the human military taking cover behind them to provide backup, "S-Sam." Ellen called nervously from the back.

He sizzled around wavering hands at her, "Its fine, it's okay. Just stay there." He called back.

Seeing the situation rapidly change, **"You need to get out." **Bee told them as he himself transformed, **"I gotta go help." **He said to himself. As a mix of fliers and ground type Vehicons assembled, to be precise, as many as eighteen.

Sam looked on awed as he found himself moving close in front of Bumblebee. "We're boned." He said.

Ellen played with her fingers, "S-Sam." She hissed quietly.

Finally Starscream transformed mid-air landing in front of the large unit, "Well, well. When I thought the Autobots were few I didn't think it would be **this** few."

"Just run back to your master Starscream this is no place for a small built flyer like you." Bulkhead called.

"Small what?! You dare insult me?!" He then made a coughing motion into his hand, "Megatron is currently dealing with more minor issues and has sent me in his place." He looked around at the four bots. "Well, this is interesting, not just a scout it seems, but a Wrecker, an old rusted field medic, and…Optimus Prime. how quant, for you to be among the scavenging's survivors. And we had such a hard time locating you."

"Just say the word." Bulkhead hissed to Optimus.

Optimus raised a hand up shaking his head.

"How cowardly, years of War has made you aged and tired I see." He chortled.

"Actions speak louder than words Starscream." Optimus told him as Bulkhead snorted in mockery.

"Rghhh, enough of this!" He announced hovering in the air.

Bumblebee deployed a weapon, **"I gotta help."**

"Bumblebee. Stay with the humans." Optimus ordered as Starscream watched Sam stand close in front of Bee.

"Bwhaha! Only just arriving on Earth and already picking out pets." He chortled.

"You can't take us all on Screamer." Bulk called.

"I don't have to. We are greater in numbers than you, I do not even need to lift a finger. That is what separates the survivalists from the extinct." He looked at Sam again as Optimus furrowed his brow wary to his gestures.

"Optimus. We have to leave now if we ever want hope in reaching the city. But now that we're out numbered, Is it really worth it to risk all of us for mankind's sake?" Ratchet said to him through the comm link.

Optimus narrowed his optics at Starscream, he seemed twitchy. His optics kept looking over to one particular spot all the time. "Decepticons engage the enemy!" he ordered.

They lunged forwards, "Bulkhead cover the left, Ratchet the right. I will engage the front."

The battle ensured, Bulkhead clashed his knuckles, Ratchet deployed his blades, and Optimus his blaster. "Hm." Starscream mumbled intrigued. as he transformed and flew overhead.

Like quick target practice Optimus' shots came one after another,

'Bang' one shot, clipping a flyers wings as he tumbled to the floor, spinning around he shot numerous projectiles to his other opponents. However before assisting the others he looked above as a transformers Starscream flew past overhead. "Starscream." Optimus called.

Landing ten feet in front of Bumblebee as said bot could a defensive position. "Stand down you lowly scout, before I finish what Megatron couldn't."

"**Stay back Screamer." **He warned.

"What was that? Sorry couldn't understand that **faulty** speech." Bumblebee stiffened. "We are the most advanced race in the world, and you shame us with how you can barely grasp communication. The very idea that you are still allowed to live is…oh I'm sorry what I meant to say was 'beep'? 'beep'?"

Bee's optics darkened as he retracted his blasters and kept up cupped fists. **"You think you can finish what Megatron started? Come on then!**" he said throwing his fists at him.

Starscream grinned quick pacing back to avoid his attack as in a speedy boost across the air, he charged for Sam. "Bumblebee!" he called as Bee leapt forward getting a hold of Sam.

"**You alright?" **he asked.

"I think so…D-Did you have to squeeze?" Sam looked around. "Wait how did you get to me before him?"

Optimus looked to behind Bee and no sign of Starscream as his mouth opened a little to realisation. "Ahh!" came Ellen's terrified cries above as Starscream snickered tossing the small human in his palm like a baseball.

"What a puny thing." He said finally wrapping his clawed fingers around her in firm grasp making her gasp like a fish out of water.

Bumblebee looked on with widened optics, "Ellen! Give her back you freak!" Sam yelled as he looked to Bee, "Nice going you have a real cool demeanour you know that."

Starscream gave another grin as Ellen gasped for air, spluttering and choking like she was in a room full of dust. Optimus clenched his fists. "Starscream. Return the human **now." **He ordered.

"You're in no positon to negotiate, besides, you have nothing to offer Me." he said.

Ellen's eyes welled up as she tried pulling herself up, every struggling breathe she took only tightened his grip. She eventually drooped, looking desperate at Optimus "H-Help…" she choked. "O-Optimus…it, h-hurts." She said letting slip a small whine.

And leaving them without a final comment, Starscream transformed again as he flew back to the Nemesis.

Left stunned as they lose sight of him. Bumblebee hissed to himself as he shot his head up. **"St-"**

"Starscream!" came Optimus. And in the heat of the moment was about to start running as the Nemesis started to move, but Ratchet stopped him.

"None of us can reach it from here, the quickest route is the highway." He told him.

"**We can't do that. We have to save her now!" **Bee snapped. **"Optimus. I'll go. It was my fault."**

A look of planning was seen in his optics as he scanned the floor. "Take the others…I will join you soon." He told him.

"**But-But Optimus, I was supposed to protect them both. Starscream, I let him get to me, I couldn't-I failed to-" **Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The blame is mine." He told him.

"**No, you-"**

"The blame, is mine. This was a poor execution on my behalf. Something I must correct now." He told him.

Ratchet scoffed, "You can't be serious?" he said. "Prime or not. You cannot take on a whole ship of Decepticons, the risk is too great even if you were careful. A-And I'm not saying this as a personal attack, but think about the many." He said.

"Ratchet. She never asked for this, if there was any chance I can save a singular being from destruction I have to try. Besides, I have faith in you all, go with the soldiers evacuate the city before the Decepticons reach It." he told him.

"…I have told you before. These humans will get you killed. It's not her fault, I will agree with you on that point, but you go in there and not come out. your life would have been wasted on her."

"Your opinion is noted." He looked to the Nemesis. "I will join you again soon." And with that he transformed and rolled.

* * *

**A/N as mentioned before there would be errors, but speaking of errors I don't make as many now but I do like to use the spell check on here just in case, and points them out better than my word document anyway. but for some reason its not there anymore, perhaps Fanfic has updated it by taking it away? I don't know but I hope it comes back soon :/. but anyway how are you? :D my poll is still open for votes as well.  
**


	10. Help

**A/N Thug life for OP me thinks, Starscream you need a flick on the nose...that is if you had one... ^^;**

* * *

**Help**

With no further argument, Optimus and his bots went their separate ways, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet alongside Sam were to out roll the Nemesis to get to the city before it did so, even if they could get there in time to evacuate the city.

Optimus on the other hand was following after the Nemesis for what seemed hours now, further along the way it began to fly over a small forest, further still and luck was on his side as they began to ascend over the edge of a cliff and the ship descending with the changing environment as well. he put metal to the peddle as he flew off the Cliffside transforming mid-air as he grabbed onto the ship, he slightly slid down, his fingers screeching against the metal plating as he groaned finding his grip and footing.

Straight away when finding momentum he started looking for a way in. looking to the vents, but fortunately the hanger door was still open to a arriving fliers, a couple of ground Vehicons were about to close it as Optimus let his grip go above the door, in making an entrance the Vehicons deployed their weapons.

With a quick shot with his blaster and an elbow bash later, he had them both in a bleak position. Though he left one still conscious. "Where is Starscream?" he demanded. "Tell me his position."

"Scrap me." He spat.

With no answers given and time being thin as it was, he knocked him out as he continued on, he had an objective but he knew for sure that Megatron was aboard the ship, he just, had a feeling and it concerned him more so.

Exploring the ship as stealth like as his frame would allow, he find himself looking upon one of the computers written in their own code. He raised an eyebrow looking at his hands and thought, _"It, has been sometime, but…"_ he slowly deciphered the Decepticon code bringing up a map of the ship. _"Starscream has no respect for any other form of life, however instead of destroying life, favours humiliation first and would most likely expose her to such treatment."_

* * *

Starscream in what was an unused room held Ellen, terrified and whimpering, to the concerning point her breathing started to speed its pace again. "Do you ever shut up?" he asked sneering.

"O-Optimus…h-help." She whimpered gasping like a fish.

"Ohh Optimus." He mocked. "Pathetic." He dropped her from a height into an empty Energon crate. "The lowest object, suited for the lowest life form."

Frustrated, but still terrified she glared at him. "F-…F."

"What's that? Crying out to your saviour again?" he mocked.

"Fuck off." she mumbled impersonating the colourful language of her former babysitter whom explained to her that words like this is suited for 'jerks'.

He leaned his face in dangerously making her scoot back, not understanding the term himself but the tone suggested insult. "I will say this once. I am lord Starscream, leader of the Decepticons. Speak to me again in such a manner and I will cut out that pathetically formed thing you call for a voice box, understand?"

She held her knees. "Y-Yes."

"Yes what?!"

"Y-Y-Yes?…Y-Yes…" she dropped her head into her hands, she didn't know what he wanted her to say!

He sneered, "Being reduced to shaking fear will be satisfactory this time I suppose." He said turning around. "Not that you have any 'time' remaining." He looked around as she watched him act wary. "A word of warning, there may be tiny, **scurrying** parasites twice the size of you sharing this room." He stood outside with a finger above the keypad. "So I'd try not to scream…" and the door closed leaving her in complete darkness.

She whimpered as she shut her eyes tight to the darkness, burying her head as she started swaying barely able to catch her breath, "…I don't like this trip anymore…I want to go home…Its all Sam's fault…" the sudden sound of scratching feet on the floor made her tense as she started humming to drown it out. One thing was sure, whatever was in the room with her, was trying to locate her.

* * *

Trekking down the halls was long and difficult, as Optimus collected his thoughts, _"Perhaps I placed too much pressure on Bumblebee. guardian to two. I had already tasked him a solo mission, and still gaining experiance on the field." _he looked around the hallway walls. _"Dark, just like Cybertron...was I too trusting towards Megatron? I have asked this many time, It is not worth the thought now, but I do often wonder If I had not met Megatron would events have turned out differently?" _ his thoughts interupted, in finally hearing Starscreams voice was an achievement in itself.

Cautiously placing his back up against the corner of a wall, he watched Starscream speak with a pair of miners. "And this was a direct order?" one miner questioned.

"Are you questioning me?" Starscream hissed.

"N-No sir I'm just wondering why Lord Megatron would want it. With our much bigger plans, mining this planet, taking a human, seem so…meaningless." He said. "With this place having billions of humans, you could have just taken any random one up and they would still feel guilty, right?"

"Are you objecting to my-I-I mean lord Megatron's orders?"

"N-No, sorry Commander."

"That's better, now report to the quarters, you shall all be summoned when the city is cleared." He said. With both producing a frantic nod left Starscream to his slow stroll back to the bridge.

Optimus stood still until he knew the coast was clear then retraced Starscreams steps checking various empty and abandoned rooms, trying to listen for any kind of sound that came with this silent section of the ship.

* * *

Ellen remained in her position, though she couldn't hum forever, and could only listen to constant scurrying. It couldn't get any worse and she couldn't find herself bringing her breathing down either. With everything as bad as it was she instead stood up feeling around in front of her as she felt the outside of the cube, and attempted to grab the edge of it. She lifted her arms as high as she could, getting onto the tips of her feet, _"Reach…" _she begged herself. The cube being empty it was also very light.

And with a look of relief as the tips of her fingers touched the edge, the crate started to lean over and fall abrutly off the small platform it rested on. Though still high enough to cause injury. Ellen hit the floor along with the cube as she curled up holding her head. "O-Ow…" though she fell on her front there would be some large bruising to follow. Pulling herself up she moaned frustrated to all of this, as well as getting hurt but she was already cried out but didn't stop her from kicking the floor with his heels.

She then squinted her eyes to the darkness, and that was all she could see, she kept squinting looking for a door, something that looked like a way to somewhere other than where she currently was. _"I…can't do it." _she mumbled shutting her eyes again. Accompanied with a squeaking sound...gasping, she scurried back hitting into something that fell over causing more noise.

Her head spun around to the sound of loud footsteps this time, as she tried to hide under something. And the crate she was put in was first choice, crawling under the crate with her fingers keeping it up a tiny bit. The door opened as the light poured in, alongside the owner of a shadowed silhouette that was pictured on the ground. Ellen felt her breathing pace fast again, she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Finally across the room she was able to see what was making those scurry sounds, what looked like a metal tick. In seeing her, it let out a screech as its six tiny legs had it sprinting towards her, being so fast she didn't even have time to scream, but its running was ceased as a large metal foot ended its existence. Ellen let go of the crate as she placed her hands on top of her head as she mumble fearful words.

* * *

From Optimus' perspective on the other hand.

He tapped at the keypad as the doors opened and was greeted with darkness, _"Something tells me that this is the correct room."_

Though no sound came as he proceeded to carefully look for her. He heard a dripping sound come from the left as he couldn't make out the substance that lay in a small puddle on the side, his spark paced a little faster. But was relieved upon closer inspection. "Only Energon. No reason to turn hysterical." He said looking some more. Eerily looking upon spare parts, empty Energon crates and deadly weapons with loose wiring. _"Leaving her under Bumblebee. For her own safety or to put distance between us? She does express, integrity towards myself. And, I..." _he shut his optics.

Then, there came a high pitched screech as he looked to the reason. "A parasite of Cybertron?" he said as the tiny thing suddenly ran across his path, its signs of aggression caused him to react, crushing the life-form under his foot. "A danger to our kind and anything it feels threatened by." He said lifting his foot to see the damage as a sticky form of Energon came with it. "And…abhorrent."

Upon hearing a small whimper, his optics widened as he became a little impatient, but looked down at a lonely Energon crate.

He knelt, slowly placing tipped fingers under the crate pulling it over, he found Ellen hunched up to the knees as she shook terribly. "Ellen." he said as she flinched from the sudden sound. "It is alright. It's me." He reassured. Though she didn't respond, just started to hum again.

With a hesitant hand he tried physical contact to bring her around, though the moment his fingers touched she shrieked. He continued what he started, picking her up to try and calm her.

"Nooo! Let me go!" she screamed.

"Ellen, do not struggle its me."

Still she tried to kick and scratch, then started biting into his fingers. Though he barely felt it he had to keep her quiet. "Hush. You must open your eyes, and witness yourself." He said though again she wasn't listening.

Finally as a ludicrous thought came to him, he brought her close, cupping a hand around her and using the other hand to cup underneath her as her eyes widened to cold metal against her cheek, feeling familiar and silencing her in a gasp. "Be still little one, you're alright."

She lifted her head, in relief her face tensed up even more as she couldn't decide between smiling and crying. "Op-Op…" she stuttered. As in need for safety she lifted her arms up to him. A little taken back he cupped a hand around her back lifting her up to him. Bringing her close to his armour just below his neck she rested her head on him. "I-I thought…I thought…"

He watched her hands take grip. "It is alright. Do not be frightened, I have you."

"I thought you, left me." She finally said struggling with how jumpy her words came out.

"No. I came for you." He said gently offering comfort with his palm against her back. "Why would you think over wise?"

She looked to the floor by that comment, "I'm, sorry I called you a liar. I don't…I don't, hate you."

"We say things we do not mean, only because we do not possess the words to say otherwise. It was only natural for you to react so." He said as she sniffled. he rubbed a finger against the back of her head in an observant manner. "Has Starscream harmed you?"

She shook her head bowing it at the same time. "Ellen." he said with a mixture of concern and firmness.

She tilted her head back, "I hurt a little…here, and here." She said wiping my eyes. "It was nothing, I scraped my knee once and that hurt more than this."

He nodded smiling to that relief before his face fell again. But oddly she started to giggle. "Are you in any discomfort?" he asked.

"No." she smiled. "I'm happy. You came back for me!" she cheered resting her head against him with her hands as she laughed.

He blinked to her sudden show of appreciation. awkwardly freezing in place. "Yes…" he simply said.

She then looked up, "You don't…like me, do you?" she asked.

"I have not stated this." he said.

She trembled a smile, "You don't think I'm, creepy?"

"This is another misunderstanding?" he said.

She nodded looking down, "I think so, it's just that people always…leave me."

He dipped his head, "In time you will understand my intent. To place you with Bumblebee was only for your safety. This was not to jeopardise our...friendship, do not let it occupy your mind further."

Her face glowed. "Friendship? L-Like pals?" she then cupped a hand around her mouth and whispered. "That…that means friends." She said as he nodded lightly.

He looked her over as he lifted her up so that she were aligned with his optics, "I am glad you are safe." He told her nudging her forehead with the tip of his finger.

Her face went bright red as she looked to the side embarrassed. Optimus noticed she looked slightly disheartened as well. "Have I caused offense?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a shaky smile but lowered again, "It's just, that…my, Dad does that too." She admitted.

"…My...apologize, I was researching your- That is I-"

She giggled a little to his behavior. "He-he." She said holding her arms on him again. "Me too."

"I am sorry?"

"I'm glad I'm safe too." She grinned with a softened expression in return. "When you came through the door I thought you were a big fat bad guy…" she smiled, "Well…you weren't a b-bad guy."

He raised an eyebrow but shook it off lightly, "We need to leave, any type of communication uttered must be minor in volume." He told her.

"Volume…oh, so a little quieter." She said.

He sprinted out of the room looking around, then when it was clear he dashed for the exit. "I may have to turn to a more reckless way of exiting." He said running as she just nodded. Looking back and forth at her, he still felt to clear things up. "I did not intend to cut off any forms of communication by telling you to stay with Bumblebee." He told her as she listened. "I believed that you would be safer with a someone who attracted less hatred."

"Less hatred?" She said screwing her face up.

"The enemy would turn their attention on me first before the others. As many are led to believe that the source of any group or unit is halted with the defeat of its leader." He explained. "But is not only that, any consequence, any action is through my orders, any involved Decepticons will turn there fire on myself."

She thought into it before she got excited to understanding what he meant. "Oh, so like when you tell someone to do something. But it goes wrong and then you get in trouble?"

"In a sense."

"I think I get it…That's why I didn't want everyone to hate me." She said.

He blinked intrigued. "Hm?"

"I was playing, capture the flag with all the kids on Sam's block and- no…we have to be quiet right?" she said.

He looked around, "I am keeping a look out." he said curious himself to what she brought up.

She twiddled with her fingers as she blushed, "O-Okay well, I-I didn't want to play, but Sam said I'd turn into a mole man. We had to decide who would be the team leaders, so we had to take a stick from a bunch of sticks and whoever got the shortest was the leader. I got the short one…I didn't want to do it because I had to tell them what to do. W-Which is awesome, but these kids were…older. I didn't play, told them I felt sick…because I didn't want them yelling at me if we lost. A lot of people get angry when, you lose."

This made him think back to Megatron again. The meeting with the high council...and everything that followed on that day. "It can be…frightening." he explained to her. "failure with what is at stake. But if you visualise the outcome, suddenly you find the confidence, but even with failure, you can still engage in something as simple as a game without too much concern." he said.

"W-What If you did Optimus?" she asked curiously. His gaze turned to ahead of him as she tilted her head. "D-Don't you know?"

He was not sure how to answer that, as he merely shut his optics to.

Ellen tilted her head again frowning with confusion, "D-Does it hurt somewhere?" she then asked. "I-I got Ninja Turtle Band-Aids in my socks. I've run out of Raph one's, but you can have Donnie."

He smiled a little until hearing a sound of rushing feet, with his back against the wall and cupping his hands around Ellen stayed silent. Ellen tried to see out past his fingers as she saw daylight, "I-Is that…the exit?" she whispered as he looked ahead. As the unit had passed, Optimus nodded to her placing a finger against his mouth as she mimicked the gesture.

Making a quick getaway to the exit, Starscream appeared from one of the crossroad hallways wielding both his weapons and a mocking grin. "Fleeing are we **Prime?**"

Optimus merely picked up his speed, "Stand aside Starscream." He ordered.

"You're in no position to-"

***BAM!***

"Dahh!" From a swift uppercut to the chin, Starscream was thrown across the ground.

"He had been thoroughly warned." Optimus said as Ellen smiled trying to cover her trembling lip which was trying to come out with a laugh.

With the sight of daylight, thoughts in Ellen's mind came as making it and getting off this crazy ship. Finally getting home, seeing her Dad and everything would be fine and happy. Just like books and fairy-tale movies. They had to be right…

"Unlike you to flee Optimus." Proven wrong by a menacing tone of voice…

* * *

**A/N can you handle the feels? ;) please R + R preferably with fluffy hugs :D **


	11. A Moment of Peace

**A Moment of Peace**

"And with the given advantage of gathering Intel." Added the voice of Megatron as Optimus frowned turning he deployed a weapon as he cupped Ellen closely away from any kind of open exposure. "Ah, I see. You have a, 'liability' with you. That was always your weakest trait."

"Megatron." Optimus uttered.

"To come alone, with that?" he asked. "A curious inquiry to your purpose here."

"Perhaps you should refer to your second in command. As it seems you have a lack of communication in your crew." He said simply.

He growled as he looked at his cupped hand. "Starscream does have a habit of performing **useless** tasks." Ellen tried to peek through his fingers again as she was met with a flashing shark grin and glowing optics as she gasped hiding her face with her hands.

"M-Mmm…" she mumbled to Optimus as he gestured her to stay hidden.

Megatron looked on unimpressed by this weak show of compassion for even **weaker** creatures. "It has been a while Optimus, however you are not a concern this time." With a tint of menace to his tone he suddenly transformed flying towards them at an immense speed, Optimus spun around with his back towards him slightly hunching as Megatron propelled into his back, with a low painful grunt the both of them were out of the ship.

Megatron merely chortled as Optimus toppled down through the sky with a terrified child, head first and hitting the ground fast. He looked intensely upon the Earth estimating the distance, the speed…and choices. _"Thirty feet, I will most likely only come out of this with minor damage and possibly render myself unconscious. I must hit the ground first, but even if I do so…" _he thought looking at Ellen, "_She would still not survive." _

_._

_.._

_..._

….

….

"…"

"…Urgh…"

It was five minutes after the two had fell from the Nemesis, as Optimus slowly opened his optics with a struggled groan, _"Slight lock up of my joints, but they should ease soon." _He thought, looking at his chest he removed his cupped hand away, though Ellen wasn't there instead his truck windows folded outwards with his armour plating parting, and within moments tiny shaky hands slowly gripped the side of his armour as they tried to pull themselves out. "Ellen?" he asked first.

She lifted her leg up trying to get out like she were in a swimming pool. "Uh…H-Help I need that…'assi-stance' now." She said making squeaking sounds to every attempted effort. He lightly smiled as he scruffed her by the shirt neck, placing her on the ground besides him, she shook her head then twiddled her fingers, "That was…c-ool?" She said in an uncomfortable tone. "And gross." She added.

He looked her over with concern, "You are not injured?"

She looked at the arms that she spread out besides her. "I don't think I'm broken. I didn't even cry." She then looked at him, "Optimus, you-you got dirt on you."

He looked to his shoulder, "It bares no relevancy." He replied and proceeded to pull himself off the ground as lay a hand on top of his helm letting out a mumbled groan.

"Are you sure you're okay? We fell from the sky." She reminded.

"Yes, however the height perspective has less of a concern to me." He said. "I am going to transform, I hope you accept my offer to travel alongside me again?" She frowned at him folding her arms with a flick of her tongue to add. "Ellen I cannot simply leave you out here." He reasoned.

"You're just saying this so I shut up again." She mumbled.

"No."

"Yeah you are." She argued back. "You're just like everyone else." She muttered under her breathe.

He loosened his shoulders looking around. "What must I do to prove my honesty?"

She thought for a moment before cupping her smallest finger in front of her, "Swear it." she stated seriously.

"This is a symbolic gesture?" he asked.

"A pinkie swear." She continued to say seriously. "'A binding law under the oath of the thumb.' I-Is what my dad says anyway, I told him it was dumb."

"Can you specify the conditions?"

She scuffed her feet, "You kno-ow." She insisted persistently.

"…That I am not deceiving you."

"And?"

"…I am not using vocal methods to silence you." he said.

She blinked as she whispered. "D-Does, that mean 'not shutting me up'?"

He nodded.

"Then…okay, I 'accept' you're, er, your…pr…proposal?" He nodded again. "See? Not dumb. I can write my own name and everything." He lifted a hand to remind her of something but stopped as she suddenly skipped about.

"E-L-L…erm…EN."

He then transformed to get his message across. "Ellen." He said.

She stopped as she looked to straight ahead, a freeway in the distance and back into the danger. But she clenched her fists. "C-Coming!" she announced. Though overdoing it with her enthusiasm as she missed getting into the open door and instead ran into the side of him. *Whack*. Flat on her back she held her nose as the area became an awkward silence. Ellen however shot back on her feet. "I-I'm okay! I-I mean, N-Nothing!" she said trying once more to get into the cab.

"Are you-"

She hid her red face, "D-Don't!"

Her nervous enthusiasm didn't last long however, as she stared up at the sky through the side windows and bit her nails with a look of concern and confusion.

"You have been abnormally silent for a long while, and still." Optimus noted, his voice making her jump slightly due to forgetting where she was right now. She wrapped her arms around herself. "You know you can openly discuss this with me. I can offer a non-biased opinion." He reminded. "I will listen."

"Y-Yeah…" she said slightly shaking. "W-Who…who was th-that?"

"Hm…Megatron."

"Oh…that was his name? I thought you were **calling** him names." She said slightly shaking through the cab seats. "I don't feel so good."

"Pyscalogical. You express concern for Megatron."

She nodded, "He's…scary." She admit. "I thought you were scary too…I-I don't l-like red anymore."

"I would not allow Megatron to come in range of any human." He said as she hummed a little though it died down quickly.

"Oh." She said flatly.

"…He will not get near you." he added.

She grinned. "**Oh. **Okay."

He chuckled softly. "Did you not think that I referred to you also?"

She blushed. "N-No!"

"No?"

She looked on confused, "I-I mean yes? N-No?" she folded her arms as her cheeks puffed out. "S-Shut up." She slapped a hand over her mouth. As she looked at his steering wheel with the corner of her eye.

"It is alright. I know you only mean that in a repartee sense." He said lightly as she stopped cowering.

"W-Whats, r-reparty?"

"Repart-ee. It loosely means, an exchange of friendly, playful and teasing comments. Which I started."

"…Oh…Yeah, teasing." She smiled looking out the window.

"Now, I must inform you of something serious now." he said to her.

"O-Okay?"

"When we enter this city, it may become a battlefield, I need to find a place to keep you safe until we can return for you."

"Like, hiding again?"

"Yes."

"You, said you would take us somewhere safe." She recalled. "C-Can't I help?"

"That is very admirable of you, but you can help me by staying safe. Can you do that for me? And know that I do not mean offense."

She nodded, "I-I get it now. You're not being mean, just 'logical' right." She said excitably. He tilted his head. "I'll hide, like before?"

He nodded. "That would be best."

She then looked out the window, "Whoa…" she said standing in her seat as she pressed her hands against the window, "A…A cow!" she exclaimed Like some huge historic discovery.

"Remain in your seat." He implored.

"Optimus, look at the cow." She said pointing intently against his window. "Can you open the window? Please?"

"…Only a small opening." He said letting his window down slightly as she tilted her head to get her mouth out.

"Beef!" she cried.

"Can you remain seated now."

She plonked herself down, "S-Sorry…that was cool. Did you see the cow Optimus?"

"Yes, the species you share this planet with are individually unique." He said.

"…R-Right." She said although guessed what word to say.

He chuckled quietly before letting the silence settle. "You will get home."

"H-Huh? R-Really?"

"Yes." He simply said though never really suggested that it would be himself. For he could not specify the outcome, when this all ended.

She stood up in her seat again. "Yes? Yes! W-When I get back, you-you should meet my Daddy. Y-You probally couldn't be a robot though." She said as his epression fell. "If the clone suit people don't have a place for you guys, you can live with us if you want."

"Ellen."

"Daddy wouldn't mind b-because your so cool, I-I didn't think so before, b-but not anymore. A-And he's smarter then me so he'll probably think your awesome straight away."

"Ellen."

"Yes? You okay Optimus?" she said to his tone. "You upset?"

"We, may not be able to see each other. If we form a truce, your government may place us under radar, in secrecy away from the public eye." He said.

Her arms lay her lap as she slightly frowned, "I…That's not fair." She argued. "So, we can't see you, ever?"

"That may be the case." He said as she sighed. "But perhaps, when on route to a location, I may pass by your domesticated area."

"That would be cool." She said flatly. "And maybe Bee can see Sam. They're friends now." She tapped her knee, "Hey Optimus? I-I like you. it hasn't even been that long…its weird. I know you didn't really wanna hang out with me, but you weren't mean about it."

"You are no harm." He said.

She played with her fingers, "…I get…hmm, w-whats the word when your on your own."

"solo?"

She shook her head. "No, its like a feeling li-"

"Lonely."

"Y-Yeah…I couldn't really play that much on the base. I wasn't aloud in anywhere, some of them shouted at me. Because I wasn;'t supposed to be there." She frowned. "Soldiers are mean."

"The younger species are not routinely allowed in military business. They just did not know how to respond to you appropriately. They usually need to keep a mental state of mind, to never let it down."

"Yeah but they didn't have to…to…_use bad words" _she whispered. "Just them shouting at me, made me…not want to speak that much. I thought If I talked-"

"You may be scolded." he said.

"…" she played with her fingers.

He played into the conversation again as she ceased her own. "Have you found communication difficult in a civilian residence?"

She shrugged. "No…" she huffed.

"You sound doubtful." He said.

"I didn't want to talk to them." She huffed with blush in her cheeks. "I tried…but it didn't come out. I just, squeaked. Now they make fun of me. T-They call me, 'squeaker'."

"I am sorry. That must be difficult for your development. I can understand the reasons for your temperament."

"B-But I finally found a couple of friends. I-I think. We make fun of each other but we don't get upset about it." She said. "you didn't find it hard did you?"

"Developing friendship? Hm, I have not gave it much thought." He smiled to himself. "Perhaps in my earlier years it was difficult."

She let her mouth hang open. "O-mm, you're lying."

"I assure you, I am not."

"W-Why was it then? Er, d-diffi-cult?"

"I am unsure, in the area I worked, many of my co-workers each day, looked forward to when it ended, they found it abnormal when I would stay longer and continue to work. Among other traits I can only guess. Of course I did have bonds outside my post, but focused on matters more troubling to me."

"Mm…" she said trying to sound interested. "What is Cyber…tron like?" she then asked. "I-I mean, was like?"

"No more questions for now."

"I'm sorry."

"It is not by offense. We may depart soon, I do not want to cause you further distress by our conversations extending."

"That's okay If you have to go somewhere else I'll just ring you." she said as he murmured.

"Optimus its Lennox, are you in route?" he asked.

"We are Captain Lennox, what is your status?"

"Not too good, for us anyway. We evacuated the city in time if not with a lot of delays but now, we're in the shadow of huge ass ship. Your medic said that they'd be able to stand their ground for a while and we'll help but, we'd appreciate some experience."

"I'm on my way." He noted.

"Is, that man okay?"

"He requires assistance." He said as Ellen felt the seatbelt tighten slightly. "We need to rely on speed."

Ellen swallowed a lump in her throat to fear of motion sickness.

* * *

**A/N I foresee that this will be a long fic :P Even when RID finally airs don't forget about us okay guys? :( ...:P desperate and clingy or what? XP**


	12. The Exchange for Nobility

**The Exchange for Nobility**

Arriving just on the outskirts of town, at a gas station, the place was eerily quiet, per to Lennox explanation that the evacuation was in the city and five miles in every direction. Ellen got out as Optimus transformed looking down at the solemn girl. "I have done extensive research on this area, and with the evacuation completed, nothing will harm you." he knelt, "I must ask that you keep a small device on your person." He said tilting the palm of his hand as a small device the size of a penny slid into her own cupped hands as she cradled it gently.

"W-What's this?"

"A tracking device." He told her.

She smiled weakly. "A-A safety pre-pre-caution?" she said.

He nodded. "Do you have the resources?" he asked as she lifted a plastic bag full of mostly water, bread and chips that she had left in his cab. "No matter what occurs." He pointed to the buildings that stood tall ahead. "Someone will return for you." he stood up turning, taking a step forward in plans of transforming. Ellen looked at her feet then clenching her eyes to cease the tears that crept up on her she took a dash forward.

Taking a grip on the back of his foot she bit her lip. "y-you'll get hurt again…what if that girly lookin' robot does it or, that big scary one?" she muttered.

Optimus dipped his head and shut his optics, "You do not need to show concern for me, for us at this time, fighting is inevitable and sometimes, so are injuries." He said simply as he felt her tiny hands grip slightly harder.

"But-but **why!?**" she then snapped. "It's so…dumb."

He turned around as he knelt again, "This war, the arrogance, for superiority and to conquer, yes part of this War was built on such beliefs. Including foolishness. But sometimes, when bringing around a revolution with a new act of change, comes with risk. An oppressor and liberator. Whom will always contradict each other. And this was the result, even when It could have been easily avoided."

She clenched her fists. "I don't…I don't know what you're saying!"

"Be calm." He said.

"I don't want to." She said back rubbing her eyes, "...I scraped my knee once, it really hurt…I don't want you to get hurt too. E-Everyone is always yelling, saying stuff I don't know."

With two fingers he very lightly gripped her shoulder, though covered the top of her arm as well as she was biting her lip. "Do you, re-call when I said, that understanding comes with time, and age?"

"Yeah…but I don't want to wait that long."

"Then have trust in your elders, who do, and one day you will understand too."

She scuffed her feet, "You're leaving me again."

He looked to his arm department taking out another small device. "This is a temporal comm link system. It holds my frequency and only I may access it. I will try to contact you when I can, would that reassure you?"

She took it looking at it quizzically as he pointed a finger to the side of his head, she smiled placing it just above her ear and like metal attraction stayed firmly there, "O-Optimus?" she nervously said to this.

"You can take it off." He reassured.

She plucked it off just to be sure, "Oh. cool…"

"Are you frightened?" he asked.

"N-No." she announced stubbornly puffing her chest. "I-I…I can handle it now."

He raised an eyebrow before transforming, "Stay out of sight. Do not touch anything in this area. And do not look at the city."

"W-Why not?"

"Do not, look." he reminded her as he begun to drive away.

"Y-Yeah...c-call me o-okay?" She said as with him suddenly just gone immediately, her stubbornness faded quickly as she looked around, empty. It was warm but no wind. Looking to the gas station she walked over to just the edge where the roof provided shade. She brought her knees up as she mumbled. _"_Someone?" she questioned by his previous statement. And she jolted when hearing the sounds of explosions.

Making her cringe, "Mm…Mmmmm…" she muttered fearful. She turned her head slightly to look but flinched as though in pain as she knew Optimus told her not to. With nothing to do or say to anyone, the loud noises brought her to thinking of her Mother again making her eyes flinch.

"_I'm s-sorry that I can't be there…I-I-I know…you'll make it."_

She gripped her knees, "M-Make it?" she rubbed her face.

"_Don't worry about me…you…y-you have to…you have to go."_

Her eyes widened. "'Don't worry about me'…'you do not need to show concern for me'." Those words rattled in her head.

"'Don't worry about me'…'you do not need to show concern for me'."

**"'Don't worry about me'…"**

**"'You do not need to show concern for me'."**

Worry…

Concern…

You have to go…

Stay out of sight…

Do not look at the city...

Her head froze in place as she thought of looking at the city, it felt like someone was keeping it there with two hands, she was scared too. But despite that, she just couldn't help it. she pushed against the weight that was being held against her head and got a good look of the buildings. Smoke…emanating from the middle. "…F-F-Fire…" she stuttered feeling suddenly hot, her forehead started to sweat and she started to choke. "T-There, was f-fire…then Mommy..."

"_Go-go…p-please."_ She heard in her head as she frowned intensely.

She shook her head to the voice. "…." She felt her breathing speed up as she felt herself panic again. Now scared, scared that they would end up the same, somehow. Her throat became dry as she held a hand over her mouth as tears fell. She got angry with herself as she started hitting her head, "N-No! S-Stop it!" she scolded herself starting to claw at her arms.

Before she looked at the city again, with a panicked whimper she shut her eyes as she jolted forward forcing herself to run, her arms swinging back and forth as she ran blindly and yelled. "D-Don't go…**Don't!**"

* * *

**A/N I really need to save up, because I would really like to ask for a commission for some of these scenes or the very least a five year old Ellen with Optimus. Since I have many of her as a teenager but it would be interesting to see her in a younger stage. :3  
**

**Also sorry for the very short chapter I just wanted to focus on this particular scene without throwning the battle straight after...because that one is waaay longer, so be prepared :D**


	13. Battle In Mission City

**A/N Saving up means doing more overtime at work, so have been working real hard these past few weeks, sorry for the late update :)**

* * *

**Battle in Mission City**

Optimus arrived in the city, transforming as he saw the others, and above an arriving Nemesis. Though strangely no sign of Megatron. "Ratchet. What's your status?" he said sprinting to the group with a deployed weapon.

"Alive. For now. They've only deployed few units, it feels too ominous. And to get here just after you?" Ratchet replied.

Optimus narrowed his optics to the front of the ship, a large blaster strapped into the ship like a hood ornament, but stood tall like a statue. "Only to keep us occupied." He replied looking to Bumblebee and Bulkhead whom were just on the other side of the street taking care of the few remaining 'distracting' Vehicons.

"Toying with us is more appropriate." Ratchet said.

Looking to the side, he also noticed the unit of human soldiers In direct exposure of danger, but taking cover behind debris. "Captain Lennox. I gave you a direct warning that you cannot fight here."

Captain Lennox stood defensively. "You did. But we want to get home, to our families, and I don't really care for tyrant robots roaming our planet and destroying our cities. Like it or not we're not leaving until their taken care of."

Optimus was about to reply…

"**Autobots!" **came an echoed voice of Megatron who stood at the tip of a storied building with his second in command at the end of the Nemesis grinning.

"So he's come to oversee it this time." Ratchet bitterly said.

"Prepare yourselves…" Megatron hissed as he transformed flying low enough until he transformed again, landing on the ground breaking the concrete street under his feet.

The Autobots brought their guard up with his presence as Optimus approached him. "Megatron. If you know of this weapon you hold, then you must know that it was banished for the very reason that it bared too much power to control." He argued.

"Yes, I am aware. Perhaps its power was too overwhelming for the ancients themselves, but like them this weapon is also ancient, dated. tame." he grinned as he looked up to his ship. "Perhaps a demonstration will act in my favour. For it will be your last known vision…_Even in passing, you will feel it's, sting_." He chortled.

"Ha! You sure do talk a lot for someone who has that amount of power." Bulkhead scoffed.

Unoffended, merely offered a pleasant grin, in that it was eerie in that sense. "Starscream! Give the order!" he commanded.

Starscream raised a hand to the Vehicons who had to manually turn the requiem blaster being so huge. "There. On those buildings." He said as the blaster charged up. In an instance a thick beam of burning white light matching that of the sun flew across to its target. Even with eyes wide open you couldn't comprehend the damage as the large cluster of buildings that homed thousands of residents and businesses.

Turned to particle matter, merely flaked dust that floated where the buildings once were.

The area was now a smoking crater, with an atmosphere close to smog with ash hovering the sky. What did stand out however was a bright blue glow which used to be most of the ground and sidewalk. Starscream grinned to this especially.

Though Megatron looked on flatly.

"Lord Megatron. Energon." Starscream praised in triumph. "Something that would've taken years to drill and mine from a location such as this." Starscream chortled. "In but a clean **sweep** we will have sucked this planet dry." He clenched his fist in eagerness.

"Y-es." Megatron said flatly as he turned to Optimus. "However, we first must take care of the oppressors."

"_Optimus, did you see-"_ Ratchet said through the comm link rather awed and concerned.

"_Stay vigorous old friend, this is not over yet. Bumblebee, Bulkhead. This cities buildings seem to compare to levelled platforms. Do you not agree?"_

Bee and Bulk seemed to look somewhat confused until, Bulkhead looked upon the buildings himself, from his perspective they seemed to lead up to the Nemesis and sneered boastingly. _"Now you're talking Wrecker."_

"_**The Nemesis right?" **_Bee said not catching on as quickly as more forces, grounded and flier alike were deployed as Megatron became the audience behind them.

"_Yes. We must delay them. I am the only one to match Megatron and cannot do this myself. And so, Ratchet and I shall take the ground forces."_

"_W-With four against an entire Decepticon army?!"_ Ratchet screamed in their processors as Bee and Bulkhead rolled out down the street.

Optimus saw Megatron deploy his weapon readying himself to impatience. _"Have you noticed something interesting about that weapon?" _Optimus noted.

"_Oh I noticed something __**interesting**__." _Ratchet argued.

"_No. If we are simply in the way, why can they not simply used the weapon to destroy us? Here, and now?"_

"_Besides Megatron's bloodlust for your spark by his own hands? I don't follow."_

"_My guess is that a weapon with such impact shares a large flaw and consequence to follow."_ He looked up. _"Do you hear that?"_

Ratchet tilted his head slightly, furrowing his brow as he could hear a distinctive sound, something that stood out and he wished he had noticed before. _"I hear it, I have for a while now, it's…charging." _

* * *

Ellen entered the city, she gasped and flinched in fear to sounds surrounding her. She frowned to herself, pinching, slapping or hitting her head every time she felt the need to cry or cower. She moved through the alley ways, her eyes widening to the purple titans that moved past her.

She froze as she found herself in the mist of the battle. She back away, her legs trembled she scurried back hiding in the alley as she cried again. "N-No, Sto-Stop…stop it." she scolded before burying her head in her knees, keeping herself hidden. "I-I can't move…I-I d-don't want to." she hissed regretting this. "I-I wanna see Daddy…" she thought as the building crumbled dust onto her head making her yelp and shake her whole body. "…I-I want Daddy…"

"Scrap!" she then heard and it sounded familiar, despite it giving her a heart attack.

Crawling across the floor to the edge of the alley, "B-Bulkhead…" she said weakly watching him search for something but then quickly losing interest.

She looked both ways, about four time before she found that urge to dash forwards. Unfortunately she dashed about two steps before she found herself fearful again and in scooting backwards, she fell into this large cylinder shaped object with claw like clips attached. She placed hands over head curling up as she saw Bulkhead being shoved up against a building by a couple of Vehicons, she screamed to the debris and dust that fell. But thankfully wasn't heard among the loud explosions. She was a pebble in comparison.

"Fraggin' con, so you're the one who made me drop my sticky bomb!" Bulkhead cried power driving them.

Ellen looked at, what she understood now as a bomb, was the size of a keg and just besides that was what looked like a cell phone, just half the size. Ellen looked it over frantically before hitting her head again. "H-How do I..."

She then gasped as two cons were thrown above her, with a few shots later, Bulkhead came in view of her as he realised he had nearly squashed and or possibly fried her, "W-What are you doing here?! I-I could've…"

Her eyes widened to his yelling tone. "I-I-I…" She stuttered.

He shook his head watching her tremble, as he waved surrendering hands out in front of him. "No-no Look-look. D-Don't-don't cry alright? Just, calm down. And **stay** down." He told her firmly.

She nodded slowly, keeping down as she looked across the street, to Optimus and Megatron in a battle that was currently a draw. "O-Optimus…" she looked at the grenade, "c-can't…we use, th-that?" she squeaked to Bulk.

He fired projectiles while multi-tasking a conversation with her, "My sticky bomb? I will when I get these Cons off my back. Will you stop talking, **stay down**."

She shook her head wildly. "No. no. for him. **Him**." She pointed at the far end of the street as the battle between Megatron and Optimus was slowly turning in Megatron's favour.

"Megatron? Ha! With all these cons, we'll be lucky enough to get in a few feet of them. Only a mini-con could get over there undetected with their tiny peds." He said. "Besides me and Bee have to get that blaster shut down or we're all fragged."

"What's a mini-con?" she wondered as it suddenly clicked. "Oh…m-mini." She said looking at the bomb. She looked around, then started to push the bomb making it roll heavily across the street. She grunted and panted a little, "Come onnnn." She whined as she kept looking at the bomb instead of everything happening around her. Just trying to think of her friend. And finally just get home.

Bulkhead then wavered a hand starting to move again. "Now I'll have to find somewhere to put you." he said looking around and finding an appropriate place. "That'll do. Kid I-" turning around she had already gotten far ahead of him. "What-wh-why do humans have to always **move. **And fast. Scrap! _Bumblebee."_ He then said through the comm link. "You see that kid?"

Bumblebee was already cartwheeling up buildings, _**"Sam's two miles that way, we put him somewhere safe re-"**_

"_The one the size of my thumb!"_

"_**Ellen? Optimus left her at a gas station. Wow, when saying it aloud that sounds bad."**_

"_Will you just let me finish?! She's here, she is going to get terminated, Optimus will feel bad and then I'll feel bad, y-you need to get down here and grab her. Your faster than me, so just do it!"_

"_**She was he…you just let her wander around?!"**_

"_Get down here!" _

Face palming Bee looked across the battlefield from the height he was at and hissed. _**"Be there in two clicks. Bulk, you head to the Nemesis" **_he said dropping down from the height as he transformed, his tyres squealing and leaving smoke behind him.

"_Go for it! I can do this myself, you can catch up!"_

Losing road he transformed again, dive rolling as he took cover, he hissed quietly to himself as he watched Ellen, get dangerously close in range of Megatron. **"Get back…get back, don't go NEAR him." **He begged to himself.

Ellen continued pushing the bomb, looking only at Megatron's leg in case she froze up again, by accident she lent on a certain part of it, as the clip extended a little more and it seemingly acted like a magnet as it carefully latched itself silently on the back of Megatron's foot. "What?" came his voice turning around as Ellen froze upon looking up.

Optimus shook his battered head looking at what Megatron had turned his attention on. "No!" he cried.

Megatron growled briefly, "Vermin…" he hissed raising his foot back to kick her form small form clear across the concrete before Bumblebee barrel rolled in, picking her up. Though Megatron's kick sent him rolling instead though only in the stomach but still knocked him back.

"Your fight is with me Megatron!" Optimus called aiming his weapon at him.

He grinned turning slowly to him, "You should have taken a shot at me while my back was facing you. How many chances must I provide you?"

The itch of pain had Ellen slipping out of Bumblebee's grip as she rolled across the debris. **"Ah!"** he hissed flinching.

Ellen's hands shook from the shock as she held her knee, she scraped it and her elbow. "O-Ow…Ow…" she whimpered in a high pitch that grew with the rising sting.

"**Stay there!" **Bee called.

She looked up to Megatron as though nothing had happened, but the bomb still remained. She looked at her knee. "B-Bee. It-it hurts."

Bumblebee straggled over cradling her small form. **"It's alright we'll patch you up." **He smiled at her. **"Why did you do that? It was so-so STUPID." **He scolded.

"I didn't want Optimus to go." She said.

"**Go?"** he replied puzzled.

She nodded. "B-Bee?"

"**What?"**

"I think…I need a change of pants…and, underwear." She admitted, her face untouched by any form of embarrassment.

"**What? Why? I…Oh…w-what did you leak?"**

She nodded. "A little…"

He looked upwards rubbing the back of his head, **"W-Well, it was Megatron. We'll get that done too okay?"**

"Wait!"

"**What?!"**

"I need to give this to him." She said holding up the second item.

"**A detonator?…wait."** He turned to look Megatron's leg. **"So that's it. you were…" **he exhaled making a sound of frustration. **"But it was still stupid! It still is! To sneak up on Megatron, it's a death sentence."**

"But-"

"**No…just, take my word for it."** he said pointing to his throat.

She blinked then frowned at him as her cheeks puffed out, "You suck! Your going to leave him! You butt munching bug eater!"

"**Ellen! Will you knock it off?" **he pointed to himself.** "It's a detonator, you only thought to give it to him because you couldn't use it right? But I can use it."**

"You!…Oh…B-But you can't use it Bee."

"**What? Wh-Why not?" **he questioned.

"Because you can't. You don't really know much." She told him matter of fact.

"**Y-You haven't even been with me that long." **He argued looking up to the Nemesis. **"Even still, How would it-"**

"_Bumblebee? Hey you there?" _Came Bulkhead through the comm link.

"_**Bulkhead?"**_

"_I see the blaster."_

"_**Your there already?"**_

"_It's heavily guarded. Either way I'm pushing through."_

"_**Wait!"**_

"_F-For what?!"_

"_**What are they doing?"**_

* * *

Upon the Nemesis, Bulkhead tried to keep as well hidden as he could, about twelve Vehicons were working on the blaster. At least two were manning the controls, four had to keep checking the levels of heat it was producing. And six others were standing guard. And of course there was Starscream, giving constant commands where it wasn't necessary. _"Looks like their focusing the blast. Targeting something specific." _Bulkhead informed his optics slightly cringing. _"I have to tell you though this weapons making a scrap load of noise. That's not normal right? I've manned turrets and, they were lullabies compared to this."_

"_**I'm not sure. Targeting something specific, like a moving target?"**_

"_Looks like it."_

"_**Starscream there?"**_

He scoffed, _"Hasn't even moved, or done anything for that matter. Nah he's just yelling and screaming."_

"_**Then…"**_ he looked up. _**"Bulkhead can you tell me its co-ordinates?"**_

"_E-Er…lets see give me a minute." _He replied as Bee stood still in waiting. _"Here…" _came Bulkhead, as Bee received precise co-ordinates.

With a flick of his optics Bee looked grimaced. **"I thought so. It's Optimus."**

"W-What is?" Came Ellen whom he almost forgot he was holding.

Back on the Nemesis, indeed the sound of Starscream was very clear. "When will you get that focused already?!" he barked.

"But Commander. Lord Megatron-"

"**Said** to clear the city." he interrupted. "Optimus Prime and his lackeys are a part of the obstacle, and as you can see from here, **Lord** Megatron is taken his **time **in doing so. **time **that can be spent on our priorities. Now focus that beam!"

The Vehicons looked at each other. "We can't focus it." One of them said sheepishly.

"W-hat?" he replied in a snaky tone.

"T-This weapon. When it charges it can only release its raw power. It doesn't have any settings or levels, it just has one, maximum. If we try to focus that power into a smaller dose the weapon will implode and self-destruct." Another warned.

"How interesting, you are merely drones, following simple tasks and yet, you have a broad understanding of this. This universe never ceases to amaze me." He went on sarcastically. "However, can you **prove **that, somewhat **vague **theory? Or is this another one of those little rumours these legends carry?"

They turned to look at each other blankly.

"Let me put this another way." He then started dangerous approaching the Vehicon who offered the theory. "Focus the beam." He looked at the others. "And you will end up like your comrade."

"L-Like what?" The theorist Vehicon stuttered as Starscream grabbed him by the throat, dragging up to the top the blaster, throwing him on the body of the blaster Starscream wielded him to the weapon. "C-Commander, the blaster…its boiling!"

"Look on the bright side, **if **your theory is correct. Then you will eventually be spared this torment. If not…well, one's armour can only sustain so much heat." He said as he glared at the others. "Any other, **theories**?" he asked calmly.

"…We'll not be long." One said as the rest nodded.

"See that you're not. I will inform Megatron of a very clear warning." Starscream sneered. _"Any luck and Megatron may be caught in the crossfire." _He thought.

"_Hm." _Bulkhead thought to himself from afar. _"Self-destruct huh? Maybe I can help that along."_

Below Bee was finding himself better cover as he contacted the soldiers. **"Captain Lennox. How's your team doing?" **but then he slapped a hand over his head to his instant mistake after a mixed reply of 'what?' and 'who?' **"Good call Bee." **He said to himself.

"Bee?" Ellen said.

"**I thought I had a plan, but…never mind. We just need to seek cover. Their preparing another shot, and we'll be waiting."**

"For what?"

"**For the right time. If I time it."**

She frowned at him, "Right time for **what**?" she said a little frustrated before she had to hold her hands up in front of her like a shield. "B-Bee. I-it's getting brighter."

He looked up to the blaster readying to fire. He shook his head. **"Not yet…not yet. Just a little longer, come on." **Ellen turned her head to the side to avoid the light, looking at Optimus being hit to the ground. She started to struggle, **"Stop moving." **Bee told her.

"N-No! You gotta help." She pleaded.

"**We are…just, trust me. And trust him." **

"…I don't even know you." she argued.

"…" he watched on as Megatron approached, looming over his opponent as Bumblebee tensed up to the perfect position he wanted.

"You've become slow Optimus." Megatron announced raising his blaster. "No…not slow. Too concerned with civic human buildings, then yourself."

Optimus glared at him, _**"Optimus…"**_came the sound of Bumblebee in his head.

"_Bumblebee? I tho-"_

"_**The blaster its firing again, this time, for you. T-This is going to sound odd, but you need to follow an order from me now. You need to fall back." **_

Optimus thought quizzically but looked on flatly at Megatron, until he noticed the blinding light in the foreground. _**"Fall back. Fall back now!"**_he darted backwards, quickly transformed and reversed leaving behind the smell of burning rubber.

"What?" Megatron questioned, about to sprint before Bumblebee hit the detonator. Like a trip, Metgatron fell to the ground. Letting out a low growl, he looked back to his foot, he had lost most of the right side of it. "Urgghhhhh…" he growled. as he looked up himself to a piercing light…

*BOOM*

Even so concentrated, left an area of ten metres in devastation. Megatron and Optimus became deep in concrete. Optimus much less so as he stood up groaning shaking off the debris and held his head. His vision a little shaky and left with many deep dents to his armour.

With the dust clearing from above Starscream clenched his fists, as he was slightly hunched over with anticipation but the result. "What?! No!" he yelled. "It-it missed?! How could you miss that lumbering oaf?! And you didn't even hit **Prime**!"

"Urgh commander?" came a nervous Vehicon.

"What is it?!"

He pointed to the gun as it started to charge again, the shaft started to overheat, changing a crimson red colour, even sparked and spluttered. "Time to go I think." Bulkhead muttered.

"Ahh!" Starscream squawked. "Abandon ship!"

Bulkhead grinded his jaw as he came from cover, "You can't just leave it to explode! What are you dim in the processor or something!?"

"A-An Autobot?! What next!?"

"Look dumb-aft. If you don't blow that thing far from this planet. The power in that thing will turn into a black-hole, taking all of us with it! or…something like that."

Starscream looked on, before placing a finger against his helm, "This is commander Starscream, take this rust bucket out of this atmosphere now!" when he stopped talking he had noticed that Bulkhead was gone. Starscream himself then transformed, he wasn't confident with how this was going to turn out, either way he was going to make sure he was miles away from it and quickly came up with some excuse for his departure.

Just below, Bumblebee was seeing if Optimus was alright. "I'll get Ratchet. He must have got a little carried away with the ground forces I think he's in a different part of the city." He said.

Optimus looked at Bumblebee then to Ellen, with a quick glancing check. Ellen then pulled her shoe off picking up a roll of Band-Aids. She uttered a shaky grin, as she took an unpredictable leap of faith towards him. Like catching a ball Optimus produced two cupped hands catching her. **"E-Ellen!" **Bee announced dumbfounded.

"Huh?" she said none the wiser.

"I think Bumblebee's point of exclamation is that you should provide thorough warning before performing…such an action." Optimus said.

She merely shrugged smiling at him.

Just then the concrete pile that Megatron was under shifted, until he burst out from under, noticing he was without a leg this time, and on his knee but clawed the ground holding up his cannon. "Do you mock me?! A limb?! Rocks?!" However before he could cause a damage to either of the bots who were realistically at his mercy from their position, that blinding sunlight came again, at first it was a bright white, then blue, then turned purple. The city, engulfed.

"Do not look!" Optimus cried to the surrounding area.

"What?! **Starscream!** What have you done this time!?" Megatron yelled.

"The weapons **flawed." **Came Starscreams voice but not through the comm, he was hovering above a building just behind him. "And **you **knew this!"

Megatron hissed as he turned his attention back to them, "I'm not done yet." He growled.

But…again, he was suddenly on the floor again, faced down as the ground cracked beneath him.

"I think you are…" came the voice who was standing on Megatron. "So. what did I miss Prime?"

Bee and Optimus blinked a few times, looking almost doubtful, but eventually Optimus said. "Ironhide?"

"One moment." Ironhide replied and before they knew it he had flung Megatron across the street.

"**I thought…you were gone. Is that, really you?" **Bee said.

"No anyone else who can fling a Con like that?" he said slapping Bee's shoulder.

"**A few actually." **Bee replied. **"But not Megatron, that was, a sight to see."**

"I would say that it's good to see you old friend." Optimus said.

"But we still got these lot to deal with, Yeah-yeah." He replied.

Megatron stood again, to his full height despite his injury bearing an angered scowl. "Another infamous Autobot, for never seeming to stay dead."

"You've lost Megatron. Hundreds are now you, I think we're doing pretty well." He counted the few Vehicons scattered. "Hmph, another two." Ironhide said.

"A set back. We will mine for Energon, with insect humans under our feet or not. It doesn't change a thing." He looked at his ped. "I will find another way to eradicate you all. Do not take this victory lightly." He then transformed as he flew up into the air. His balance was very off however and wherever he was flying for the time being, they doubted he would keep himself ascended for long.

Optimus looked on worriedly. To both Megatron and Starscream abandoning their Warship.

"**What's wrong?"** Bee asked.

"Did they dispose of that weapon?" he said.

"**That ship can go from here to Cybertron in half a cycle. Besides we would've saw it explode by now…and, we'd be dead by now, r-right?"**

"Hm. Yes Bumblebee, and this entire galaxy with us without us even realising our own destruction." he reached a hand out to Ironhide. "How did you arrive here old friend?"

"Believe it or not I've been on the Nemesis. Not as a prisoner, more of a stowaway. Even gathered a few goods if you know what I mean."

"**Al-right." **Bee casually brushed.

"This place won't be so bad with ol' trigger fingers here." Bulkhead then said brushing his arms.

"Speak for yourself Wrecker, you toppled any buildings yet?" Ironhide replied in a banter manner.

"Nice to see you too old rusty aft." Bulkhead came back whacking Ironhide on the back though he barely flinched.

"**I'm going to go find Ratchet." **Bee said asking for silent permission from Optimus before transforming.

Ironhide mumbled, "Ratchet huh?"

"Ironhide…" Optimus said a light warning tone. He then looked down as he saw Ellen start opening band-aids and sticking them on his lower torso, she merely grinned at him aware of what she was doing but doing it anyway, as just before she was gasping like a fish, in fear of another attack. This was good enough distration.

Ironhide raised an eyebrow, "Right, firstly. What is that? Secondly you have something on your-"

"Yes?" he interrupted.

"Kind of stands out when-"

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Fine-fine." Ironhide said wavering it off.

Bulkhead placed hands on his hips as he looked around, "So, what now?" he asked.

"It came to an end abruptly, like many endings." Optimus started to say. "But now to begin again will be the next challenge."

* * *

**A/N On a random note, A plane was getting transported through our city today, since not much happens in it anyway its like the hypest thing to happen in a long time lol**

**Anywaay, I'm a little disapointed with myself, seeing as when I check over my writing I usually do it about six-seven times, so I feel as though this was rushed, and there may be spelling errors or defining errors I don't know, what do you guys think? I'm not very good at writing action scenes anyway ^^; so please R + R I'd appreciate it and just so you know this IS just the beginning. **

**The struggles of trying to understand human culture and socializing is yet to come for Optimus and Ellen. :) Oh and i'm very excited for my latest commission from someone, specifically its the cover page for this story, can't wait till its done :D :D :D**


	14. Thats Life

**That's Life**

With the question in mind of how they would approach the human government with their presence, Optimus turned his attention to the small shrapnel on the floor, picking it up he furrowed his brow. "Hm." He said as he looked down, "Ellen? Is this the reason for you being so close to peril?" he asked.

She dropped her Band-Aids in shock and turned red poking the tips of her fingers "I-I-I-I-I…" she only stuttered continuously.

"Be calm."

"I-I just don't want you to…" 'She uttered before grinning as Optimus' expression fell in confidence to her own. "Um…You look dirty."

He shook his head to hers subject changing, "Ellen…I, Where did you acquire this?"

"I…Found it."

"Truly?"

"Yeah...N-No, t-took it. Bulkhead dropped it."

"You should not have used this, or go anywhere near Megatron, you could have been…there could have been many outcomes to that scenario I fear to think upon. Why did you leave the fuel station?"

She blinked in confusion, but his tone upset her. "I-I'm s-sorry, he-he was hu-hurting you." she stuttered.

He lowered his head to her, "I would never wish anyone to put their life at risk in such a…a foolish scenario. Especially when involving Megatron."

She slightly sniffed, "are-are you mad at me?"

He offered her his index finger as she gladly took a hold of it, "No I am not angry with you, I am fearful for your life. You did aid me in defeating Megatron, but you must realise the consequence of such brash decisions."

"Erm…I…I could have…been really hurt? Like, turned into blood mush?"

"Vulgar, but accurate. However the circumstances were difficult, you were afraid and without supervision." He said looking her over, she slightly flinched when he lifted both her arms with a finger. "Have you been harmed?"

"My knee hurts." She said.

"Can you walk?"

"U-huh."

"I believe Captain Lennox mentioned a medic in his unit."

She smiled at him, before she looked to ahead of her, "Ca-Captain? Um, can you put me down please? I'm gonna go see, er, Will? That man over there said that he led the unit that Dad was in. That means he must be home."

Seeing her excitement get the better of her he placed her on the floor before she accidently jumped off. "Ellen." he added with concern.

"Huh?" she replied dumbfounded.

He paused, thinking briefly to warn her of her own expectations but, naturally childhood was full of such hopes. He thought to let her have these dreams and thoughts just a little longer, before the inevitable. "Watch, where you step. There is debris everywhere." He told her.

"I **know**." She grinned.

As she stumbled and climbed, Optimus looked up, the Nemesis was long out of sight, _"What course will they proceed to take next?"_ he thought. _"There is much more Energon deposits, on this world."_

"Thinking grimly again are ya?" Ironhide said from behind him.

"I can think of nothing else at this point, and other concerns."

"Huh…" he said looking around, "Well, might as well get a few seconds in, how you been Prime?"

He turned to face him, "Hopeful now, with the appearance of yourself and Bulkhead. Perhaps more Autobots in time, will arrive on Earth also."

"Whoa now. You need to talk to this species before you start sending out more invites." He replied.

"Yes. Then let us proceed."

"How?"

"Ironhide, I believe you are not familiar with Captain Lennox."

"Human right? By your tone I'm guessing he's not that bad. Then again you don't have much of an opinion on anyone. Fine, let's see this 'Lennox'."

* * *

Optimus and Ironhide approached Will as he was pinching the brow of his head, "Captain Lennox." He greeted. "Your team acted valiantly. Despite ignoring my warnings."

"Just glad it's over." He rubbed his forehead before looking at Ironhide. "…Do you, replicate or something?"

"No." He simply said. "You seem, troubled Captain." He looked around, "I do not see the girl."

"No." he sighed. "She, just…went really quiet. I don't think she really understands."

"Then you have, informed her."

"Yeah…" he turned around. "She's over…" he frowned. "Epps!"

Epps leant up against a rock picking the concrete between his nails. "Wish I had some, moisturiser or something, damn fingers are dry as hell." He lifted his head just noticing Will. "What? You sayin' I can't use moisturiser? What century are you living in?"

"I told you to watch the girl." He hissed through his teeth.

He shrugged. "You also told me to cover you. And…you've turned out fine. Besides, she could use some space."

He grinded his teeth. "Space is for frustrated teenagers."

"She won't go that far. plus this place is empty. I think she'll be fine." he said lightly.

"Captain. Sergeant." Optimus interrupted. "I realise that you have other priorities, so I will locate her." He offered.

Will sighed. "Sure. we're not even helping the situation none."

"Prime." Ironhide called. "I don't know whats going on, or why I should care but, little advice when dealing with the little ones. Try to be, 'informal'. This ain't no role call, and she is not a soldier." he said.

"...I will try."

* * *

He strolled around looking over the wreckage, he was grateful of the time that was allowed for the humans to be able to evacuate in time. But it was still haunting to see what could have been. "Ellen." he called out now and then, this was taking some time, he kept his cool despite this, her unknown location, her distressing state, and possible injury due to that. He called again, and it came back to him in an echo in this ghost city. He started to move again, until a weak, flat tone of a voice answered.

"I'm here." Came Ellen's voice.

Her abnormal tone in itself was concerning and lead him to a narrow alleyway, he knelt, peering his head in. "Ellen…what are you doing?" he asked lightly watching her fiddle with a bunch of concrete balls.

"I'm hiding."

"There is no danger." He said.

"Yes there is…" she argued, her sentences without the usual stutter.

"Dusk will soon pass, the temperature will drop, and we have to leave." He said.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm waiting for Daddy." She told him in a very weak tone, but it was hopeful sounding.

Of course, this was expected, denial. But, somehow this was more difficult for him. Ironhide was right. "Ellen…he is not coming." he said, his broadened vocabulary, his inspired speeches, and eulogies. The words came to him very naturally, but here, his thoughts were like treading on thin ice. carefully trying to pick out the write phrases. "Captain Lennox told you himself, my deepest condolences howe-"

"He's lying." She said in a growing tone of anger.

"I am aware that you are in a state of agrievment. But you just do not understand the concept."

"Dads not gone. He's on his way here." She lifted her head up to smile at him. "Lets go see him okay?"

"Ellen. Why would Captain Lennox provide falsehoods?"

She frowned. "You believe him too?"

"Regrettably. He does not gain anything from exposing this."

She looked to the floor frowning intensely. "Go away…I'll wait by myself."

"That would not be in my best conscience." He told her. "You cannot wait for someone who is not coming. You have to understand this."

She shot daggered eyes at him, the rise of anger in her also produced a glaze if tears over her eyes, "You-you're like that man, You're just being mean…you're always being mean to me!" She clenched a fist. "You don't **care** about anything! You're just a **robot!**"

He stared, and then sat himself down on a heightened part of rubble placing his hands on his knees, "That is untrue." He told her in a quiet voice.

Her face fell, "Who talks like that anyway." she muttered bitterly.

They both became silent, sitting in the rubble as the dust settled in the city. Ellen's eyes looked left and right for a long time, thinking that this wasn't true, there all wrong. And he was coming, he can't just be 'gone'. How could he be? No, it wasn't true…but how would that happen? She dug her nails into her head, confused and angry. Why couldn't she understand? He can't be gone…he can't be. She was right. She was right!

She must be…He said he would come for her. But, her mother was gone too…somehow, she still didn't know why. No-no-no. Everyone was lying…lying…they had to be, b-but…

She then bowed her head, streaming tears, and whimpered. "Optimus?" she mumbled under her tear absorbent sleeves.

"Yes?"

"Did I…do something wrong?"

"No, this-"

"Then why did they **leave!?"** she screamed looking up, her eyes sore already, red blood vessels surrounding the white of her eye and a sudden change in her eyes, almost as though they had dulled, become darkened in its blue shade.

"You did not cause this." He said firmly. "This was tragedy caused by circumstance."

"I don't care! I want my Mommy! My Daddy! I just wanted to go home!" she lifted her head as she hit it against the brick wall, "I want them to come back!"

He rushed to his feet as he tried to extend his arm through the narrow alleyway, to reach his hand over to her as she made those harsh blows against her head, "Ellen. Ellen you are harming yourself, you must stop this now before you cause serious harm." He said to her though refused to listen shrieking bloody murder, he tried to force his arms locomotion to its limit, to the point his arm started to creak. She was so very close, but it wasn't enough, "stop…stop this."

She continued to bang her head, eyes shut, trapped in her own distress. "I hate them! I hate them! Why did you send me away!?" she continued, Optimus noticed the wall start to show a dark burgundy colour smear against the wall.

"Ellen…" he clenched his optics, **"Stop this** **now!"** he cried out, her eyes snapped open.

Her head slowly fell against the wall. She froze briefly, before her lip quivered again as she looked at him. He tapped his fingers against the ground, "Please, come here." He said softly.

She just stared, "No…" she breathed. "Go away. Go away!"

He looked at his arm as he slowly retracted it, deciding to wait with her patiently and let the motions pass. "I do not possess all the answers, or a way of removing such sadness, but I can offer comfort in anyway I can." He said. "Do you, have fond memories of your parental?" he asked.

She sniffed. "Y-Yes." With an added scoff.

"Good. Memories can often bring comfort."

She frowned. "You can't hug it though!" she snapped.

He shut his optics. "No." he said instantly shot down by her, if this weren't such a conversation of sorrow, he'd find it an amusing comeback. As they sat in silence for a long time. "I…" Of course he couldn't offer advice in time of bereavement, and remembered that he should merely ask questions that focused on her feelings. "What happened? Do you want to tell me?"

She shrugged until she told him anyway, "I-I d-dunno. **He **said, that they were attacked by some dumb, robot a-a sc-scorp-ion." She whimpered.

"_A scorpion? …Scorponok?"_ He thought.

"Why can't he come back? Why can't Mommy come back? …Their gone…" she clenched her fists. "But why!?" she then turned to Optimus. "That robot…was…a bad one, w-wasn't it?" she asked.

He nodded regrettably.

She started to claw at her arms, breathing rapidly, "…Why…couldn't you…just stayed on Cy-Cy…the place you live!" she wailed. "Why did your friends leave stuff here! Then you wouldn't have come here!" she wailed into her hand. "Now my Daddies gone! Because you didn't leave us alone! Because of your dumb fighting! **your **fault!" she buried her head as she just cried, her throat sore from yelling.

Optimus remained silent as he watched her, his spark twinged with guilt. "Why me...? I-It's not fair…" She muttered as Optimus shut his optics, this was only bereavement speaking. She was angry, though some of her words had truth to it. Deeply though, she didn't mean it.

And so he inhaled as he lay a flat palm out on the ground making sure to make a sound to draw attention. She looked at it, then at him as she frowned intensely opening her mouth a little to curse him some more, she wanted to hate him, she really did. But, she couldn't, because no one was around.

When she got scared or upset, she would run to her Mother, Father, Sam. But he was here instead, but she didn't want to go to him.

But the need for comfort, for nurture, for companionship, her immature mind left her with little choice as her face fell again, watching his expression, it was sympathetic, and slightly pained. And an invitation for just that. Despite how angry she was she pushed herself up in an act of fear, being alone. finally as she limped herself towards him wiping her eyes she climbed herself into his palm as he lifted it up slowly. Bringing her up, holding his hand against his chest as he cupped his other hand around her carefully, "Op-Optimus I-It's not fair." She told him pawing her hands against his torso.

He smiled sadly, that she was safe for the most part but now without her family. "No, it is not." He said looking down at her, his hands holding steady so not to harm her accidently. "I will find you a medic, can you turn your head?" he asked as she nodded slowly turning for him to see only a small break of the skin.

"Hm. From mere guess, that wound is not damaged as I had feared." He said as she whimpered shuffling close to him as she rest her head against him. She lay a hand there also as she tried to get comfortable against metal. Her small vulnerable form made him move his hand closer to hide her from the current world that crumbled hers. He then noticed her clamp her mouth over her arm. "You can spill tears, there is no shame." He told her, but she just shook her head in protest.

"I-I d-don't want to. m-my eyes h-hurt. I-I'm not an-annoying." She said holding a hand over her mouth.

"Hm. Yes, too much of something can eventually cause discomfort, but I have to argue against your perceivement of yourself to how others would see it. You're mentally immature, hardly in control of your emotions, And, it is your right." he assured.

She looked his chassis up and down, then looking up to his face, then to behind her with a cupped hand to lean against, she took a strong grab for one of his fingers as she started crying and breathing at the same time letting it build up as she gripped tightly.

"I-It's not fair…" she whimpered her cries turning to wails that could be heard for five miles in every direction.

With her tightly grasping one of his finger he used another to rest on her back. "In times life can be unjust by those purposely turning it to their advantage." He looked up to this line of smoke that was left behind from the destruction, then looked down again as he turned around to start walking. He didn't say anything else, as no amount of words could heal as much as time could. But despite some wounds, deep ones would turn to scars, and even with time, scars can only fade, and still remain.

* * *

**A/N Um, I know there have been moments in this that have been for a better word 'sad' enough. Sooo, I hope no-one is TOO sad from this? ^^; I'm afraid I can't provide compensation for those pesky 'feels'. But I can provide virtual hugs :P Anyway, I promise that things will get better, eventually :) **

**So, what do you think of the new story cover? I hope no-one has been reading this fic again because I kind of changed the picture before this chapter and its specifically to do with this chapter too ^^;**

**Please R + R (especially for this chapter as i've put twice as much research into this then the others...thats right research lol)**


	15. And so

**And so…**

Meanwhile, Captain Lennox, Ironhide and Bulkhead after a long conversation, of what? No one wanted to ask, as during, decided to get rid of any wandering Vehicons in the city. "Maybe you should sit this one out human." Ironhide mocked lightly.

"I don't know, 'Bulkhead' here tells me you're a very 'aged' bot. So maybe you should be telling yourself that old timer." Lennox mocked back.

"Hmph. Fine then. You run your mouth like that, try showing it the same way with that tiny weapon of yours."

"What you thinking foreigner?" Will asked.

"See the target, first one to land a hit gets the point." Ironhide offered. "I'll not mock you after I've won. Just remember who is the superior military force."

"Games huh? Well put up or shut." He said. But as both looked to their sides, Will dropped his enthusiasm to a slow walking Optimus, with cupped hands, at first glance, he thought he was injured. "Optimus. You…you found her?"

He nodded briskly, "Captain Lennox, I believe there is a medic among your unit?" he asked.

"Yes." He said turning to said medic nodding to him to step forth.

He placed her on the floor much to her horror, even with reassurance she insisted staying very close to him, in hindsight, trying to cling to his fingers, "Can you stand?" the approaching medic asked her as she just sat on the floor, and started to whine through her teeth. Optimus helped her up firmly as she stood on her own very lazily just going with whatever direction she was put in.

"Where's the damage?" The medic then asked Optimus reluctantly.

"Back of her temple, she mentioned tripping, and I believe there may be further damage in her left locomotion." He said.

When he touched her she panicked to the sudden touch, **"N-No!"** she hollered.

Will jogged over, "It's alright, he's just going to get you feeling better okay?" he said.

He placed a hand on her arm as she smacked it away. "I don't want you!" she yelled at Will as she looked up to Optimus with a helpless expression asking for his confirmation.

He looked from side to side with some confusion, she was for reassurance that this member of her race was not tricking her? The sudden trust in him was unusual. Perhaps he was thinking too deeply into a look alone. "…It's alright. What the Captain says is true." He said, he could only think that it was down to her current state.

"Whoa…what did you do to her?" Epps teased Will.

"I…I don't know. Unless…" he stepped back a notch.

"Is this 'killer's guilt'?" Epps then blurted.

Will sighed, "Are you shitting insane? No Epps, killer's guilt is something else." He hissed.

"So, you've got, what, leader guilt? I don't god damn know, whatever the case, she doesn't blame you. **Christ** can we leave now?"

"She's a kid, she has to find someone to blame." He looked her over as she scowled at him, he turned around with his back to her as he looked to the floor, "God, dammit." He hissed.

"Hey. you got me right?" Epps added.

* * *

The medic cleaned up the bruise on the back of Ellen's head, and checked her leg, "does that hurt?" he asked.

"N-No…"

He stood up as he turned to the group, "She's fine, she doesn't need any stitching in her head and shouldn't become septic if left alone should just scab over. She can walk, just don't let her overdo it. That ankle is lucky to have not been sprained." He said.

"Thanks." Will said with folded arms.

"Captain Lennox." Optimus then said. "May I ask for you and your teams assistance in clearing the area with my Autobots of any remaining Decepticons?" He said.

"Of course, that's what we came too actually." He said standing up and gesturing to his group.

When they left Ellen turned jumpy very easily, and got spooked to the open space she was in. She ran up to Optimus. "Optimus?" she squeaked knocking her fist on his foot.

"What is it? Something wrong?"

She slightly tensed her fingers as she lifted her arms overhead, his optics slightly widened to the predicament. "Ellen I, do not think this is appropriate- You realise that you may only be seeking comfort from me because of your current state?"

"P-lease." She begged. With a quick glance from left to right was put in the same situation as before as she stayed still, her eyes glazed with a dark shadow under her eyes, she grew too tired to shed anymore tears and her head slightly bobbed…...he picked her up.

She lay against him very fast. "H-Hey…guess what?" she slurred.

"What?" he said lightly playing along.

She lifted her leg to reveal a much brushed knee with a very small cut, "Battle scars." She awed smiling at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Be still now. I believe you are becoming delirious."

"…Mm…am not." she muttered looking at his expression as she felt bad to what she yelled earlier. "I-I didn't mean it." She said sadly. Every sound she heard made her grip onto him tighter.

"Be still." He repeated.

She lay her head, "I-I'm scared...Their…not here…" her voice rising in panic.

He had a hard time to understand her statement but tried, "There gone, yes. But that does not mean you should hide. You need not worry about your welfare, you will be taken care of." He said thinking to himself, then opened the compartment on his arm again, plucking out the rock she gave him.

All wonder from before for that rock, claiming it to be exactly the same as the other she found ceased to be in her eyes. Instead it was realism, realism like that of an adult who knew better. "…That's dumb now." She mumbled.

"It may be small, but it holds personal meaning." He told her as she held a hesitant hand up towards it.

"Mmm…" she mumbled with doubt.

"You have suffered loss, but there are many who can help you through this. To support you." He continued to tell her.

Her head lowered again. "Ellen." he said trying to regain her attention again. It took her a while but she eventually met with his optics. "Do not lose hope." he urged.

She didn't really understand what he meant by that but, she spoke again. "Will…you be leaving now?" she asked.

He shook his head, "This location? This planet? At this time, I am uncertain of either outcome."

She frowned, "If…If you did, where…would you live?" she asked.

"If your government is willing to arrange an alliance, I am unsure of a main base of operation, if not. We may indeed, have to leave."

She dipped her head, "Does that mean, I won't see you?"

"That outcome is likely." He told her as she rubbed a hand over her eyes. He looked on unsure, and looked to the side. Then Ellen reached into her pockets snatching out that tiny comm link he gave her reaching it up to him spitefully. He pushed her hand down with a finger, "Hold on to it."

"Why?" she huffed.

"It does not pose any threat to security, if you wish it, you can still contact me." He told her quietly.

She stared at it. "I…I wanna keep it." She mumbled, she lay her head again. "Don't put me down kay?"

"I will not." He replied. Ellen stuttered, her breathing was raspy. Optimus felt her shivering body, state of shock, fear, confusion. He kept his hand cupped, shielding her as best he could from what was around them, and tried his best to comfort her.

"Mm..." she whimpered. "I don't want you to leave as well. You're my friend." She spoke out before looking sceptical, "R-Right?"

He nodded, "Yes, my friend."

She leant up against him once more, she was so tired. And easily started to drift.

Optimus looked over the destruction left behind watching in front about half a mile in front, the human soldiers, Ironhide and Bulkhead scouting the area, with it being difficult to comfort a child already, it was even more difficult, with the sudden sound of artillery.

"Whoa! Hostile at nine o'clock!" Captain Lennox cried from afar. The scene escaped Optimus' optics, but a few moments later, a louder explosion was heard **and **seen.

"Ironhide..." Optimus muttered disapprovingly to the unnecessary level of force.

"w-wha-?! h-huh!?" Ellen blurted with a dry throat, very small in volume in fact that if it weren't for his keen hearing, it was mere mumbles.

She spun her head around in shock as she was about to cry again, though nothing came out, it was more like a dusty choke. "Ellen, it's alright."

"W-What was that? What was that?" she pleaded, pawing at his torso.

"One of our weaponry. Ironhide was...'demonstrating' to the human soldiers that projectiles with a larger range can sometimes be more…effective." He said. She lowered her head again her eyes darting around.

"No more…" she said staying close to him.

He gently brushed the top of her head with two fingers, This new sense of touch from him did startle her however. "No harm will come to you girl..." he told her, "I am…I'm here, and you are safe." She tried forcing herself awake this time, comprehension had gone out the window completely.

"Y-Yeah…" she said.

"Which means you can continue to rest." he hinted lightly.

"O-Okay…"

"Prime." Came Ironhide approaching with a smug look on his face and the human unit. "All hostiles were destroyed."

Lennox looked up at him holding his head up, "You missed that last one." He muttered smugly himself.

"I **made **it appear like that, just so you could have a chance." He replied.

"No offense Hide' but no one can miss a target **that** big who is only three feet in front of you, not even on purpose." Epps argued.

Optimus glanced between them both before making a gesture to grab their attention. "Good work Ironhide, and extended appreciation to you Captain Lennox."

Ironhide wavered a hand, "No need for praise, its just what we do now." he then looked down at the human he cradled, then commented. "So, is this a human comparison of a mini-con?"

"No, they are smaller versions of their parentals combined genetics." Optimus said.

Ironhide cocked any eyebrow, "...Oh. So what they, 'breed'?" he slightly shuddered. "Sorry I asked."

"Well my boys will be waiting here for the welcome wagon, what will you be doing now?" Will said as Epps nudged him.

"We can go home right? You know you're not the only one with a family." he said.

"Your family? How many girlfriends have you got?"

"You know what I mean. Have you seen my missed calls?" he said.

Optimus frowned slightly before placing a finger on his helm, "Optimus, are you alright?" came Ratchet through the comm.

"Yes Ratchet, I am functional."

"Then there is **some** damage. Bumblebee and I eliminated another entity just so you know."

"Good work Ratchet. We have cleared the area, but no doubt the humans will be arriving soon, we cannot be here when they do. Ironhide, Bulkhead and I shall meet you outside the city." He shut off his comm link as he knelt down to face Will, "Captain Lennox i require your help. I'm afraid we cannot discuss anything with your race at this time."

"Your reason?"

"You have gained my trust Captain Lennox, however I cannot speak for your entire race. And with my team in scarce numbers, I cannot take the risk. Forgive me for my distrustful approach."

"No-No, I can understand that."

"Will you be willing to help us?"

"Of course." He said looking on with a furrowed brow. "But, while you make your getaway. I'll take care of the girl, after all she-"

"**Nooo!" **Ellen suddenly cried from Primes arms, she started to kick about trying to climbing about up his torso, Optimus had to put her down in case she fell, she instead ran behind his leg trying to hide, "N-No…" she protested again.

Optimus looked down on her, and she shook her head wildly, he nodded trying to appear reassuring. "What of your authorities?" he then asked Will.

"Optimus…you know she has to go into custody, to you we might not look like much. But we've got laws too." He said.

Ellen gripped his leg, "p-please…make it better-m-make it better…" she begged, he looked at her, so desperate and the amount of stress.

"The authorities will be here soon. You have to leave now, Like you, I'm not sure how they'll treat you. Like hostiles, bothers, or guests? You have to take care of your team." Lennox reminded.

"I don't want to go- I don't want to." She protested furiously shooting a glare at Will, "You just want rid of me."

"That's not true. Your just confused."

"I want-"

"You don't **know **what you want." He told her.

Will shut his eyes and endured as he carried on his plight. "Optimus if they come here-"

Among the clash of screaming, yelling voices, something suddenly came to him, without even a thought, but he had restraint on the words, until-

"Op-Optimus! **Please!"**

"It's against-"

"Please! **Pl-eease!** Don't let them **take me!"** she wailed in terror.

"You can't, you need to-"

"I will take her."

"…?"

"…"

…

…

Ellen stopped panicking as she loosened her grip. Time seemed to stop as he uttered the phrase, Lennox was only able to breathe raspy sounds as Ellen held her arms out in front frozen.

"What?" Will said mishearing him perhaps.

"I will take her." He repeated.

"Optimus…" he breathed. "Do, you realise what you're saying?!" he then expressed angrily.

"I cannot deny a being in distress." He told him.

"No one wants to! But you have to understand that you have no power here, even if hypertherically you did go through with this, she's human, she has different levels of thought and needs then what you know of."

"Captain Lennox, I believe you stated earlier that despite having no experience or qualifications, you can still learn to be a parental, despite human instinct, its still something that can only be learned."

"Pretty words are fine, but they won't see it that way you can't take her your…"

"Not of this world, yes I am aware." He said.

"Y-Yes, no I mean…"

"I do not believe she will go into the normal protocol of child care, your government knows that she has seen us, you and many others would have to record this event correct?"

"Yes…"

"This may go deeper then you realise, she is already vulnerable not just that she is a child, but of the events around her, speaking of 'aliens' in social interactions, do you not believe that society may judge her on something that the many have not seen? True, she may be ignored for most her childhood but if it continued into adolescent stages, would she not be assessed? To examine if she is able to be among society?"

"That's a long stretch-"

"What if she were in danger now? She aided me in taking advantage of the fight I had with Megatron, and all those who are willing to stand against him have not gone without huge consequence today."

"What would be there to gain, why would he even bother with a hu-"

"Anything he sees as a way to torture me, he would gain. She is a part of a conflict of two worlds now."

"I-" he stopped looking down as he sighed frustrated.

Ellen stood in her same exact position, her eyes still wide as Lennox was questioning himself. "…Op…timus?"

"Yes?"

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"To what do you refer?" she blinked as he corrected himself, "What do you not understand?"

"'take her'." She said.

He knelt, "I, wish that you will remain under my protection. Not only for your safety, but to also take care of you…in a sense, raise you. With the Decepticons remaining here for what I fear years. You will most likely be with me through most your child stage. Do you understand?"

She blinked, then shrugged. "I…think, so." she then shook her head. "N-No…b-but I'd be with you right?"

He bowed his head, "Is what I would wish, however your experiencing mixed emotions, this may be out of fear or denial that you find friendship in me. In time you may find regret."

She looked to the floor trying to find the words, "You…watched me." She rubbed her hands, she swayed back and forth as tears run down her face without her consent, "you could 'a talked to Sam, he-he was right next to us. But then he left me…and I had a…a panic fight. You stopped that, Sam can't do that."

"Ellen, you can stop now, I should have never questioned you like this, and I have no right in your current state."

"I-I'm boring right?"

"No." he flatly replied.

"…Oh…Th-Thanks."

"Hm." He said sceptically.

She cocked an eyebrow trying to say something to prove that she did understand. "…do you mean, your looking after me…like…a family would?" she asked.

"Family? …that is impossible, I have no direct relation to you. A family unit on Earth, from what I understand consists of a child, a…Mo-" he stopped himself speaking further.

She played with her fingers, "Well, I thought that it meant, erm…" she looked to her feet as Lennox was listening in.

"That's just a technical definition." Lennox interrupted. "To explain the way I think Ellen does, a family can be made up of not just relatives, it can be a group of friends, or how a person defines a family in itself." He tilted his head. "It's…hard to explain, you just know. Let's see, a family is the foundation of society…its, how we all are nurtured given the tools and knowledge to go into the world with ourselves and then start the cycle again. Making society stronger…in a, way." He scratched his head. "Get it?"

Ellen nodded though didn't really understand the argument and looked to her feet the whole time he was there. Despite the argument he was trying to make Optimus looked less than impressed. "I apologize. It seems you are further confusing the definition Captain." He expressed.

"Yeah I'll…not try that again." He said thumbing over as he cleared his throat. "I have calls to make. **But, **this discussion is not over."

Ellen looked frightened to what he said.

Optimus nodded. "Forgive me for bearing offense Captain, but I believe the discussion is indeed, over."

And then, she wasn't.

"The tone doesn't help Optimus. Now don't brand me as the bad guy, i'm just trying to be realistic here." Will looked at Ellen before lowering his voice and hissed. "You announced that you would take her in. without any chance in hell of the human race even allowing this!" And then, he walked off.

Ellen tapped Optimus' leg, he knelt. "Optimus. Do, Moms and Dads always get replaced?" she then asked.

He looked on quizzically. "From what Captain Lennox has tried to explain on family. No. No individual member can ever be replaced. I can never do that."

"…So, why am I staying with you?" she asked. "Ain't that the same thing?" her nose wrinkled when looking at him. "You don't look like a Dad." She fussed.

"I can only be seen through your own perspective. Friend, guardian, carer."

She looked at the floor shaking her head confused. "I-I'm not sure right now."

"You need time, It is understandable, you are confused."

She shrugged. "I...I don't feel it."

He lay a finger on her shoulder, "I want you to be aware, despite your uncertainty, that my statement is serious. And that I would feel your safety is best under our watch." He shook his head, slightly doubting his statement. To give her a choice? Could she know what she wanted? Maybe it would damage her even more. But he had a grim feeling if he left her to the human authorities, if they were anything like there government, with corruption running deep, before the war that is.

She saw his doubting optics, thinking he was upset about something she slowly shuffled up to his leg patting it. "…I'm tired…"

"I can imagine so. We will be departing soon, you can rest on the journey."

She held her arms swaying as her face hung defeated. With no reason or rhyme Optimus tried to think or look for something to give her a spark to life at least, just a little something now and then for a reminder of hope. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he made do. "Do…you re-call the squirrel?" he asked her lightly.

She produced a small smile, "Y-Yeah, it was cute."

* * *

**A/N Hey, sorry for the short note just making my way out, please enjoy this chapter please R + R and tell me what you think.  
**


	16. Day One

**A/N Hey. Sorry for what is a terribly, terribly short chapter, but i thought i would get all the stuff that happened in the city out of the way and start on the next stage of things, hope you enjoy nonetheless :)**

* * *

**Day One**

What occurred now was the quickest operation any of them had carried out. With a brief discussion with Captain Lennox, a point of rendezvous and quick transformations, they were planning to head out back on the road, until an appropriate meeting of first contact can be made without the hostilities.

"You're all set Optimus." Will said. "You guys take care. Not sure how that works, but you will text me when you're out of the city?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. We'll try to keep them off your tail for a while." He looked at Ellen as he sighed, then held his head up. "I will ask…no, I'm **telling** you to think about this again."

Optimus shook his head. "The answer will remain the same."

He pinched his forehead. "At least, at least let me hold onto her, until we can meet up again." He begged.

He looked down, "You know that is not possible Captain."

He hissed to how dim that sentence was, "The people you are retreating from, right. The hell am I thinking, we're trying to prevent that way." He spun around cupping his mouth with conflicted thoughts. "But. I just can't let you go with her! It's just gut instinct, that this feels very wrong." He wiped his face, "Just, be careful with her. **very **careful, I mean it." As he turned to leave, Ironhide caught his attention as Optimus watched the two in quiet discussion.

He looked down. "Ellen." He said quietly.

She frowned in her sleep before opening her eyes heavily, she started to rub them to the sore, itchy feeling they had. "M…Mm?" she grumbled.

"I am sorry to disturb you. But I have to put you down, so that I am able to transform, understand?" he said as she slightly tightened her grip, "it's alright." He said exposing her to a gentle breeze that she never noticed from being shielded. He placed her on the floor as her legs were wobbly and unbalanced from her limbs being inactive. "One moment." He said as he begun to shift into his alt form and opened his passenger door.

She wobbly took a step onto it as she heaved herself onto his seats. "There, no need for distress." He reassured. She got herself comfortable wrapping her arms around her own form as a seatbelt came over her, she grabbed it nuzzling her cheek into the small extension of his being. "Ellen." He then said as she sat there staring at her feet. "Ellen, can you focus for me, just for a moment."

"H-Huh? What is it?"

"I am going to add a new element to my disguise again, just until we can reach the outside of the city. A take on a human form if you re-call?"

Ellen's face bearded that of being uncomfortable and slightly disgusted. "N-Not the weird man?"

"See the seat beside you? In a moment I will project it, do not be alarmed."

She muttered, "But he's weird...can't you turn into a…a-a…um."

He hummed lightly. "No. This disguise will be enough."

"O-Okay..." she gripped the belt a little more when it eventually appeared. Even when expecting it she almost yelped but instead winced shutting her eyes tight, "N-No..." she muttered hiding behind the seatbelt.

Optimus was a little surprised by her reaction. "Ellen? Why such distress this time?"

"No-no…" she repeated.

"Ellen." He said softly, "hear my voice, you are not frightened of my true form. This holoform only represents a human, what is wrong?"

"No...I'm, **he **is..."

He looked over the holoform, "you find **this **form intimidating now?"

She nodded briskly, "Y-Yeah...I want you."

"Hmmm." He said fondly but was this only a onetime thing or had she now become reluctant of her own species? "Would you feel better if i were to keep conversing with you, until we reach the outside? Then I shall deactivate the holoform, would that bring you reassurance?"

"I only have to listen, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright it's not far, right? I-I can do that." he said turning onto her side hanging onto the seat belt.

"I am very certain you can." She smiled shyly to herself even if she couldn't open her eyes, "Ironhide. Bulkhead, let's roll out!"

* * *

**A/N It begins...again? Uh...^^; yeah, the even longer road to settling in and starting awkward parenthood I guess and reluctant bots :P please R + R  
**


	17. Under the Radar

**A/N Phew...been working everyday almost for reasons of personal savings and what not. but finally here is the next chapter.**

**Muirgen79: due to time I had to leave out a big chunk from this chapter, so I lied super hard about 'human meetings' and what not...forgive me TTwTT I'm scum lol :P**

* * *

**Under the Radar **

They stayed on the road for about a week, Will had given some of own his cash towards Ellen's needs in that time. They mostly hung around the outskirts of cities until they heard any contact from Will again informing them of a time and place in which they can approach a human or many humans whom spoke on behalf of their government, on peaceful terms.

Those bots who were unknowing to recent events involving Ellen, were now. Ironhide produced a shrug noting that it was none of his business and that it was fine as long as it didn't disturb his personal space. Bulkhead went on to stare at his feet wondering if he 'might accidently squish it' and commenting that 'as long as she didn't get in the way' he was fine. Bumblebee expressed worry, but at the same time a little excitement to not being the youngest of their group anymore. Even if she weren't part of the group in that way.

Bumblebee had left the group for a short time anyway, taking Sam home as he was told by Optimus to remain his guardian in fear of his safety also. And there he will remain until further notice.

However despite the others minor concerns, Ratchet expressed his more pressing concerns, that of the groups safety and of Optimus'. It was not until they had stopped on a dusty bank that he did.

With the group taking a small break, getting Energon to flow through their limbs again, Ratchet had been eerily quiet up until that point, folding his arms with a stern expression on his face. Knowing what to expect eventually Optimus lit the fuse in a sense. "Ratchet. You have been reserved in your speech for quite some time now."

Ratchet groaned. "Don't patronise me Optimus."

Getting to the point. "Tell me your opinion on the matter."

"So I can change your mind? Only for something else to happen?"

"Tell me regardless."

He sighed, "She won't live for long." He started to say.

"It is regrettable, but I would have known her and at least provide her with a chance at living a full life." He argued.

"You don't know her behaviour patterns, anatomy, biology, and socialisation."

"I will do research."

Ratchet frowned unimpressed to the argument of pros and cons, "You will be too preoccupied with other matters concerning the Decepticons, our survival. **We** will be too preoccupied, you're going to let a child running around our feet, completely oblivious and carefree?"

"I will make time, and Bumblebee has offered to help too. We will simply need to adapt, as no doubt we will be seeing more humans." Ratchet scoffed. "And, I will teach her of any boundaries she will need to adjust to."

"And if she doesn't listen?"

"Imperfection is part of inexperience, she may indeed not listen, but that is the young. Even still, I believe she will listen, with patience and endurance."

Ratchet exasperated, "Optimus, you can't provide everything for her the way a human can. We don't know this species, and even with research there are some things we may **never **understand for ourselves. We should just focus on our own, **you** should focus on protecting your own. Lessening the Deception numbers and perhaps in time. Putting an end to this. Then finally focusing on a way to bring life back to our planet...Somehow."

Optimus looked over to Ellen, looking curiously up at Ironhide whom seemed to be telling her something. "Ratchet, I will bear your thoughts. And that of your doubt-"

"I didn't say I doubted you. It's just with this girl now, hearing you make compromises to balance out your time on our cause and her. Its, frustrating. Playing caretaker? P-lease."

"Ratchet, I can understand your frustration, but, she needs me."

He shook his head, "No. you drop her with any other guardian and she'd be none the wiser."

"I appreciate your concern old friend, but my decision stands."

He turned to face him. "Very well. I don't want to jeopardise our friendship in anyway so I will be civil in simply saying that I will not be involved with her."

He bowed his head, "Regrettable, but I respect your decision Ratchet. May we put this aside now?"

He nodded, "Please do. When is this Captain Lennox going to prolong this? The rain is starting to have adverse effects."

"Perhaps protocol takes more time here."

Their conversation carried on a long while as Ellen was still in a one of her own with Ironhide. "And with two hands too." Ironhide said, a conversation that started because of how she kept staring at him for so long.

Ellen lightly clapped her hands, "It fell? W-Was it big?"

"Four times my size, It wasn't that difficult to lift."

"t-thats so cool…" she awed before looking at her feet, distractions could only work for so long.

"You alright there?" he asked.

She shook her head droopily. "No…"

He scratched his helm, "Chin up kid. It'll all work out in the end."

She shrugged.

"I need to work on re-calibrating my cannons, you stay around, right?" he said to her.

"Y-Yeah…" she said weakly looking over to Optimus. Staring at him, she didn't want to be too far from him, she had no one else. So starting to walk over to him, "Erm…" she muttered to the bot, as both turned around to her.

"Grown tired of stories have you?" Optimus asked her lightly.

"N-No, I erm, wanted to, to see you." She said seeing Ratchet's expression upon her made her play with her fingers.

"I do not re-call ever leaving your sight." He said.

"N-No, I just…" her sentence turned to mumbles as she couldn't explain herself.

Ratchet rolled his optics as he turned back to his original position. "Good grief…" he muttered.

Ellen looked him over before wavering Optimus to come closer to her, then whispered. "Did I-Did I do something?" she asked nervously.

He shook his head, "No, that is only Ratchets…Hm, temperament. But he has an interesting character, it just takes more time to be on good terms with him."

"Oh. Okay." She cautiously tried to take a peek at Ratchet now and then. "A-Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, some friendships are more difficult to achieve, but are said to last the longest."

She thought of her own friends and smiled to how she could relate, "Sounds right." She rubbed her arms, "When are we leaving?"

"Soon."

"Are we going to be driving much longer? My neck hurts." She admitted.

"Not for much longer I hope."

She nodded. "Cool." She opened her mouth again to ask another question, until she heard impatient tapping of metal. Ratchets fingers that is as they tapped against the base of his arms. "I-I'm going to, be over there kay?"

"Alright." She ran off in a panic as he turned to Ratchet acting nonchalant, "Ratchet." He said in a weary tone.

"Maybe a few centuries ago I could grasp patience." He told him.

"Hm…"

* * *

Another day, and another drive as Ellen drew circles in the windows of Optimus' cab, she put two dots in each with a smile to match as she looked on with a tired, solemn expression. "We will have stability soon." Optimus told her.

"Okay...I hope so." she sighed. "My feet are buzzing."

"Captain Lennox has ensured me that he will provide any change or information soon enough."

She played with her fingers nervous to ask but, something nagged her head like an itch. "O-Optimus?"

"Yes Ellen?"

"I thought I got it...but i don't, I must be dumb or something. But, why...why did he leave?"

He had to be clear, and produce the facts but be delicate at the same time, "He died, but not willingly, I know that as a soldier he would have done anything to return home to you."

"B-But why? Will said, a Decepticon harmed him."

"He said that he was harmed?"

"N-No..." she whimpered, "He said he d-died, from his injuries." She started to slightly whimper, "Why did he?! Why?! What's d-died? What's de-de…ead? I-Is it the same as gone?"

He noticed that every time she would try to utter the word she held her hands over her ears as well as squeeze her head tightly. "You do not need to fear the word." He said thinking it over as she gripped the edge of his seats, he had never had to explain the concepts of death to any bot, because they had seen it enough times to understand. As well as the understandings of their culture, their origins and their eventual return to the Well of Allsparks, that knowledge was already with them when sparked. "When the body cannot heal…" he started to say, "Or has come to its limit. It eventually fails and cannot be brought back."

Ellen wiped her hand over her eyes, "Mm…?"

"When your parental was injured, much damage was done."

"S-So it wasn't like a…a scratch?"

"No."

She slumped in his seat, "...he left me…" she uttered.

He sighed soundlessly, "Understand that any form of life normally lives to the fullest. Your parental were both 'hurt' but these injuries were proven fatal, and that is what caused them to die. It wasn't from age, it was from tragedy."

"Tragedy." She repeated. "Are you sure it wasn't my fault? I spoke to him on my webby, and he told me he'd be home soon. Maybe he tried to get home too fast, I said I got him a red car, maybe I..."

"It was not your fault he died, he would not have taken any unnecessary risks with your safety and survival as a high priority. I am sure of it."

She frowned, "H-How do you know?"

"I know many that- no, myself included that is. When there are those you know you cannot leave behind. That they need you, and you need them…" he trailed off thinking of specifics.

"Optimus?"

"My apologize Ellen, I seem to have lost focus onto myself. But that is the explanation." He admitted.

She tilted her head confused, "…I don't think I want to talk anymore." She said bringing her knees up.

"I understand. But you can when you feel you can."

"Hey Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"D-Don't leave me."

"I plan on staying for a long while."

"Good. B-Because I like you." she looked around inside the cab, "And I feel…" she stopped her sentence almost scolding herself for almost smiling.

"Feel…?" he lightly encouraged.

"Oh, erm…s-safe?"

"Of course, just stay in my sight." He said.

"whaddya mean?" she asked acting oblivious.

"You are a human wanderer." He said lightly.

She weakly smiled as she lifted a finger to one of her smiling faces on the window, placing two lines on either side of the 'head', "mmm..." she mumbled disappointedly.

"Something wrong?"

"It was supposed to be you but it looks more like a rabbit." She huffed with a slight pouted lip. "A ro-bunny…Robbie." She bowed her head to the name.

He chuckled, "mimicking imagery can be difficult when producing results manually." picking out certain words she understood...kind of. She only spoke when she wanted to and then it was short conversation, then she would say nothing again for a while, but when she did it was reassuring for him in a way.

"I…made a Robbie then." She finally said. "That was my Dads name, I think. He had a lot of names, my Mom called him Robert, But a lot of people called him Bob…It sounds funny." She looked out the window, "That other man, Epps…his names Robert too."

Optimus listened patiently for as long as he could, as an incoming high pitched beeping sound rung inside his processor. "Captain Lennox." He finally had to respond with as she blinked at the dashboard, but soon realised he was speaking through the comm link.

"I need to be brief here Optimus…" he heard him sigh, "Security is to the moon, I've send you co-ordinates through this frequency, which I really don't understand how you receive them but I'll take Ratchets word for it. Think you can rendezvous here 0100 hours?"

"With our current location we should be on time if there is absence of delays, we will see you shortly Captain Lennox."

"Right, and no sightseeing, Lennox out."

"Hm...?" Ellen uttered.

"Captain Lennox contacted me, we are heading for these co-ordinates he sent me."

"U-Urgh...o-kay..." she said wearily.

"Are you alright? You sound disorientated."

"I-I don't know." She admit, as Optimus drove over a very gritty part of the road Ellen groaned. He became alarmed, what was the mortality rate for this species?

"Optimus…" Had she contracted disease? Airbourne? Inherited? "Optimus!"

"Y-"

"O-Optimus, can-can we stop. I need out. Out!" He pulled over, as she flew out the door with him transforming shortly after, she stood there breathing heavily, shutting her eyes tightly, holding her stomach and sobbed in pain. "I-I don't want to...no-no-no p-please…"

The other bots were cautious of the abrupt stop. "What's wrong with her?" Ironhide asked in Ratchet's direction.

He sighed heavily, "I don't know Ironhide." He said flatly.

"You can detect certain rise in chemicals of the human brain but you can't tell us what she's displaying? Here's some helpful advice seeing how we'll be here a while, **research**." He said.

"I see no benefit in researching human biology unless necessary."

"Unless necessary? So this isn't necessary?"

"What is it?" Optimus asked her with concern, as he ignored their argument.

Ratchet looked at Optimus' obvious concern, before folding his arms and humming with agitation. "If I were to guess…" he called to grab attention. "Her body appears to be trying to expel something."

Optimus looked to Ratchet intensely now, asking for his aid. "Expel." He said flatly.

"Yes. Perhaps as a kind of- hmm, maybe if she did. Her health would improve." He added trying to make his speech flow as though he was an expert on the subject.

"I don't-." She said holding her stomach, "...O-Optimus I-I don't want to..."

He lay a hand on her back gently, "I can imagine it is not a pleasant experience." he said slightly anxious, then seeing her face turn red from the attention he turned to the others. "Avert your optics." He told them lightly.

They did so, with awkward expressions with these given orders, feeling like young bots who had just been scolded. Ellen started to moan in discomfort wandering aimlessly around as she found herself very near Ironhide's foot, "Ironhide, do not move." Optimus told him.

She made a mumbling sound, "Its fine, I won't step on her." Ironhide argued, then very briefly Ellen's cheeks puffed up before she threw her head down, a loud retching sound expelled from her mouth, Ironhide froze, then shuddered as she dizzily fell back. Something in the form of liquid, but thick substance dripped down his foot. "W-What...is **that?"** he growled.

Ratchet grinned at him as he pinched two fingers together rubbing them together, "Something referred to as motion sickness, but the information I've been provided with isn't all that clear, seems humans only theoretically explain its cause also."

"I thought you weren't going to look into anything?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Don't say I didn't try, but never again will I as it was clearly a waste of time." He argued.

"I don't care what it was called! What is **this**!"

He grinned mockingly, "Oh, you mean the forceful expulsion of the contents of a human stomach, a mixture of bile and any contents she had consumed earlier this day." He said placing a hand on Ironhide's shoulder as he pulled it away sharply. "There-there."

"Is it fatal in humans?" Optimus asked picking her up.

Ratchet placed his hands on his hips, "No, not in this case I believe. But this could have been avoided if there had been a significant amount of notice." he said slightly glaring at her.

Optimus felt her tremble as she bit her lip, "Ratchet..." he said. "This came all of a sudden. Please, refrain from making presumable comments."

He wavered a hand, "Presumptions are opinions in themselves." He replied.

"No one cares! Scrap happens, so get used to it!" Ironhide barked shaking his foot.

"Funny how your attitude can change when **your **being affected." Ratchet argued.

Ironhide inhaled, "I will…share this experience with you if you want?" he explained in a sudden calm tone.

Optimus looked down, "have you ever experienced this?" he asked her.

"N-Not when driving, s-sorry..." she said watching Ironhide shake his foot in Ratchets direction. "I-I'm…s-sorry Iron…hide." She then squeaked.

Despite the quiet voice, it reached his audio receptors as he stopped acting out and calmed himself as he cleaned himself off and wavered it off. "Forget it. I suppose it could've been worse." He said lightly approaching her as she sniffed, "Don't get all upset, I'm not angry at you, sometimes when something catches you off guard, acting out is the only thing you have." he said. "Next time though, stay away from me."

"Because that's a justified reason." Ratchet commented.

"**I **didn't say it was." Ironhide snapped back before muttering, cupping his hands together in a pray motion. "Primus if you can hear me, please strike down your most disappointing offspring that is Ratchet."

"Excu-"

"That, is enough." Optimus said.

"Yeah, you know for a couple of old bots, you're acting like you've just emerged from the Well." Bulkhead joked.

Ratchet stared at Ellen again as he shut his optics tight, "She belongs with her own kind, her own kin." He then stated aloud.

The mention of 'her' made Ellen wary. "Huh?" she uttered.

"Ratchet we have discussed this." Optimus said.

"Shut that howler Ratch, you think me and Bulkhead are just a couple of brawlers and no brainers? Opinion or not, this was Optimus' decision and I may not like it . ?docid=43192570f but all I can do now is just believe in his choice and offer my support...how little that might be."

"Its dangerously risky to have her with us."

"Dangerous? Does she look dangerous to you?" Ironhide said.

"I'm not going to stand here explaining what I mean to you. I'm not being the oppressor here, I'm thinking of our safety, Optimus' safety."

Ironhide scoffed. "He's a big bot, he can look after himself."

Ratchet clenched his fists, "None of you understand…" he muttered.

Optimus made a sound to grab attention "Be calm, **all** of you. We can only move forward now, we cannot make our own predictions of what may or may not occur. Though I know that any decision I make is for our best intentions, I apologize for not consulting you all on this particular one, however the decision stands. If you feel frustration from this or feel I have forsaken our safety, then I will bear your frustration. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a human child to comfort." making his expression known now, "How are you feeling?" he asked Ellen.

"M-Mmm..."

"I will take it steady. Inform me if you want to stop." He said lifting her up higher, "Even the slightest change."

"And what do we intend to make as an excuse for Captain Lennox? We're delayed as it is." Ratchet argued.

"We have had to slow down our speed to the local authorities anyway, just tell him that." Ironhide said.

"Optimus…" He felt a poke.

"Is it occurring again?"

"No…but my mouth tastes like the floor."

"I see. Do not fret, I will find you something." He replied.

"When?…It tastes f-funny…" she muttered.

"As soon as possible." Optimus grimaced as his status with her, seemed to be worsening with the doubtful look she produced.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the given location, a scrapyard of all places, but looking on at Epps who was trying to keep warm by rubbing his hands up and down his shoulders and Captain Lennox folded his arms. Like them, they didn't seem to care much for waiting.

"Your late." Captain Lennox greeted with.

"My apologizes Captain Lennox, the local authorities were taking notice of our speed, we had to restrict ourselves. We also had to make sudden stops." Optimus told him.

"You're here, so lets just get to the point." Will added.

Ellen's eyes quickly wandered to the area they were in as she started moving, "Ellen." Optimus stated firmly making her grimace, "Do not wander far." He told her before quickly changing his mind to said words, "Belay that assertion, stay in that **current** position." She looked to him linking her hands as she gave him a hard stare and he counteracted with a 'no nonsense' look.

She then nodded, sticking her lip out. "Kay…" She said eyeing up the stacks up cars. She looked back and forth between it and the bots, she looked to the sky when an idea struck her. _"Maybe…"_

"What? They still haven't disposed of the Decepticon remains?" Ratchet asked.

"I know, that's their logic not mine." Will said kicking his heels.

"Can't take a shit round here without waiting weeks for permission you know." Epps added.

"Thanks for that Epps." Will said looking at each individual bot. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"Where he asked to be, with Sam, continuing his duties as guardian." Optimus said.

"You may need to bring him back for this assignment."

"To escort empty husks to dump in your sea? Can't you handle that either?" Ironhide said.

"Thats only a **small **part, look just listen first, Optimus?"

"Then I w-..." Optimus' attention was caught by a tower of scrapped cars, with Ellen climbing one of the hoods, the sound of straining metal and the movement of the tower was completely lethal. "Ellen!" he called as she froze, hanging off the hood and the area turned silent. His expression quickly turned stern, quick marching over to her positon and plucking her up by the shirt collar, "**What**, were you attempting to succeed in scaling this...scrapheap of vehicles?"

She shrunk back into herself trying to hide her face with her hands to not look at him, "I-I was I-I-I was only..."

"Is the term 'stay' a different concept on Earth? How many times must I say, when I tell you to stay, you stay. Never put yourself in foolish harm. Ever." He scolded.

"Whoa…" Bulkhead uttered.

"I-I w-was-wasn't…" she claimed.

He looked up to the stack of cars, "Watch." He told her. He pointed a finger in its direction as he lightly pushed it. Not much force was required as the tower of cars tumbled over, the weight of them crashing made the ground shake and dust scatter.

Ellen stared at the wreckage, "I-...I-I'm..." she stuttered.

Optimus felt guilt, the fear for someone's life always had a way of sneaking up on him to vent. He refered back to a calmer state and asked. "Why were you attempting to climb it?"

"I thought if-if i was h-hi-high up, I could, see-see them." She said pointing a shaky finger to the sky.

He looked up also as he acknowledged the stars and frowned unknown to what she means. "Can you explain your meaning?" he asked, a tad shaky in tone to how clueless he was of it.

"My friend said that the people that 'go', the-the dead people go to the sky." She frowned. "I think that's dumb, it **is **dumb. B-But…maybe it isn't…I-I don't know..."

"I see. Some humans believe ascension after death, how curious."

She rubbed her eyes, "It's d-dumb…" she repeated.

"I see now that you only attempted this because of your own doubts, and hoped that such beliefs existed." Looking at her, she was alive and well, but hurt, as he sighed to himself. "May I?" He said to her, though she didn't know what he was asking until he brought her close to his face, to the point she was lying against his metal cheek.

"O-Oh..." she said realising his intent.

"I responded the only way i could. That unstable tower could have potentially caused serious damage to yourself."

"You...still angry with me?"

"No, just concerned. But the blame is also mine, I should have been watching you and I should not have raised my auditory volume." He said, "Instinct does not necessarily keep up an example." He knew this would be difficult, and took this on as 'mistake number one'. He thought that he will need to adapt to these new parental duties much quicker than any human could before more harmful mistakes were made.

Of course there were those who liked to voice these mistakes. "Holy crap." Epps called. "You telling her off like that, to a kid, hell even an adult it's like the voice of **G****od** is shaming you."

"Humans got a point Prime." Ironhide said. "But this might be a little difficult in watching her all the time."

"We will be on base as well for most of the time." Will then said catching Ratchets attention.

"Yeah sure, five males of veteran nature attempting to let the kid see twenty one that can't go wrong." Epps added.

"Excuse me for interrupting the attempt at humour _though the most realistic term stated_, but did you mention a base?" Ratchet asked.

Will cleared throat as he produced a tablet and started to read from it, "Yes. Our government has agreed to allowing you sanction here. But in return, they would prefer that we form an alliance, combining two military factors, bots and veteran slash the best of our soldiers into one operation."

"Operation Captain?" Optimus said lightly.

Will sighed, "You were right that some Deceptions went into hiding instead of leaving, our satellites and news broadcasts have shown large signs of unnatural destruction in major cities around the world."

Optimus nodded. "And we would be obliged to form this alliance, as we are much responsible for this war as we are of the actions these members of our race cause on your planet."

"Wow." Will said.

"Something wrong Captain?" he asked.

"No, just, wow that was a fast response." He replied clearing his throat again to move on from that. "**Now**, er, given that it has only been a week, we can offer you a sanction an Autobot factor of the base but, it is only for shelter at the moment, but it includes quarters so far."

He looked down, "it will suffice Captain, and it's appreciated."

"It will take more time but, in just over a year we can make it more efficient for you to occupy in."

"I'm sure i can make it **more** bearable in the meantime." Ratchet said. "I trust that your surveillance is a low form of technology?"

"…Yes." Will sighed letting the comment go over his head.

"Yeah well I bet **manners** are in its lowest form for you." Epps said looking pleased with that.

"Burn." Will muttered to him pleased.

"Optimus." Ellen said.

"Yes?"

"N-Nothing, Just wanted to see if you were there."

"We have a place to stay." He told her.

"W-We do?" she said.

"Am I right to assume that you were not listening?" he said amusingly.

She shuffled a little "Mm." she expressed uncomfortably.

* * *

**A/N So yeah this was supposed to be a bit longer so that it included video conversation, terms, conditions with the 'EVIL human government' lol :P and what not with them actually arriving at their new base too but, with how long the weeks have gone by, I didn't want to leave this off for too long, so yeah next chapter, maybe we'll get to meet Galloway? maybe? Y-aaaay? Because you know he's a favorite character right? :P  
**


	18. New Home?

**A/N Banter-Banter-Banter-mean people-Banter :P**

* * *

**New Home?**

The group stood on, from first impressions a deserted wasteland. There was that much neglect and abandonment to the area the concrete beneath them sprouted full grown weeds. The buildings that were starting to be managed by construction, decades old and the tinted rust of the edge of each fell to dust at the touch of a finger.

Old planes, vehicles, many, many storage holders, left to time.

They all stood there trying to find the words if any, to break the grim silence.

Ratchet looked left and right to the blank expressions of his friends as he rolled his optics knowing he'd have to be the one to finally say it for the many times he has done so before, "**This** is our base of operations?" his voice echoed.

Optimus was slightly distracted by the area himself, barely noticing that Ratchet had spoken until he felt the stare of enquiring optics, even Ellen looked up to stare at him for answers, "Yes…" he calmly answered, "In the short amount of time they were given, we should be grateful for this. Especially now." he said looking down. "We have been on the move without stopping. We need stability. So does she."

Ironhide honesty forgot that Ellen was still here, "She needs to speak more or something, every time I notice her standing there I keep thinking she's that small part of energy the dead ones leave behind. humans call them ghosts or something."

"She speaks Ironhide." Optimus simply said.

"Maybe we could…put a motion sensor on her? With a flexible band?" Bulkhead suggested.

"You are speaking of a **collar**?" Optimus said slightly disturbed by the suggestion, "We are not placing a collar on her."

Ironhide had lost interest in the conversation and merely said, "I'm going to give this area a perminator check, just from first glance I can see many potential breaches."

"Er, we're on an island Hide' with a connecting bridge to the mainland's. Everywhere is a breach." Bulk argued.

"I just want to leave." He merely called back as he transformed.

Bulkhead shrugged, "Maybe we could all take a look around." He said wandering away.

"A-hem." Ratchet said.

"What?"

"This isn't a team of rogues, we follow basic protocol at the very least." He argued.

Bulkhead tilted his head, "…r-right, er, sorry Optimus, I meant to ask for your permission."

"With your history Bulkhead, it is merely a small error from being with a different factor for so long. You are dismissed." He said, following Ratchets own request, just him and Ellen were left to their surroundings.

Watching her, he could tell her disappointment. "I cannot express how regretful it is that I have had to harbour you around these past couple of weeks."

"T-That's alright." She choked.

"No, it was not acceptable." He replied. She looked on with a lost expression, "Does…this look vast from your perspective?" he asked lightly.

She lifted her head heavily hoping maybe it would be different this time, but no, still concrete, steel and open plains. The ocean that surrounded the coastal edge was uplifting at least, though she couldn't swim, she thought she might get the chance to splash in it. "I lived on a base like this, except it...wasn't as..." she thought for a while for the description. "Help?"

"Empty?"

She nodded slowly. "Sam's garden had grass…"

Looking over it again he had to agree with its lack of, character. "Regrettably it reminds me somewhat of my home in its current state. Soon, in time, this area will be a flourishing operation. So there will be much construction." He knelt. "Now, to inform you of certain rules."

"Rules?" she moaned.

"Many societies are based on rules."

"I thought you guys would have gone, 'beyond' that because your smarter or whatever." She awkwardly said.

"I will only provide one for now, your mind is conflicted, you need time to settle and recover."

"Kay."

"Do not go outside the base without an escort."

"Th-Thats it? ...What's an, escort?"

"Someone who accompanies another for safety."

"Mmm…" she sceptically murmured. "Is there going to be more rules?"

"When I thoroughly look over the buildings, and the area, they may well be. But they are only enforced for your safety."

She looked ahead. "You, wanna look inside?"

He nodded.

"Kay." She grinned. "You wanna race?" she asked jumping on the spot.

He smiled a little. "My strides against your running, that victory has already been decided." He told her.

"Says you!" she said starting to run, swinging her arms up to her face. "My legs are deer-like!"

* * *

After that brief unofficial race…

Ellen rubbed her cheek which was slightly red from how sore they were, "The uneven surface did not serve well as a racecourse." Optimus noted lightly as Ellen's face turned red.

"Th-That didn't count okay?" she said.

They were down a large hallway. When first entering it, It was clear that it was meant to be cut off from the main room. For privacy, for control, or to avoid conflict, it was not clear. To the side, there were doors, automatic doors that stood to Optimus' height. "Interesting, they have indeed managed to arrange quarters." He noted.

Ellen stared up at the door to the point she made a twinge in her neck "What's this room? And the other tall doors? **A-Are** they doors?" she asked.

"Quarters, I believe." He said looking around the door for some kind of sensor to alarm anyone who was inside. With no luck he instead heard a loud banging beneath him as Ellen took large swings to the door with her fist.

"Hello?!" she called. "I-I guess its okay." She said to him.

"If anyone was occupying this room and had not heard that I question their living status." He replied stepping in, "The height is satisfactory, as is the area space." He said to himself as he looked to her. "But is it suitable for you?"

"It's **huge**. Not like the other place, I had a top bunk, and I would put my things in my pillow, little bugs and stuff."

"A little too large in scale then?"

"Maybe a little, It can't handle my awesome height." She humoured herself.

"I can always see you."

She swayed slightly grinning to the statement, "Th-Thanks." she said shyly, "s-so what's that?" she said pointing to what she first thought to be a part of the room itself, "looks like a building."

He chuckled, "It is a berth, Captain Lennox must have taken note of this during our discussion on the road. This is reassuring."

"Birth? I saw that once on TV with lions, I-I didn't like it…"

"This has different meaning, it's another term for what you call a bed?"

"That's a **bed**?" she announced dumbfounded.

"Back home, they are not so-" He patted the top of its surface, "Moulding. But it will suffice."

"That's a bed..." she repeated looking into space.

"Just another experience." Optimus continued to speak aloud to himself.

Ellen shook her head wildly to get over its size, "Can I see?" she asked.

"See? – Oh." He said placing his hand on the ground, letting her step onto it.

Placing her on the berth, she bounced up and down then made herself fall onto it as she lay there in a star jump position. "It's comfy. You don't like it?"

"I simply refer to its difference." He lightly replied.

She grinned, "Maybe I should sleep on the floor and you on the berth, and mess with world order!"

"I think not." He simply said.

She smiled at him feeling a little more comfortable to the situation, to **their **situation. That is, before she let her eyes drop to the berth, "Mmm..." she suddenly muttered bringing her knees up.

"What is it?"

She held her chest feeling sick, "It hurts again, and my stomach does. I started to think about..."

Optimus carefully sat himself on the edge of the berth, placing his hands beside him. He glanced at her as she quickly shuffled up towards his leg. She then sat up against it and brought her knees up again.

With the silence lasting a few minutes he placed two fingers on her back, "It will hurt, and it is something medical attention cannot heal. Time can ease, but never leaves."

"T-Time? Never leaves? W-Why?" she huffed hitting the surface with her palms.

"Sometimes with age, understanding comes easier."

She thought about how they were physically there, how she would hear their voices but suddenly not. And never again. Some part of her kept thinking that they would turn up any minute. "Optimus, are, they gone? You-You sure they can't come back?" she asked with a desperate tone, turning around she lay her hands onto his leg her nails digging in shallowly . "M-Maybe they will…"

He placed a cupped hand around her, "I am afraid not little one." He said watching her eyes form a glace of tears, "Every being no matter the difference in how long one lives has its time eventually. But when one life falls another will arrive, not what it was before but still another form of life all the same perhaps with new thoughts that forges the world anew."

"N-New?" She sniffed.

"Yes, new life means change, and that is a good occurrence." He told her.

"I don't like **this** change." She slightly huffed.

He started to look as low as she did, "They are gone, physically, but all energy comes from a source and all energy must return to that source, to start anew." He said.

She tilted her head staring at him with an expression as blank as a goldfish. "I don't…Optimus now my head hurts." She mumbled.

He nodded lightly, lowering his head to her, "You're very young to process such things all at one time, you are in your right to question existence but the answer will be the same, **time**, and only time and you will learn." He said, she nodded but frowned as she still attempted to comprehend what he said but quickly gave up. Instead she stood up, Optimus slightly jerked his head back as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"S-Sorry." she said.

"No, It is alright. Though I may need to take a future note of your emotional temperament, it changes rapidly."

"Sam says he bets I'll be a mass murderer when I grow up." She cheerfully announced.

"Yes Sam's perspective on life is, an, **interesting** one. That brings thought, do you have possessions? Belongings of yours?"

"Just a few things." She said looking down.

"I have noticed that you look to your feet whenever you attempt to say otherwise." He said lightly. "Diffident are you?"

"Well…your look like a, **smelly **pirate." She huffed.

"Hmm, you have a tendency to mock me purposely to diverse the conversation from certain things you do not understand, in saying that I should have enough traits to predict your temperament." He said

She just shrugged to his tone though not really understanding that sentence there were certain words she could pick out. "Y-Yeah." She said with uncertainty, "You still like me then? We still friends?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." He swiftly said.

"You sure?"

"Why would you say that?"

She looked away with a slight frown, "Just sayin', I'm not weird or anything. I-I'm not."

"I do not feel any hostile indifference towards you."

"Cool." she said standing up as she started bouncing on the berth again. "Hos-tile indiffer-ence, host-ile indiffer-ence." She sung.

"Ellen, I need to explain something to you." He said as she performed a forward roll into his leg, causing slight distraction as he meant for this to be a serious conversation however she made it a little difficult for that, but merely averted his optics to the ceiling, "I would need your attention for that." he said to her upside down position.

"Okay." She said sticking to her current position.

He let it pass, after all she was only a juvenile and should be allowed to act like one, but how to explain why he still needs to be on the field without deceiving her, "There is still conflict on your world…we would still be on the field."

"Like 'us' fighting?" she said. "What about er, Star-cream? He left when you and…you and…were fighting."

He nodded, "Yes, Starscream and other Decepticons may still be roaming your world." He told her truthfully.

"Why?" she said resting her legs on his.

"Even without Megatron, there are those who are very loyal to him and will still carry out his given orders and then there are those who may have fled, and gone into hiding into your cities. This whole base operates in that area, to find them so we can intercept them. Is what Captain Lennox has briefly explained so far."

"inter-cept?" she questioned.

"To stop them from causing damage and possible harm to other humans." He explained his optics going from focusing on her to her feet that were tapping against his leg still.

"Like with that Decepticon at the store you killed?" she asked becoming still to the memory.

"Yes." He said regrettably.

Ellen slid to the side, she sat up next to him impersonating his posture, "it's okay, you told me he was going to hurt people, you had to."

"Remember, that It still does not make it right." He told her, "Understand?"

She nodded indulged in the glow of his optics, "Yep, I understand…" she mimicked, "It's not right." She told him as he nodded, before she turned worried, "What if you got hurt? You did with Meg…Megatron." She looked down muttering, "And he's fatter than you."

"I was not at the best frame of mind, and it takes a certain kind of strength to fight on. I…did not possess it at that given time."

"I don't know what you mean." She said frowning.

He lightly smiled, "It does not matter at this time."

"Why not?"

"I am still trying to use restraint on your vocablorary. But also that certain issues are for full-fledged Mechs and Femmes to handle." He told her. "Not…Children."

She started counting her fingers as she muttered, "Femmes are girls and Mechs are boys." She reminded herself after listening in on a few of their conversations being unoticed had its perks. She slapped her hands onto her knees, "I'm **almost **not a kid." She argued then placing her hands on her chest, her entire torso as straight as a pencil. "Almost a **l-ady**." She said seductively grinning proudly. "I-I was pretending to be the lady on the shampoo commercial." She then said scuffing her feet.

"Perhaps mentally you are a couple steps ahead of development but you are still at a juvenile stage of development." He attempted to argue as her face fell to her failed intention of making him laugh.

She hummed something as she lay back, "Megatron's name has Meg in it." She said as he observed her talking to her feet. "He's not so scary when he's called Meg…and it's a girl's name. Sometimes a dogs."

"So instead of fearing him, you refer to him in a different form expelling the fear? Curious theory." He said lightly.

She stared at him before forming an idea, a **fun **idea. "Hey you wanna…"

The doors then interrupted making a brief clicking sound as Captain soon to be ranked Major, Lennox entered the room, "Optimus, communications are up, and it's time for the terms of our alliance." He told him.

"I will be with you shortly." He nodded.

"What's he talking about?" she questioned.

"We need an audience with your military official."

"Five star?" She said excitably to know something as she held up five fingers.

"You are aware of your ranking system?" he said humouring her with an impressed acknowledgement.

"Daddy said it a lot in his letters that were read to me or from a 'webbing' talk with him." She said as she grew slightly anxious when he rose to his feet, "y-you're coming back though r-right?" she asked taking a reach for one of his fingers, in a quick reaction to her losing balance and almost falling forward he plucked the scruff of her shirt collar to set her back.

"I may be some time, this meeting may be the start of a mission." He said still pleased with himself that he was able to handle her without risk of harm.

"W-What if you don't come back?" she asked sudden fear gripping her.

He knelt down to place a cupped hand around her as she hugged a finger, "I will return. Eons we have been fighting." He reassured stroking her head with a finger.

"What if this is the day?" she asked.

He placed his free hand across his chest, "It will not be, the Decepticons in hiding will most likely be in small groups, I am aware of Starscreams leadership. I have the others with me and our human allies." She bowed her head slightly as he lifted it again, "Have faith and trust me, I will return soon and you are not alone."

"Okay..." she said with an uncertain smile.

He looked to the floor pondering about what to keep her occupied until then, then it occurred to him, he had a thoughtful insight into the bases background for his own curiosity, "This base is over two decades of age." He told her, "Perhaps you can explore it? Despite appearances you may discover untold secrets." He told her with a subtle mysterious tone to catch her attention, "but stay inside the base and be aware of humans at work."

"I don't know." She said a little unconvinced.

He looked to the side curiously there was a couple of data pads, in thinking maybe Ratchet had put them there, he picked one up, setting it to a blank page its large size downgraded to a size that would fit her hands, he gave it to her as she looked it over then touching the screen it made a mark of her fingerprint in a bright blue colour and realised what it was for and discovered the stylus that came with it, "You can report your findings, anything that interests you." He told her.

"O-kay, I can write my name the neatest…f-for some things can I draw pictures instead?"

"Use whatever symbols that best suit you, I have the ability to understand key symbols." He told her.

"I can do a really good upside fish." She said, as they heard a loud discussion outside.

"They require my presence now."

"Oh y-yeah…S-See ya." She said as he made his way towards the door. "Optimus?"

"Hmm?"

"No-Nothing." She said glancing to one side as he stared at her for a moment before leaving.

* * *

"As established, the area will be secured and evacuated before any contact is made, alongside something to give the media to keep the public at bay. Your vehicular disguises do not necessarily need to be executed at this point but keep in mind that it would be desired to avoid further collateral damage."

The voice speaking belonged to one General Morshower, appearing on one screen and on another screen appeared a half circle of shadowed figures whom felt this would better their own security if they were not seen. These figures spoke and in their words with a sceptical tone. 'On behalf of humanity'. They themselves could only speak and see the soldiers and not the Autobots.

Standing on a heightened platform to match the Autobots height stood Optimus, Epps and Will with various colleagues handling the communications.

"Our original forms possess other ways of arterially General." Optimus assured. "We may need to drop disguises if it becomes necessary."

"Be that as it may, but I'd ask that the collateral damage be kept to a low level, Our superiors appreciate 'positive' outcomes without the repercussions reflected on them."

"Understood."

"But now that, that is out of the way, I now wish to extend appreciation to you for your invaluable help in saving our planet, I hope this alliance will strengthen between us in the future."

"I share that notion General." He said.

"I can vouch for that too." Will said.

"Excuse me." Then came a snarky voice. "But this 'invaluable help' has cost us a fortune in damage already, contradicting the 'low damage' already stated. Scraping the barrel of our taxpayer's pockets no doubt. As well as making many without homes and businesses." A series of at least half the people he sat with murmured agreement. "The Autobots are currently fighting a War, so that would make them soldiers correct?"

"Yes they-"

"That was rhetorical." He argued to Lennox'

"That doesn't even make sense." Epps whispered.

"It's always the same tactics, make use of your surroundings to destroy the enemy and never think of whom and what you may be affecting." The snarky person continued.

Will's face twitched slightly as Epps rolled up his sleeves. "Sergeant, restrain yourself." Optimus told him lightly.

"With all due respect Sir, with the little time we were given and the lack of resources we were still able to evacuate the area. And the collateral damage was inevitable, we can't choose where are enemy decides to fight. We improvised with the best of what we had." Will argued.

"Improvised Captain? Well, as long as our citizens are **alive **nut homeless and no more better off then that is your objective completed, is, that what I'm coming to understand, Captain?"

"It's **Major **actually." Epps noted.

"**Major**, who can't seem to keep a disciplined unit either." He argued back.

"Epps, you're not helping." Will hissed.

"Who is this fool anyway?" Epps whispered again.

"Epps, he's a dick but what he's saying is true."

"Pardon? I'm sorry soldier you may need to learn correct pronunciation for all I hear is mumbles, I am Director Galloway, my job is to reassure our nation of its security and that our soldiers are not inadequate of completing their duties to the book. As for these **foreigners**, they also need to live up to the agreement of providing their services. I will finish this quickly as we all have jobs we should be doing, we will check in with your progress on a frequent basis if you are not being as efficient as you should be, then this alliance will be brought into question, whether it be terminated or a change of orders depends on your engagements, do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Sir." Will said biting his tongue. And with that the screen went blank.

"Wow…**wow**. What, an, **ass**." Epps expressed.

"Will you just learn to let these things go over your head?" Will said.

"And look like you? Like someone's bitch? Optimus didn't even get a word in."

"Well, maybe he was mouthing off because he was pissing his pants who knows." He argued.

"Will." General Morshower said. "Sorry that we had to put your new duties into session, but you'll be 'on call' so feel free to take up post at home." He said.

Will sighed, "Yes Sir." He said, "What about our allied forces?"

"The British PM is in agreement, just be sure to be readied your troops may be sent out sooner than you think."

"Of course we will." He said lazily and with that communications were cut off. "This place is barely in operation, let alone our soldiers."

"We will persevere Major." Optimus said.

"Oh **now** he chooses to talk, where were you when we were getting roasted? I have feelings y'know?" Epps demanded.

"As Major Lennox has said, we must let comments pass. We will provide our argument through action." He said.

"Right, sure. We might need to try some training exercises, as in working on our teamwork skills as humans and bots. Looking around most of those who have just got here either can't stop staring at you or look as though they've just crapped their selves."

"I may be compelled to sympathise with them Major, adapting to another species presence can be, fearful." Optimus said.

"Hey wasn't that yellow bot supposed to be here too?" Epps asked clicking his fingers as he tried to remember his name, "Bumbly, Bumbles, Bumblebee, **Bumblebee **that's it, where's Bee at?"

"**Right here!" **called said bot sliding into view from the hangar doors, thinking he had made a well timed entrance, uncomfortable stares weren't encouraging. **"I mean, here." **He said as a mumble of beeps.

"Uh, I'll take that as an answer to your question Epps." Will said.

"Yeah but, the hell does **bleep-bloop **mean?" he answered anxiously.

* * *

**A/N So, things go a little domestic from here. And mild cutesy stuff not too much I don't want to ruin the tone here :P please R + R :)** **oh and I remember there is a word in here which is spelt super wrong but I can't find the dumb thing, let me know if you see the dumb error i'd appreciate it lol**


	19. Broken

**A/N Trying to go back to shortening chapters again. Just so I can get them out sooner rather than a month later and by the time I've finished this thing RID would have finished and Transformer 5 and 6 would have already came and went lol. So yeah. Nothing big going on just a bit of, well not fluff, just hanging out stuff.**

* * *

**Broken**

Ellen peered out from what was now her and Optimus' quarters, since he left she was sceptical about leaving, every ten minutes or so she would check if the coast was clear, which was near impossible seeing the crowds of people of all ranks and profession, she sighed as she finally stepped foot out to the hallway trying to not look at all the people that was around she trailed her fingers against the wall holding her data pad and counted the large doors, "twelve?" She said writing the symbol numbers but got the numbers the wrong way around and the two was backwards.

She continued as the seemingly unoccupied quarters opened on contact, the ones that were didn't as she stood outside a particular door and placed her ear against it, "Mm, Iron-hides." She said drawing a black truck made up of just a square and rectangle on her data pad, she then heard loud sounds coming from another room as she ran to place her head up against it, "E-Erm, th-this ones R-Ratchets." She said cautiously, shaking her head, "Big N-O." she said drawing another picture this time a red cross with an angry face next to it.

She tapped the data pad against her mouth, "Empty…Empty…" she went along looking up to the corner of the ceiling, "Bird nest." She said drawing a stick bird. One room smelled odd and she saw bundles of black balls in a pile, picking one up she decided to lick, "Bleurgh!" she exclaimed throwing it away as she wiped her tongue on her sleeve and shuddered. "'**Not **chocolate!'" she declared.

The other rooms were the same after that until she came across the end room, "Plane." She said putting the pad down. The plane looked like it was stuck to the floor as though its wheels had merged with the metallic floor. She approached it looked bigger then it was from a distance, "Can't climb it." She complained. Attempting to jump anyway but stopped to trail her fingers against the things she could reach.

"**Hey. Making a path with your fingers? Or are you just bored?" **Bee called making her fall on her behind.

"B-Bee. No, just..."

"**I had a little scout of this place...its…its **_**nice**_**." **he said words betraying his tone.

"I guess…how come you're here? Didn't you get sent home with Sam?"

"**They needed me here, apparently. I can go back to Sam anytime. Besides he's preoccupied anyway."**

"Then how come you didn't go with them?"

"**They had enough resources, I had to stay behind."**

"Why?" she frowned.

He tried to think on the spot, **"Well, to be around soldiers, most who are much older. Kind of boring don't you think? R-Right?"**

"Yeah...the boys and girls are moaning…about chickens? They haven't laid or something?"

"**Eh-heh, guess I know more human slang then you do, best to just avoid head strong young soldiers."**

"You said you were young, are you lying?"

"**I just mean that there are different types of people in this line of work."**

"So what are you, young and yellow? Is that even a group?"

"**Well enough of that, you want to do something else, a game? I know human games."**

She shook her head wildly, "No, I'm not finished, I want to tell Optimus what I found when he comes back, if i find anything that's interesting." She looked around, "Its erm…errr…grey. And…rusty." She nervously chuckled. He picked up the data pad as she made a slight squeak to the action, "No! Give it back!" she snapped.

"**I'm not going to wipe your data or anything."** He argued. **"Hmm, twenty one?"**

"It's twelve!" She complained frowning at him.

"**Sure it is, what do I know?"** he humoured as she tried jumping up to him. **"Can I guess the pictures?"**

"B-Bee…" she said a little sceptical. "I-I don't want you to."

"**Hey don't worry, I prefer visual interpretation."** He said looking it over, **"Ironhide, Ratchet, what's this?"** he said pointing to her what looks like a black rock.

"I found them in the quarters down there, _fake chocolate_." She whispered. "I bet it's the Scare Hare."

"**Scare Hare?"**

"Easter bunny's cousin who can't cook." She stated matter of fact.

"**The Easter Bunny?"** He said shaking it off. He then extended his arm down to her with a pointed finger, **"Tag."**

"Huh?"

"**Your it."**

"N-No I'm not I don't even know him." She huffed poking him in the leg, "y-your it!" she said nodding firmly.

"**Fine then." **He poked her again then jumped back about six metres from her, **"Not it. Your it." **

"That's not fair, you're not even s'pose to know this game." She said.

"**Obviously, come on think of me as more an obstacle."**

"like a, shelf?"

"**Y-eah, a shelf." **He jested with sarcasm. **"Ironhide told me the same thing when I was the 'kid' in the ranks well the greenhorn kid, that obstacles are there to challenge you, for self-improvement. In this case for me, my more experienced comrades.**"

"Why would **I** need that?"

"**Oh, well…I'm not sure, but who knows right?" **

"No." She walked up to him to poke him again as she bit her lip, "Your it…hey Bee?" she asked meekly, she had been staring at a certain point on him for a while now, not sure how to put it into words so instead she pointed to her throat, "c-can, can I ask you something."

Pointing to his own throat, in delayed realisation his optics dimmed as did his face, **"No, Ellen. Not now." **He said a mix of irritation and firmness.

She bowed her head, "A-Alright…" she said thinking she had upset him.

"**You haven't done anything wrong, it's just that…you, wouldn't understand. Plus I wouldn't want to scare you." **

"Scare me?"

"**I didn't just lose my voice like that. How do you think I'm only able to communicate this way?" **

She shrugged, "Our internet isn't that fast."

He laughed coming out as a purring murmur, **"No that's not stopping me from comprehending your language, my vocals just can't, translating it is impossible. In fact this frequency of language I'm using is an ancient dialect...p-primitive."**

"What's wrong with your, v-vocals? Did you get sick?" she asked.

"**No, no let's just leave it now."**

"You hurt yourself?" she asked sympathetically.

"**I said no Ellen." **He said his patience tested.

"I-I won't get scared."

He sat himself down as she sat on his leg like a log. **"It's complicated, let's just say Megatron had a hand in it and that's IT." **

"Oh…wh-why did he?"

"**It's not like when there's nice people and then there's the jerks. Remember when Optimus was fighting Megatron?" **She nodded slowly, **"Sometimes people fight when they have a disagreement, that leads to corruption and differences which lead up to War, that led to Autobots and Decepticons fighting."**

"You can't say, sorry?"

He tried to smile at the comment but the realism sunk too deep, **"The tired side of me wants to tell you how dumb that sounds but, that would make me sound bitter and cynical huh?"**

"There's already a lot of mean people too." She argued.

"**That's true enough, but listen you've had fights with friends haven't you?"**

"Yeah…" she admitted.

"**Would you say sorry?"**

"They started it." She said as he nodded. "But it gets boring after a while."

"**It…wears us down as well. But certain things that lead to…-there are some things that each factor can't forgive…not ever." **He said as he looked up though Ellen stared at him blankly.

"How come?"

"**You won't understand just now, I'll tell you when you get into high school alright?" **

She folded her arms as she slid off his leg, "I'm getting that a lot, do you guys think I'm dumb or something?"

He held up peaceful hands to her sudden outrage, **"No-No, well yeah, but not in that way, it's just that right now you have to be a kid, not have to talk about, stuff like that." **

"How did he hurt you?" she said heel turning.

"**Ellen stop."**

"How? Did he hit you in the throat, that can get pretty sore."

He raised an eyebrow, **"how do you know?" **he teased.

She put her hands behind her back, "I ran into a hose tap." She muttered.

"**Well, no."**

"It'll get better." She said meekly.

"**Maybe…" **he said to reassure her though he highly doubted it.

"Where did Megatron go?" she then asked him.

"**I don't know." **He simply said though he thought into it himself, that perhaps he left to gather reinforcement, resources, and ships. **"Don't worry about it, he probably got lost and has no idea how to get back." **He joked.

She frowned as she looked at her feet, "he hurt Optimus, **bad**." She said.

"**Megatron is a very hate filled Con, he drives himself to pure insanity when he wants something."**

She became scared to the way he waved his hands up, "I-I hope he doesn't come back, I think he might try to do it again. I don't want Optimus to go as well." Her voices pitch rising to the dire thought.

"**There's a lot of factors that led to that battle, sometimes he wins sometimes Megatron wins. Doesn't mean a thing, they both walk away from it with maybe the other having heavy dama- w-we'd prefer that Megatron to never come out of it at all but, that's just how it goes."**

"I don't** want** him coming back." She repeated as she folded her arms.

"…**You know…" **Bee started to say as he poked her, **"Your 'it'." **

"Mmm." She mumbled. "Do you want a head start?"


	20. Restless

**A/N **

** Gabby M: Oh yes definately more interactions, I'll try Ratchet much further down the line (it'll be forced interaction as the circumstance has caused him to be the only available bot on base, so there should be some hilarity there lol. Also in years to come When Ellen is a little older, Arcee and Cliffjumper will eventually be in the story ;) alongside others. ) thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Restless**

Bumblebee had his hands over his optics, merely for the purpose of game rules, feeling stupid at the same time to how he looked in the wide open space of the outside. It wasn't as bad as he felt it was however, as he stood at the side of two hangars, the area was full of clutter.

Ellen had an attention span as short as she was with them playing games, for only ten minutes each, the recent one being hide and seek. She knew she was no good at games, playing with the kids on the street whom had a three year gap, she would often trip over her own feet during anything to do with running and her mind was slow when playing board games. Of course this made her the easiest target during them and the most teased for it.

She did have a habit of hanging around the older kids, perhaps it was habit but she was used to it. Well one thing was up her alley, hide and seek. Be it a drawer or the kitchen sink she could fit in most places many would deem impossible that she'd be able to hide in such places.

Well this time her spot was not very impressive, crouching behind a stack of welding pipes. "I, am a rock." She muttered to herself burying her head in her hands.

"**678…679…Does it really have to be a thousand?" **Bee said to himself far from her position. **"680…" **he peaked out looking around, **"1000!" **he cried.

"Bumblebee?"

"**I-I w-wasn't cheating!" **he argued. **"Oh, Op-Optimus I was just…I mean your back. Was everything alright? I didn't expect you all to go out Con hunting so quickly just right after your audience."**

"The Decepticons do not allow convenience of time, we shall not either. But yes, the deviant was dealt with, unfortunate as that was, the mission's execution was not ineffective as Major Lennox had dreaded, however it was equally not as effective either. That is why our alliance training will commence shortly." He told him.

"**Still some kinks then?"** he said.

"Improvement in some areas yes." He said looking to Bee's feet, "Where is Ellen?"

"**H****iding. We're playing a human game."** He explained.

"Social engagement." He pondered, "Resourceful thinking Bumblebee." He praised.

"**Thanks, no big deal."** He said looking around **"I just need to find her."**

"Perhaps I should make a similar engagement myself." He said as Bumblebee's optics widened and narrowed, but kept to himself the question of 'you want to play?'. "I will cover the area over here." He told him.

"**Sure, if, if you want…I'll, check over here then."** he joked.

* * *

Not far from there location, "I am a ro-ooock. **I **am a ro-oock." Ellen repeated bored. Optimus treaded lightly towards her position, his shadow loomed but she was oblivious, he peered over the stack of pipes. "I am a rock."

"You are common granite?" he greeted with.

She blinked as she tilted her head upwards, "O-Optimus?" she mouthed slightly dumbfounded. "Optimus!" she called before falling shy. "Y-You-Your back already…" She said playing with her sleeve nervously as he smiled fondly.

"I still need an understanding with your time units. I was away in your time, five hours. Was that short for you?"

"Five hours? Didn't feel like it."

"You most likely believed the illusion of time." He told her. "However I see Bumblebee must have kept you engaged." He said walking back to the hangar as she kept onto his heels keeping up.

"What's a gr-granite?" she asked him.

"A type of rock composed of quartz, feldspar and biotite minerals. As Ratchet informed me when gathering samples from the Earth."

"Oh okay." She shrugged, "What did you mean by 'five of your hours'?"

He sighed a chuckle, "We have only returned moments before and already you have many inquiries, very unusual."

"Why? Shouldn't I?"

"No, you should." He encouraged, "I only refer to back on Cybertron, there was a time when too many questions were discouraged."

"Why?"

"Were you not inquiring about a former statement?" he asked.

"You keep saying something different, it's not my fault I'm actually interested." she huffed hands on hips before her face turned concerned, she looked him over then ran ahead of him stopping at his feet. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, and my systems are fine."

"Systems..." she repeated adding their comparison word for certain things to her 'inside' dictionary. "So, did you find the Con?"

"Yes, two."

"M-Mechs? Or Femmes?" she asked smiling at the use of familiar words.

"...Mechs."

"Was it a big place?"

"A city, but we stopped them before causing too much collateral damage." She looked on with concern, "No human civilians were harmed." He assured. "Do you plan to make a log entry?" he asked.

She looked on seriously, "E-Er…Maybe?"

"Light humour." He assured flatly.

"O-Oh, I-I couldn't tell…" she answered honestly, she then cupped her hand over her mouth, "I have a diary!…I-I mean I can make a log book anyway." She let her face relax as she sighed, fatigue came and went.

He knelt, "How have you been?"

She shrugged, "I dunno…"

"Hm."

Her emotions heel turned, "You never said that Bee was coming back." She said.

"It's more a partial arrangement, in case we require back up, he returns to Sam when he can."

"And to watch me too?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Was there a problem with Bumblebee's presence?"

"N-No, I just feel, I don't know."

"This was not in any way a form of deception, very unusual for someone of your age to have concern over." He assured looking at the data pad she held. "I see you have both been productive."

"Y-Yeah, we played tag, then foursquare the square was a little big but so is Bee, then red-light, green-light b-but that didn't really work right with only two people, and then hide-n-seek, Bee wasn't that…good…though…" she stopped as she wiped her eye, she then looked up as another water droplet fell on her face. She looked blankly on before she ran to Optimus, "S-Stop." She called giving her a chance to catch up she took up shelter between his legs.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Raining." She said to him.

He looked up himself as it suddenly came down heavily, splattering against his face as he shook his head lightly, "I should have known better then to look up to see the obvious." He said as Ellen snickered.

"**You found her, thanks for the update." **Bee lightly sassed. **"So, it's raining hard, think that training will be cancelled?"**

"We cannot cease the rain when engaging the enemy. Training will continue." He said. "Will you escort Ellen to our quarters?"

"You're going again?" she asked anxiously.

Both bots lowered their expressions, "Its only training, I will only be a short distance away from the hangar."

"B-But, it's getting dark. You shouldn't go out when its dark." She said.

"We have aided ligh-"

"P-Please stay."

The conversation turned difficult, and the more he tried to change the word 'no' into a reasonable argument the more Bumblebee cringed. Cringed to the fact that he'd eventually say it, and although it had no tone to it, the word still had a disheartening feel to it. **"H-eyy, you know I would probably benefit more by training alongside the humans, my formation and teamwork skills need intense training."**

"Bumblebee. I would prefer it if your suggestions were more forward." He replied.

"**I know, I didn't mean to sound 'sneaky' or something, but I know your still trying to put yourself forward first for us, maybe I was worried you'd reject the offer if I didn't say it like that. I'm not trying to challenge you or anything."**

"Of course not Bumblebee. Just say it."

**"...Okay, Y-You stay with Ellen, i'll go training." **he said in a commanding tone. **"O-Okay?"**

"I see your intent." He said lightly looking down. "Well then, by Bumblebee's orders, shall we?"

"S-Shall we what?" Ellen mumbled.

Bee turned around to the buckets of rain pouring down, **"Y-Yeah, I'm, I'm TOO nice sometimes." **He noted before transforming.

"Are you staying with me?" Ellen asked.

"Yes." He said.

She lifted her arms up, "Pick up? Please?" he did so keeping her at the crook of his arm. "We have a lot of computers." She commented.

"Ratchet is currently working on surveillance, a way of monitoring any Decepticon activity, their identity and location. He insists it would perform more effortlessly than any human surveillance."

"Oh…" she said uninterested. "Can I see it?"

"Would you not mind?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what it is."

"We shall remedy that."

Entering a darkened room with only the faint glow of small computer screens and a large holographic, 3D globe of the Earth providing light. The globe itself took centre piece in the middle of the room standing at least 18 feet. Ellen was in awe, because of how bright blue in colour it glowed and...it spun.

"Ratchet, how is the surveillance globe coming along?" Optimus asked.

"It's a simple piece of equipment, I'm almost finished in fact." He forwardly said though Ellen pawed in its direction as Optimus tried to refrain her from doing so.

"_Not now."_ he uttered as quietly as he could._  
_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"We should be able to receive any disturbances around the globe, though I have had to heighten their receivers." Ratchet continued.

"_Why not?"_

"_It must be respected."_

"They were much too slow." Ratchet finished.

Ellen looked up, "Oh…you don't want to get told off." she said loudly.

"N-….Refer to my previous statement." Optimus argued.

"D-Does that mean yes?" She replied.

"Excuse me." Ratchet then said. "Why the whispering?"

They both stared blankly, "Quiet admiration." Optimus responded quickly.

"Hmm." He muttered, though that was the short version.

They both then watched as Ratchet worked on the control panel, but Ellen still persistently wanted to touch it.

"It is only a globe of the Earth." He tried to persuade her of how lacking in marvel it was.

"P-lease?" she begged.

He looked back and forth between her and Ratchet warily edging a little closer allowing her to reach out to it, upon contact the globe slightly spun to the touch of her flicking finger, "Ooh…" she awed biting her lip, "This is mine now." She told him.

"What an eerie tone." He replied lightly.

"Now I'm touching the north pole." She said drowsily. "Now we can find Santa, and put him in jail for life for all the home invasions and animal abuse…and then his elves will be free." Optimus merely cocked an eyebrow at her speech and odd movement as she started to shift.

Ratchet glanced at them. "Now it's ready." He said. Looking him over he frowned, "These were only a couple of thug Decepticons? And yet you have sustained damage." aware of what they had faced.

"It is minor."

"It shouldn't even be that." He argued looking at Ellen as Optimus did, her eyes were suddenly shut but her head, even though it dangled forward it tried to fight gravity. "I hold my thoughts back when she's conscious, despite our difference in opinions I still respect your decisions, 'not in front of her' correct? Does this still count?" He said thoughtfully.

He nodded. "I know this must be difficult."

He scrunched his face up, "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, disregard that." What he wanted to say was that Instead of having a personal opinion or a defensive argument, he went by reason. Trying to understand what forms another's thoughts and opinions so to reach a peaceful solution. As simple as it sounded he would very much like a heated debate with him, but despite how much he would poke and prod with his comments the reply would always be as calm and patient as ever. "See me in the med bay tomorrow at the earliest, understand?"

He nodded watching Ellen's head drop onto his forearm as she woke up in shock holding her head. "O-Ow…"

"I think it is about time you gain some rest." He told her.

She shook her head to force her eyes open, "But it's still daylight." She argued but knew very well it started to get dark when they came inside.

"Hardly daylight." Ratchet told her making her shrink into herself as he made an awkward sigh. "Whats wrong with her? Why is she so nervous every time I speak?" Ratchet blurted.

Ellen buried her head. "Perhaps we can discover that another time." Optimus proposed as Ellen was starting to freak out like a spooked rabbit. "But Ratchet is correct about the current time of day."

"Optim-uuus." She whined slightly.

"No arguments now, you are displaying obvious fatigue." He argued. "And vehicular seating is not appropriate as a long term arrangement."

"What if i can't sleep?" she said twiddling her fingers.

"I will remain with you until you do so." He told her, giving a parting gesture to Ratchet he turned towards the exit.

* * *

In their quarters he placed her down on her own bed as she started to bounce off it, "Hmmm, new mattress feel…Now I have to mark my territory all over again." She said receiving a bizarre look.

"Lay down." He told her.

She threw the covers over her head 'literally' as she did so, "So, what's 'your time'?" she said.

"Ellen. We are focusing on rest." He told her.

"I'm not tired now." She said.

He stood up looking to his berth as he saw the small data pad he gave her earlier, scanning the crude drawings of what she identified around base but it was easily translatable as he said it would be, scribbles turned into pictures, and at one point there was a section purely of crude drawings of himself drawn in a very bright perspective, with flashy lines surrounding him. "A cycle." He then said.

"whatch'a you call me?" she said defensively.

"A cycle would be the closest comparison to one hour. So i was away for five cycles."

"Oh, time. A Cycle." She said pondering as she shuffled into her covers, "like a...washing machine..." He knelt by her bedside and placed a finger over her forehead before standing up. "Night." She said meekly.

"Rest well."

"Will you be...too?"

"I will."

"Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"That…trial?" she said confused.

"Trial?"

"When you were away, I heard Will talk about a trial he went to, about me." He stared. "It was when we were on the road."

"Yes, this did occur."

"Was it so you could keep me?"

"Yes." She simply said. "However, It is more complicated in these circumstances."

"Why?"

"I am not a resident of Earth. Nor is this a common occurrence, the trial Major Lennox attended was to present an argument of my, 'nature' in general, my intentions, history. Any anatomy, biology, behaviour they would assess."

"…I don't get it. Why? You're not, bad."

He smiled, "I do not believe myself to this also. This is just how it is on your planet, I must abide by your rules."

She then grinned, "Hey, am I pet?"

"You are not a pet." He dismissed swiftly.

"Aw." She said disappointed. "So what am I?"

He knelt down slightly, "well by your law, you are my daughter via adoption." He explained.

She blinked, "I'm confused now."

"By law." He reminded. "I understand that it may be an uncomfortable title but it was the only way to have custody of you."

"So it doesn't matter." She said playing with her covers.

He tilted his head slightly, "I'm unsure of your disappointment."

"I can't explain that good…but I like being something to someone." She said turning solemn with rising spite. "Not anymore, their gone, it's just me…being moved around from someone to someone else right…?"

He knelt, she was holding back frustration for most of the day, just to act like herself for once without the negativity, "That is not true, we all belong somewhere, to someone even if that feeling of loneliness tries to convince us otherwise. I will fight this."

"It must be speaking really loud to me." She mumbled.

"Then I will speak louder." He told her.

She smiled shyly, "You're already loud." She jested. "But it works…" she said staring at him like a fascinating object, before falling again, "But…I still think about my Mom, and Dad." She said. "Do you think I should try and forget them?"

He shook his head, "No, you should remember them. I can never serve as a replacement for either parental." He told her, "But you do mean as much to me as you did for them." He told her.

Her heart fluttered, but, "We don't even know each other that long."

"True. And that would be contradicting to human social groups in how children should avoid engaging unacquainted adults alone." He added as his optics were directed upwards as though he were reading something.

"…Um, I was only thinking how you could like me, with how short time was and stuff."

"I understand, misinterpretation on my part. Sometimes forming friendships are easy, sometimes not. Mostly if you priorities connection, instead of a controlled environment."

"Connection?"

"When you see a group of humans, do you seek individuals or the group itself? Depending on-"

Ellen held a hand up to how much more confused she was. "O-Optimus, it just happens, can we say that? I'm not uncomfort-table with it." She said to him. "I like you…even if you say **no** allot." She slipped, "But I like you a little more than the others." She then whispered, "D-Don't tell Bee that." She sighed heavily. "it's stupid."

"Hm? What is?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

She huddled her knees as she cleared her throat, "You wanna hear a story?" she asked as he nodded though wondered of her habit of changing the subject.

"I threw a toy away ages ago, he was called Cloudy." She said as he watched her, "He was broken but I got another one, I didn't mean too but I forgot about the old toy." She then looked at him intently she couldn't explain it well and didn't intend to either just the way she could.

"And yet you remember his name?" He said understanding the symbolic story.

She looked to her fingers, "I did." She realised, "that's weird, but what if I forget it again?"

"Things that hold specific meaning will never be forgotten, every hurt holds a lesson but also leaves a scar, it may fade but it still remains." He told her.

She lay back on her pillow, "They got me that toy, it was a snow leopard. But I have Simba now." She told him lightly smiling. "I liked that snow leopard…Cloudy. But I won't forget him." Her eyes fell half closed, "Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not feeling that scared of this place now...still a little but not that much. You can go if you want."

"Adaptation is a trait both our races share."

"Optimus?" she said again.

"Yes Ellen." he said with slight amusement.

"Don't turn the light off please. I-I'm not scared, just that it's…so…big." She said with fully shut eyes. He watched for a few seconds before turning back towards the door, leaving the light on as he exited.

* * *

**A/N Phew, I think the issues of starting school should be soon, not yet but a couple of chapters or so during then some more con hunts and eventually a unfortunate visit from Galloway as is the norm, so yep still domestic :) Please R + R and stay tuned :P **

**P.S any suggestions or things you'd like to see, let me know. **


	21. School and a Relapse

**A/N jeez I tell myself to write documents with about 2000 words, and then I just, go nuts anyway :P **

**Gabby M - It is due to circumstance, she blurts things out because she doesn't know how to manage her emotions :) Galloways visit, might be both comical and concerning, depending on if i'm able to write what I want to happen and doesn't go horribly wrong :P so i'd say mostly concerning for now, but i'm hoping for one of the bots to try and sneak in a 'intervention'. ;P I'm hoping for Sam to pop in, and explain his parents concerns too. but when their given information they seem to accept it :P love your reviews :)**

* * *

**School, and a Relapse **

Hours into the night Ellen stirred muttering something distressing, her blanket was gone down the side of her bed, after a number of random movement she fell from it, breathing heavily she backed herself against the wall holding herself, then looked up, "Oh no." she declared, she stood herself up starting to touch her clothing though she sighed but to be sure she checked her bed also. "Safe…" she muttered relieved but then she felt panic as she patted herself down again and flipped her pillow, "W-Where is he? He's not here!" she moved towards the door stepping out and jogging down the dimly lighted hallway, she looked to the conference room that was also dubbed 'The War Room', she looked the side of the huge door ,there was a human sized door that soldiers came In and out of that he hadn't noticed on her first trip.

When she could, she held the door open a tiny bit peering inside, she forgot that from the ground the room was huge. She saw all the bots present minus Bumblebee as she figured he was at Sam's now, she started swaying the door as she felt repressed to speak with what she could hear being discussed.

But, as new as the door was it still managed to squeak loudly when she tried to shut the door behind her slowly. In a panic she tried to turn back only to smack herself into the door she had already closed. Optimus turned his form to the door as did the others making, halting the discussion and the sudden silence made her shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment.

Optimus walked over to her, "Ellen?"

She turned slowly, "E-Erm…"

"I do not recall humans emerging at this hour without purpose." He said to her lightly.

"I…I…"

"Remember the breathing exercises we practiced whilst on the road." He said.

"I can't, I tried." She said.

"It's alright, just continue at your own pace, what is troubling you?"

"I, was falling." She started shaking. "I was in a-a jungle and falling."

He picked her up, "Then you experience an imagery glitch, a dream. Falling is a common symbol of fear but it is not real." He reassured.

"…I-It felt real." She said dumbfounded.

"Yes, sometimes when your mind believes a limb is moving or you are falling it sends signals to perform just that, the 'real' part is the adrenaline to respond to danger."

She didn't exactly feel any better, she was still a little shaken up **and** confused. "C-Could I stay here with you a-anyway?"

His optics blinked as he looked over his shoulder himself, before walking back to the globe, _"Is anyone in protest?" _he asked them over the comm.

"_No, like I've said I don't even know she's there." _Ironhide said.

"_You only speak for yourself…but as long as she's quiet, I can tolerate this." _Ratchet said.

Bulkhead shrugged, half interested in what was happening.

"_Allow me a moment and then we shall continue." _He said as Ellen looked up confused to the sudden silence but the eye contact they gave each other, he felt her shake. "It was not real, and they cannot harm you." He reminded.

"My Pj's are wet." She said.

He furrowed his brow, "Are you certain?" he questioned.

"It's **sweat**." She defended frowning at him as she turned red in the cheeks. "I haven'thad **any**…in ages." She said blushing.

"Nocturnal enuresis is common in humans." He said staying on top of human knowledge, that is common occurrences relatable to child development. "Though may reappear to emotional trauma."

"You're hurting my brain again Optimus. it's **just **sweat." She said flatly looking around forgetting about the others. "D-Did I-"

"No, you did nothing wrong, while we continue try to calm yourself." She shuffled herself against his armour as she rested her head watching the globe and the bots that stood beside it. He then lifted a hand to point at the globe, "With recent findings, the Decepticons are occupying a different continent but the scattered units are varied, as a reminder this planet has one of the largest Energon deposits and the evidence shows this."

"And Starscreams highest priority after retaining leadership." Ironhide said.

Ratchet grimaced looking over the hologram, "As another reminder, we are **very **outnumbered I may have mentioned this two or **three **times. We can only hope that others receive Optimus' message"

"Now hold on, Starscream hasn't emerged, he could've went up with that weapon for all we know." Bulkhead said.

"Do you really believe that? I have found a suitable comparison to Starscream on this planet, a cockroach, a creature seemingly able to avoid certain destruction from likely things that could kill any other lifeform with ease." Ratchet noted.

"…Yeah, Starscream is probably alive, I just wanted to, believe in…something to be true. But his commanding skills are all over the place, he has no…consistency?" He added.

"But we cannot underestimate him either, he is still a threat to this world." Optimus said.

"Speaking of threats, I understand the humans will be burying a few of ours tomorrow." Ratchet said.

"In one of the deepest oceans on their planet." Ironhide added. "Still, to send them off this way, doesn't sit right, if they were enemies or not."

"But in saying that, life goes on." Ratchet said tiredly.

"Major Lennox has asked for us to escort them during this. Now, regarding yesterdays training exercise, myself and the Major have arranged the appropriate routine, which will be followed accordingly unless the situation changes." Optimus said.

"Will has arranged simulations which should challenge both factors." Ironhide said slightly scoffing smugly, "His tone left room for doubt."

"Will?" Optimus said.

"How casual." Ratchet added.

"You heard." He swiftly argued with a light glare. "It's his name isn't it?"

"That said, you are all dismissed." Optimus then said as they all returned to their own business. He peered down to Ellen not any less tired then before, "Still awake?" he asked.

She rubbed her eyes, "Yeah..." He turned to walk towards the door as she leant up to him, "Ah! Simba! I came out because I needed Simba, he stopped the dreams, but I can't find him!"

"Remain calm. Your belongings came, I requested so, they arrived in a small compact." He said.

"H-He'll be in there?"

"Let's see." He said.

* * *

Back in their quarters she opened it and emptied the contents all over the floor, "Ellen, be practical when searching." Optimus told her.

"I-I'll put them back." She said finding what she need. "Simba..." She sighed holding the stuffed lion overhead then squeezing it tightly to her chest, then easily content she barrel rolled back into bed. Optimus turned his vision to his berth as Ellen grinned to herself, feeling even better that he was staying this time. "Optimus? Do you know any stories?" she asked.

"Stories?" he said.

"Yeah, you probably know some, your old enough." She said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Not **as **old as you may think." He argued making her laugh.

"How olds Cybertron?" she asked.

"Well, fascinating enough it is almost as old as Earth I believe." He said thinking into it, "I may need to perform some in-depth research of its history."

"I know how old exactly." She said enthusiastically raising a hand. "Don't 'Web' it." She scolded him. "I have this book, Sam would read it to me, it had dinosaurs in it. I think its-its four…point five, four. Bill-i-on years old. But it was just a lot of volcanoes and lava for a long time until…well until we got something more cool looking I think it was water bugs that grew feet because he was like 'Oh my god Bob, look at that orange glow thing, I need to look at it but I can't cos I got dumb fin things. So then this big fish came along and wanted to eat him so he got spooked so much that his skin popped out, then…then, an-and then…" she stopped as he looked interested at her explanation.

"You stopped." He noted.

She played with her fingers, "You, were watching me." She argued. "Hey, do you have to 'Web' everything?"

He chuckled, "I will need to understand certain areas to be able to function best and to you. But depending on the nature of such research I will cease."

"Huh?" she said, "Oh, you mean like how humans don't eat anything green?" she attempted.

He narrowed his optics in a 'who are you trying to fool?' kind of way. "A valid point of why I should research certain areas or you may become comfortable with portraying myself as gullible." He told her.

She grinned cheekily, "Well I guess you can for some things…like Christmas." She said lying down, "I don't want to end up eating the floor, even if it does taste like fries and strawberries and dirt." He shook his head. "Optimus, what about that story?"

"I'm not sure Ellen, I have doubt in my ability to tell an engaging narrative." He lightly expressed.

Him saying that with this odd look in his body language, a sort of uncomfortable feel to it, Ellen thought to mimic his way of comfort, "Erm…r-remain, calm?" she guessed.

He lightly smiled, "I appreciate the reassurance."

"Just…say stuff about it." She said grasping her knees.

"Well, Cybertron itself holds Primus our creator."

She let her mouth widen, "You live on a dead guy?" she questioned.

He chuckled, "No Primus is very much…" he stopped from the light tone getting caught up in his words, it had been a long age that he had spoken to off world beings about his, barren home and turned grave with every mention. She tilted her head, "he was very much alive, eons ago, just now he has shutdown to prevent further corruption of the planet."

She sat up. "Shutdown? A-And what's cor-corruption?"

"To explain it for you to understand would be to use the adjective translation which is literal for 'utterly broken'." He said.

"The planet broke? Because of…the War? And fighting?" she guessed.

"Correct. But it did not destroy the core completely. It was stopped." He said.

She lay her hand out, "What stopped it?" she asked sleepily.

He thought before answering, and steadily spoke, "Someone, ventured into the core itself, he was not sure how he could stop it, but he had to try." He said looking down as she pinched her cheeks to keep herself awake.

"**What **was down there? Bugs? Bats? Saruman?"

He thought, "The corruption had turned its environment to a perilous level, he encountered strange native creatures, and was faced with something that he did not expect when intent on first priorities."

"…Like a three-headed dog?"

"…Not, quite. I will continue this tomorrow."

"I'm still awake."

"You were speaking whilst your eyes were closed." He argued.

She rubbed her eyes realising this herself, "I was…reading minds?"

"I will continue tomorrow." He repeated.

Ellen lay on her back, "…Strange creatures." She held up Simba. "Cool…"

* * *

The next morning, Ellen lay sprawled on her bed, her covers had fallen on the floor again and she clutched her Simba doll tightly, but her eyes snapped open quick as she leapt out of bed, doing a backwards roll onto the floor. "Its morning Simba." She noted looking around then turned attention on the small suitcase, she threw her cloths onto the floor to clear a path for her search for toys. "Bracky-saw-us. Rappy." She said counting them. "Million falcon, Vader, Monopoly, Picard, Spock, colonel O-Neil, Mr. Fat-bear, moss-cat and 'The headless Barbie doll'." She said looking to the berth beside her, and at the end barely edged was Optimus' feet.

She turned to Simba, "He's not moving, think I should go check?"

Standing up she walked over to the high berth as her head went all the way back to look over the scale of it. "There's no way up." She said looking over the scaffolding that held the base up, pillars that connected at different angles, without a second thought she placed Simba on the floor as she stepped up onto a lowered part of the metal structure. Trying to find her balance and feeling which metal part would be the next best part to climb she carried on.

"Optimus?" she said poking him, "Optimus? Optimus?" she inhaled worried that somehow he might have 'died' and wasn't waking up. "Optimus, Optimus, Optimus, Optimus." He moaned slightly his optics coming online to the persistent voice. He lay there few moments trying to let it echo out of his processor. "Are you awake?" she then said.

He groaned. "I am now Ellen." He sat himself up as something clicked. "Ellen?" he said slightly frowning disarrayed. "Did you climb?" he asked as she nodded. "You could have fallen." He scolded. Her face fell, "Wait for suitable equipment to be put in place first." He said patting her on the head with a finger, "I do not wish to see you harmed. I can hear you call from that height."

"Okay." She said as he looked over the side.

"You must be ahead of physical development to even carry your own weight up here." He said, the positive tone caught her attention as well as the climbing bit so she figured it was for praise or at least impressed…maybe.

"You doing anything?"

"Today? My usual duties, and training."

"You did that yesterday."

"And will continue for another six weeks as well as it being a regular exercise."

"Why?"

"So we can operate as a team more efficiently, to regulate training means we can remind ourselves to keep focused, so not to lose our guard and to keep our skills sharp."

"Oh, okay."

"There is something we need to take care of before that. We can be called onto the field at any time but that does not mean we should cease everyday excursions." He said.

"We?" she said hopeful.

"Do you re-call the incident while you were purchasing practical items?"

"We're…going…shopping?" she guessed as he nodded. Despite how much of a terrible idea that was her face was of a trembled lip, torn between grinning and grimacing. But, who cares he wasn't going somewhere with her to drop her off somewhere, or tell her hide and leave to do something else. But she wasn't a great actor either. "O-Okay!" she falsely cheered with arms in the air. "W-what we getting?"

He lightly smiled, "In a few months you will be starting an education, we need the bare essentials and implements."

"Education?"

"School…"

Her pupils turned small as her cheeks went red, school? Sure she remembers when she **wanted **to go, the tour was cool, she remembered mostly colours, a nice smelling lady, even if she smelt of smoky flowers for some reason, but not now, everything changed. Not expecting it to be brought up again and so sudden, she inhaled, **"I'm not going to school!" **she screamed.

"…" with that sentence screamed in his face, now he was at a loss. _"Perhaps I came on too fervent…"_

**A few months later…**

No longer was this place of operation a dank place, a place from first glance a forgotten business left to the squatters, nature, rats and a suitable location for filming a horror film.

The quarters were especially more 'homely', Ratchet had a place of peace, of science and healing.

Bulkhead, had his space, his quarters looked more of a mix between a place to release stress and a grease monkeys dream, then what he claimed to be a place to 'perform strength exercises'.

Ironhide was content with his quarters, it was nothing special, he had his weapons racks a workbench and his berth, he rarely used his quarters for anything other than rest and tinkering.

Bumblebee, despite being there on a half and half basis, had a very, 'human' looking room. He was very sensitive about anyone going in, since he was worried he'd be the object of ridicule. He favoured human culture, their music, entertainment and sports. Mainly because he didn't know of his own, when he emerged from the Well, it was during the War. He had never seen anything cultural.

His walls reflected his age, the walls of a pre-teen, plastered with posters, mostly sport and muscle cars racing, and clashing. But other things such as skiers jumping snowy ramps, boxing and pro-skating. He had a radio taken from a car to one side, (wires and all) playing anything, music, radio shows, the lottery. He made this, his place of tranquillity. He doubted the others would understand.

Optimus, had little possessions, but he had a workplace, so to speak. A large computer with a control panel to match, complete with the comfort of a chair for those long nights on patrol. With this he was able to observe the planets orbit, make contact with any possible bot or con from Earth to even Cybertron. It possessed a unique alarm too, which synced with the one in the War room to inform of any bogies. This alarm in his quarters was made to a frequency only they could hear, and to not disturb Ellen if she were sleeping at the time. He possessed the means for information, a place of rest, a place to reflect.

And had Ellen close by…some nights, he would watch her. And question himself, whatever he told her influenced everything, the way she thought, her understanding, her mentality. Despite downgrading his vocabulary and how she seemed to nod at everything, communication was still, lacking. If she's upset, he has difficulty comforting her, despite trying different ways.

Despite this, difficulty, she still wanted him near, first thoughts was naturally because of companionship, or safety. But second thoughts was maybe because she feared for being taken somewhere else, and as long as he was near, the 'other' people couldn't take her. Then again he could just be doubting himself.

Alongside everything he had, Ellen had her things that would keep her more comfortable, her side of the quarters had wallpaper, the main colour being a sky blue with painted hand prints over it as she was allowed to 'decorate' it herself. She had a bookcase, thousands of film titles (though most were currently being reviewed for the viewing of children seeing how these were donated by Sam), she had shelves and shelves of stuffed animals and board games to keep her mentally stimulated and as some kind of company minus the two people who stood outside her door as a way of monitoring her when none of the bots could, sometimes she could be without their company or human company to up to eight hours.

She was used to this, she preferred playing in her room by herself. Perhaps because she knew no different at this time.

But she was greeted with very sympathetic apologies from Optimus and the others, sometimes immediately trying to please her, he lacked the ideas, but he was slowly figuring out what she liked…and definitely what she disliked.

But today, Ellen, as soon as she felt a little less scared without the confrontation of reality, the pressure hit her so sudden again. And she didn't know what to think.

When school was mentioned…

So that morning of the her first day, she almost had another panic attack, poured more tears, begged, threw objects, and screamed. Finally as she had been put in her quarters, she had her arms hanging on the head rest of her bed and continued, screaming, kicking, and streaming tears. "No! I'm not going!"

Like a huge operation, Epps, Will and Optimus were present. "Its only school, look at it like this, this is the easiest level, wait till high school then you'll have a reason to cry." Epps…encouraged.

"Christ sake Epps." Will hissed.

"Fine **you** try, parent in training." He said shoving him.

Clearing his throat as he put on a light hearted tone of voice but sounded more like a whimsy cartoon character, "Hey, Ellen…kiddo."

"Are you serious?" Epps snorted.

He quietly said to Epps, "I don't know, shit I'm trying to use a less serious tone here, I mean…schools **fun." **He said back to Ellen."You make friends, play games, show off a crappy plastic horse to the class only to get beat up as soon as the bell rings." He said suddenly defensive.

"Er, I'll have, what **you're **on." Epps said.

Naturally when the subject wandered between these two, Optimus had to steer it back. "Ellen, you do not wish to go to school?" he asked her.

She shook her head violently.

"You knew of what was to come, we researched its purpose, we took regular trips to see the building, practiced numericals, literacy, history...May I ask, why the change of spark? That is I mean to say heart." She shrugged. "Are you afraid?"

"No!"

"You know there is no shame in it."

"No!"

Optimus pinched his forehead, "I do not think you understood the term."

"Noo!"

"I don't think it's an understanding issue, she's just saying no for the hell of it." Epps said.

"The last horse finally crosses the finishing line." Will added sarcastically.

"I'm saying, we've reached breaking point, we had one chance to smooth this over and let's face it, we blew it. Worst thing is, there's three of us. I think we're better suited to our original roles." Epps noted.

Optimus held a finger to his mouth, "Perhaps we should leave her to settle."

"And be late? Being late or not showing up for the first day of anything doesn't reflect well. It took a lot of string pulling to get her into the school nearest Sam's neighbourhood, I thought it might help her, to be in the same school as some of her friends?" Will said.

"I don't think she cares about that right now." Epps said looking her over then clicking his fingers. "How about a bribe? They work right?"

"Give an inch she'll take a mile Epps." Will countered with.

"Getting her to go by force doesn't either." Epps finished.

"I want them to go away." She then muttered.

Optimus turned his head, "Who?"

"Mmm." She mumbled thumbing her head over.

"Major Lennox-"

"No problem, but you need to leave soon, it's a thirty minute distance." He said as they left.

Sitting down and laying his back against the wall, "Were you aware of this arrangement previously? Before us?"

"Yes."

"Did you dread it as you do now?"

"No, it sounded alright."

"Then what has changed?"

"…"

"You do not want to say?"

"…No."

He thought. "I know that you have not seen many of your age for quite some time now, isolation can dissocialise us. To see so many children, all of a sudden can be overwhelming." He said.

She lifted her head, "Y-Yeah. There's going to be loads."

"But, I believe it will not be difficult for you. You only need to act as you do so now."

She blinked, then frowned a little, doubting that sentence. Then moaned in disbelief as she face palmed her pillow. "…you're wrong."

"How about a compromise? I will take you to the school, if you feel anxious I will take you home. I will not try to encourage you to go in."

"You'll take me?"

"Yes, as was the arrangement."

"And if I don't go, we go back home, right?"

"Correct."

* * *

So, the familiar form of a peterbilt pulled up on the curb of the school. With the sounds of children flooding the area, Ellen sat in the passenger seat, her head dipped with folded arms, "So, this is the place of education?" Optimus lightly said, trying to sound engaging.

She lifted her head up to look out the window though dipped immediately to all the people, a massive mixture of adults and children, "I-I-I g-guess."

"First day for anything can cause someone to be apprehensive."

She looked at the children some caught her attention more than most, specifically the children holding a parents hands and the loud laughter made her uncomfortable…and jealous, "What are they so happy for?" she scoffed slumping into the seat.

"Hm." He murmured. "Do you wish to return to base?"

She looked again for another try, seeing some things she didn't like, but then she saw a girl wailing and crying in her father's arms, clinging to him for dear life. For some reason this gave her some confidence, "C-Can you, come with me?"

"I would have. However the holoform will have to be mandatory."

"Mm…okay."

He stepped out with her, she ran to his side, then she stared at him a long while to get his attention then she diverted her eyes to the kids and their parents. He noted the behaviour and them, holding hands. "Um…" she uttered. She felt him take a hold of her hand as she felt her cheeks go warm, then she squeezed his hand smiling.

"You appear pyretic, are you able?" he asked.

"I'm okay." They started to walk though she felt strange with being away a couple of months away from this kind of enviroment in general, the set of stone stairs were not that big to her but for some reason they grew bigger in her perspective, "U-Uh…" she uttered suddenly feeling a sweat, and felt like her insides were bloating.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"C-Can, we stop?" she asked.

"Take your time."

Her eyes raced around, everything that was small just got larger, the sounds of voices grew just as large, laughter and gossiping surrounded her as she back away for space. The sound of shoes, high heeled, boots, didn't matter the type all seemed to make a loud clanking sound that ringed in her head.

*Clank* **"I think there a size 14." ***Clank*

*Clank Clank* **"I thought it was next Monday." ***Clank*

"**Mommy you promised me a treat after." ***Clank*

"**While she was driving?" ***Clank, clank! Clank!*

Her face paled as she tightened her fist around the edge of her top. Optimus watched her, "Ellen?" he said though she lacked acknowledgment. He then knelt seeing her mouth open, just enough to see her expressing fast paced breathing. "We will leave. Do not force yourself." She didn't answer. "You have to slow your breathing, are you listening?" he implored. He then put hands on her shoulder, "**Ellen.**" He repeated firmly.

She gasped and, "Noooo!" she screamed. Falling on her behind as she held cupped fists to her eyes. A lot of people stopped to the screech, while others tried to speed up their walking.

Optimus knelt lower as a crowd of stares were given, a couple of people approached asking if everything was alright, most kept to their own. "No." He replied as polite as he could. "She will be alright, but thank you for your concern." He turned to her. "Remember to breathe slowly." He tried to tell her.

But she wailed, and tried to hide, she wasn't going to listen to reason, "I forget your immaturity." He said scolding himself really, _"Only a child, only a child, this should come as common knowledge Prime, it has not been that long. Comfort, comfort."_ He said laying a hand on back then lifting her legs up with the other, he rested her against him, her head resting on his shoulder, he held a hand around the back of her head. "We will go home, you did well."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Hush now. We will try again when you feel you can." She wrapped her arms around the holoforms neck. She couldn't do it, she couldn't explain why she just felt panic, sadness, the need to always cry. She thought it would be better, things would be normal again, she looked forward to school in the past, she went to see it on the open day, the colourful pictures, the arts and crafts was what caught her, she met kids her age and even some of her friends she had met on Sam's street or through over people. Everything had changed, she forgot that, and she couldn't manage it. But for some reason, despite connections, Ellen had to wait for that professional help.

* * *

**A/N Ellen is going through something called 'puddle-jumping' you know, the switch between going from carefree and supposedly happy to sad and crying.**

**so first of all, in this series i'll be introducing two new characters, one soon and one round about adolescent years, and yes their humans, boo humans suck and all that :P but their nothing really too major, more like side characters, coming in now and then have a moment or two and go. **

**but they will appear little but often, because they actually do mean something :)**

**Also, interactions with the bots. Ellen will be interacting with Ratchet soon enough, I'm trying to think of a scenario where their both forced to be in the same room as each other. I'm thinking something like theres a bad storm, the powers out, (including back up generators) everyones trying to fix the problem but at the same time an operation is going on so the bots are out too. that kind of thing.**

**Of course Arcee and Cliffjumper will appear too, but not until Ellen is about 11-12 but with every few chapters or so i'll be time skipping, be it months or a year. so that will come round quicker then it sounds. **


	22. The Man With the Unicorn Shirt

**The Man With the Unicorn Shirt  
**

On his word, they returned home, thankfully there wasn't any con sighting so Optimus was able to stay with her, and for most of the day engaged in…childish antics that would have you leave dignity in another place, things Optimus doubted he would utter a single word about to any human or any of his own kin, ever.

Eventually night came again, with the majority in slumber this night was partially cold, the hangar doors were usually shut, but obviously not this night as a slight draft had made its way under the tiny space of their quarter's door. Despite tucking her blanket all around her, Ellen was still cold and the howling sound that came with the wind didn't help.

As much as she didn't want to; ask Optimus for help too many times. But she climbed out of bed feeling a slight chill on her feet as she went up to the berth. "O-Optimus?" she called in a whispered voice.

His response was fast as he looked over the side to see her. "Is something wrong?"

She rubbed her arms, "it's…its cold, can I…can I be up there with…y-you?"

This was unusual, seeing how she always slept in her own bed, but that wasn't the concern. He was still worried when holding her in general, now asking to be even closer to him whilst he was in recharge? He produced some rather grim scenarios immediately. "There is a slight drop in the temperature." He merely said.

"Yeah…" she replied leaning back on her heels.

"…Perhaps we can find an alternative." He reasoned.

"P-lease?" she begged clasping her hands together and staring up at him. She knew what she was doing it worked on a few people, she thought to do it again. Unfortunately Optimus wasn't quite familiar with the expression 'puppy eyed'. However, she did possess this natural appearance of vulnerability.

So he offered her his hand and placed her besides him as he carefully turned on his side, she lay down shuffling very close to his plating as she slightly shivered, "One moment." He told her as he took hold of her again as he returned to originally lying on his back, then placed her on the window of his alt form.

She took a moment to comprehend, then raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't show this for long as she felt some kind of warmth beneath her, she patted her hands down. "Your warm." She expressed.

"Core temperature focuses around our sparks."

She started to move around looking into the small crevasse on his armour, "Where?" she said still looking.

He looked at her puzzled, "You're attempting to find a vital organ externally?"

She closed one eye squinting the other, "It, glows." She uttered.

"I'm sorry?"

She looked up at him, "You have small cracks in you. If you look at the side of the window, you can see the blue glow." She explained.

"Is that so? How interesting, to see things that I clearly cannot. Just like it would take a tool to see the microorganisms in the air." He said.

"Two glows."

"Two?"

"Mm-hm. Two."

He looked down, "Perhaps the second glow belongs to the Matrix, it is merged with my spark and at the same time it is not."

Ellen scrunched her face, "Huh? Mate-tricks?"

"May-trix." He corrected slowly.

"Ma-trix-xxx." she said grinning.

"We...can remedy its pronunciation later." He said slowly his systems still a little low, due to recharge being interrupted.

"What is it?"

"Hmm?" he said drowsily, "Well an artefact of my race, the essence of our life bearer."

"Artefact?"

He lay his head back, his optics dimming, "It, holds the knowledge of all that came before me." He said.

"Before you?"

He shook his head lightly, "Your timing for questions I'm afraid will have to wait." He told her. She was still, then he felt her move upwards, moving passed his torso and the dangled her legs at the edge of them nearing his neck, he watched her fearing her intention. And then she slid down as he could only freeze up. She smiled lightly at him before nestling up to his neck. "Ellen, may I ask that you provide me a brief summary of what your planned actions are."

She merely fidgeted a little, "Its warmer here." She said.

He kept himself still as possible, like playing dead almost. His optics were widened for a long moment in huge fear of any kind of motion or twitch could be fatal. "And you." He merely said using this as a way of knowing her position. "We should rest now."

"I'm sorry." She then said.

"For what?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I'm not…I'm not getting better." She admitted.

He bared a look of sympathy, "It will take more time than a few months, but do not try to create the illusion that you should behave as though nothing has occurred." Her head sunk. "I do not mean that as a cold expression. That being said, and how my spoken words may sometimes be, misunderstood, you will eventually have someone, who is better skilled in psychology to speak to you."

"P-Psycho? I'm not crazy." she huffed.

"That is not what the word refers to, not by slang terms. It is a term used to denote words that are in relation with the human mind or psyche. This human will be someone who offers a better approach, a better, speaker." He said.

"A-A stranger…" she pointed out.

"If you feel threatened, you would not be left alone with them." He explained.

"Okay…I hope he's not a jerk." she said as she lay her head down. "Night." She then uttered going to sleep.

The morning dawned as Optimus opened his optics to be welcomed by the ceiling, remembering that Ellen was near, he tried to locate her, she wasn't where she was last night, or on him at all, he did however noticed a new found weight on his face, crossing his optics his expression turned flat.

Ellen was sprawled out on the centre of his face star shaped and drooling out the corner of her mouth. She made soft steady breathes as her leg twitched and she mumbled in her sleep while smiling to herself. Though this was an inconvenience, this was the first time she slept all the way through the night and felt discouraged to disturb her. But the way he was now, looked ludicrous. _"I feel as though you are intent on putting me in these positions purposely." _He thought. _"I should speak with Major Lennox." _he told himself as he tried to figure a way to move her. Sliding fingers under her, holding her loosely he placed her on her own bed. Then slowly started to move towards the door.

Taking a step into the hallway, the silence was welcomed as he made his way past the communications room. Outside were sounds fond to him, a light breeze, overpassing seagulls fighting over scraps, the ocean waves that were surrounding the coastal area.

It was a peaceful morning with little to no sound. But his team were so few now, a constant reminder that they were alone on this planet, but the sky held hope, hundreds, thousands, looking for sanctuary still existed somewhere. He took a steady stroll to a certain parts of base placing his hands behind his back. It ended when he reached the edge of the shore watching the waves barely reach his feet.

"Optimus, morning." Will greeted from behind. "Since when are you up **after **me?"

"Major Lennox, coincidently I hoped to see you." He told him.

"Really. Usually if that's the case it's something, I don't want to hear." He replied. "I think I know what it is, and if it is, then I'll have something to reassure you."

"The psychologist." He said, but he turned his head immediately after.

"What's wrong?"

"Decepticons. Ratchet informs that they are located on the coast of West Africa. The team is readying I need to be on the courtyard of hangar four." He said lowering his head.

"Better hurry up then." He looked up. "I don't want to keep you, but yes, in fact he should be here soon."

He nodded, "Then, he should provide her a means of moving forward. Human psychology is better suited with humans." He argued.

"True. No point in saying otherwise. It'll probably take you a few years to understand our basic way of thinking. Like our 'passion' for sports, the constant worry of being fat. Well that's more woman thinking, but you see even we have a hard time understanding us."

"Can you inform Ellen of my leaving Major?"

"You don't have to ask every time, but yes I will."

Ellen lay sprawled on her bed still, sleeping heavy. Will tried to see if he could wake her by making noise, stamping his feet, clapping, whistling. Nothing. Stepping back out he started to talk to the man besides him, "Can't even phase her, I thought to flip her mattress over but then I remembered she's not a soldier or even a pre-teen." He said.

"The result of a fixed routine rooted deep into your head Major." The man replied matter of fact.

He cringed, "Don't, **do **that." He said. "Don't 'analyse' everything. We get it you've got the t-shirt, the piece of paper and everything."

The man grinned, "Passive aggressiveness. A sign that you wish for society to accept you when sugar-coating it, and it's an easier way." He continued to poke. Will exasperated, a leaning his weight on the wall. "Smile ya miserable bastard, I'm playing bloody games."

"Can you watch the language, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with **me**?" he looked around. "**You** have two men outside the girls room to make sure she doesn't leave because the whole place is a potential death zone, yes because that is 'fine' she wouldn't feel at all insecure or unwanted." He looked over the two soldiers, "secondly, their armed? Is that your solution when she throws a tantrum?"

"It's a precaution." Will sighed.

"**Everything **seems to be a precaution, I think naming you a bastard is the least traumatic thing. You couldn't request a, care-giver? Someone who is at least there on call when the others couldn't."

"You think I have shit for brains? I've tried and I'm still trying, it was hard enough getting a hold of you. Now can you stop with the criticising. And stop swearing."

"I'm game if you are, and anyway I spoke that profanity very softly, second I can control my way of speech whenever I like, self-control. Little thing I taught myself when my Nan was still around, never liked profanity. Then again she'd box ya ears for saying mud."

Will let his head lazily look up. "Let's just go to my office, might as well finish the paperwork until she wakes up."

"A way to silence me?"

"Just move."

"'When a contradiction is impossible to resolve except by a lie, then we know that it is really a door.'" He said.

"Christ."

Ellen, finally awake got up to date with what was going on, holding her stuffed Lion under her arm. "I'm not going to school." She said.

"No one said you had to. But you will have to go sometime, that's why we've got someone to help get back into the swing of things." Will said.

She blinked, "The, stranger? Now?"

"You can just meet him. You don't even have to talk to him. I wouldn't anyway." He said.

"O-Okay." She look to her side and squeaked as the man he spoke of was there all the time just silently watching from the side. She grabbed Wills legs, "T-That's weird." She argued.

"This is Doctor…erm, or Captain…Mark Bayard, what **do** you go by these days?" Lennox asked as Ellen figured he was seemingly familiar with the man.

"Marks fine, not one for formality, **Will**." He greeted eagerly.

She looked over the man, he had this friendly face and warm smile, but still being a stranger she was a little scared. "I'm just here to, well be whatever you want me to be. Except an octopus, they freak me out." He held a hand out. "Hello Ellen. This is how I usually greet people, but you can do anything just so I know you know I exist somehow." He then greeted softly.

"Is that the usual greeting card?" Will asked.

"It is actually, I don't do the writing, the introductory is usually scripted." He jested.

Ellen looked to her feet.

"And now the authenticity." He knelt, "I'm sorry I've been staring at him all the time but, is that Simba? Nice, looks authentic, as in not a dumb cheap knockoff sewed with rat fur as the saying that I just made up goes."

She smiled a little though she didn't know why, he was another one of those, 'different' kind of people, as in the ones who weren't either agitated or angry at her for some reason, they were just talking to her about nonsense and sounded weird. "My Mom liked Simba, I like Mu-Mu-fasa."

"Better king to be fair."

"N-No, he's just a…really big cat."

She looked at his jacket, he was, well again, weird. He had little habits like rubbing the bottom of his nose for no apparent reason, checking his pockets every so many minutes as though he were making sure something was still there.

And despite the military uniform he was wearing, he wore random pieces of casual clothes on top such as a burgundy vest, with a tank top underneath which had bold written text saying '**always be yourself, unless you can be a unicorn then always be a unicorn**'. She saw he wore striped socks with a wide eyed cat on them. All in all, this guy topped Sam on the ludicrous chart. "So, I have a room we can go to talk. But that's just busywork, so we'll go to your room, will that be alright?"

"…Mm."

"You don't want me to see your things right? You just don't want to say no, that's fine you can, I have a heart of steel, impenetrable. Do you know what that means?" He said. She shook her head. "It means it can never break. But I hear that yours, is." She nodded as he cringed to what came out of his mouth, but he kind of rolled with it, she seemed to like it. "Right. Now excuse the cheese line but, I can probably pick those broken pieces up again and stick them back together but those cracks might still be there…I'm not very good and arts and crafts you see."

She smiled, "I-I can draw."

"You'll have to teach me."

"O-Okay. You wanna see my stuff?"

"In your room?" he said.

She bared a lopsided smile, "Yeah…but, don't touch k-kay?"

"Sure." He looked at Major Lennox. "Would you like William to accompany us?"

"I want Optimus." She said.

"I know, Will smells." He stated seriously. "But, when he's free we'll both get him to come, I mean he's a giant robot you know, heck **I **want Optimus." Wills mouth went lopsided, "Not in that way idiot, but if I was a girl, and happened to also be an alien robot then maybe I'd be interested, no promises though I'm not the needy type. Anyway enough about me, how about for now it'll just be you and me to do this session and leave Major Lennox to, whatever it is he does to contribute to society huh?"

She looked him over, "Mm. kay."

"You sure?" Will asked.

"…no, can you…"

"How about I'll be in your room but to the side?"

"That's sounds better." She agreed

"Shall we go?" Mark asked.

She nodded.

Meanwhile in Côte d'Ivoire aka ivory coast…

It was midday, on the coastal area outside the capitol Abidjan. The beach was empty, evacuated. As a unit of soldiers stalked through the trees that habituated. One man specifically held a gadget with a dial, its needle twitched depending on where and how many steps he made, giving off a crackling sound. "It's a match." He said to the small camera attached to his clothing.

* * *

**A/N Titles a little out of place dontchathink? XD This was mostly just a character intocduction so maybe it is appropriate. I think I just made a British guy by accident, I don't know, all the time I was writing his dialog just his accent kept rolling through my head XD but yeah Marks just a side character he'll just pop up now and then.  
**

**Anyway back on track, on to the next chapter, things go slightly wrong for the next con hunt. **


	23. Under Human Control

**Under Human Control **

The overseers of this operation were various people, monitoring, communicating, locating. General Morshower being among them and several screens in this darkened room of which showed the outside from several angles from the sky. Behind then, more screens consisting of four people including Galloway. "Civilisation is only a mile away." He reminded.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was in his vehicle form closely observing the hidden Decepticon by the jagged rocks that were struck by waves, the hostile looked like a busted old delivery truck laced with rust. He had been hiding there for weeks, being a coward or merely biding his time he was unsure, but Bee felt uneasy, sure he could take on numerous drones but they weren't even sure **who **this was.

Bumblebee was the first plan, to take out the Con with the aid of the soldiers, to avoid serious damage to the areas local plant life and Bulkhead was back up if the con managed to progress past the coast, and if that failed Ironhide and Optimus were waiting In vehicle form just past the cities entrance. But according to their human commanders this was just as a precaution. "Another grunt." Ironhide commented.

"We should not accept that as a routine, there are many dangerous Decepticons out there whom which can match either of our strengths and abilities." Optimus replied.

"You sound worried." Ironhide said, Optimus gave a silent response. "Knowing you this long, I can tell."

"I am apprehensive with leaving Bumblebee as the first line of defence. Especially alone and at this far of distance."

Ironhide sighed. "It's because of how close this one is to the city, they've always been hiding out in a cave or a forest, so we've been able to stay close together as a group do things our way and the human soldiers were behind **us**. This time, what were they thinking? We're separated, we can't work off of each other, and Bumblebee, the less experienced one among us has no direction."

"He may also be feeling a weight on his shoulders."

"As much as we try to make an argument to them, I'm not sure if its stubbornness, pride or their lack of trust in us, but we're still being used as tools. And this formation is flawed, it only works because they have not seen a **real** 'Decepticon', they think it will be another foot soldier who will run the moment he's found out."

"I cannot cease this uneasiness. Watching an operation from a distance, seeing all possible faults, I feel powerless despite any attempt to confer."

Ironhide scoffed, "That's why I'm edging forward, a tiny fraction at a time, it may look mindless but it gets us there a little quicker if this whole operation takes a turn."

Bumblebee steadily took aim from his hidden position, the Con still in his vehicle form gave a chance opportunity. _**"My aim would be better without the staring eyes, I feel like I'm taking a test." **_Bee thought. _**"Let's just get this done." **_He gave a signal to the soldiers as they all opened fire, the onslaught of artillery kicking up the sand in a cloud of dust. The Con didn't react, just stayed there as with a few more blows from Bee the vehicle imploded. **"What? He had a signal." **He leapt over his cover spot as he approached the target with armed blasters. **"Kind of sad if this was suicide."**

But then one of the men spoke out as he looked as his detector, "Sir, we're getting another reading." He stated as he looked over at Bumblebee's position.

And at the same time Optimus heard Ratchets similar warning. "Optimus, I'm not sure if this is the fault of human technology, but there are two signals in the area."

Bumblebee held his position until he heard a voice through his comm, "Bumblebee." He heard before he felt himself forcibly lunged forward.

"**The scrap?" **he said looking around as he felt a hard strike to the chest, again and again from some, unseen force. As Bee cupped his chin briefly trying to nurse the slight bruising he took a glance at the still vehicle...which was no longer on fire or damaged for that matter. **"Wait." **He said picking a small stone up and throwing it at it, it went straight through and the vehicle phased out. **"A hologram?" **he heard a whirling sound as a gust of wind passed his face, with an effort to get back on his feet he motioned to the humans anxiously fanning his hands at them. **"Fall back! He's cloaked!" **he warned. He then watched the sand, he kept as still as he could. **"**_**Where are you?" **_he thought his optics scattering around the area.

Bursting through the trees "Bumblebee! Wh-"

"**Wait Bulkhead! I-I've got this." **

Waiting still, and listened carefully, he saw an eventual foot print and he took a swing to the leg. A loud clunk sound echoed, as the invisible being didn't seem to move being the fact the sand suddenly ceased roaming the air. "What…was that?" a voice asked casually but was insulting. "You sure must be dumb, to be stabbed at a shoot-out."

"**Stab-?-Aah!" **A moment had barely passed and Bee found himself on his back holding the ligament of his arms as Energon leaked down his forearm, he felt this sudden great weight keeping him pinned to the ground, with Bee still and in this peculiar position the soldiers opened fire on the open space above him, despite the primitive form of weaponry the quantity made the Con stumble and lose his camouflage.

From the look of the jet like wings that lay against his back, he had the ability of flight, his base colour was a dark blue with tints of yellow around his wings and black on his forelegs. He spoke confidently like a braggart with his mockery. But his position suddenly changed when he held a shaky weapon. "W-Who did that?" he demanded meekly. When the dust settle he saw small red lasers aimed at his torso but he could see his attackers, "H-Ha, their tiny!" he blurted as he lay a foot on the top of Bumblebee's face. "Almost had me there." He casually continued and casual still as he started a massive beat down on Bee's face whilst chuckling to himself at the joke.

"You forget about me!" Bulkhead cried leaping into the air and throwing his wrecking ball hand onto the con. However the con was nimble and quick, he missed. But luckily missed Bee as well as the shockwave kicked up the sand.

"Are you kidding me?" he mocked. "I think an entire cycle went by the time that hit the ground big guy!" he laughed.

Then another shot was heard, as it whistled through the trees and hitting the con in the chest as he was blown back into the sea, a black truck bombed out from the trees and transformed mid-air. "Share the joke." Ironhide said locking his weapon, "I'd **really **like to know." Looking to the side of him he ran to Bumblebee who held his arm to try and stop the bleeding. "Bee, keep still."

"**Ahhh, I forgot how much it can sting. That Con was surprisingly strong." **He expressed.

Optimus came up behind Ironhide with a constant aim on the enemy, whom stood up and brushed himself down. He produced his blaster also as he stared the two bots down, Ironhide and Bulkhead followed the pattern and all stood in silence waiting for who would make the first move.

The con tensed up, picking his first target, he then inhaled making everyone else tense up. "Bye!" he then blurted transforming as he flew out the scene, Optimus fired as did Ironhide but this con was light on his wings as he was gone in moments.

"The frag was that?!" Ironhide cried.

"Delay your frustration Ironhide, Bumblebee is injured and without proper care he will lose too much Energon" he turned to a particular man. "Captain Reynolds, we need to return to base."

* * *

Back at base Major Lennox was taking care of what the more practical people can't stand to get done, the paperwork. He sat in his very small office, leaning against his chair sighing and becoming agitated with the stillness and dullness of what came with his career. "24th…No, incidents…25th...no incidents. Seeing the same question on every page, I may turn to murder."

On the floor drawing on some scrap paper, or legitimate paperwork, was Ellen after her fifty minute session, though it was emotional and difficult she felt a little perked up as she was given ice-cream and drew pictures of rainbow demons and Butterflies wielding machine guns aiming at a vague picture of Major Lennox.

"Hey, how about a game?" Will said to her.

"No thank you." She swiftly said.

"How come whenever I want to play you're doing business?" he flatly expressed rubbing his face to the small but still looking big pile of folders. "Urgh…26th…" he then put his pen down swiftly. "That can't be them back already?" he said standing as Ellen's ears pricked up then expressed a large grin as she rose to her feet. "Ah-ah. You know the rules, stay here until I come back to give you the clear alright?"

She nodded frowning as he closed the door behind him, she looked behind her to a window.

* * *

Ironhide and Bulkhead gave Bee a helping hand as he drooped his head, mumbling to himself. **"That Con shouldn't have got past me. He beat me senseless but he was-was…"**

"A coward?" Ironhide said. Bee's head sunk lower. "Don't let it get to ya, there were tons of holes in this operation."

"**But some of the humans they-"**

"This isn't a time for banter!" Ratchet called from the hangar, "Get him into med bay, hurry-hurry-hurry." He clapped.

Finally laying him on the workbench, Ratchet got to work quickly but was distracted by the two bots standing idly by the door, "You two move over there or wait outside, but stay out of my vision."

Ironhide threw his arms up to the typical manner, "Are you going to tell the buildings to move out of your vision too? Now what was I saying to the young bot, before that wailing sound? That's right, Bumblebee, we are all aware that going out on the field means no guarantee of living." He said.

Bee cringed slightly to the pain in his arm, **"E-Even still…"**

"Just let Ratchet do his thing, and think about the next mission."

Bulkhead turned to Ironhide, "I think I know that Con." He said.

"Personally?" he replied.

"Pit no, sometimes saw him in a fight or heard rumours that kind of thing. His name is Thrust and believe it or not is infamous for his cowardice acts, retreats under any kind pressure even abandoned a few of his units or doing anything to save his own aft in the past." Bulkhead explained.

"In the end, he'll meet his. But he still got away, and we will never hear the end of it." Ironhide said.

About ten minutes later, Will was explaining this to their spectators. "I don't mean this in offense but they had informed you of the possibility of unique abilities, but they can't pick up these attributes from just looking at them, They can sometimes have distinct inbuilt abilities or refined skills, such as camouflage, thermal detection, the strength of ten, speed, there is a variety. Ratchets currently trying to produce something that remedy technicality, but with what we got he needs the time, the reality is, there will be a time that this will occur again, it won't be common, but it may happen again. The point of improvement lies solely on time. Now this error-"

"Error? That is an understatement of the largest scale!" Came Galloway's voice entering the facility.

Will came running down the stairs, "Executive Galloway, as much I don't want to express authority this area is restricted to you."

He showed him papers, "Not anymore, for this facility of the base anyway, now where are those machines?"

Will had finished reading. "These don't **cover** 'contact' with our ally's Director."

Epps saw the visitor as he played on an act of pretending to trip/barge into him, "Ohh-Sorry, just these shoes right? Well its either new footwear or food, well I have been thinking of fasting."

He straightened himself out as he addressed the room. "Now you listen…all of you! We are now in a national incident because you let that 'thing' escape. Speculation form the media to why our military were in this area, confirmed as 'non-authorised'. Not to mention that your little teams, insignia has made it all over the internet, the conspiracy nuts as they're called! Baited by sounds of Chinese New Year, that area was a popular place of tourism a contribution for their economy, now it's a poster for a forest fire campaign!"

"I understand director but you have to understand yourself that we don't have all the information on the hostiles we encounter, **your **superiors ordered this formation, there was going to be risk of a containment breach."

"No-No-No, **risk** and **don't**, I am not going to hear. Our soldiers damage I'm not concerned about, compared to them, they are subtle as a gust of wind, but-" he threw a folder into the major chest, he looked at it the photos inside of the damage in the area. "Our **allies **are proving less and less valuable, at the moment they are more of a burden then help an infant could provide better service!"

Will bit his tongue as he robotically spoke, "We are barely in operation a few months and I can't shake this feeling off that you're trying to get us shut down? What I want to know is why? You really want to leave this up to human military force alone? We lost four people today, **four people. **And the target wasn't even neutralised. How many years do we need for refinement until we can take one down?"

"You best watch that mouth on you Major, I record everything, and to the reason why is simple. I care about the welfare of the human race, that's it. If it takes **their **deaths to make this planet safe I'd take it."

That moment when someone says something inappropriate silenced the room, the sound of blades of grass swaying in the wind could be heard as Will placed his shaking hands together, he felt pointless to argue with someone who doesn't see error in his words.

Epps however was the voice in everyone's head but had to repress because you wouldn't make it in society. "You know our Major is holding back, but I won't. You just want to climb yourself up that asshole-ladder, alllll the way up until your nose is so far up it you can smell its last meal. What's your problem, your parents treat ya bad? Back experience at camp? What happened in your life that has made you a huge dick?" He argued though Will just screwed his face up at him. "What you're trying to prove with these pictures, that there hostile? They don't prove nothing, I can look up explosions on google images and give you thousands exactly like this one."

"…you may have to congratulate yourself now Sergeant. Given your inspiring speech." He turned to Will. "I need to inspect this base."

Will gritted his teeth, "To an **extent**. We have paperwork and signatures for a reason afterall."

"I'll go where I please and do, I'd have your 'social' friend clean out the kennels if it pleased me." He walked past the both of them expecting them to follow his feet.

"Good luck with that idiot we ain't got no dogs. Damn this guy, he's like some kind of GOT character." Epps expressed. "Hopefully the one that dies half way through one episode."

They let the motions pass, placing hands behind his back the entire time, Galloway checked the hangers, the on board staff, the weaponry, but was told to avoid the bots hangar, "W-Will." Came a call.

They all turned the look of horror on their faces as a scowled look from Galloway. Epps mouthed something to her hysterically, mouthing 'Run! Run!'

Galloway brushed his jacket, "What…is that?" he said generally speaking as though he had never seen this before.

"Er, it's a kid, ya know like a small adult? But not as hairy or-" he walked off towards her, "Or pruned face as you, you old crusty fu-"

They both caught up to him in fear of his intent the way he moved towards her. "What is she doing here?" he said pointing his finger down towards her head.

"Recorded everything? If you did, then you'd know why she's here, for protection. She lives here actually." Will said.

"This can't have been accepted." He said with a wheezed laugh in his sentence.

"It has, as rocky as that was its been passed."

He looked down at her, "Why had she not gone into the system? Was 'fostering' not an option or was there simply too many orphaned children as it was?"

"Wow, you really just said that." Epps said.

"It's done now. And that's that." Will said.

Ellen looked around for something to hide behind, but it was too open, the way this man looked at her made her sweat and the skin that hung loosely on his neck made her lip curl. "And why are you here?" he then asked her.

She stiffened but a little confused about his question, "Um…I-I…what?"

Will gestured his hands, "She's a little nervous, please try to be easier on the voice."

Galloway waved a hand in the air, "Nonsense, too many hugs and no boundaries and you give her a different kind of freedom, they think they can do as they please without consequence. Now, I'll say again."

Will pulled out a small book, "Well it says that kids all respond differently to discipline, maybe you were the-"

"What is that?" Epps said grabbing the handbook. "'Parenting for huge idiots whom may or may not be mistaken for escaped mental patients' what is this? Preparing yourself for Annabelle or something?"

"It's called intuition." He replied.

Galloway had his hands on his hips for a while until the two stopped there banter, "Now." He said spinning around. "What is so important that you had to interrupt the Major?"

She inhaled to give herself some confidence, "I came down, and then m-my shoelace, untied."

"You're…?"

"My…Shoelace un…untied?" she repeated hesitantly.

Galloway exasperated turning to Will. "If she is to remain on a military operative base, she has to be taught how to act, stand or speak. Like with all of you, I think its called 'corrective behavior'. This is not a family cottage where she can walk into any kind of meeting or-or training session and-"

"I, haven't had laces before." She said.

Galloway's ears pricked as Will and Epps circled around her. He knelt down to her, his glasses just in reach of her nose. "You do understand that the very reason why you're not banged up in a building with hundreds of other kids is because that one person felt just that little bit sorry for you? You should be grateful you're getting a roof at all let alone being looked at. People will always go for the little girl with long golden hair, no skin flaws and pearly white teeth. Just think on that a moment when you find yourself on the streets one day."

She tilted her head not really understanding what he was trying to say, "We've got, five?" she said thinking about roofs.

From the other hangar came tension from the bots who were looking on the whole time, "I don't like this meat sack, reminds me of Starscream hiding behind pretty words but nothing to back it up with his skinny frame." Bulkhead expressed.

"I don't know, he reminds me somewhat of our second in command." Ironhide noted. "Well his bluntness anyway."

Optimus looked on silently as he gripped the hanger walls. He was mocking her he wasnt completely sure if she knew this or not but his tone said it all, she hadn't the vocabulary to defend herself. He then out of nowhere started to walk out of the hangar noting nothing but his sighted target. As Ratchet had to put himself in front of him as Ironhide held his arm.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked as Optimus' optics kept on target.

"He is causing unnecessary stress." He simply said.

"And what do you intend to do? Launch him into the sky? …Granted I would not protest, but that human seems to be the most difficult human I have ever laid optics on and I have a feeling that your mere presence could jeopardise our position."

Ironhide scoffed, "Why would you care? Living with humans was the last thing on your mind."

"I'm thinking **practically**. Yes It's not a desirable choice, but In reality we have nowhere else to go, we'd be vulnerable out there. Optimus I understand you feel as though you are not obliging to your duties, but we have to try to be patient."

Optimus sighed as he relaxed. "You are right Ratchet, I cannot intervene." He narrowed his optics, "However, this is not comfortable to witness. I am very unsettled by this, including the lack of negligence to my duties as a parental. Not all cause of harm is physical and I am **allowing **it."

"Will and Epps are there." Bulkhead said. "Look their near her for protection."

Ratchet looked at Optimus and how his head lowered and his optics diverted to the side. "Perhaps if we turned his attention to something else?" he then said trying to reassure his friend.

"Back away Galloway." Epps then hissed.

"Epps." Will said.

"No, I'm not brown nosing chuckles. He's a **loser **who starts on a five year old anyway?"

"He can shut us down, which means we'd be replaced and screwed, **they'd** be screwed, most if not all humans would be screwed, Ellen would be screwed, **my **family would be skrewed, just think on that will you. Decepticon controlled Earth."

He hissed. "Damn it."

Ellen bit her lip to all these questions he asked, even feeling sick, looking up she knew she had no defence from those two, and being backed up against them didn't help and as Galloway edge closer intimidating her, she stared him in the eyes and suddenly with great force kicked the inside of his leg and made a dash for safety.

Galloway grabbed his leg, "**Mmm!** that-" he muttered various words after.

"I guess it was the decision of fight or flight and she did both." Will said.

Epps bit his lip to stop himself snorting with laughing, "Be patient now Theodore, she knows not what she do and all that."

Galloway inhaled deeply before pushing his hands out slowly, "Of course." He calmly expressed making the atmosphere feel very ominous. "You know, even though I've had a look at the facilities let's have a look at your soldiers. Let's see if your leadership skills show in your team."

Will smiled, bearing teeth. "Yes...Lets."

* * *

Ellen ran towards the Bot hangar, "Swiftly now." Optimus beckoned.

She stopped to catch her breath, "Why is everyone yelling at me?" she said.

"It's no fault of yours, when something is not of the ordinary, many react to this negatively. But it is something Director Galloway will have to adjust to." Optimus said.

"Yeah! I'm staying." She stated defensively before looking round the corner. "He's not coming here is he?"

"Ellen, I hope you did not feel left to your own defence." He added.

"She handled it fine by herself." Bulkhead commented, "Isn't that right? That looked like it hurt too...If I were human that is."

She nodded looking at Optimus' unsure look, "its okay Optimus you don't have to be scared of him, 'I am the Teeth in the Darkness'."

Optimus shook his head, "Where do you hear these term of phrases?"

Ironhide wavered his hands, "Moving on, what are we going to do now? We're scrapped if we do and we're scrapped if we don't, how are we going to make this work?"

"Yeah i'm loosing the spark in me being in this place." Bulkhead added. "Now Bumblebee is paying the price too."

"We will find a way, perhaps even provide an offering." Optimus said.

"An offering? Are we worshipping them now?" Bulkhead said.

"No Bulkhead, the tragic result of today-"

"Caused by humans." Bulkhead interrupted receiving a long flat stare from Optimus making him shuffle his feet. "Sorry."

"They lost their own today Bulkhead, a steep price for distrust. That is why I mean to set aside any doubts in providing them with better transport for our missions."

"Better transport? You mean to hand over our technology?"

"I have been discussing this with Ratchet over the coming months, and decided with our tenant's agreement, to engineer a Groundbridge on this location."

"A Groundbridge? What if they were to reverse engineer this?" Ironhide said.

Ratchet stepped up, "Even if they did understand the technology, to replicate its transportation abilities, would take them at least seven decades or more, besides I'd throw in a few tricks to keep them from discovering its benefits a little longer."

"Wait. **You're **going to build it?" Ironhide said.

"W-ell, it, may take me months to get it up and running with my engineering skills being only slightly rusty, but yes, do you have an issue with that?" Ratchet replied.

"If it keeps you occupied and the complaints to a minimum then praise be to Primus."

"**You-"**

"Enough." Optimus said. "We cannot assume its creation will be approved. Until then reserve criticism for a more reasonable time."

"Optimus?" Ellen said poking him. "Who was that man? Is he a demon thing?"

Optimus turned to the bots, "We will continue this discussion after the Director has taken leave." he said looking back down. "I doubt Director Galloway possesses powers of a, satanic nature." He reassured.

"Galloway? Sounds evil. And he has glasses." She replied. "Maybe next time, can you kick him?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "We do not behave in such a manner in certain situations, but next time if he were to act in a hostile way I can assure you words will leave more than any physical action."

She stared into space and nodded eerily to what she knew, indeed, his words can inspiring, but to a girl who doesn't understand half the things he says, was slow boring death. "Yeah…" her eyes then widened. "Bumblebee!" she yelled starting to run.

"Ellen. Where are you running to?" Optimus asked.

"…Someone said Bee was hurt, so…Ratchets room?"

"Then let us leave Bumblebee in Ratchets hands shall we, I have something to teach you."

"Teach me?" she said with doubt.

"Why the grim tone?" he mused.

She placed her hands behind her back swaying. "Um…nothing."

He turned as he starting walking towards the quarters, "I came across a number of human pass times."

"Like a game?"

"It is categorised as a game yes, but a game of strategy." He said looking down on her. "Chess."

"Chess." She said in disbelief. "That game a lot of old guys play in the park?"

"Now that is unfair judgement, it holds many benefits, including social skills, memory, spatial skills, numerical abilities, verbal aptitude, creative thinking, problem solving, and reasoning skills…it sounds very mentality stimulating."

Ellen scratched her head, "ap-ap-itude, sp-sp…huh?"

He shook his head in amusement. "Fun." He put it simply.

She squinted her eyes, "Doesn't sound fun. But if I'm playing a game with you and Magneto plays it." She poked him again, "Is Bumblebee okay?"

"Rest assured, he is in capable hands."

"I saw blue stuff on the floor."

He frowned. "Where did you exit the hanger?"

"Um…out a window…then a stack of high boxes…then I slipped."

He shook his head, "You know you should not climb unstable objects, or out of windows." He scolded, her faced fell ashamed. "How was your session with-" he trailed off.

"Oh…**oh** Mark! He's really nice, and funny he gave me some stickers." She pulled some out of her pocket. "I'm gonna give you one." She said taking one off quickly and slapping it on his leg. "It's a little turtle."

"You have fast responses, I had no say in attempt to deny you're…gift." He replied looking ominously at his leg.

"You're welcome." She grinned.

"Did you confer with him?"

"Talk? Yeah, he asked about me, what I think about some things, then he had this doll house. He asked more questions than I do."

"You do seem to be more open even after one session, it went well I take it?"

"Yeah, and he said he's going to make sure your there next time."

He lightly smiled, "Tell me more."

"Okay, but then after, I wanna know what a Groundbridge is." She then stopped as she looked on feeling bad about something, "Optimus?" she said as she lifted her arms, "Pick up?"

"You still manage to puzzle me." He said noting her inconsistency.

"It'll get better, Mark said it will." she said holding on him.

"Yes. It will. Now back to the matter of chess." He said with eagerness as Ellen fell limp and groaned.

"Um…can-can I say no?" She muttered.

* * *

**A/N So...next Chapter one year later...as a hobby I hate not updating things soon, but working 48 hours a week for the past three weeks has worn me out, *phew* and yes, Galloway is left untouched...so sorry, it may also be a while until any kind of ridicule is performed upon the man :P now, i want to make the next chapters more fun, with Ratchet involved anyway that'll be enough lol  
**


	24. One Year Later

**One Year Later**

In the past year, twenty six Decepticons were terminated from human civilisation not exactly an high number but to the humans it seemed to be an accomplishment, however there had still been no sign of the Nemesis, Megatron, Starscream or any of the high ranked Decepticons. And with them mining Energon, They did too, on occasion. But it wasn't a liable amount and the limited space of storage they were granted was filling up.

Whenever they took down five cons another thirty took they're place. And though they had been upgrading their tech the result was the same. Always behind but hopefully Ratchet could give them a couple steps forward as the Groundbridge was nearly finished.

However as that was still to be Ellen in the meantime sat on the doorsteps of her school with her teacher next to her waiting for her pick up, being twenty minutes late was the norm and she had gotten used to seeing everyone else leave before her. The teacher next to her was a substitute only there for a few days covering.

So Ellen had her head rested on her knees as she tried finding entertainment in poking the ground with a stick. "Do you have your things?" the teacher asked.

"Yes." She flatly replied. _"This new teachers weird." _She thought shuffling a little further from her.

"What about the picture you made? The banana?"

She frowned, "It's not a banana, it's a Bee riding the mighty li-gon." She proudly announced.

"A Li-gon?"

"A dragon with a lions face…obviously." She muttered. _"Mr Ley would've known that."_

Watching the road intently feeling increasingly uncomfortable as her legs rocked, saved by the yellow Camaro pulling up on the curb. She grabbed her bag fast, "T-There he is."

"I'll walk you."

"But It's, **there**." She argued noting the couple of feet.

"I have to walk you." She calmly said. Looking over the vehicle she cocked an eyebrow. "No driver?"

Ellen's face tensed to the Camaro. "It's…Its…kitt!" she barked quickly getting in as they just up and drove off. "Bee!" she then cried.

"Wait!" The teacher cried.

"**I-I'm sorry I forgot the hologram. I'm so stupid! Thankfully the Principal will just explain that we're 'high tech' vehicles...I-I hope, but could've attracted attention."**

She was silent for a bit until displaying a smug smile, "I'm telling Optimus." She sung.

"**You've gotten too outspoken, anyway if you tell I'll tell Ratchet about the unknown stickiness on his tools were your chocolate fingers."**

She changed the subject, "So, you came?"

"**Sorry, things have been pretty overwhelming. And why do you make that sound like a bad thing?"**

* * *

Arriving on base, Bee, just as a change of pace of the usual entrance performed a 360 spin after a certain someone dared him, **"Can too. Didn't even leave tyre marks that's true marksmanship right there." **Bee boasted.

Ellen slowly dragged herself out of the vehicle, "Y-You didn't have…to show me." she said in a daze, looking straight ahead, briefly thinking Optimus had a twin she let her eyes adjust and ran when it looked as though he were going somewhere, "Hey…w-where you going?"

"And a welcoming greeting to you as well." He replied.

Ellen inhaled starting again, "Hii'mhomewhereyougoing?"

"Recon, Bulkhead has reported Energon findings."

"Can I come?" she asked.

"No. And the answer will still be no until I believe you are of the right age and maturity, to accompany us on these types of missions." He told her.

"I'm a day older than yesterday."

"And it will be many hundred more."

"Mm. Okay, if you find anything interesting will you get it for me please?"

"I will. Though we may need to install another storage unit for you. You have quite a collection of rocks." He said. Not that she liked rocks or anything but the thought of getting something was what she liked.

"Some of them glow at night." She looked around, she had realised now that her voice echoed like being in the empty room of a house. "Why is it really quiet?"

"There are other matters occurring, so there will be few humans' soldiers on base, exactly seven if I'm correct."

"I don't see Ironhide? Or Bulkhead?" she turned around to no longer see Bumblebee. "That's rude."

"Recon also, they feel uncomfortable being idle for so long."

"Will?"

"Not here."

"…Epps?"

He shook his head.

She looked grimly at the hangar, "But that means only Ratchets here?" her face uplifted a little to the next thing she said. "But he's probably out too right?" she said baring a grin.

He looked on calmly. "No."

She slightly shivered, then ran to his feet throwing herself on them, "Please don't leave me with him?! Please! Please! Please!"

"Ellen please do not react so disproportionately, you react as though Ratchet purposely wished to harm you." She looked up waiting for the usual rational explanation and usually being reassuring at the same time. "When in fact he simply does not wish to engage with you, I assure you he denies your existence entirely." He finished flatly. Well, **sometimes **he was able to.

"…Gee thanks." She replied.

"…What I mean is, that not everyone will develop friendships with you, for example do you find anyone undesirable at school?"

"Well…Abby she's…Mm annoying, and she bites me."

"Its balance, not everyone will befriend you and that's part of life, it just means that there's variety." She looked over to the hangar, "Ratchet knows of the situation, he will mind you, he is preoccupied with the Groundbridge so you can act as you do in our quarters." He looked around. "Just be wary not to be too close to his workplace."

"I saw a soldier come out crying once."

"Think of this as a 'game'. Try to ignore any words of offense."

"A game?"

He offered two fingers for her to take hold of, "We will speak again."

Her smile faded as she gripped them hard, "Don't go!" Optimus tried to pull his fingers away only to lift her up.

"Let go Ellen." He said.

"At least think about me, kay? You probably won't see me again." She said holding her hands.

He shook his head in a typical manner as he bid her farewell, she inhaled after waving him off and turned to the hangar, being a place of safety turned to the status of the forbidden zone. She started walking dragging her feet, "Just, stay out of his way, and don't talk. That's not fair, why do I have to? He's the mean one." She walked over and peered in watching Ratchet work she tried to keep quiet with walking but walked Scooby-doo sneaking style that she came off as more dramatic, Ratchet looked to the side of him. He merely shook his head as he went back to work. _"A game where I ignore his meanness. What can I do with that?" _

Coming back she grabbed her things being far away from Ratchet as she could. Before he spoke making her jump. "I'm sure Optimus has already told you but I want to be sure you understand the rules here. Understand?" he said to her as she gave a tired nod. "Right, rule one, don't touch **anything**. Keep to your own utensils. Rule two, no manner of communication whatsoever. Number three do not distract me, keep to yourself, out of sight and this will be a tolerable evening. Do we have an understanding?"

She gave another tired nod.

"Good."

Though she knew she'd get scolded somehow this giant ringed portal gate couldn't help but stir questions as she raised a hand. Ratchet looked her up and down. "What's that you're doing?" he asked.

"You, put your hand up when you want to say something. Being **polite** or something."

"Really. And you must?"

"Just…one question." She reassured.

He sighed. "Yes, what is it?"

"What's that?"

"A Groundbridge." He said swiftly turning back to it.

Ellen fidgeted biting her lip. "H-How does it work?" she said as Ratchet pinched his forehead.

"You already had your, **one **question."

"That was…That was just a test."

"If I answer will you please, **please **leave me to my work?"

"Yes."

"…as its name suggests a bridge that you cross to get to the other side, it can take you to anywhere on this planet."

"Cool."

He pointed at her, "We had a deal, not a word out of you."

She held a hand on her mouth nodding, when he turned his back she stuck her tongue out at him before going to her own things.

First colouring.

Then playing with her toys.

Watching her TV shows on mute.

Then she had run out of **quiet** activities.

But even still, she had killed an hour or two, but now she leant up against a desk table with her feet up against it as she looked at a wall from an upside down point of view, she noticed when looking out of the hangar the sky was turning dark fast by a gathering of black clouds. She then looked over at Ratchet as he muttered something excitable. _"Wish I was with my friends." _She thought.

Being able to see her friends, was a luxury, she saw them at school but not after she wondered when she'd push herself to ask about that, but at least she had a friend on base with her.*

Ratchet then stood as he went to the control panel putting something in he went and pulled the lever, a low rumble was heard as Ellen sat up, another low rumble came from the sky the same time as it started to rain. Being too close to the action she quickly made her way to the back of the hangar, backwards. "Don't like thunder." She said distracted by the weather she looked where she stood, at the back of the Groundbridge tunnel itself. "Uh-oh." She noted placing her back against the side wall to try and hide.

Ratchet looked on concerned as the low rumbling sounded like it was dying. "No, come on." He urged, the Groundbridge rumbled again and quickly turned into a burst of green energy as Ellen fell back. "Yes!" Ratchet praised.

Moments later however lightning struck the ground outside followed by the sound of thunder, causing the lights to black out as well as shut down the Groundbridge. "Of course, the consequence of running the Groundbridge through electricity, looks like even the backup generator was sucked dry. Scrap!" he frustrated, then sighed turning on his headlights, looking at the hangar door that slammed shut "I shouldn't have practiced on the doors as a way of greasing the wheels of my engineering skills."

The wind whistled and the rain came down hard but he expected a high pitched scream or annoying whining at least to be amongst it. "Your being quiet, so I can't really comment." He said looking around. "This storm should pass, and the humans should if they haven't already be dealing with the generator. All I can do now is wait and, maybe refine the Groundbridge." Speaking as though Ellen was still in the room.

* * *

In reality however, she found herself face down in grass as she lifted her head, "Mm…" standing up she felt lightheaded then she threw her head down and threw up. "Urgh not again." She whimpered shuddering, she stood up wiping her mouth. "I-I feel better though." She looked at her feet, "Where's my shoe?" She said lightly looking around. "W-Wait, where am I?" the sky was clear and blue, but was blocked with pine trees. Her face looked unsure, "I'm lost." but she smiled. "I'm not with Ratchet!" she cheered taking a step forward…and falling on her face. "I-I'm okay!" she said making another attempt at walking.

Learning her lesson she treaded carefully, delicately moving branches of thorns out of her path. She heard a squeaking sound, like a scratching disc as she froze but threw her hands up. "Ble-urgghh-ble-ble-bleee!" she growled in defence. "Y-Yeah I'm…scary?" she warned meekly. The culprit jumped out, a small furry culprit. "Aww, a squirrel." She cooed, the creature sniffed the air before drawing closer to her.

…

…

**"Ahhhhh!"**

…A few moments later, the undisturbed forest, now disturbed by a scream and Ellen dashing threw the bushes. "Bad squirrel! **Very bad **squirrel!" she continued to yell before coming to a hills edge as she had one leg in the air trying to find her balance in the end she fell backwards on her behind. "W-Whoa, that was scary." She brushed her hands off as she mumbled fearfully. "Hope that smelly squirrel isn't behind me." She looked at her ankle. "He bit me. But what did I do?" she looked on disheartened, covered in dirt, wet, lost, with a nasty taste in her mouth, and a bite on her leg, she got frustrated throwing a rock, "**Stupid squirrel**!"

Her eyes then widened as she followed the rock, a cave, more specifically a mine. "Is this where Optimus went?" her face glowed as she carefully slid down the dirt track hill.

Back at base however, Ratchet was looking around frantically as one of the soldiers poked his head round to speak to him, "Generators back up, just thought you'd like to know." He said.

"Yes-yes. All's, well." He said as he left. "'Thought you'd like to know'." he scoffed looking up. Then seeing how he was addressing no one he looked around, he was glad of the silence but he expected sound effects at least. "Human? Uh-that is, oh what's her name? Helen-Eli-Epps- no that's a male title, whatever they call you where are you?" he called, "Nothing…I'll look for her later she's probably in hallway." He then looked down the bridges tunnel pondering about having to lift the panels off however, his gaze finished at the end of the tunnel, and saw a small object approaching it was a small pink shoe. "What?" he looked to the control and back. "No she can't have. This could just be…another…human child's shoe. As slim as that chance is, It's still possible." He then thought on it. "But, if it is hers, this may turn out to be the ideal environment." He smiled, before thinking upon it again. "Then again…" he looked down the tunnel, "Human or not, no particular fondness of her or not, I'm a medic, and if she's injured." He slightly shuddered. "I wouldn't want to harm my friendship with Optimus. He might…"

Thinking in his head of a scenario that might happen,

"Be angry? No…"

"**Ratchet, I expect better from you, now the human is gone and the blame is solely upon you!"**

"No, that was just comical nonsense, Upset perhaps? I highly doubt he'd leak Energon down his face."

"**Ratchet. Old friend, how could you allow this to occur? She is only a child, whom I share a great fondness for. The sky seems darker now and it seems I cannot bring myself to lead anymore."**

"Too dramatic, I regret thinking up that entirely." Ratchet shook his head to the images he brought up, "In a way, some of those lines I came up with are somewhat true, he does show to enjoy her company, and she is only, young. And the young ones do take exaggerated sentences literal." He started lifting off the control panel, "I have to get this up and running again."

Ellen looked around and up at the mine entrance, "Its looks bigger than before." The cave howled, like that of a wandering ghost, "M-Maybe I should, stay here. That's what I'm supposed to do, and wait for someone." She remarked as she felt something wet fall in her eye, "I think the rains following me." she wrapped her arms around her as trickles of rain turned to flash rains she pulled a face as her hair drooped and she started walking into the cave.

It was dark to begin with until it started to glow, they were small glows but scattered around creating enough light to see. She looked at them with awe even thinking to herself whether she should try and get them out. "Shiny…" she said hypnotised.

Ratchet worked his aft off getting the Groundbridge working even gathering the soldiers unwillingly to fetch his equipment back and forth at immense speed but eventually he was now at the location Ellen had been transported to.

Immediately with a single step he was greeted with a branch to the face, he snapped the branch flicking it to one side. "Plant life…how I loathe your overbearing presence." He muttered looking around. "Primus, this whole area is just forest how am I supposed to find her?" he started to carefully tread through muttering to himself. "I said didn't I? A tracker I said but no."

He swiftly made it out the forest discovering the mine himself. "Hm, looks like a large depository, a maze no less. She can't have gotten far." He said running down the hill.

Ellen was now crawling on her front, the way she saw it and remembered it, the bots would always be careful when they thought cons would be around. Optimus said Cons would be in mines, so this was the logical solution she had come to, her arms were starting to ache though. Eventually she entered the main chamber, levelled with platforms as she looked up to the top and down. She clutched the dirt as she felt the largeness and openness around her. "Go back-go back." She said to herself backing up still on her front.

As she did so back into the tunnel she banged into something that made a loud metal clunk, she froze and immediately proceeded to scream until she was scooped up and a finger wrapped around her to stop her doing so. Her eyes tightened as she blew out muffled protests, "Stop-Stop-Stop." Ratchet hissed.

Ellen looked up to identify the holder, she blinked, then proceeded to continue her muffled screams of horror. "What is the matter with you? I'm not an attacker, or an enemy do you just scream for the sake of screaming?" he said as she stopped. He placed her down brushing his hands off. "Now, let's get out of here before we find a real enemy." He said cautiously pacing back out but looking at the drilling equipment that was scattered around. "The Cons found another mine and occupied it yet again. The others must have found this too and are already on route back to base." He shook his head but noticed something about the tools. "How strange, these don't look like they were recently used, none of them do." He ignored it, he couldn't do anything about it anyway, or maybe, if the mine was abandoned…Ratchet produced an Energon detector pointing it at the wall. "There is…still a strong signal." He said walking alongside the wall up to the entrance as Ellen tried to keep up. "Very strong."

She merely watched him not that interested, "Why aren't I allowed to talk?" she then asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Back at base, why couldn't I talk?"

"Because you ask questions, questions I don't have the patience to answer."

"Why not?"

"**Because**…because? There is a reason I just need time to come up with a suitable argument." He stated. "We must get back to base and get the Groundbridge up and running to Groundbridge the others back safety. Maybe even return here to unearth this Energon that was left behind."

"Oh." She merely said as she looked behind her. "S-Shouldn't we go a little faster."

"We have to be cautious nonetheless."

"Is Optimus okay?" she then asked.

Ratchet scoffed, "Of course he is! What a foolish thing to ask, he can hold his own if it came to that, but it would be more a safer option to get that Groundbridge up, which is again being delayed by **your **mouth." He said.

She looked down but formed a frown, the tone, the comments, it frustrated her and made her speak her mind, "How are you Optimus' friend?"

He came to a halt as he just stared at her with a look of disgust on his face, "You know manners aren't very alien to us we have them too, How? **How**? A vague question if you ask me. Friendship just happens depending on personalities, similarities, experiences, opposites all factors."

"Huh?"

"We just **are**. Do you usually ask personal questions?"

She shuffled, "Is that bad? I don't mean to."

"I never said you did so intentially, though I do wonder."

"Do you hate humans or something?"

"No. I'm just frustrated to what you don't realise." He shook his head. "Why am I continuing to tell you this?!" he stomped on ahead.

"Because I'm very…um, con-con-viencing?" she said catching her breathe when jogging after him.

He looked at her. "You really want to know why I find your presence undesirable."

She shrugged, "I know it's bad."

"You think you know it's bad, but you don't realise, you may **never **realise or understand even if you were years older."

She just stares concerned and confused.

"You don't realise Optimus' position, the weight he bears on his shoulders and now he has to entertain you. I wager you don't even know what I'm telling you, even now, do you?"

She thought, "I don't know how to, say it."

He sighed, "Yes I know, you are limited I should know better than to criticise you seeing how I find myself trying to find something to aim my frustration at but…Mmm…Let's just say that he'd be better without you and, safer." He said bluntly.

"_Better? Safer?" _she thought.

Ratchet flinched as he then started talking to someone, "D-Don't yell your coming in clear! Yes…no not that one, the one on the far right…no! That's for restoration! No not-!...You idiots. Well now you'll have to wait until its finished won't you? Yes…Make sure you are. You had better listen to my **precise **instructions!" he shut his comm off.

"R-Ratchet?"

He looked ahead without acknowledging her. "We can't get back, for another ten minutes, we'll just have to wait in the forest until I can teach these humans to better understand instructions." He flailed his arms up. "Am **I** speaking the same language as you right now? Am I? Say yes Ratchet if you understand."

"Y-Yes Ratchet." Ellen said shuddering a little.

"Good. Good. Then it's **their** fault!"

"Y-You're scaring me."

"We'll stay hidden in the overgrowth…" he said out loud to himself tapping fingers against his helm as he looked over Ellen giving a disgruntled look, "Your soaked."

She lifted her arms. "Yes?"

"You should dry off." He stated.

She looked left and right unsurely.

"Oh well, we'll get you dry when we get back." He smiled to himself in thought, "Maybe send you to a nice hot continent." He said. Ellen frowned, then sneezed. "Don't you dare!"

"What?!"

"Become ill. I can't prove my point if you do because I was partly responsible for not watching what you were up to." He looked outside as it still rained. "I'll have to transform, don't get your dirty shoes on my seats." He noted. Ellen's face fell pale, "Don't give that look, it's called healthy advice, take it on board."

She shook her head silently pointing to the sky, "A-Airplane."

He looked, then shut his optics, "**Jet **plane." He corrected, stating matter of fact. His head spun back around quickly however, "Scrap." he uttered, "From his distance he hasn't spotted us yet, I'm going to transform and we're going to make a quick dash for the forest." Ellen let her mouth hang as she felt her head sweat, then in a panic fled back towards the main chambers, "We have to go-" He turned to a empty spot, looking down the tunnel. "Ellen!" he tried to call in a hushed hiss. "What are you doing?! Get back here!" he looked up, then transformed as he proceeded with his plan of hiding. He watched the Jet transformed when he was closer to the ground, looking around he proceeded into the tunnel, and Ratchet followed cautiously behind.

Ellen ran faster when she panicked moving past the main chambers, to the next level below, following through numerous tunnels which lead to secondary tunnels, she wasn't intent on stopping. In her head, just thinking getting to her bed and hiding under the covers.

Ratchet trying his best to keep up on the way cursing his wasted energy. "So close, so **close** in getting back to base. Everything goes wrong when routine is broken." He said fighting his way through the mines, "if we make it through this, first thing I'm going to do is put a tracker in her, then I'm going to weld a pen, put her in it and seal it."

Nothing could stop Ellen unless she ran into something, or tripped over something. And she did, it stuck out from under the Earth making her fly forward and drag against the dirt ploughing it with herself. She pushed herself off the ground and looked at what she fell over.

A pink spike stuck out, it was about three inches high. Ellen went up to it and tried to kick it in the air out of frustration. But it felt heavy and didn't budge an inch. She got on her knees and started digging into it, but it just kept going, it never seemed to have an end.

"Ah there it is." Came a voice.

Ellen face lopsided as she looked up, she couldn't take any more surprises her face could only go so white. "Why me?" she merely said.

"I knew this was a good tactic." He continued to say as he knelt by the object she had tripped over, the Con being Thrust still a survivor it seemed. "Now if I bring this back my title of human scrap matter will be abolished." He held a hand on the spike and preceded to pull it, it began to move out of the earth with ease and eventually he held it in the palm of his hands. "Now to think up of a good story to tell to that Megatron wannabe. Twenty Autobots should do it."

He didn't really seem to notice her, or did and not really care it wasn't clear, she tried to be still, but she was still soaked through. Her throat was turning dry forcing her to fight against a splutter dry cough. As Thrust patted his prize Ellen looked past through his legs to see Ratchet, he put a finger up to his mouth as she rubbed her hands down her arms muttering to herself.

Thrust started to turn as Ellen watched Ratchet freeze baring a blaster, "U-Um…" she spluttered followed by a sneeze as Thrust stumbled back a little holding his chest.

"P-Primus!" he cried with a mixture of fear and humour upon noticing her. "I thought you were, one of those little four legged creatures, your human? Your not even regular tiny." Ratchet started to edge closer to him, "You scared the **scrap** outta me." he sneered and in a no nonsense matter flicked her across the tunnel with the tip of his foot. "Shoo-shoo vermin." He sadistically chuckled, the expression on his face changing rapidly with his quick changing tones.

He then knelt to pick up what he dropped again, his back became more exposed as his wings spread, Ratchet took this opportunity and fired upon him, the Con fell forward sneering in pain as his back bared smoke. "Ha-that **hurt** you-" he looked over his attacker, "A little 'one foot in the Allspark' to be on the field aren't you Autobot?" he mocked.

"I could say the same for **your** state of mind." Ratchet said circling around him until he was on one side of the tunnel and Thrust the other.

"You can't beat me. One shot in the back, cheap shot but that's all it I- urgh…" he then froze in place as he started to wheeze his body falling forward, "W-What did you-?"

"Age brings experience, as a medic I can identify every point on a Cybertronians body, even force paralysis with the right conditions."

"You…paralysed me?"

"I was fortunate this time, not many are so foolish as to have their backs fully exposed. That is unless you have one foot in the Allspark." He noted.

"Oh-ho! You're a funny one! Fraggin' irony ha!" he mocked a little nervous.

Ratchet walked past him, who was now face down everything frozen besides his mouth. Glancing at the bright pink object as he went to Ellen. "Are you damaged?" he asked her.

She swayed holding her knee as she clenched her eyes, "Just bleeding…a lot…on-on my knee, it's got…little stones in there, some are stuck…it kind of stings." She said bluntly.

"Can you move?"

"Mm...yeah." she hobbling along.

"Is that the pace you can do?" He said.

She stared at her wound whilst walking, "you can see my bones..." she said to the slight scuff.

Ratchet proceeded to pick up the object, with a small smile. "This is something we could do with."

"W-What is it?"

"I'll explain later. Now keep up." He said.

"Hey! Fix this you rusted psychopath!" Thrust barked.

"Thrust is it? I hear you're a kind of Con to be suffering the typical mental thoughts, taking joy in the suffering of others." He looked on in thought, "You're too unstable, the paralysis should last a few hours that should give us enough time to figure out what should be done with you." He reached for his helm.

"What are you doing?" Thrust asked.

"Disabling your comm link." Ellen stared at Thrust then at Ratchet. "What are you staring at?"

"Whoa…you're a ninja." She awed.

"I certainly am not a…what on Cybertron is a ninja?" he questioned briefly only to walk back through the tunnels as Ellen followed.

"A ninjas a…um, a cool guy, who does cool things?"

"How detailed." He muttered, and stopped as he noticed he had gotten ahead of her. She just tried to smile at him whilst trying to push herself to keep up receiving a roll of the optics.

"Um…t-thanks." She then said at the ground.

"For what?"

"S-Saving me."

He raised a finger, in his mind to say something critical, but there was nothing he could use, so merely nodded, his face relaxing. "Well…that's alright." He slowed his pace, then pointed at the object. "You found this?"

"I…trip- I mean yes?"

"Your stroke of bad luck has served some kind of purpose." He said.

"Is that…good?"

"No. but it has this time."

"So…I'm still, 'not safe'." She said.

"What are you talking about now?"

"If I wasn't here Optimus would be safer." She said. "Maybe I should just wait for Dad to come back."

He furrowed his brow, "But, Optimus has already explained that your parental will never-"

"I know." She said with sudden defence. "But…maybe he will." She walked on ahead.

She would realise one day he thought, maybe her own head just couldn't comprehend. He started to mutter to himself, he didn't want to say he felt 'bad' for her false hope but it was an uncomfortable feeling to how she just couldn't **get **it. "What I said, don't take it too seriously, there is some truth in it opinion or not but." He stopped. "Look here is the reality, I don't like you, I don't like your presence, but Optimus does. Tragically your mood reflects his, because to him it shows his inability to be your carer. Now as much as I would like to further prove this, I couldn't do something like this to him. I'd only wish for him to realise this himself."

Her eyes wandered, "What?"

He pinched his forehead. "You're not 'bad' for him. I don't like you." He simply said to avoid confusion.

She thought then lightly smiled, then looked at her knee. "I can't wait to see him." She commented.

"You only saw him a mere few hours ago." He sighed.

"I know, I like being around him." she said, her face lighting up.

He tilted his head, "...You, do, don't you?" he said quietly. The sound of echoed cries interupted.

"He sounds like a ghost in here." She said scurrying close to him.

"Don't be absurd." He said reaching the entrance. "Hmm, I still find it strange that a mine like this has been abandoned with much Energon still to be uncovered." He touched the walls. "And clearly, these aren't the coordinates the others were sent to."

"At least we, got that thing right?"

He looked at it. "This 'thing' is called an Energon Star."

"Well that's why I called it a thing, I said 'what is it?' then you said 'blu blu say later blu blu.'"

"The **Energon Star **has the ability to hold unlimited supplies of refined Energon. It will serve a practical purpose on our, miniscule base. But naturally we need to **have **Energon to store."

Ellen looked at the walls. "Well, there's some here." She said.

Ratchet looked on blankly then frowned he had stated the obvious moments ago. "W-Well of course there is, I was merely making the point that it need to be filled. A-Are you mocking me?"

"Erm, no."

He then placed a finger on his helm, "Alright highly capable humans, listen up. The Groundbridge should be back at a normal state by now so I'm going to give your precise instructions. Are you listening? …how have I 'surprised' you?...just take this down or **try **to remember this, our co-ordinates are 62.2270 north latitude, 105.3809 west longitude. You got that? Good now listen…"

Ellen felt nervous with Thrust being down there, but she felt giddy too, what Ratchet did to Thrust was a cool move. Then she thought, what Optimus did to Starscream and the Vehicons. Maybe Decepticons weren't really that scary, or that dangerous. Perhaps Megatron but she heard that he hasn't been around for a while. She kind of wished she could go with them on their next mission.

She then sneezed turning her attention on something. "One more thing." Ratchet then directed to her as he shut off his comm link. "How are you with 'the truth'?"

"Um…"

"This is how we will approach the others, Let me explain what happened, nod and shake your head when I signal you and on my word I will only make minor reminders to your less then practical being to our cause and you just be quiet, agreed?"

"So instead of being mean you'll be mean-less?"

"If that's as close as you can decipher, then yes."

"Then I want to at least be mean to you as well. And I don't need to be quiet."

"What are you doing?"

"Optimus says to try com-primises, an a-agreement which finds a middle ground, I-I think that's what he said."

"Of course, you seem to remember that word to word when it suits you. Fine it's an agreement, but I'm still going to critise you, that's what life's going to throw at you so in a way I'm doing you a favour."

"_I don't even know what Optimus meant." _She thought but at least she won? Kind of?

* * *

Back at base with everything back in order and the Groundbridge transporting the soldiers and bots back successfully, they looked over Ratchet and Ellen. Ratchet showed obvious signs of fatigue, his armour plating seemed to want to just fall apart off him. Ellen was drenched, her hair dripped as though a shower was hovering over her head, a pool resided under her feet as she simply smiled per Ratchets instructions.

"So-oo." Bulkhead said. "Everything go alright Ratch?"

He nodded briskly, "Yes."

Optimus cocked an eyebrow, "Is there any reason why Ellen is, currently wet through?"

Ratchet looked at her as she grinned and recited, "I was being a frustrated youth, and as such I expressed this by performing foolish movement in the pain-**r-rain!**"

They all stared at Ratchet who gave up his show quickly. "I tried didn't I? Now before I give the correct explanation, look at what was found." He said showing the Energon Star.

"**What's that?" **Bee said.

"I've already explained it once, ask Bulkhead or Ironhide." Ratchet said.

"Nice trinket, now get to the reason you have it in the first place." Ironhide said.

"I'll bet he used her as a test subject." Bulkhead said.

"I say neglect." Ironhide said.

"T-Thats all your interested in? I **bring **you the biggest contained of Energon and **you **play sick guessing games?"

Optimus cleared his head before producing a sound to attract attention, "Before anything else." He knelt for Ellen. "We need to get you dry." He said picking her up.

"I've already sneezed loads." She said, as Ratchet looked to the ceiling, "Hey Optimus I tripped over that pink thing."

"Does that explain your injured legs?" he said concerning.

"Yes, but then this big Con stole it from me."

"A, Decepticon?"

"But then-then Ratchet ninja froze him, that was after I was distracting him with how smart I am and stuff not that I needed to cough or anything, and then-and then."

"You, were a distraction?"

"U-huh, and then we took the Energon Star and now we're here and I got chased by a mutant squirrel." She said in one breathe.

"Y…" he tried to process all that before shutting his optics ad repeated calmly. "Before **anything** else, and as a future note, no matter the situation, if all choices of carers are non-existence Bumblebee must be stand in for such circumstances, this is of utmost priority, and even exceeds missions."

"Optimus, why are you staring at that wall?" Ellen asked.

Ratchet turned to the other bots looking smug, which came to a surprise to them seeing how Optimus seemed to have deemed him a natural disaster. "You know you're going to take half a day explaining what happened followed by a cycle long lecture right?" Bulkhead said.

"And? A small sacrifice if it gets me out of watching that little monster." He simply said with folded arms.

"**You know I think Ellen will be more relieved than you are." **Bee expressed getting instant daggers. **"What? Human or not you're still…difficult."**

"What do you mean difficult?"

"…**I mean…you're a grump." **

The room silenced and everyone stiffened…and the only thing that was heard was Ellen's voice down the hallway asking eagerly, "Can I stay with Ratchet again?"

* * *

**A/N I know I shouldnt discuss personal life and what not but I was on holiday, yay! The last time I had a holiday was like 6 years I think, so phew, a little less tense now I tell ya :) Now, I had fun with this as I thought I would, writing chapters like these are always entertaining its the cliche unlikely characters scenarios, oh and just as note to a friend who was asking, yes Jazz will appear but he'll be doing a Wheeljack thing coming and going and what not but having longer stays then he did anyway ;)  
**

**Thrust is going to be in the next chapter as a Prisoner, thats all i'm saying :P And darn it all I can't seem to keep my words to a set maximum, I think I just get too into it or I keep detailing things that don't need detailing  
**


	25. Con In The Hen House

**Con in the hen house**

Ellen was at school currently outside for Gym. She was part of a small group of friends, some more talkative than the other and some more playful than the other one. As average a group of friends she had (most anyway) , one thing that stood out for her personally was that most of the time they seemed to be looking after her and sometimes they got a little frustrated with her for it, for example they had to push her to engage in what they were doing or the other kids were doing. Not that she didn't want to its just that she felt better doing things in a smaller group rather than the whole class.

But they each had their flaws the rest of the group would pick up on, Jessica Wares (Jess) was loud and playful but forced everyone to listen to the music she was listening to or would stop the conversation so to listen to her and what she had to say, she had a tendency to play her music to her ear when she was clearly part of the conversation, if it doesn't grab her attention she doesn't bother to pay attention.

Emily Skinner (Em) although many saw her as a solemn faced girl, realistically it was just a resting face, despite what they thought she took interest in anything, which is she seemed to wait for someone to get something wrong and she would force her way in to correct them. She was a good listener but very blunt and even critical, one of Ellen's closer friends ironically, but she was never critical to Ellen because she quoted to another, "She has a dumb puppy got told off face...she might cry."

Bel Young (Blaze)

A calm girl, very talkative and likeable amongst the class (Is what she thinks) for one notable trait; having a strange obsession with the look of flames hence her nickname, apparently setting alight to a **very **small patch of grass can be the same as royalty in pre-school in her head. Well since her antic was at school its hard for her parents to shake social services off now.

Suzi Linn

That one girl who tries to make everything said or done into a pun and make herself the centre of attention through laughs, however it's only made her the ridicule for looking like an idiot instead of class clown, but she meant no harm and generally got along with people mainly because she wants to be noticed with her living in such a busy household.

Pauline Jackson (Peach)

The 'Bossy' one, most of the time she can convince the others to do what she wants to do, but can fail sometimes as they can all turn on her when they've already made up their minds, notorious for tantrums and can turn mean spirited.

Calvin Reed

Loves to make rumours for the mere fact that he runs out of things to talk about, these rumours include back talking, making up lies about his own life, causing fights and split ups. Mostly ridiculed by groups of boys.

So Ellen sat on the floor with the rest of her class waiting to be up next and she dreaded it.

Next to her, the final member of her group of friends Skyla or Sky Lynchfield as she preferred. She was the nicest, or that is the most patient with Ellen, maybe because she was the oldest of four siblings and they were always loud and destroying everything and Ellen was just a nice change of...well not really having an opinion or speaking that loudly. "Maybe I can pretend I'm sick? Or start crying? That usually works." Ellen muttered pulling grass out the ground at the same pace as her heart beat.

"Teachers like **50**, she probably seen that before." Sky said.

"I hate Gym, I like playing games, but I don't really know this one, Optimus said we could both try to learn it…sometime." She frowned intently. "But I don't like **them **playing." She said pointing to a specific group of girls and boys. "Every time it's my turn they shout and yell, then I miss and they yell harder of how much I suck."

"My Dad says it's because **they **suck, or…something." Sky said.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, he was talking funny anyway Mom said cos' he was drinking liquid courage."

"W-What's liquid courage?"

She placed a finger on her chin. "Mm I don't know, Daddies a cop man, maybe it's what they give them."

With the whooping and cheering in the back Ellen lost track of turns as suddenly all she could was her name. "Ellen-Melon! Get your big head up there!" was the most prominent thing she could hear out of all of it despite there being louder things yelled.

Per usual Ellen stood up looking back and forth at the girl who called her, she slightly frowned but she couldn't push herself to say anything, "Miss! Brookes calling Ellen names again!" Sky called.

"Did not! She's lying!" Brooke called back.

"Did too smelly butt-hole!"

"Mouths as big as your name **Sky**!"

"**Alllright!**" the teacher called clapping her hands. "Enough with the name calling, Brooke swap places with Ashe so I can watch you, you've already caused five disruptions in the past hour. And Skyla move away from Ellen you two have been whispering amongst yourself the whole time."

"That's not fair!" the both protested.

"Do it, **now**."

With her friend away from her, her sense of security was down, "Ellen, games still going you're up." the Teacher said.

She merely nodded moving to her place. _"Gotta hit this." _She thought as the pitcher threw she closed her eyes whilst swinging…she sighed in relief at least that was her turn over with. Thing is she felt it hit against her bat pretty well actually, however she wasn't exactly sure what she had to do next. She opened her eyes and her focus turned on Brooke whose hands covered her forehead for some reason but her confusion was answered with a screaming wail that pierced around the area.

"**Ahhh!** She's **killed** me!" she wailed.

The teacher moved past carefully as she held her arms, "Take your hands away Brooke let's have a look." What she was able to see was red patch on her forehead with bruising showing immediately. "You're not dying Brooke, but let's get you to the nurse in case of concussion."

"What's that? Is it cancer or something?!"

"No." she calmly replied helping her up lightly as she urged her to walk. "Follow everyone, games off. Ellen, Sky, Jerry gather the equipment please."

Ellen just stared at Brooke as she looked around for something to pick up. Sky had a massive grin on her face but she covered her mouth. "Wow…" she awed. "Maybe she'll leave school forever now." Ellen started to panic. "What's wrong? Are you having bad breathing again?"

"I-I-I'm okay, I c-can handle this." She said performing her usual techniques. "B-Brooke is going to-to hurt me."

"No she won't."

"Yeah-huh she's like a hundred feet tall." She said.

"I hear she wears odour eaters." Jerry interrupted wiping his nose.

"What's that?" Ellen asked.

"Padded stuff in your shoes for stinky people." Sky said taking a hold of Ellen's hand and started pulling her along to match her walking. "Maybe Brooke will get a scar." She said.

"I don't think bruises do that." Ellen noted.

Sky then pulled a face, "Oh, Um, you know you weren't supposed to hit the ball that time." She said grinning. Ellen's head dropped to the typical notion. "B-But if you were supposed to hit it, you could've easily taken second base if Brooke's fat face weren't in the way."

"You think so? T-Thanks Sky."

Brooke wasn't sent home, some wondered why but she had said that they just couldn't reach home, so for the remainder of the school day she stayed close to the teacher at her desk and was to stay sitting and keep a cold pack on her head. Typically Ellen was in her line of sight with daggered eyes the entire time, she couldn't concentrate and it made her scribble little pictures of gravestones with her name on it. She was distracted from that however when Art and crafts was the final lesson of the day. Making clay figurines.

Finally as the bell rang as much as Sky and her friends were friends with each other and all, they all had their own way of thinking and that was get out of class as fast as you could to get to their parents. Ellen usually waited until the door was clear enough for one person to get through without fear of being squeezed to death.

So walking down the hallway, she held the clay figurine of a dog she had made and with most things she couldn't wait to show someone, **anyone** on base. But of course she always made these things for Optimus, sometimes Bumblebee.

"You did that on purpose."

Ellen flinched she wished not to hear Brooke's voice again especially with her being alone now, she first pretended she didn't hear her as she continued to walk on a little faster as she saw the door. Then she felt something hit her head as she dropped her creation, she gasped picking it up brushing it and touching it all over but thankfully didn't break. Then she rubbed the slight sting on the back of her neck.

"Stop ignoring me!"

Ellen frowned as she bit her lip and spun around with a face of fury, "You almost broke it!" she cried. Brooke looked briefly uncomfortable by her cry but then stormed up to her and even though she was taller than Ellen by only half an inch she still felt intimidating. "You…You almost…broke it." She replied meekly.

Brooke stared the object down as Ellen held it protectively. "Its dumb looking, why are you keeping it?"

"Its...Its for my...my, Dad."

She shifted her head from side to side in a boasting manner, "You don't have a Dad." she said.

"Yes I do!" she barked forcing her face to be inches away from Brooke's.

Brooked only pushed her forehead against hers, "No you don't, you don't even have a Mom, you hit that ball on **purpose**."

"No I didn't." she argued.

Brooke then produced her finger and pressed it on her forehead poking it hard, "Just because I called you **Melon**, not my fault you have a fathead." She poked her again.

"St-Stop it, that hurts." She said.

"Why should I?"

"B-Because I'll…I mean, Um…"

"What?"

"At least..."

Brooke then petted her head as Ellen jerked her head back. "You won't do anything, you won't even tell on anyone."

"At least someone picks me up after school, you don't have anyone." Ellen hissed.

Brooked grit her teeth then shoved her making her hit the wall. "Bye Melon!" she then quick paced to the exit.

She slid herself down the wall putting herself in a sitting position as she held her dog close to her. "S-Stupid Brooke." She expressed fearfully. Her teacher was seen exiting the room as she looked down the hallway.

Giving a questionable look, "Ellen? Is everything okay?" Ellen looked blankly at her letting her mouth open and close deciding whether to say anything at all. "Did something happen?"

She sharply stood up, "No!" she snapped quickly pacing out of the door herself. Looking around quickly she was relieved when Bumblebee turned up on **time** remembering his **driver** this time too. "Drive Bee!"

"**What's wrong?!"** he cried surprised at her overzealous entrance.

"Just go!"

"**What's going on?" **Bee asked after getting enough road behind him.

"Teacher was asking me questions."

"**That's it?! I left marks on the floor and black smoke. Remember not drawing attention to ourselves? Primus don't yell like that."**

"I wasn't yelling. And it was important."

"**Well what was she asking? I-It wasn't about the lack of driver was it?"**

"No, that was the sub."

"**Was it, where you live?"**

"No."

"**Optimus?"**

"No."

"**Me?"**

"No!"

"**Why not? …I-I mean what then?"**

"If I was okay."

"…**I…I don't even know what to say to that. Optimus has trouble understanding knock-knock jokes, Ironhide can't TAKE a joke and you freak out when someone asks of your well-being. Do, you know the difference between hello and goodbye?"**

"I know how to talk."

"**Well, I'm out of ideas, what was wrong with her asking?"**

"Doesn't matter."

"**Then why did you tell me?"**

"Look what I made." She then said.

"**Don't change the subject…what is that? It's got four legs so, what is it a half melted reptilian?"**

"Does that mean dog?" she said glaring at the dashboard.

"**Uh, SURE, sure it, it's a dog." **He looked her over, **"Hey, have you been crying?"**

"No!" she barked.

"**Alright, alright, but come on we're friends right?"**

"Yeah…"

"**And if you ever were, to cry, you can tell me why, I mean I don't talk for long because it starts to hurt so, it makes me a better listener." **He said fake laughing to how morbid that sounded.

"O-Okay."

"**So-oo is everything alright?"**

"Yes."

"…**You never tell me anything."**

* * *

Ellen walked across base with Bee as she placed her hand on her back it felt slightly sore, what was she leaning on that whole time? "Ellen."

"Huh?"

"I said hello." Optimus said, she didn't realise she was already in the hangar.

"Oh, hello. Lookit." she said lifting her clay model up.

Bumblebee leaned into him and whispered. **"It's a DOG." **

"…Of course it is." He calmly said as Bee narrowed his optics.

"**No you didn't." **he said noting the confused glance he gave him.

"What's going on?" Ellen asked pointing to the hangar in the distance seeing the large gathering of humans, with Ironhide and Bulkhead.

He looked to the hangar intensely before wavering it off. "Only discussions. Do you have an assignments?"

"Only to write about what we do every day." She shrugged.

"You can get that finished now, then you will have more time to indulge in other activities." He said.

She fidgeted, "I don't want to." She protested.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to!" she barked stomping off down the hallway.

"**Uh-oh." **Bee said.

"A sudden paroxysm of frustration. Or perhaps something is bothering her, either way, it would be best to leave her be."

"**Aren't we and the others going on patrol? She doesn't like you leaving without saying bye." **

"It may worsen her mood, perhaps even say something she may regret later on." He said.

"**If you're sure."**

He looked at him lightly, "Well, what I say is merely experimental, trial and error Bumblebee." He turned to the hallway, "Did she seem troubled?"

"**A little defensive, and I think she was crying…I think."**

"Then I will talk to her when we return."

"**When you told her discussions were going on, that was a little strange."**

"Why?"

"**You usually say it as it is."**

"I think expressing that Thrust is currently incarcerated on base for interrogation would be too much for her to handle."

"**I can name a few other things you could've went easy on too. But speaking of Thrust, shouldn't we have, you know, make sure he didn't have a chance to hurt anyone else?"**

"General Morshower wishes we gather Intel first, which I agree to a certain extent. I am not sure I agree with the location, as securely intact he may be."

"**When do we get Intel from him? I still feel eerie with the way he talks gibberish and just sits there laughing."**

"Tonight is what I would hope for, however Director Galloway has made it clear that he will have a personal inspection of Thrust before anything else." He said walking out as Bumblebee followed. "Let us be swift in patrol."

"**Sure."**

* * *

Ellen lay under her covers holding her stuffed Simba, "It was scary Simba, but I don't know why, it hurt being pushed up against that wall." She looked at her hands. "I'm shaking. Brookes just a beast-thing, w-with her, giant **man** hands."

She stared at the sheets, "I shoulda' told her that Optimus would step on her." The lifeless toy just stared silently, "I-I know it's not nice, but I bet it would be funny." She then lay down, "And my heads not a melon, Ratchet said it's called a skull." And after a few moments of daydreaming she fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the room Thrust was he was securely, tied down limb by limb as he started talking gibberish as Bumblebee had said, "Yell at me, always yelling, Mech born with Femme vocals…I didn't run. Huh…huh-huh. I had that Star, Whatwentwrongwhatwentwrong? I don't…I was in there I…I-I had it, then that, **old **walking reanimated-…I'll…I'll cut him…huh-huh…but…butbutbut, I, turned, I was going to turn I would've seen him…" she lowered his head, "That…what's it called, female, girl? She stopped me, and caught me off guard…was she laughing? Its funny isn't it? I scar-eeed yo-uuuu." He sung. "Don't…don't laugh at me, I'm not useless, my threats are real."

"I hate it when we get a creepy one." A soldier expressed with his group of five.

"Keeps you awake at least, only three hours left hold out a little more."

"I'm a show attraction!" Thrust then cried.

"**Jesus-titty-Christ!** He scared the shit out of me."

"You see? On your toes."

"I'm so, secure…so safe…" Thrust sung.

* * *

Ellen woke up abruptly as she rubbed her eyes, "Optimus I couldn't catch the pony he had a car." She slurred looking up at Optimus empty berth, "Maybe I didn't sleep long, he's not back yet." She said hopping out of bed. She looked at her book, "Maybe I should write something." She looked to the door. "First. Food." She stood in the hallway and saw Will at a computer desk he had a choice of fifteen after all.

"You're up." He said.

Ellen frowned. "I guess."

This was always the greeting from her to him, she wondered why she had such an attitude towards her, well he **knew** but he didn't want to bring it up. "Just me and you this evening kiddo."

"Really?" she questioned. "Not even Ratchet."

"You'd prefer Ratchet? Can't say that my feelings aren't hurt. I'm only here for a couple hours, to finish up, and go home, The Groundbridge is a life saver."

"Mm."

"You want me to get you anything? Have you eaten since you got back?" She shook her head. "Good, because and now I know this is frowned upon, _but do you like takeout?"_

"I love takeout, its sweet tasting." She said. _"Why are we whispering?"_

_"Because this isn't **allowed**."_

_"Ohhh, but, you'll get in trouble not me, right?"_

"Huh, didn't peg you for being a sly sneaky backstabber, shows what I get for being nice, I even used the Groundbridge." He said taking out these boxes from behind his monitor.

Ellen looked upon the familiar packaging, grabbed it like she had been starved for a month and shoved her hand in it and shovelled it in her mouth. "Holy-moly, I don't care if Bumblebee says it's not real. Screw you veg-tables!"

"...you scratched me." Will muttered, then rustled through his pockets. "Oh, and here's some dessert for ya." He tossed her a bag of chocolate of generic origins, she stared at what she was given than at him with marvel in her eyes and soya sauce round her mouth, like she had received a treasure of the highest value.

But then her face relaxed as she put her food on his desk alongside her treat and sighed heavily, "I'm mad at you Will, but at least you're kinda cool."

Will put his box down, "You're mad at me?" he said but amused at how serious she had turned.

Ellen wiped her mouth, "Um, no."

"It's okay, I'm not angry. Just tell me why, maybe I can fix it? N-No not fix it I mean- Urgh Christ I'm terrible at this. I mean to say maybe there is a way I can…" he sighed. "Not, exist, at all." He sighed with his chin in his hand, he knew why she was mad at him, but really, what **could** he do? He had other priorities outside of base, his own family to worry for. Maybe Mark can tell him, but he acted superior towards him, maybe his was playing around or what but he never that much patience for jokers.

"…do you have a girlfriend?" Ellen then asked.

"Yes, well she's my wife."

"You have a kid don't you?"

"A daughter, Annabelle."

"Okay." She said.

"Is that it?"

"I don't want to talk anymore." She said. Will noticed her different change of tone on different words as well as a flicker of her eyebrows, keywords such as kid and Annabelle.

"…Alright, no more talking, hey how does a bath sound?"

"Um…Moo?"

"Ha, funny. Don't follow into a career with that stand up, especially if your relying on government funds your going to need to save all the money you can before you turn 18."

"What's funny?" she stated flatly.

Will pulled a face. "Never mind…how about some TV followed by a story after?"

She smiled, "That sounds good. But then, you'll be gone."

"Someone will always be around to be sure you're okay, on a ratio most the boys here I trust completely, don't be shy to ask if you need help. Besides when I leave the others should return soon after."

"I wanna go to bed."

He stood up offering his hand as he walked her to the bathroom, "What pyjamas do you want? Spiderman or…what Spiderman?"

"Yeah." Is what she replied with.

* * *

Back with Thrust, "Hello, little man." He mumbled to the soldier who stood guard while the others were in the protected station above. "No hello back? I'm attempting contact, a glorious form of life stands before you and no greeting? No awe? No…worship?"

Bob stood still, stoned faced as he was, but very nervous on the inside. "Are you, devoted? Yes? **Loyal **soldier who thinks to himself, I can change the world? But you know, those type of people, are always the first to die, the dreamers, then the shakers." He said eerily looking at the group of soldiers. "You're dead now you know. Did you know that?"

His eyes moved slightly.

Then the door opened as someone stepped in, the was empty of many objects so his shiny, black shoes ringed through. "Director Galloway? We had no mention of your coming, but you are restricted in this area until-"

"**Actually**…I am now." He said showing him the papers briefly in his face. "I'm to make sure our prisoner is safety fastened, and ready for interrogation, I decided to come early. Now leave."

"Leave? We can't do that, Major Lennox-"

"Is not here."

"His **order **still stands." Bob implored.

"I don't care, either leave now or I deem you all going AWOL, or maybe BCD? Your choice, go ahead point a gun at me bring me in for breaking authority, but remember its my word against all of yours, and believe me my word is always law."

They stood thinking, passing off glares, mutters and profanity, then they left without notion. Thrust looked him over, "Why do you wear glass?"

"I'm not here to discuss pleasantries." He looked over his shoulder, "I wish to strike a deal."

"Ooh, deal. But what would I want from you?"

"Your freedom." Thrust dropped his grin. "That changed your tone didn't it?"

"Why? Why betray your kind?"

"Not my kind, your kind, the other factor. They are too comfortable here, ever since they **gifted **us with that I will admit astounding technology, the others have fallen limply and welcoming to our alien tenants, easily trusting when given something they can lord over the other nations with, and they will…they only care for the benefits, not what I do, **security! **Our, security."

Thrust tilted his head, "Ha-ha, you're crazy." He noted lightly. "The point is, they're not seeing the proposed goal is that it? They need reminding? What is it you specifically want me to do?"

"Cause a little destruction?" he said. "Something that I can use against the Autobots, which deems them unnecessary and useless."

"How do you know I won't simply fly off, and maybe kill you in the process?"

"If you fly away, then you have escaped, even that, I can use. As for brutally murdering me, I'd simply be slacking your binds but giving me enough time to leave base."

"And that's it? Cause destruction? What if I felt like killing your own?"

He thought, "…Then it would bring a more compelling case, this is after all for…as many have said before, the greater good?"

"Hm, go on then loosen the bonds that is if you know how, these aren't made from average metal or whatever it is you use, tin? Plastic? **Mud**?"

"You think I'm using my hands? Idiot, we have a set of commands on the control panel."

Thrust merely sneered as Galloway did indeed loosen the bonds, then made his way swiftly down the stairs, but swift put on a false whine, "Oh-noo, this-will-take-me-forever-to-" *creaaak snap!*"

Galloway froze as Thrust pointed his blaster at him, "So much for **that **idea!"

* * *

Will sat on the bedside as he lent his chin on his hand lazily flipping through the pages, "So then, the cat found his cat Mom, they did, cat things and went home to their, **cat **house."

Ellen looked at him unimpressed, "What are cat things?"

"You know, playing with ball of yawn, licking their hindquarters, hacking up hairballs, bringing home 'gifts' that kind of thing."

"Optimus tells it better, he says that 'the mo-mo-rul of the story is that happiness can come from the sim-sim-p-pli-city of everyday o-oc-occur-"

"Occurrences."

"That one."

"Well according to you Optimus can do no wrong."

She thought, "He talks funny, and he can't make a sandwich like you…I don't even think he **can** make a sandwich, but you let me have take-out." She smiled.

He closed the book tossing it back in its library, "I think that's everything now, time to head on home." He said. "You think you can sleep?"

"U-huh." She said snuggling down. Will dimmed the lights.

"Bye Will." She said looking at the ceiling.

"Night, I'll see you tomorrow sometime I'm sure."

* * *

It was about a couple of hours after Will had left, and Ellen had woke up, she wasn't startled but she was a light sleeper and could awake easily to the most hushed of sounds, staring at the ceiling with a frowned expression she tried to get back to sleep and tried not to look to the left, or the right…or under her bed. If she thought too much into it her head made her believe a lot of scary things lurked in the darkness, the room was so big that without that tiny bit of light she wouldn't be able to see her hand in front of her face.

Something was odd too she heard, birds? Maybe seagulls, they made that squawking sound like seagulls. But they never really got seagulls. "Maybe their fighting, there really loud." She whispered she reached for her draw besides her grabbing a long torch splashed with stickers pointing it at Optimus' berth, it was empty…still.

"He's not back." she looked at the digital clock, it read 20:30pm. "Um, I'm not sure if it's been a long time." She said going into her draw again and taking out a plastic figurine, "Come on Picard you can scare off the monsters with your grumpy face." She walked towards the door. "Optimus should be back soon, r-right?" Stepping out into the hallway, the whole hangars lights were off, even the motion sensors didn't detect her. "It's scary out here. Looks l-like that really old zombie movie…"

She stood very still, she didn't want to go back in her room. But she didn't want to walk anymore, she tightened her eyes and tried to think of other things. "I-I'll go to the kitchen, the cold box has a light." She said running quickly, bashing into the wall several times before getting herself to the refrigerator and opening it, "Cold, but bright." She then heard voices, not birds this time or what she thought to be birds, but definitely the sound of people.

It wasn't abnormal she would always hear the soldiers yelling at each other or laughing. But they were louder, staring at the door as the sound continued she let out a gasp when she heard artillery fire. "Their…Th-Their not s'pose to be doing that at night." Then the sound was cut off, even the sounds of people was ceased.

She continued to stare at the door, Then, a loud stepping sound was heard, she was used to a certain rhythmic stepping pattern each of the bots had, "B-Bumble-Bumblebee?" she meekly called. She didn't want to go out there.

"**Where are you?" **she then heard Bumblebee call. **"Where are you?" **he repeated.

Her eyes glistened with a hopeful smile she opened the door as she ran down the hallway. "Bumblebee." She called but no-one was there for her to greet, but she looked at the hangar door, it looked like someone pried it open with their robotic hands, she backed away but gasped when looking to the side, seeing someone, a large figure stand at the computer and his silhouette looking stalking, and it stared at her, knowing she was coming, but she was convinced it was a friendly face but the image itself was haunting, he was hunched over, with hovered hands and long stringy legs. "H-Hello?"

The figure stood still as Ellen tilted her head confused, but decided to walk toward the figure.

A little closer, keeping her torch to the floor to see where she stepped, something was off though she thought and felt like it was one of the bots but taller, slender…and she had noticed his fingers were, clawed. Her mouth opened as she panted and said, still hoping that it was indeed Bumblebee but from a different perspective, "B-Bumble-bee? S-Stop teasing me!"

The form took a step forward, she felt it tremor through her toes, and a grim chortle escaped. "B-Bee?" she said.

As he spoke, a single word that blew her hope out of the water.

**_"No…"_**

Ellen's eyes and brows shook hesitantly, as she pointed her torch upward, she was greeted with a eerily friendly grin, and she felt…terror. However she knew this Con, but this wasn't like the mines, this Con seemed like a completely different person now, a monster. She felt a shudder in her throat, she wanted to scream but it came up as a dying squeak and cry.

She couldn't move, she just stared with tears escaping her. Thrust knelt, lowering a clawed finger towards her he lay it on her cheek then hovered it above her head and then lay it on her other cheek, she squeaked to the cold metal against her. He was going to hurt her, he was going to kill her, she didn't know when, but he did toy with the idea.

Finally he put his finger back on the other side of her face, and slowly with the tip of his finger ever so gently ran it down, but even so it bared a cut, a cut that begun to bleed a thin layer of blood matching the size of the cut. Ellen shut her eyes and started to whimper, "Red." He said nodding as it fell from her face, "Drip…drip, I didn't have time to see it come from the others they just went…_poof_ and then the wind carried them off." He stood up stepping over her and looking around, "Where is the **old** one? And my, Energon Star?" he said quietly then spun around. "**Where!?**"

Ellen shook, and let herself crouch down putting her head on top her knees and her hands on her head. Thrust chuckled to himself. "Yes, that's right, take me seriously." he added.

He then went down the hallway checking each room, with the sound of scraping metal along the way, crashing and throwing Ellen stayed in her position even that's when she looked briefly at the hangar door, she could run…she could run and just keep running, she had her chance too. But she didn't, **she could run! **Is what her mind kept telling her.

Then something came to her, what Brooke said, that she wouldn't tell, and now she couldn't run…she couldn't do anything. That's right, why didn't she? Everyone did something, but not her, she was just kind of, there. Why would anyone want her? Everything was so confusing and these thoughts in her head seemed to pass fast only that in reality they had passed by slowly as Thrust now clutched the Energon Star and knelt low enough for her to see her reflection in his crimson coloured optics.

"Optimus…h-help me…" her eyes met with daggered claws. "H-Help…D-Dad…"

"Do I frighten you **now?**" he asked with a small smile looking at a limb, "Maybe I'll take your arm." then his face fell, his face turned concerned as he looked at his chest and stood up, he dropped his item and started pawing at the sudden hole in his chest, "What…look what, you did." He said turning around as the confidence faded from him and turned to fear. "I don't…I don't want to, die." He fell to the ground as Ellen looked up shaking, to Optimus.

He looked her other sympathetically, poor shaken, little human faced with the fear of her life yet again.

She looked at him like a granted mercy, as her breathing was wheezy, but she forced her mouth to open, as it chattered as though cold, "D-D…Daddy."

Optimus stepped over the stiff form, scooping her up as he cupped her close, she clung to him tightly, as he did his best to comfort her, but looked on sternly to what lay behind him.

"How did he escape?" Ironhide hissed.

"Ironhide, Ratchet." Optimus started sternly. "Investigate, scan the area vigorously. Bulkhead, check the perimeter, Bumblebee, contact Major Lennox…And Mark Bayard."

"D-Dad, he was hurting me." Ellen whispered softly.

Optimus cringed shutting his optics, "He will never do so again. I am so sorry." He held her and thought of what could have occurred if they had not returned in time, but then started to summarise **how **this could have happened. Thrust could not have been able to get from his bonds, they had disabled his abilities. He had to have been freed…he didn't want to conclude what he thought but, he concurred that not every human had the same objective for the protection of their planet, instead there was deceit and corruption seeping in.

The problems that led Cybertron into war had followed him here, how could he keep her safe, when even the people around her were potential threats to her life. He would have to evaluate the safety on base, he would have to make himself be less in the field and perhaps more on base? Her shaken body expressed enough, this could discourage her to act as she would. Perhaps fear the outside world.

"Stay close to me." He said. He would have to enforce more rules, more safety measures, their quarters would need to be reinforced as a shelter. But was he reacting rashly? Was this merely fear speaking? No, for her safety's sake when no one could provide that of course not.

* * *

Next morning Ellen stayed with Optimus on his berth as she woke leaning against his forearm that formed around her like a fence, "Hello." He said.

"Hi, Optimus." She said lightly.

"How do feel today?"

"Not good." she said her body twitching to the voices outside the room. "W-What was that?"

"Engineers."

She stared at the ceiling, "Yesterday, was it, okay I called you Dad?"

"Is that what is troubling you?"

"I just wanted to say it." She said.

"It is not confusing?" he said confirming.

She shook her head, "I'm going to be with a long time, I don't want to call you Optimus all the time, because you're more, I-I think that what I mean…I want to feel, Um…Like a…"

"A sense of security?"

"A family…"

"…I see."

"I think we are…yes, are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course, I have not discouraged it, we have had this discussion before."

"Yeah, but just in case." She smiled.

"As long as it is not a malicious title, refer to me as anything."

She shrunk a little into herself, "You mean like what I want to call that weirdo Con?"

"…Do you want to talk about it?"

"A little later okay? I still have killer bot in my eyeballs." She jested.

"You seem to find humour in this?"

"It…kind of feels right, makes me, feel better." She argued.

"Ah yes, I have come across something to explain that in my research."

"What, happened to…did he, die?"

He looked at the wall, "Yes."

"I-I thought they couldn't find us."

"No, we took him as a prisoner of War, in short we captured him and we had him securely imprisoned in the hangar need the shore line."

"W-Why?"

"To gather Intel; information." It was, in his opinion a long shot, however it could have gone two ways seeing how Thrust was cowardly, but arrogant in that he would call their bluff on interrogation techniques. Torture however was not an option.

"You couldn't ask him when you met him?"

He shook his head, "It is more difficult in these circumstances, sometimes reason is ignored, sometimes because they are blinded by their own ambitions, sometimes fear, or loyalty and sometimes it is unclear what their motives are."

She played with her fingers, "Like when you don't tell someone something because you might get hurt?"

He tilted his head, "You understand one perspective, my guess is that you have experienced this?"

She shook her head wildly, "N-No, just a-a friend has."

"I see." He said.

She bit her nails, "I was scared, he scratched me." She put a hand on her cheek to feel a patch of cotton wool and Band-Aids. "Oh." She said disheartened.

Optimus looked down, he wanted to apologise, again? If he did would she sense his concern? Would she start losing faith in him? "Are you okay Dad?" she then asked.

He smiled at her, "Yes. I am fine." He merely said. "You do not need to attend school tomorrow if you do not wish it."

She then thought back to Brooke and frowned determined to herself, "I think I can handle it."

"If you're sure. Then I hope you do not mind that I will take you?"

"You will?" she glowed. "Put you have to do patrol, and-and look for Energon and beat up Cons and…stuff."

Before even this occurrence, he felt worry out on the field when she was out of sight, left to strangers, on the same team but were still strangers, and now for some reason human sabotages were now among them. Why? Until all evidence is revealed, the purpose of the team was to protect their world from Decepticons. What could be gained. "I will be here, unless I am needed."

Ellen thought, "Maybe, I **can **stay home tomorrow?"

Ironhide and Ratchet stood outside as Ratchet held his head against the side of the door, "Will you stop snooping? I need to report our findings." Ironhide said.

Ratchet drooped his head, "You hear that?"

"Yes I heard, what of it?"

"What of it? The whole world could burst into flames but those two will happily play games on the **moon **I suppose." He said.

Ironhide shoved him to one side to get to the door, "Now you're just acting like a petty young'un, at first I sympathised with you with certain points you brought up but now, Optimus has been with us nearly all the time the only time he left us was to either confer with Will or Recharge. But you don't shake a head at that but only as soon as he gives her the slightest glance you lose your head. You need to let this bitterness go, there's no purpose for it, doesn't mean you have to build all up either."

"Fine, fine. I didn't need to bring it up." He looked around. "It's just, being on base for most of the time you, do tend to run out of subjects to talk about so you just find yourself complaining about anything."

Ironhide laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "You need to get out more with us, now move Optimus would want to hear this." He pressed a button to notify himself.

"Enter." Optimus called.

"Prime…" he glanced at Ellen, "Maybe you should step out and hear this."

Optimus looked down as Ellen clung to his arm, "I will be right outside." She nodded without much resistance to his surprise, "Oh? That is I mean…" he patted her head, "How audacious of you." He said lightly.

Ellen waved, "Hi Ironhide." She sung.

"Hello there you little mite." He said exiting the room.

"What did you find?"

"There was no metal expansion, struggle, force, nothing that could lead to this either being Thrust himself or a cause of the environment." Ratchet said.

"In other words, he was let out." Ironhide followed.

"By whom?"

The two of them looked at each other, "There were, barely any remains but the humans said they would perform some tests to confirm identity, however they were able to identify the soldiers by head count and schedule watch. It still remains if they were involved or not but we may have stronger evidence with the identity of the remaining human."

Optimus shook his head, "How tragic that this has occurred, claiming the lives of those humans whether they were innocent or not, and you can confirm this was a humans."

"Yes." Ratchet said turning his head to the side, "Can you imagine what further damage Thrust could have done if you hadn't terminated him? I should have paralysed him permanently, seeing how they wanted him destroyed after interrogation anyway."

"If anything, this was a close call, **too** close I think we need to enforce training." Ironhide said.

"Expand your reasoning Ironhide." Optimus said.

"I mean, specifically she may need training, weapon training."

"She?" Optimus' optics flared slightly, "Suggestion denied Ironhide."

"You think this will be the one and only time she'll on her own? No matter what precautions are in place, we **can't **always be there."

"Ironhide she is six, she cannot grasp the meaning of holding a deadly weapon that is capable of taking a live."

"I'd also like to add that, how would a weapon help her anyway if we made one for her it would take years and using human weaponry is as useful as an Energon cube with holes in it." Ratchet added.

"Simple Ratchet, she could shoot their optics out, giving her time to flee, it is a technique we are currently testing."

"Simple? Her aim would have to be **impeccably** accurate, and aren't most of the soldiers here **veteran? **I hear they are having difficulty with that so called 'technique'."

"Look, it's something **I **can teach her, like I have with thousands and thousands of others for many cycles now."

"But as Optimus has pointed out, she is six, she can't even spell her name the right way round." He said getting an odd stare, "which is something I haven't seen, just word of mouth as the humans say."

"It wouldn't be straight to target practice, it would start with the guidelines, education."

"I know you only hold good intentions old friend, but I am afraid I must decline, I am attempting to create a suitable environment for her, it's a simple necessity that many wish for their own on this planet." Optimus said.

"Optimus, you're in the illusion of control again." Ironhide pleaded.

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Yes, **illusion**, I'd say perspective myself but I'm curious Ironhide what would lesson **one** be?"

"This discussion is over." Optimus merely said. "Even In the years to pass, we will not have it again I have made my decision."

"I won't. No point to either you seem very strong on it." Ironhide said. "But, she'll make her own choices, what if she came to me?"

"I will face it if and when the time comes." He swiftly said. "Now, if there is no further information, will you excuse me?" He said turning as they both nodded.

"Your skills in debate are to be admired." Ratchet said to Ironhide.

"Shut that trap of yours, give me at least a moment of silence." He thought. "Remember during the War that something similar to this occurred? It was when we were on equal strength with the Decepticons, plenty of Energon, weapons and fortitude. When Bumblebee could act as he could despite the environment?"

"A more irritating youth then she is seeing how he had learned more words, quite the chatterbox. That is before…you know to what I refer." Ratchet recalled.

"Did he seem, uneasy?"

"He would be."

"I mean, as a mind-set. I think the squirts going to be seeing more of him then she thought possible."

"I too dread that his confidence in leaving her in the protection of this base has, shaken. No use with ifs or what's, we just carry on as we usually do."

* * *

Eventually when Ellen would return to school she would hand in her weekly diary homework, with her teachers grimacing on what occurred that day, a tall metal stick figure that looked like a demon from her perspective and Ellen's encoded writing translating to "Today I nearly died...and had takeout!" would be inside.

* * *

**A/N Thought I'd give a brief description of some of Ellen's friends, their minor characters but just in case their in the scene you'll get a basic idea who they are and how their like, that is if you remember me typing that bit down XD**

**When you give your soldiers generic names, your going to have a bad time :P**

**For those who do read this, I'm thinking of adding a new Autobot every year or so not real life year anyway :P but of course I'll be adding Jazz first, but is there any specific Bot I could add?**

**Next chapter I'm going...Um cutesy? Well Ellen is having her first slumber party and of course Optimus has huge doubts of her going. So yeah dropping the tension a few bars down :P**

**please R + R**


End file.
